La Mansion
by May Traumend
Summary: Tras una dura pérdida, Hermione Granger consigue un trabajo en la misteriosa Mansion Toujours Pur Sang Manor, donde todos sus sueños podrían volverse realidad... / ¡REEDITADA! Capitulo 34: Azkaban
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Siento mucho haber hecho una burrada tan grande como eliminar una historia completa del tirón, así, sin avisar, pero todo tiene su explicación:

Estoy editando la historia, pero una chica me ha mandado un MP diciéndome que de repente ha desaparecido! (pobrecilla, lo siento mucho U_U) y he decidido que como estoy muy avanzada la voy a ir recolgando capi por capi… ahora los capítulos son mas largos y son menos, lógicamente, pero no falta ninguno. Simplemente, los uní, como el que une dos folios con celo.

Espero que las antiguas lectoras encuentren una gran mejora y que las nuevas o las que ya estaban leyendo no se decepcionen con ella. Os mando un beso y mil disculpas, pero… aquí está.

**Capitulo 1: El nuevo trabajo**

Era un día soleado. Los rayos de luz caían desde el cielo, brillantes y deseosos de comenzar el día. Estaba amaneciendo. Hermione Granger no podía dormir. Se sentó para ver amanecer. Era como si el día se estuviera burlando de la catástrofe que había ocurrido hacia tan solo unas horas. Hermione estaba realmente triste, deseaba morir allí mismo. Su Ron, el que había sido suyo hacía tanto, ya no estaba. Pero no lloró. Le parecía que, pese a su gran perdida, sus principios le decían lo contrario. No podía llorar; sería como decirle adiós para siempre, y ella no quería hacer eso. Se limitó a vestirse y peinarse. Tenía que ir a buscar trabajo.  
>Al contrario de los pensamientos de algunas personas, Hermione Granger no había triunfado como lo habría deseado: Cuando Dumbledore murió sus padres decidieron que ya era hora de que tanta tontería terminase, así que la llevaron hacia casa, impidiéndole asistir a su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Cuando fue a buscar trabajo (tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle), la falta de estudios o no haber cursado los exámenes de EXTASIS, hizo que la rechazaran en los trabajos más simples (como por ejemplo, en el Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional del ministerio de magia como secretaria). Así, cada día después de haber recibido algunos galeones (que no esperaba) por parte de Harry (auror) iba a buscar trabajo independientemente.<br>Si, la vida de Hermione era un poco mala con respecto a los motivos sociales, pero nada con su vida privada era comparable.  
>Hermione contrajo matrimonio después de largos periodos de relación con Ron Weasley. Si, era predecible, pero lo que no lo era es que a Ronald lo mataron justo la noche de ese mismo día. Si, lo habían atropellado. Una muerte poco usual para un mago, aunque también bastante real visto desde el punto de vista mágico y muggle. Desde entonces, Hermione se había pasado las horas pensando en el, y en que justo momentos antes de que lo atropellaran iba a buscar comida, porque horas antes había ido a buscar a Hermione. La idea que mas le atormentaba era esa: Antes de morir la había hecho suya, ellos habían estado juntos aquella noche, justo antes del accidente. Como si ya supieran que aquello iba a ocurrir, y quisieran despedirse. Por eso, Hermione le daba mil vueltas en la cabeza. Creía que Ron sabía que iba a morir, y que por eso se quiso despedir de ella. Aunque lógicamente no era así, puesto que un accidente de trafico puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, aunque para desgracia de ella tuviera que ocurrirle al pelirrojo.<p>

Salió de su departamento, que antes compartía con el pelirrojo. Ando por las calles, y corrió a la agencia d trabajo en la que se había apuntado. Allí, se encontró con una grata sorpresa:

-Señora Weasley…  
>-No, ahora vuelvo a se la señora Granger –corrigió la chica. El hombre no se inmutó, pero intentó simular que se sentía sorprendido y confundido-.<br>-Oh –dijo el director de la agencia- se han divorciado o…?  
>-No, mi marido… mi marido falleció anoche.<br>-Cuanto lo siento –se disculpó, aunque no parecía importarle mucho. Removió un poco sus papeles y encontró, por fin, la oferta de trabajo que buscaba para ella, que siempre acudía a las 10 de la mañana puntualmente a preguntar sobre su curriculum-. Ha llegado un trabajo. Aunque nadie lo quiera, me ha parecido interesante mostrárselo, puesto que usted suele aceptar algunos empleos… peculiares. Es en una gran mansión a las afueras de aquí. Como servicio domestico.

¿Una mansión? ¿Antigua, con sus jardines, terrenos y sus infinitas plantas?  
>-¿Como se llama la mansión?<br>-La mansión se llama "toujours pur sang". A lo visto son muy ricos.  
>- porque nadie quiere el trabajo?<br>-Porque creen que la casa esta encantada.  
>-¿Encantada? – ¿acaso era una familia de magos? –y dígame, ¿Quién vive ahí?<br>-Vive un señor. Nada del otro mundo.  
>-Me quedo con el trabajo –dijo Hermione en voz baja.<br>-Bien. Son extranjeros, o algo así, así que no te pagaran con libras esterlinas. Vete a un banco y cámbialas. Empiezas ahora.  
>-¿Ahora mismo?<br>-Si, el servicio es durante las veinticuatro horas. Puede dormir en su casa, pero le aconsejo que se acomode allí. Un placer haberla tenido en mi agencia señora weas… Granger.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se levantó del asiento y le dio la mano a una Hermione algo despistada.

Muy extrañada, Hermione se fue a un baño de la agencia, cerró la puerta y se apareció en su casa. Estaba conmovida: A caso Ron se había ido para que a cambio le dieran trabajo? Es un contraste no equilibrado. "una vida por un trabajo?- Pensó-. Y que tiene eso de bueno? Aun arruinada, aun al borde de la muerte, preferiría estar un segundo mas con Ron, incluso le prefiero a el antes que a mi vida"  
>Recogió sus cosas, las metió en su antiguo baúl en el que ponía las iniciales H.J.G. todavía recordaba en el primer curso, en el tren, cuando un par de gemelos pelirrojos le habían ayudado a cargarlo. Con un último movimiento de la varita, se apareció en la puerta de la que sería su nueva casa, y del que sería su nuevo trabajo.<p>

La mansión toujours pur sang.

Aun con la tristeza que sentía, Hermione se permitió un asomo del gran asombro de lo que aquella mansión le transmitía: Las tejas de un color verde oscuro, las paredes grises de piedra, la reja grande y extravagante, el gran jardín con plantas que Hermione supo reconocer casi de inmediato (como las mandrágoras o las Horclump), y la gran fuente con forma de serpiente que había en el centro de la entrada. Una lujosa escalera de piedra conducía a la entrada de la mansión. Hermione llamó tímidamente a través de la reja. De la nada salió un señor con uniforme y pajarita. Este la miró y le preguntó:

-¿Desea algo, señorita?  
>-Si – comenzó Hermione un poco cortada- soy la nueva empleada de servicio domestico.<br>-De acuerdo, pase. ¿Usted no es de sangre pura, verdad? –Hermione se incomodó ante la pregunta. El señor de la pajarita pareció percatarse tra ver su expresión de que había metido la pata, y rápidamente respondió – porque no le aconsejo que revele eso al señor. Creo que no le haría mucha gracia.  
>-Vaya… le agradezco la amabilidad –dijo Hermione, sin saber que decir-. Y en que trabajaré yo?<br>-Es una ayudante de cámara. Cada ve que alguien necesite ayuda con algo, llamamos a las ayudantes de cámara, que se ocupan de ser algo así como las "relaciones públicas" del servicio en una casa. El señor se encarga personalmente de eso.

Hermione estaba cada vez mas confundida, pero no le dio tiempo de peguntar nada más, porque se hallaban frente a la puerta de la casa. El señor (que Hermione dedujo que sería el amo de llaves) abrió la puerta. Unas personas, todas de uniforme idénticos, la miraban, esperando en fila horizontal. Al frente de esa fila, se encontraba quien Hermione reconoció como el señor de la casa.

-Señor. La nueva asistenta de servicio… -el amo de llaves se mostró un poco dubitativo, y al final, decidió preguntar - ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?  
>-Hermione Granger –dijo mirando al señor, quien parecía bastante orgulloso con su nueva adquisición del servicio doméstico.<p>

El señor de la casa vestía con una impecable capa verde oscura y un traje negro a juego. Sus manos sostenían un bastón de roble también oscuro, tan elegante como su vestimenta. Sus cabellos, rubios y centelleantes, estaban peinados hacia atrás, con fijador. A Hermione ese señor tan joven y atractivo, casi de su misma edad, le recordaba mucho a alguien de su pasado. De hecho, habría jurado saber quien era si no hubiese visto los ojos del caballero: Unos intensos ojos verdes, que parecían falsos de lo hermosos que eran, la miraban desde una perfecta cara libre de cualquier impureza. No podía ser, en él no había ni rastro de aquella mirada de hielo... El señor se acercó y le cogió la mano, besándola.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Granger.  
>-Igualmente, Señor…<br>-Creo (y supongo que estará de acuerdo conmigo) que sería mejor presentarme en un ambiente más privado, cuando nos encarguemos de su entrevista profesional, señorita Granger. Quizás Quiera ponerse cómoda y asearse un poco, no se cuanto ha tenido que viajar hasta la mansión. Si es tan amable, siga a James hasta su habitación en el segundo piso, donde nuestra muy aplicada Anne estará esperándola para ponerla al día. Después podrá reunirse conmigo en el salón de la quinta planta.

-S-sí –atinó a decir Hermione-. Por supuesto. Gracias por todo.

El caballero hizo una inclinación de cabeza y, sonriendo, se retiró. Había algo en él que Hermione encontraba familiar. Pero no podía ser: se parecían, pero no eran la misma persona. Lamentándose de su confusión y su poco juicio, se fue a la segunda planta, donde una chica con un gorro de volantes abombado color verde (a conjunto con el uniforme) la esperaba. Su nariz era afilada, y sus facciones eran alargadas, dándole un aire extranjero. La chica seguramente proviniera de otro país, pero Hermione no hizo comentarios al respecto. La muchacha tenía el pelo moreno, y dos bucles salían de su gorro abombado para caer por el frente de sus orejas, dándole así un toque… como de mujer antigua. La muchacha le sonreía. No habló. Le dio los uniformes de la semana, la acomodó en su cuarto y después le indicó donde estaba el salón. Le explicó las reglas y se fue, no sin antes despedirse y decirle que no se pusiera el uniforme para bajar ver al señor.

Su cuarto era simplemente extraordinario: Grandes tarros con líquido de colores tenían hermosas plantas y flores extrañas dentro, como si estuvieran petrificadas para conservar su belleza (aunque mas posiblemente para conservar sus propiedades mágicas). Su cama con dosel era de madera antigua, y de dos cuerpos, con unas mantas grandes y gruesas, para soportar el frío que por las noches entraba por la ventana. Tenia cuarto de baño propio, de azulejos verdes y blancos, y un escritorio con pergamino, pluma y tinta. Un espejo, una silla y una librería decoraban el rinconcito de la oscura mesa de escribir. Hermione entonces vio que del techo sobresalía un cuadrado, del tamaño de una puerta pequeña, un poco inclinado hacia abajo. Al principio pensó que podrían estar cayéndose las baldosas del techo pero pronto descubrió que se trataba de una superficie de madera: decidió inspeccionar más tarde, cuando su trabajo estuviera asegurado y ella estuviera descansando, y se dirigió hacia el salón.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. La casa era muy grande y muy vacía, así que el eco sonaba con mucha frecuencia en momentos de descuido. Aunque la casa fuera antigua, posiblemente estuviera decorada por un Slytherin (si es que se había metido de verdad en una casa de magos) y llena de objetos inquietantes y extraños, la casa tenía un "je ne sais quoi" que le hacía a Hermione sentirse cómoda allí dentro. La hacía sentir bien, con sus sonidos amortiguados, sus silenciosos pasillos y sus anchas escaleras enmoquetadas.

Llegó ella sola hasta la puerta del salón, donde el mayordomo la esperaba. Al contrario del amo de llaves, este tenía el semblante serio, y con una mirada de desconcierto ante el atuendo muggle de la muchacha (puesto que ya le habían advertido que debía ir con su uniforme, algo a lo que ella rehusó), le informó:

-el señor tardará un poco en bajar. Espere dentro a que llegue, por favor. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme, dos palmadas.

Y con un ultimo saludo y mirándola de reojo, le abrió la puerta para que la chica se encaminara hacia el salón.

Este era muchísimo más confortable que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora: Era hermoso, con una moqueta roja oscura que cubría el suelo, las paredes a medio parqué y con decorados antiguos. Las estanterías contenían muchísimos libros, a los que Hermione se acercó para leer los títulos, ansiosa por reconocer en alguno de ellos algo del último curso de su añorado Hogwarts. Después de eso, observó con más atención a la habitación. Toda clase de cuadros, desde los más hermosos hasta los más tétricos, se hallaban colgados de las paredes formando una pequeña exposición. En una gran chimenea en la que perfectamente (creía ella) cabían dos personas altas y anchas de pie, crepitaba un fuego acogedor, que invitaba a quedarse sentado frente a el horas, en los sillones y sofás tapizados de color rojo carmesí, leyendo un libro. En un rincón (y esto fue lo que mas le gustó a Hermione) había un piano de madera de haya roja. Se acercó. Se sentó inconscientemente y levantó el cubre teclas que lo adornaba. Las teclas eran rojas, con los bemoles blancos, distintas al habitual blanco y negro que suele decorar un piano corriente. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de tocarlo. Así que se remangó los puños y comenzó a deslizar los dedos suavemente por el piano. Su música celestial, que tanto añoraba salir desde hacía años de ese solitario instrumento, olvidado seguramente tras generaciones, inundaba los oídos de la chica y hacía que el sufrimiento y el dolor por la gran perdida de su marido se fueran, que se alejaran… Su pecho se expandió, dejando entrar el aire a sus pulmones, y de pronto se sintió llena de vida. Pero una tos la sacó de su ensimismamiento, se levantó y puso la tapa de las teclas rápidamente. Muy avergonzada, con un rubor rojo en las mejillas, se giró esperando ver una enfadada mirada en loo verdes ojos de su nuevo señor. Pero sin embargo, una calida sonrisa la sorprendió.

-Tocas muy bien. Me ha gustado escucharte, incluso a pesar de que el piano esté un poco desafinado. Siéntate aquí –hizo aparecer dos sillas cómodas y blanditas de la nada, con una mesilla auxiliar frente a ellas junto a la chimenea-. Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas.

Hermione se acercó temerosa, y tomó asiento tímidamente. El caballero la miró a los ojos, pero aun así ella miraba a sus manos, nerviosa.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre completo, por favor? –Dijo chupando la punta de una elegante pluma negra con vetas blancas y elevándola sobre un pergamino en el aire. Varios rollos de pergamino se apoyaban en el escritorio-.  
>-Hermione Jane Granger.<br>-¿Estado civil?  
>-Viuda.<br>-Oh –dijo de pronto, levantando la vista de las letras del pergamino. La miró directamente, pero ella seguía rehuyendo, ahora apenada, su mirada-. Lo siento mucho. Siendo así, ¿desde cuándo?  
>-Mas o menos unas seis horas –pudo alcanzar a decir, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz-.<br>-Lo siento mucho- repitió. Parecía tan entristecido como ella, aunque no dijo nada mas al respecto de la muerte de su marido-. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo es que usted ha aceptado este trabajo con tan… poco tiempo para poder velar el luto?

-Yo no voy a llorar. No es lo que él hubiera querido, el se habría sentido orgulloso de que yo siguiera adelante.

-Eso es algo muy hermoso. Siento mucho haberle formulado una pregunta tan personal, señorita –se disculpó el rubio-.  
>-No pasa nada, es normal que sienta curiosidad por un comportamiento tan inadecuado –Hermione sonrió un poco, consciente de lo extraño de sus palabras, y el chico por fin pudo acompañar sin miedo a su sonrisa-.<br>-¿Edad?  
>-Veinte años.<br>-¿Estudios?  
>-Seis años académicos en Hogwarts.<br>-¿No tienes EXTASIS?  
>-No. Supongo que será un inconveniente –añadió con rapidez, deseosa de demostrar que ella valía lo mismo que alguien con EXTASIS-, pero…<br>-Para nada, no es ningún problema –dijo el rubio, y consiguió que Hermione le mirara a los ojos sorprendida. Lo que Hermione no se esperaba era aquel cambio en su aspecto, el único cambio que ella había estado deseando observar casi con ansiedad desde que pisó el primer escalón de la puerta de la gran mansión: sus ojos ya no eran verdes, como la primera vez que los miró: Tenían un color gris, con un núcleo azulado. Hielo. Una mirada penetrante, con unos ojos color del plomo que atraían como la droga. Ahora Hermione creía estar segura de quien era, pero aun así, se reprendió. No podía ser él, no vivía allí ¿Podría ser de verdad la persona que ella estaba esperando, tras cinco años sin verlo? El rubio prosiguió-. Desde cuando dejaste tu último trabajo, y en que consistía.  
>-No he trabajado nunca. Ya sabe, por no tener recursos académicos.<br>-Ya veo – un silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras el caballero hacía aparecer dos tazas de té en la mesa, donde los pergaminos se hicieron a un lado ellos solos. Le ofreció una a la chica, quien la cogió agradecida, y el muchacho tomó un largo sorbo de té-. ¿Sabes quien soy? –Preguntó directamente, conociendo ya la respuesta-. ¿Me recuerdas?  
>-No… -dijo, no muy segura de haber sonado convincente, aunque su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se le saldría del pecho-. Nunca antes recuerdo haberle visto, señor.<br>-¡Vamos, Hermione, creía que eras la chica mas inteligente del curso! –Dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Y con la bofetada que me diste en tercero…  
>-Dra-Draco? –dijo atragantándose con el té (que estaba preparado tal y como a ella le gustaba), mirándole con los ojos como platos-. ¿Draco Malfoy? –dijo tosiendo, entrecerrando ahora los ojos para observarle mejor. Dentro de ella, su parte rebelde dejó escapar un grito que rezaba "Lo sabía!"-.<br>-El mismo, Señorita Granger. Pero no quiero que el servicio sepa que te conozco, podrían pensar que es un enchufe y posiblemente se llevaran mal contigo… aunque hay una chica a la que seguro que no podrás engañar.

-No sabía que este sitio era tuyo –dijo ella, sin saber que mas añadir tras eso-.

-¿Estabas casada? ¿Con quien? Potter no puede ser, porque le veo muy a menudo llevando a delincuentuchos de tres al cuarto hacia el hospital…  
>-Creo que con quien me he casado o no, no es asunto de tu incumbencia, mucho menos sabiendo cómo te has comportado conmigo en el pasado, desde siempre –replicó ella, retomando el nervio del orgullo Gryffindor-.<br>-Pues si –dijo el chico-. Llevas razón, a nivel personal no estoy autorizado a preguntarte nada al respecto, ¿Pero y qué? Soy tu jefe, ¿no?.Creo que tengo el derecho profesional de saberlo –regateó el chico. Hermione dio un largo suspiro-.  
>-Me casé con Weasley.<br>-¿Y… ha muerto? –dijo con voz inexpresiva-. ¿De verdad?  
>-Si… -susurró Hermione intentando no llorar. Se había prometido no llorar, y lo iba a mantener, así le costara tener que extirparse las glándulas-.<br>-Lo siento –dijo apenado el rubio. Hermione levantó la cabeza, asombradísima-.  
>-¿No te burlas?<br>-Es una muerte –aclaró el chico- no soy tan malo como para burlarme de eso.  
>-Vaya… gracias –agradeció Hermione-. Y también por no echarme de mí único trabajo.<br>-No hay de qué. Si yo, que como bien dices, soy tu enemigo de la infancia, no te ayudo, ¿quién va a ayudarte entonces?

-Pero… ¡espera! –dijo ella, viendo como el rubio se levantaba de su silla dispuesto a irse-. ¿De dónde viene todo este lujo, como puedes permitírtelo? Sirvientes, elfos, plantas medicinales en el jardín…  
>-Trabajo en san Mungo. Soy sanador. Bueno, hasta mañana mi querida sirvienta –se despidió con una sonrisa picar en los labios-.<p>

Sin decir una palabra mas, Hermione subió a su cuarto, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La trampilla en el techo.**

Había transcurrido la noche y Hermione estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte. No tenía ni idea de porque seguía allí, trabajando de sirvienta para su peor enemigo. "¿Dónde me he metido?" se preguntaba. Aun sin saber porque, su instinto le obligaba a quedarse. No tenía elección, además, pues de verdad necesitaba el trabajo. Pagaban bien y no tenía que gastar dinero en alojamiento, así que podía ahorrar algo de dinero y después irse de nuevo a su piso, para prepararse los EXTASIS. Se levantó y oyó crujir el techo, mientras un poco de polvo caía en su pelo. Miró arriba. De pronto, vio otra vez ese saliente en el techo, y vio que tenía una argolla para tirar hacia abajo, oculta entre miles de telarañas y un poco de polvo. Le habían dicho que en entre el segundo piso y el tercero había muchísimas escaleras, así que no le habría extrañado que, siendo Malfoy Manor, tuviera algún que otro pasadizo secreto. Así que, sin pensarlo mas, tiró de la argollita (Después de algunos saltitos y un par de "Accio argolla") y una escalera antigua y de madera surgió de la cima de su dormitorio. Hermione dudó ¿qué encontraría ahí dentro?. Decidida, levantó un pie y lo posó delicadamente sobre la antigua madera, por si acaso se rompía. Pero siguió subiendo, esta vez con más rapidez. Al llegar arriba, vio que todo estaba muy oscuro. Así que bajó a por una vela y al subir, vio algo que la dejó un tanto confundida.

Una cama de solamente colchón de dos plazas, con sabanas y colcha beige se abría ante sus ojos, y una estantería a lo largo, muy bajita pero muy ancha, contenía muchos libros. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que eran libros de niños, libros infantiles. No sabía porque, pero le agradaba aquella habitación, la hacía sentirse cómplice de sí misma de algo privado y especial. Se sentó en la cama y olió las sabanas: Olía igual que su madre, igual que olían todas las madres, con su perfume particular. En aquella habitación se respiraba ternura. Pero un poco más tarde se encendió una luz, a lo lejos. Hermione fue a gatas silenciosamente hasta aquel lugar, y vio al "señor" , que era como a partir de ahora en calidad de ayudante de cámara, debía llamarle. Aquella preciosa buhardilla, o lo que fuera que fuese aquello, daba a su dormitorio, el mas grande de la segunda planta. Hermione se le quedó observando. Vio como se quitaba la camiseta, como se quitaba los pantalones y se ponía un pijama negro de una tela que no alcanzaba a ver. Soltó un largo suspiro, pensando. "_porque he suspirado? –Se dijo en voz baja-. Acabo de suspirar por Malfoy? Que horror!_" esto último lo dijo en voz alta, y el chico se sobresaltó. Salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Hermione salió corriendo de allí, se quitó la bata y dejó allí la vela. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y llegó a la puerta de la trampilla. Bajo los escalones de tres en tres, y en una de estas se torció el tobillo. Sin importarle aunque con el dolor en la boca, ahogó un grito y se metió de un salto en la cama, se tapó y justo cuando cerró los ojos, se abrió la puerta. Escuchó pasos lentos y silenciosos, para no despertarla (aunque no estuviera dormida) y se detuvo. Hermione se dio la vuelta, quedando e frente al techo, dándole a entender que estaba profundamente dormida, o al menos fingía estarlo. Un olor agradable llegó a su nariz, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

-Que hermosa… -susurró. Después de eso, le retiró el pelo del rostro y le acarició una sola vez la mejilla. Ando hacia la puerta, y susurró- Realmente hermosa.

Y así, dejando a Hermione algo sonrojada, se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente. "¿Qué ha sido eso? Mi peor enemigo… ¿Halagándome? y anda que yo, también podría haber sido un poquito mas discretita o al menos callarme. Bueno, pondré el despertador". Y con ese pensamiento, se fue al perfecto mundo que le brindaba Morfeo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Todo el mundo habla de la chica nueva.  
>-Si, dicen que es muy estricta, o marimandona... Al menos, el señor lo piensa.<br>-Y como será?  
>-A lo mejor es tímida.<br>-O puede que no le guste hablar con nadie…

A la mañana siguiente, dos voces conversando tras su puerta despertaron a una muy cansada Hermione. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despertándose a cada rato, preguntando una y otra vez por Draco Malfoy. No entendía por que, tal vez por lo muy sorprendida que el muchacho de ojos grises le dejo esa noche, acariciándole el rostro. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, y se reprendió a si misma por el atrevimiento. Se vistió con su nuevo uniforme. Tampoco le sentaba tan mal. Sintió como la puerta se abría y una tímida cabeza de una sirvienta rubia, con cara que podría haber sido bonita si no fuese por sus arrogantes miradas o su boca arqueada en una expresión de desprecio. Entró sin llamar, y eso molestó un poco a la castaña. Pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

-El señor quiere verte.  
>-Donde se encuentra?<br>-En la tercera habitación del quinto piso. Corre, quiere verte urgentemente.  
>-Tu cara me suena. Eres… -su cara se tornó en una expresión de desconcierto-. Pansy Parkinson? Es que todos acabamos llegando aquí?<br>-Cállate, Sangre sucia, y sube a ver a Draco.  
>-Está bien.<p>

Pansy la llevó por un pasillo en el que se alzaban unas escaleras de grandes dimensiones. Ella entonces recordó que en su entrevista, Draco Malfoy le había advertido que seguramente alguna de sus compañeras la reconocerían. Ahora comprendía que Pansy Parkinson, la que iba a ser la futura esposa de Malfoy en sus años de estudiantes, había terminado limpiando el suelo por donde pisaba el chico, literalmente. Ellas subieron silenciosamente, y sin dirigirse la mirada una a la otra. Era obvia la tensión que en esos momentos podía masticarse en el ambiente, pero ninguna comentó nada.

-Es aquí.  
>-Está bien. Gracias.<br>-No hay de que –dijo Pansy con una mueca que podría pasar muy al dedillo como una sonrisa. Al abrir la puerta la empujó diciendo- pásatelo bien… -y cerró la puerta con llave.

Hermione se quedó asombrada por lo que veía. Azulejos verdes con las paredes blancas, y una especie de piscina en el centro, rodeada de muchos lavabos de mano y una hilera de cabinas, seguramente tras las cuales se encontraban los excusados. Muchísimas cabezas de serpiente hechas de cobre resplandecían alrededor de la gran piscina. Hermione se percató de su parecido con un recuerdo de su adolescencia: El baño de los prefectos. Pronto comprendió que no debía de estar ahí, que Pansy le había tendido una trampa. Desesperada, escuchó un ruido provinente de una puerta blanca que había a un lado. Preparándose para lo peor, se quedó congelada ante la imagen que presenció: Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer por la puerta, con una única toalla reliada por su cadera, y dirigiéndose hacia la gran piscina, poniendo una mano en el nudo de la toalla.

-¡No! –dijo escandalizada, y Draco se dio la vuelta, quedando tan sorprendido como ella-. Lo… lo siento señor.  
>-¿Que haces aquí? –Dijo escandalizado por el supuesto atrevimiento de la chica-. ¿Acaso has perdido todo el decoro que decías tener, Granger? –preguntó, con una ceja levantada-.<br>-P-Pansy… -culpó ella inmediatamente a la rubia sin ningún remordimiento. Se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la pared de azulejos, temblando del susto-. Ella, me a…  
>-No me digas más-. Dijo religándose de nuevo la toalla y girándose hacia la chica-.<br>-Lo siento, señor –se volvió a disculpar-.  
>-Si estamos solos puedes llamarme Draco, o Malfoy, fiel a tu costumbre –le aclaró el chico-.<br>-No, Señor. Prefiero seguir las normas –dijo, desafiante-. Las normas están para cumplirla.

-Las normas están para romperlas –le corrigió-.

-No es cierto. Y además, este es el último sitio en el que me gustaría estar ahora mismo, mucho menos con usted ahí de pie, con su… su toalla a la vista –dijo-.  
>-Como quieras. Puedes irte –le reprendió. Ella le miró con gesto de "Eso ya lo había pensado"-.<br>-En realidad no podemos ninguno de los dos. Estamos encerrados con llave.  
>-Oh… -suspiró cansinamente-. Recuérdame que despida a Parkinson.<br>-¿porque trabaja aquí? ¿A caso no era su novia?  
>-pues si, pero digamos que por conveniencia suya. Yo me enteré y la deje. Después la deje quedarse como servicio domestico, pero se cree la reina de la casa. Estaba buscando una excusa para echarla a patadas. Y aquí la tengo –dijo abriendo los brazos y señalando a nada en particular, haciendo que la toalla se resbalara un poco, dejando a la vista su pelvis-.<br>-y yo que hago? Tengo que ocuparme de… de lo que sea que me asignen. Además, estoy en un baño privado, con el "señor", ¡y no se donde meterme!  
>-siempre puedes meterte bajo mi toalla, Granger, serías bienvenida -hermione destaó sus ojos para perforarle con la mirada-. ¡Es broma, es broma! Pues… date un baño –bromeó el rubio-. Bueno, también puedes ver como me doy un baño, o girarte (como tus principios te indican, siempre tan vergonzosa y respetable) pero te aseguro que no te despediré, como espera que haga Parkinson.<br>-Pero… pe-pero… no puede ducharse aquí! Estoy yo!  
>-Si, pero no puedes salir y yo quiero tomar mi baño de las once y media, y son… las doce menos diez, así que… -dijo girándose y sacándose la toalla de espaldas a la chica- tenme esto, si no te importa –pidió, y se lanzó al agua-.<p>

_"Está loco –pensó Hermione -, pero si es una bañera, como se va a tirar de cabeza?"_

__-Ya puedes mirar, no se ve nada. Quiero charlar contigo.  
>-¿Que que, señor?<br>-En realidad me gusta que me llames así –dijo el chico, con su sonrisa perversa-. Me da aires… autoritarios.  
>-por mucho que me pese, los tiene –le recordó ella-.<br>-Oh, vamos –dijo echándole agua con las manos. El uniforme le quedó empapado, y ella se retiró un poco, indignada-. Eres un siesa, Granger.  
>-Intento mantener las formas. Sobre todo delante de "usted" –dijo recalcando la ultima palabra-. ¿No era el que siempre quería que todo fuera inmaculadamente perfecto? ¿Y no era el preferido del profesor más severo, amargado y "sieso" como me acabas de llamar a mi?<br>-He cambiado. Pero ya veo que tu no. ¿Por cierto, como te sientes? –Dijo ahora mas serio-.  
>-¿por qué? ¿Por qué me ha mojado el vestido, porque me ha hecho insinuaciones indecorosas o porque me he quedado encerrada en un baño gigante con un hombre desnudo? –dijo distraída mirando los abdominales del veinteañero sin darse cuenta-.<br>-Por lo de Weasley. Supongo que debes estar destrozada. Le querías mucho, al fin y al cabo llegaste a casarte con él.  
>-Aun le quiero –la vuelta a la realidad le cayó encima como un cubo de agua helada-. Pero prefiero no hablar de ello. Menos con usted. Debo recordarle que es mi enemigo, por muy jefe mío que sea.<br>-Era –corrigió-. Creo que por lo menos merezco un Felicidades.  
>-Porque tendría yo que felicitarle? No es su cumpleaños.<br>- ¿Acaso sabes mi cumpleaños?  
>-El cinco de junio.<br>-Como lo sabes? –dijo el rubio girándose hacia ella sorprendido-.  
>-Pues… - comenzó ella, pero una brisa fría por la ventana la hizo callarse. Se fue hacia la ventana y observó para cambiar de tema. Se quedó así un buen rato, incluso olvidándose de que Malfoy estaba dándose un baño en ese mismo momento.<br>Pensaba en cómo un chico, en su adolescencia arrogante y fanfarrón, podría haber dado un cambio tan brusco en su vida. Había pasado de ser un despreciable a un chico de buen corazón, a pesar de su comportamiento chulesco y burlón.

-¡Ay!

Una salpicadura y Hermione estaba en la gran "piscina", intentando respirar.

-¿Por qué has…? Por que ha hecho eso?  
>-Para que hagamos las paces –dijo llanamente-.<br>-¿Y por eso me tira dentro de su "bañera", señor? Me ha mojado todo el uniforme.  
>-Si, precisamente –dijo el rubio sonriendo-. Pero ese uniforme es… aburrido, ¿por qué no os ponéis otro?<br>-Por que solo tenemos este. Es el protocolo. Ahora si me disculpa… -se salió del agua y se escurrió el pelo con las manos, mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño como un niño al que le quitan un dulce-.  
>-Eres una estirada.<br>-Y usted un insolente.  
>-Ya, pero un insolente con estilo<br>-¿Llama estilo a tirar a una dama al agua?  
>-No, llamo estilo a pedir disculpas educadamente, independientemente del lugar, ya sea piscina, bañera o despacho.<br>-Después de haber cometido un acto de inmadurez como lo es tirarme al agua.  
>-Vamos Hermione –dijo saliendo del agua y religándose la toalla. Sacudió la cabeza y su pelo rubio quedó alborotado. Le daba un aire sexy, aunque Hermione no quisiera reconocerlo-. Somos personas adultas, Hablemos como es debido. Me he dado cuenta de muchos errores que cometí en Hogwarts. Por ejemplo, descubrí lo buena amiga que eres de tus amigos, incluso a veces con tus propios enemigod, como yo.<br>-Ya, claro, ¿te recuerdo mi mayor momento de gloria en el colegio?

***-Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? –Dijo Malfoy-. ¡Y penar que es profesor nuestro!  
>Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:<br>¡PLAF!  
>-¡No te atrevas a llamar patético a Hagrid, so puerco… so malvado…!***<p>

-Si, aquel día fue bastante doloroso para mis mejillas –dijo el chico pasando su mano por su mejilla-. Pero a eso mismo me refería. Te atreviste no solo a defender con uñas y dientes a Rubeus, sino que también llegaste a pegarme por defenderle. Eres buena chica, Hermione. Solo quiero hacer las paces –repitió-.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y el mayordomo entró, mirando con gesto anonadado a la chica retorciéndose el pelo para escurrirlo sentada en la postura del loto en el suelo de azulejos y su jefe delante, agachado y mirándola a los ojos. Carraspeó, y anunció:

-Señor, habrá que realizar una cena para los invitados del próximo martes. ¿Que tipo de comida quiere que preparemos?  
>-Sorpréndeme, pero que no tenga ciruelas, por favor.<br>-¿no le gustan las ciruelas, señor? –Dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa de burla-.  
>-Cállate –dijo molesto. Se levantó, y a Hermione se le borró la sonrisa de los labios. Había molestado al chico, pero no pensaba que fuera por las ciruelas-. Corre a cambiarte.<br>-Si, señor.

Al cerrar la puerta, dejando un rastro de gotas de agua por el camino, Hermione sonrió en el fondo porque, a pesar de estar molesto con ella, el chico le había pedido disculpas. ¿Ese era el primer paso, no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: La gran fiesta.**

Era el día libre de Hermione, que libraba martes y domingos. No sabía que hacer, la casa era tan grande… decidió ir a los jardines a ver como eran, pero una voz al fondo del pasillo la detuvo:

-¡Granger!  
>-¿Si, señor? –Dijo educadamente al situarse frente al muchacho-.<br>-quiero que toques el piano –dijo de sopetón. Hermione levantó una ceja ante la orden-.  
>-Pero es mi día libre, señor, y me gustaría descansar un poco antes de...<br>-Oh, no como obligación, por supuesto –dijo el chico, sonriendo a modo de disculpa-. Es un favor que te pido. Con calidad de invitada, por supuesto.  
>-¿Un favor? –dijo extrañada-. No lo entiendo. No estoy invitada a la fiesta, ¿quiere que vaya y toque algo y luego me retire o…?<br>-Veras, la fiesta es esta noche y… bueno, me gustaría que deleitaras a los presentes con un recital de piano –dijo el chico. Hermione pudo ver un rubor rosado en sus mejillas-. ¿Aceptas? ¿Iras a la fiesta… conmigo?  
>-Eh… -Hermione no supo que decir-.<p>

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Porque todo a ella? ¿Ahora que le debía contestar? No tenía ni vestido, ni pieza, ni zapatos ni nada.

-Verá, señor –dijo sonrojada-. No tengo nada que ponerme y… además, no se ve bien que una sirvienta acompañe a su jefe a una fiesta, ¿no cree? Y no tengo pieza para tocar –añadió. En su interior, ella rezaba mil veces para que aquello no fuera una broma y estuviera haciendo el ridículo creyéndolo a pies juntillas-.  
>-No te preocupes por las apariencias, eres conocida, habrá mucha gente del ministerio que eran compañeros de año de nosotros dos –le explicó el chico. Ni bromas, ni comentarios sagaces, ni siquiera algo de broma en sus ojos. Simplemente, seriedad y (todo había que decirlo) Algo de estrés-. Y no te llames a ti misma sirvienta, suena feo.<br>-Está bien, Señor.  
>-Y deja de llamarme señor. Me pones de los nervios –se quejó el chico-. ¿Por cierto, que color te gusta? Supongo que tendrás alguna preferencia a la hora de… vestir.<br>-El azul oscuro es bonito… un azul brillante –dijo ella, pensando en los uniformes-. ¿por qué? ¿Va a cambiar los uniformes? –Insistió un poco-.  
>-Eh… si, eso mismo –mintió convincente Draco-. Bueno, ¿aceptas? Tendré que ir solo si no me acompañas, y un anfitrión sin acompañante queda muy feo… -sobornó un poco, con una sonrisa-.<br>-Esta… bien. Pero solo como un favor, señor –aclaró ella, sintiendo sin embargo que aquello era algo mucho más grande que un favor-.  
>-Una cosa más –dijo a ver que la muchacha se disponía a irse-. No me llames señor delante de los invitados, que se descubrirá el pastel. Llámame Draco, ¿de acuerdo?<br>-De acuerdo –pactó ella-. Pero Señor antes y después de la fiesta.

-Ya sabes que me encanta escucharlo –bromeó sensualmente el chico. Entonces tuvo que desviar su atención hacia el mayordomo, quien acababa de llegar a su lado con una carta de colores para los manteles y servilletas-.

Hacia después de comer, Hermione se fue a la trampilla del techo de su habitación. Le gustaba leer los cuentos que había allí. Había garabatos en ellos, comentarios, y demás cosas. Le gustaba muchísimo. Pasaba allí mucho tiempo, pensando y reflexionando. Algo se escuchó en la rejilla del cuarto de Malfoy. Fue a investigar.

-¡…no, no, lo quiero azul, azul! Preferiblemente largo, si. –se escuchaba al chico desde abajo. Hermione se imaginó con una falda de uniforme de los 50's hasta debajo de la rodilla, y frunció el ceño en desacuerdo-. Bien, hasta luego -. Hubo un verde destello y la cabeza de un hombre desapareció de la chimenea. Draco esperó pacientemente y un paquete apareció en su cama. Lo llevó rápidamente entre sus brazos hacia fuera. Hermione se sentó decepcionada. Pero un ruido le dijo que alguien se acercaba, así que cerró la trampilla con ella dentro. Había descubierto que otra rejilla, idéntica a la que había en la habitación del señor, que se situaba justo encima de la cabecera de su cama. Vio como dejaba el paquete encima de su cama recién hecha, escribía una nota y la colocaba encima. Sonrió satisfecho y se fue abajo, a ver como estaban los preparativos para la fiesta.

Hermione, embriagada por la emoción, bajó corriendo de la buhardilla y cogió el largo paquete. Lo abrió. Se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión: Era un hermoso vestido azul marino, lleno de encajes y de ribetes. Era pomposo por detrás y de cintura ajustada. Iba acompañado de un corsé y unos zapatos a juego. Recogió la nota del suelo y leyó.

_Imaginaba que no tendrías nada que ponerte. Así que decidí darle un capricho a mi nueva "conocida".  
>Como me he disculpado, espero que aceptes este regalo por mi parte. Sino, déjalo en el armario y ven con lo que te hubieras pensado poner. Aunque te advierto que me ha costado encontrarlo. Espero que te<br>agrade.  
>El señor:<br>Draco Malfoy._

_P.D.: recuerda, para los invitados yo soy Draco._

Eufórica, abrió su maletín de aseo y sacó cepillo, peine y algunas pinzas azules. Se intento poner el corsé, pero al ver que no alcanzaba, pidió ayuda a la chica morena del pasillo. Esta le ayudó gustosa, aunque sintió cierta curiosidad pro el atuendo de Hermione, así que, tímidamente, le preguntó:

-¿Donde vas esta noche?  
>-A una fiesta. Me han invitado por sorpresa.<br>-¿Y como has llegado a parar a esta mansión? –preguntó, mirando el vestido con ojos de "ni en sueños yo podría pagar esto". Hemrione, que estaba de espaldas a ella, lógicamente, no vio su expresión-.  
>-No tengo nada, ni dinero para un paquetito de golosinas –suspiro tristemente-. No tenía mas remedio que aceptar este trabajo…<br>-¿Y como has pagado este vestido tan caro entonces? –Preguntó extrañada, señalando el vestido azul oscuro que reposaba en la cama con dosel-.  
>-Pues… ¿tan caro es? –preguntó, de repente blanca como la cera-.<br>-Esta valorado en novecientos treinta galeones. ¿No lees el periódico? –le alargó un ejemplar de el profeta vespertino en el que salía Celestina Warbek presentando en su emisora de radio aquel vestido maravilloso-.  
>-Eh… lo tengo por que es un regalo. No tenia ni idea… Así que este vestido es el que llevó Celestina en la gala! –exclamó la chica-. No tenía ni idea –repitió como una boba-.<br>-Por cierto, me llamo Anne –se presentó la chica-.  
>-Yo Hermione, encantada de conocerte, Anne- correspondió Hermione-.<p>

Al terminar de ponerse el corsé (para el gusto de Hermione demasiado apretado, para el de Anne demasiado aflojado), se metió aquel vestido. Se puso los zapatos y terminó de recogerse el moño. Era un moño semisuelto, que le dejaba bucles en la nuca y dos mechones largos y rizados alrededor de su cuello. Se puso un anillo y los tacones, sin atreverse a mirar su reflejo al espejo de su baño. En realidad, no sabía como quedaría, pero estaba tan nerviosa que dedujo que, le sentara como le sentae, ella pensaría que estaba horrible. Al mirarse, quedó tan asombrada que no se percató de que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Hermione, estas ahí? –dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente-.  
>-¡Eh… si, estoy terminando! –mintió. Se sacó las pinturas del bolso de aseo y se maquilló los labios color carmín y lo ojos oscuros. Una línea negra bajo los ojos complementaba la claridad de su rostro. Muy contenta, salió sonriendo. Al pasar a su habitación, se limitó a sonreír y observar a su acompañante: El rubio iba vestido con unos zapatos negros charol, un traje negro y elegante con camisa gris y corbata azul oscuro, y una raya al lado colocaba perfectamente sus cabellos largos y dorados a ambos lugares de la cabeza. Llevaba algo en la mano, y a Hermione no se le escapó el detalle, aunque intentara disimularlo.<p>

-Bueno, nos vamos? –Dijo impaciente la castaña-.  
>-Si, si… pero antes –se acercó a ella y le pidió la mano cortésmente. Al tendérsela, le colocó una flor de muñeca (NA: Como las del baile de fin de curso) y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo agarró gustosamente.  
>-Esta muy elegante esta noche, señor<br>-¡No-me-llames-señor! –dijo con aire divertido-. Esta noche tengo que ser Draco, ¿recuerdas? anda, bajemos ya, hay gente esperando en el comedor.  
>-¿cuánta gente? inquirió Hermione-.<br>-Pues unas veinte o treinta personas. Más o menos. ¿Nerviosa por tu actuación de piano?  
>-Si, un poco… -admitió-. Pero el miedo escénico es… normal, ¿No?.<br>-Si, además lo harás bien. Te he oído yo –dijo como si eso pusiera fin al asunto-. Y te he conseguido una pieza que te sonará seguro. Es de un grupo inglés. Pero no recuerdo el nombre, porque es Muggle.  
>-Entonces yo lo recordare cuando lo toque –dijo un poco mas relajada Hermione-. Por cierto, muchas gracias por el vestido, es hermoso.<br>-Si… me ha costado su trabajo, solo los tenían en rosa.  
>-Me he enterado de cuanto cuesta. Fue un detalle por tu parte. Si lo hubieras echo en sexto lo hubiese tirado por la ventana –pensó ella en voz alta. EL rubio soltó una risotada-.<br>-Si, que tiempos aquellos… ya estamos –dijo posando su mano en el pomo de una gran puerta que Hermione no había visto hasta ese día-.

-Pe-pero… ¿como hemos…?  
>-Pasadizos, Hermione. Y tu apellido no es Granger –le aclaró-, al menos no esta noche, es cualquier otro, ya se me ocurrirá.<br>-¿Por qué? A mi me gusta mi apellido –dijo ella-.  
>-Haces muchas preguntas –dijo resueltamente abriendo la puerta. Al momento, muchos invitados se dieron la vuelta y giraron la cara para recibir a su anfitrión. A quien no esperaban era a una chica cogida de su brazo.<br>-¡Draco! –dijo una voz femenina caminando hacia el rubio-. Encantada de verte de nuevo. Quien es esta muchacha? –dijo haciendo una inclinación sujetando su vestido. Hermione la imitó-.  
>-Es Hermione… Schwartz. De los Schwartz de Suiza.<br>-¿En serio? –dijo la señora, con su enorme vestido salmón revoloteando por todo su alrededor-. ¿Hija de quien, querida?  
>-De Johnathan Schwartz, el hacedor de pociones –dijo descaradamente Malfoy, pensando que al menos, él era de sangre limpia-. Pero… no es un tema conveniente ahora, querida. Vamos a comer, seguro que lleváis un rato esperándonos.<p>

-Por supuesto, claro –dijo ella, un poco molesta. Se retiró, y entonces el rubio se inclinó hacia la castaña-.

-¿Ves? Algunas personas que no te conocen, no aceptarían que vinieras conmigo siendo hija de muggles, así que para no estropear la noche con una discusión es mejor que no sepan tu apellido.

-No me gusta nada eso –replicó Hermione-. ¿Y que mas da si soy o no sangre limpia?

-si dijeras que eres hija de muggles, ya no podría disfrutar el resto de la noche con tu compañía en tranquilidad- le dijo el rubio serio. Hermione sonrió halagada-.

El salón se había decorado con una larga mesa que en ese preciso momento estaba llena de bandejas de plata vacías. Seguía recordándole a Hogwarts, y a su inexistente séptimo año. Pero aun así se quedo callada y tomó asiento al lado de Draco y de aquella mujer.

-¿Y dígame, que ha traído a una Schwartz a la mansión toujour pur sang?  
>-Pues… tenía pensado hacer un pequeño recital de piano, a petición de Draco –dijo avergonzada-.<br>-¿toca el piano?  
>-Si, un poco.<p>

-Oh, que modesta, Hermione –dijo el chico, sonriendo y observando a la mujer-. Toca como los ángeles… cuando la cena termine, creo que usted quedará mas que satisfecha con la actuación de esta noche.

Hermione se sintió morir cuando todos los comensales al mismo tiempo giraron la cabeza hacia ella.

La cena transcurrió entre voces que hablaban unas con otras cortésmente, no haciendo escándalos en el comedor. En las bandejas de plata iban apareciendo los platos, lo que le hizo recordar algo a Hermione.  
>-Señor –le susurró discretamente-. ¿Tiene muchos elfos domésticos aquí?<br>-no, son los cocineros –dijo amablemente-. Hace tiempo que Dobby murió y ya no trabaja aquí, obviamente.  
>-Ah –asintió aliviada-. ¿Y pagaba al elfo?<br>-Si, tres galeones por semana, no quería mas. Sin embargo, la elfina Winky trabajaba gratis, aunque en realidad no hiciera nada en absoluto a parte de acabar con mis reservas de cerveza de mantequilla –bromeó-.  
>-Me parece una grosería por parte de ese elfo doméstico aceptar dinero de un mago –replicó la señora tan gorda de antes-.<p>

-No, no lo fue, y también usaba ropa. Y aun siendo libre por derecho se quedó conmigo. Creo que me cogió cariño –explico el chico de ojos grises, aunque en se momento los llevaba verdes. Hermione pensó que era para guardar las apariencias, o porque simplemente era tan presumido que le gustaba llevarlo de otro color de vez en cuando-. Ahora que hemos terminado de cenar, te anunciaré –le susurró levantándose y haciendo a todos pasar a los sillones, que se multiplicaron de espacio rápidamente-. Damas, caballeros… tengo el orgullo de anunciarles que en esta noche, una muy buena amiga mía –miró de soslayo a Hermione- ha accedido a tocar una pieza de piano para nosotros. Les agradezco su atención. Hermione –la llamó-.  
>-De acuerdo…-susurró para si misma. Se sentó en el banquete del piano y, girándose a los invitados, comenzó-. La pieza que voy a interpretar –dijo mirando fugazmente el titulo de la partitura- se titula "Without you", de un antiguo grupo inglés. Espero que les guste. –dicho esto, se giro para enfrentarse con las teclas rojas. Al observar un momento la partitura, recordó una singular y hermosa melodía, la misma que solía tocar cuando estaba con sus padres en verano en las vacaciones de Hogwarts. Decidida, comenzó a tocar.<p>

La sala se llenó casi al momento de una celestial música, provinente de las cuerdas finas y delicadas que eran rozadas por los pequeños martillos musicales del interior del piano, cerrado para dar la sensación de que el sonido les envolvía en su manto. Era aquella música la que le recordaba a Hermione lo que significaba ser bruja, a fin de cuentas en verano pensaba en ello. También le recordaba todos los buenos momentos pasados con sus dos mejores amigos. El día de su selección, como el sombrero quiso llevarla a otra casa y ella se negó ir a la casa de las águilas, trasladándola a la de los leones, y cuando dio la bofetada a Malfoy. En cuarto, una imagen le cruzo la mente, dejando paso a la cara de asombro y admiración de Malfoy en el baile de navidad, viéndola pasar junto a Viktor Krum. O cuando, una vez en quinto, montó a un Thestral. Y su recuerdo mas importante, el mas emocionante y alegre, fue la derrota de Voldemort. Eran hermosos recuerdos, o tal vez también divertidos. Lo que sabía era que, al tocar aquel instrumento, los males que acechaban su corazón se esfumaban al igual que vinieron. Aunque lamentablemente la canción terminó, y Hermione se giró para ve los rostros de los invitados. Una Niña de unos siete años que Hermione no había visto hasta ahora, comenzó a aplaudir, seguida de muchos más señores y todas las damas del salón. Se levantaron y los hombres hicieron reverencias ante ella. Las damas, le dieron dos besos. Hermione se quedó un tanto asombrada no solo por como recibieron la melodía sino por los dos besos en las mejillas que le daban aquellas elegantes señoritas. Con aquel hermoso recital, concluyó la velada. Nada más todos irse, Draco se acercó a ella.

-Has estado perfecta. Me ha encantado.  
>-Ya… Gracias… -dijo ella dubitativa. El chico la miró un poco preocupado-.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues sí… Mientras tocaba el piano, he recordado como me sentía en mis momentos más felices…  
>-Eso es por el piano. Está encantado –dijo Draco- ¿Te gustaría oír su historia? –inquirió inseguro-.<br>-Me encantaría –dijo ella, y ambos se sentaron en un diván, en el que Hermione se apoyó, con el rubio sentado a sus pies-.  
>-Mis abuelos paternos, los Malfoy, una vez compraron este piano. –explicó-. Mi abuelo lo quería Blanco, como el lugar de donde venía, lleno de montañas, nieve y, en verano, margaritas y flores de almendros; y mi abuela lo quería rojo, como las rosas del jardín de su mansión, como sus labios rojos que conquistaron el corazón de mi abuelo Abraxas. Así que tuvieron una larga discusión, llegando a las varitas. Como eran muy testarudos, cada uno lanzó un patronus hacia el otro, para que embistieran, atacaran o incluso derribaran al otro. Pero chocaron y se desintegraron encima del piano, en una lluvia de brillante luz que deslumbró por un momento a mi abuelos. Todos sus más felices pensamientos se transformaron en un piano de madera rojiza, con las teclas en rojo y blanco. Desde entonces, cada vez que alguien toca este piano, siente todo lo que le hizo feliz, hasta el momento, por muy triste que se encuentre o muy desdichada que sienta su vida.<br>-¿Así que por eso este piano es tan especial?

-Siempre ha sido así, desde que yo era pequeño. Mis abuelos se fueron a vivir a una casa de campo en las afueras de Londres y yo heredé la casa, así que el piano quedó en mi poder. Nunca he conseguido tocar nada decente, pero con solo tocar una tecla cada vez, un recuerdo distinto se me viene a la cabeza –explicó en voz baja el chico-.

-Yo he recordado muchas cosas hermosas… como cuando en el baile de navidad del torneo te quedaste sin habla cuando me viste pasar con Viktor ante la gente.  
>-No podía quitar mis ojos de tu vestido –explicó-. Pansy se enfadó mucho por que te miraba tanto que le pisaba los pies al bailar –recordó sonriendo-. Bueno, creo que ese recuerdo merece un brindis por los viejos tiempos. ¿Quieres una copa?<br>-Si, por favor –sonrió ella. Al cuerno las formalidades, al cuerno los modales y los protocolos-.

Y toda la madrugada, sentados en los cómodos sillones, quedaron rendidos ante las risas y el alcohol. Consiguieron llegar a duras penas al dormitorio de Hermione en el que, una vez habiéndola dejado tumbada y dormida encima de las mantas, el se quedó dormido en los pies de la cama con dosel, con la flor de su esmoquin torcida y su cabello desordenado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Mas secretos en Toujours Pour Sang Manor. **

_Dios, mi cabeza… Estoy cansado… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quien duerme encima de mis piernas…? ¿Hermione? ¡Ah! Nos quedamos dormidos en su dormitorio. –se levantó, miró alrededor para confirmarlo y luego, la miró a ella, con ojos tiernos-. Que hermosa se ve. Son las siete, todavía le queda mucho antes de despertarse. Creo que aprovecharé la ventaja e iré a darme un baño.  
><em>

_Anoche estuvo espectacular, no se como pude haberla odiado tanto en el pasado, viendo en la mujer tan hermosa y prometedora en la que se ha convertido. He cambiado mucho de parecer, desde luego. Y ella también lo ha hecho, aunque no de carácter. Su físico, su rostro y su figura son tan… perfectos –A duras penas y con una mano en su cabeza, se fue a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta del baño, abrió los grifos y entró en su cuarto a coger ropas y toallas-. Y además, su pelo ya no está tan mal cuidado como antes. Ahora es tan perfecto como ella. Su cintura es pequeña, y sus caderas son tan apetecibles, además de sus ojos... dios, que ojos tan grandes y brillantes._

_Creo que debería contratarla como pianista. Después de todo, solo trabaja aquí porque no quiero echarla. Necesita el dinero, aunque viva aquí, y la necesidad de sentirse útil la estaba consumiendo, incluso con Weasley. Pansy le hará la vida imposible como se quede de sirvienta. Es demasiado bella, incluso el uniforme le hace resaltar la belleza, y eso lo único que hace es poner a Parkinson verde de la envidia. –se sumergió bajo agua antes de echar jabón en su esponja. Se hizo un par de largos. Eran las siete y media-. ¿Porque le conté anoche lo del piano? ¡Ah si! Porque me contó lo feliz que ella se sentía al tocarlo. Y me recordó a mí en uno de sus momentos felices. Como cada vez que lo toco yo. Exactamente el mismo momento. _

_Creo que es un poco precipitado pensar en las coincidencias. No puede ser que ella recordara esa parte de su vida como "cuando Draco Malfoy me miró embobado" y no como "cuando el buscador más famoso del mundo me llevó de la mano al baile". No, es imposible que se estuviera acordando de Krum…, aunque es tan… hermosa. Eso ya lo he pensado antes… –se enjabonó el cabello-. Además, ella no solo es inalcanzable, sino que es viuda desde hace dos días… aunque no se la ve muy triste que digamos. Al menos, no la he visto ni llorar, ni con ojeras de no dormir, ni siquiera ha traído fotos de Weasley a la mansión._

_¿Porque la invité a ella a la fiesta? –se preguntaba interiormente mientras flotaba bocarriba en el agua templada-. No lo entiendo, podría haber invitado a cualquier otro de mis músicos… pero ella es ella, simplemente. Creo que tengo razones. Aunque… aunque en este mismo momento no encuentre ninguna. Vale, la escogí a ella porque me gustó como tocó aquel día. _

_Pobre chica, se levantará con un dolor de cabeza… me estoy pensando si dejarle el día libre o si no. Vamos, Draco, si le das el día libre, los empleados sospecharan, no puedes contratarla un lunes y dejarle el miércoles libre... Pues que sospechen, me da igual. –Sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua y se sacudió el pelo, buceando un poco más hacia el lado para dejar la suciedad y la espuma allí-. Y lo peor de todo es que ha pasado… -mió el reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto- una hora y cuarto y te has tirado todo este tiempo pensando en Hermione Granger, quien me llama por "usted" y quien me considera su peor enemigo aun. No lo entiendo._

_Soy un pesado. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no dejo de atosigarla. Su primer día, anteayer, ayer… soy un fastidio, estará harta de mi. Seguro. ¿Bueno, y porque? No lo entiendo, no dejo de pensar en ella, en lo que me dice, en su figura, su forma de ser, lo que me dice, lo que hace, ¿tan loco me vuelve ella solita? No…_

_Además, yo no puedo enamorarme de ella. No es posible... Como buenos amigos o como buena relación jefe-empleada debo mantenerme al margen de lo que le ocurra (¡pero es que no dejo de mimarla!)...  
><em>

_Mo consigo sacarla de mí, de mi mente... ¿pero por qué? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?_

-¡¿Por qué? –Gritó pegando un puñetazo en el agua para frustrar su ira, Haciendo eco en su hermoso baño-. ¡¿PORQUE NO PUEDO SACARTE DE MI CABEZA?

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Vale, lo admito, me ha gustado comer con usted –dijo Hermione el miércoles por la tarde a un chico sonriente, mientras almorzaban en la pérgola del jardín delantero-. Pero no lo volveré a repetir. Solo estábamos nosotros, seria extraño que nos vieran tan relacionados... Además me ha engañado, me dijo que era una reunión.  
>-Oh, pero has admitido que te gustó –comentó el chico, tomando algo de vino-. ¿Has visto ya los jardines? –preguntó el rubio-.<br>-No, aun no he tenido tiempo. Pero veo que su cosecha de Hierbas medicinales es buena. Eso si lo he revisado.  
>-Si, las rosas azules están en buen estado –comentó como si nada. Se levantó de su asiento, y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Vio como el rubio se ponía una bata que había traído el mayordomo, de color azul, con un par de huesos cruzados que estaban bordados en el bolsillo, bajo el rotulo "San Mungo"-. Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Ahora puedes visitar mi jardín trasero, que tiene un huerto espléndido de plantas medicinales y sé que te va a encantar. Espero que te diviertas en mi jardín.<p>

Y dicho esto, desapareció. Hermione dio una vuelta por alrededor de la casa, y vio que por delante el jardín era de plantas y por detrás de huertos. Era hermosísimo. La parte delantera estaba formada por flores, arbustos florales y árboles frutales, rodeando yn camino de arena hacia una gran fuente. Las flores amarillas, azules, rojas y rosas abundabas sobre la primicia de tan exquisito jardín delantero. Bancos hermosos se situaban bajo cada árbol grande, creando un ambiente romántico, inusitado. La fuente estaba formada por una dama, con un caballero sentados a lomos de un caballo (que no un unicornio). El agua salía por la boca del caballo. El agua era cristalina, y había muchos peces dentro de la cuenca de la fuente. Eran de todo tipo, carpas, de colores… podría decirse que una gran variedad de los peces que había en Inglaterra estaban concentrados en aquella fuente del tamaño de una piscina pequeña. En la superficie se abrían lindas flores rosas de nenúfar, y libélulas volaban alrededor de las cañas que crecían al borde, como si fuera un estanque. Esa fuente tenía algo especial… había una magia extraña en aquella fuente que la hacía sentirse especialmente… mágica. Se sentó en el borde, y paseó un dedo por el interior de la fuente. Los peces le acariciaban el dedo, haciéndole cosquillas. Era una agradable sensación. A la sombra, el aroma a jazmín abundaba a esas horas del mediodía. Se tumbó en el borde y metió la mano en las tibias aguas.

Y se quedó dormida.

_*… Corriendo por uno de los innumerables pasillos de la mansión, estaba buscando Draco Malfoy por todos los rincones del lugar. Entonces, girando mil esquinas, ella veía deslumbrar el cabello plateado del chico, que huía de ella como un juego, sonriendo y dejando escapar una hermosa risa. Hermione entró en la habitación del chico, aun con su vestido azul noche que hacía que su cintura se viera minúscula y sus pechos abultantes. Entonces, le encontró a él. Sin aguantar un segundo la distancia, corrió y el chico la tomó en sus brazos, la tumbó suavemente en las verdes mantas y la besó como si aquel fuera el último día que pudiera hacerlo. Ella correspondió a aquel beso, el cual se sentía tan real…*_

Sobresaltada, se incorporó tan rápidamente que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Oh, por Merlín, ¿Porque tengo esos sueños con Draco? –se preguntó a si misma en voz baja-.

Pero lo extraño fue que, con la mano dentro el agua, se volvió turbia, y un remolino se creó dentro de la cristalina y tranquila fuente. Al principio se asusto y apartó la mano, pero pronto descubrió el porque de tan violenta reacción en el agua. Una bola blanca, cuyo origen se era desconocido, comenzó a moverse por el reflejo de Hermione, que se borró por completo. Acto seguido, se reflejaron las siguientes palabras:

_Los sueños son el reflejo de los deseos profundos que conscientemente no te atreves a alcanzar. Las pérdidas son dolorosas, pero aun así debes vivir, o puede que tu mente se olvide de cómo hacerlo. _

Hermione se asustó tanto por la razón de aquellas palabras (y por qué una fuente supiera escribir en el agua) que corrió despavorida a su dormitorio, subió a la buhardilla y se tumbó en el colchón, tan bruscamente que levantó una nube de polvo. Suspiró, y comenzó a darle vueltas a aquella extraña "cosa" que había pasado con la fuente del jardín.

-¿Los sueños reflejan deseos… será verdad? –Dijo al rato, ya más calmada-. Debes vivir… ¿quiere decir que siga mi instinto? Pero que boba soy… –se sorprendió diciéndose a ella misma-. ¡Es solo una fuente, una estúpida fuente gigante que te cosas! Lo que no te gusta escuchar… -cerró los ojos y, aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no ocurriera, se quedó dormida. Justo cuando el rubio entró en su propio dormitorio, quejándose del papeleo de los Sanadores que las secretarias no se dignaban a hacer (o algo por el estilo) Hermione despertó de un sobresalto. Al momento recordó todo lo que había pasado aquel mediodía, aunque ya debiera ser casi la hora de servir la cena. Decidió, muy a su pesar, que si quería dejar de pensar en aquello debería preguntarle al "Señor" sobre aquella fuente tan extraña.

Bajó las escaleras, cruzó el pasillo y llamó a la puerta contigua a la suya. Una voz la invitó a entrar.

-Eh… señor, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? –preguntó con timidez-.  
>-Si, claro –dijo ofreciéndole un sitio en el banco que había a los pies de su cama. Cerró el libro que le tapaba la cara y dejó al descubierto unas gafas de montura cuadrada y fina, que le hacían tener un aire intelectual. A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón y se puso muy nerviosa, pero sin rodeos preguntó-.<br>-¿Cómo funciona exactamente la fuente que hay en el jardín, Señor?  
>-¿Ya lo has descubierto? –preguntó asombrado-. Vaya, yo tardé años en enterarme siquiera de la existencia de algo mágico en esa fuente. Pues verás, esa fuente pone en palabras lo que tú sientes, piensas o intuyes, pero que tienes miedo de expresar.<br>-¿Y… son ciertas? Las respuestas –aclaró-. Lo que la fuente dice.  
>-Si –dijo relajadamente subiéndose las gafas con un dedo por la nariz-. Siempre. ¿Qué le preguntaste?<br>-Pues… -disimuló-. Nada importante en realidad. Es más, me lo preguntaba a mi misma, como una pregunta retórica… aunque no me gustó demasiado que pensara aquello por mí, ahora que lo pienso.  
>-Cuando preguntas algo extraño cuya respuesta podría no agradarte, no es aconsejable recurrir a cosas así –explicó. Le retiró el pelo de la boca, pues con las prisas y el correr no le había dado tiempo de ponerse más o menos presentable y se había despeinado. Ella notó el calor del rubor en sus mejillas-. Otra opción es intentar olvidar la respuesta.<br>-Vaya… -se llevó una mano al pecho. Su respiración era entrecortada, aunque intentaba disimularlo, pues no se debía sino al nerviosismo que en ese momento le recorría todo el cuerpo-. Lo siento, estoy abatida, he venido corriendo desde el jardín –mintió-.  
>-Pero esa fuente requiere un contacto directo… ¿cómo es que, siendo invierno, has tocado el agua de la fuente y ni te has dado cuenta?<br>-La verdad es que estaba tan cansada que, cuando me senté al borde a mirar los peces, me quedé dormida, y soñé. Y cuando me desperté, me hice una pregunta a mi misma…  
>-¿Y qué te contesto? –Dijo el rubio, intentando sonsacar algo más de lo que la chica quisiera decir-.<br>-Me ha dicho que… que los sueños son el reflejo de los deseos propios y… y que viva. Que haga el esfuerzo de vivir... –le miró con cara cansada-. Pero no me gusta eso. No me gustó ese sueño, y no…  
>-Túmbate –le dijo el chico de ojos grises a la leona-.<br>-¿qué?  
>-Que te tumbes. Aquí – El chico se levantó, se sentó al borde de la cama y señaló sus piernas-. Así te podrás relajar mejor...<br>-No, no es nada… -pero la cabeza le daba punzadas diciéndole lo contrario-. De verdad…

-¿No te fias de mi? –bromeó-. Espero que tu orgullo te permita recordar que Soy Sanador.

Al final, la necesidad pudo al orgullo Gryffindor, y ella decidió tumbarse.

-Bueno, esta bien… -la chica se tumbó algo tímida en la cama, apoyando la menor parte posible de su cuerpo encima de las piernas del rubio, el cual ya había comenzado a maajearle las sienes. Ella podía ver en su mente sin ningún tipo de duda una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo: - Y… ¿Cuándo descubrió usted esta fuente? –Peguntó por curiosidad-.  
>-Fue en séptimo curso, cuando explotó la gran guerra... Recuerdo que Potter y sus inseparables amigos Granger y Weasley habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, que nadie les había visto desde la boda de los Weasley…<br>- ¿Y que le preguntó? –insistió. Muchas preguntas obvias, necesarias e incluso consoladoras pasaron por su mente: Como estarán mis padres, quien ganará la guerra… seguiré vivo…Pero la respuesta del chico hizo que se encogiera su alma-.  
>-Le pregunté cómo estarías… si estabas a salvo… y si alguna vez volvería a verte…<strong><br>**

Hermione le miró de soslayo, sintió su cara enrojecer y, poniendo cualquier excusa (como la de ir a darse un baño para la cena) se fue de la habitación de "El señor", y no volvió a verle ni a salir de su dormitorio hasta la mañana siguiente.

Hermione despertó aquella mañana como cualquier otra, poniéndose el uniforme, limpiándose la cara y lavándose los dientes. Se puso sus cómodas bailarinas de uniforme, y entonces Anne entró por la puerta sin avisar, corriendo a ver a Hermione, que pareciera que la hubiera estado esperando, de pie y con la diadema de sirvienta en la mano.

-Hermione, están pidiendo en la cuarta planta una ayudante de cámara. Las demás han ido a comprar comida, y Pansy se cree la señora de la casa y no me quiere ayudar –explicó muy deprisa, algo desesperada. Sus rizos parecían mas despeinados que de costumbre-. ¿Dime, me ayudarías? Ve tú a ayudar al sastre, por favor…

-De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema –dijo ella, sonriendo. Aun no había abrochado su uniforme, y ya iba a pedirle a Anne que la ayudara con la cremallera cuando esta dio media vuelta y se marchó, gritando un apaciguado "Gracias" por el pasillo-. Espera, ¡No te…! Oh, es igual –comentó enfadada-. Justo cuando más la necesito… -comenzó, pero unas manos la ayudaron a deshacer los apretados nudos de aquel "artefacto del demonio" como lo llamaba la castaña-. Gracias, Anne. Pensaba que no me habías oído cuando te he gritado por el…  
>-Yo no soy Anne –susurró una voz en su oído que hizo que los vellos se le pusieran de punta-.<br>-¡Señor! –Dijo tapándose rápidamente la espalda con las sabanas-. ¿Qué hace aquí?  
>-Venia a ofrecerte un nuevo puesto de trabajo –explicó como si nada, quitándole la sábana y poniéndola de espaldas. La chica no sabía si se había quedado estática de la emoción de un nuevo puesto de trabajo o si era porque el chico había decidido, sin ningún tipo de decoro, abrochar su uniforme, el cual abierto no tapaba la zona del trasero-. Pero si no quieres, siempre puedes quedarte limpiando y ayudando al sastre a recoger alfileres.<br>-¿Un nuevo… puesto?  
>-Si –Dijo él, mientras notaba los vellos de Hermione erizarse al contacto de su frías manos en su piel-. Como pianista. ¿El otro día te comenté que no podía llamar a mis músicos?<p>

-No me dijo nada.

-Pues no pude llamarlos, y como tú tocas mucho mejor que mi antiguo pianista, el cual ha sufrido un… pequeño percance, he decidido sustituirle por ti.

-Agradezco la amabilidad, señor, y acepto gustosa –dijo intentando no saltar de alegría-. Pero espero que esto sea por mis méritos de la noche anterior, y no por simple enchufe de ser tu ex compañera de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, en realidad por esa regla de tres también Pansy estaría en el grupo musical tocando la flauta.

-Está bien –dijo, tras sopesar posibilidades-. Me lo tendré que creer.  
>-De acuerdo, entonces estupendo. Como hemos tenido un pequeño percance, me temo que tu y el violinista tendréis que turnaros para trabajar. El pianista ha sido encerrado en Azkaban recientemente, y el violonchelista no puede actuar tampoco. La chica que toca la viola es su esposa y ha decidido acompañarle.<br>-¿Por qué han encerrado al pianista en Azkaban?  
>-porque casi mata al violonchelista con el arco del violín –dijo incomodo-. No sabía que era tan agresivo. Bueno, tú mientras (solo si quieres) puedes seguir haciendo tareas de vez en cuando, o ya sabes, seguir de asistente de camara. Pero eso ya es tu asunto. En la jerarquía de los sirvientes de Toujours pur sang manor, eres el escalón mas alto. No lo desaproveches, ¿vale? Ahora puedes mandar a Pansy a hacerte sandwichitos y cosas irritantes por el estilo–le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a ir, pero una pregunta le detuvo-:<br>- ¿pero, porque lo hace? –Hermione decidió en ese preciso momento que tanta amabilidad debía de ser una trampa. Si no, ¿Cómo era que Draco Malfoy, el chico que odiaba a los Sangre Sucia, estaba siendo tan amable con ella?-. Es decir, antes me trataba como si fuera una basura y… ahora me trata como a cualquier persona de sangre… bueno, pura.  
>-Lecciones que me dio la vida –dijo dándose la vuelta con el semblante serio. Se sentó en la cama de ella, mientras la chica se alisaba el uniforme, dudosa de si seguir o no insistiendo-.<br>-Me gustaría saber el porque. Si no molesta, claro –añadió-.  
>-si, por… por supuesto –dijo el chico, tragando saliva. Hermione notó la tensión que había en ese momento en sus manos, cerradas en un puño. La rabia podía notarse en sus cejas fruncidas, y la helada mirada color gris que ella conoció en el colegio volvía a aflorar una vez más-. Me enamoré al terminar el colegio. En realidad le fui infiel a Parkinson, con una chica realmente hermosa… era el corazón mas puro que he llegado a conocer jamás, pero... Ella me descubrió y… bueno, ya te imaginas el resto, Pansy ha sido educada para destruir todo aquello que la perjudicara…<br>-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los de sangre Muggle? –Dijo Hermione.-  
>-La chica en cuestión vivía en una calle cerca de Little Winning, donde yo había estado apostado tanto tiempo a la espera de que apareciera Potter, cuando mi familia vivía bajo el yugo de ya-sabes-quién -Malfoy tragó saliva, aun asustado por sus recuerdos-. La conocí un día soleado de los que había pocos en aquellos tiempos tan oscuros. A penas nos vimos supimos que debíamos estar juntos.<p>

-Ella era Muggle –dijo sorprendida Hermione-.

-Si… Aquello solo duró una semana. Ella pensaba que algo extraño estaba pasando en el mundo, y yo le prometí que nos iríamos a un lugar donde la guerra mágica no pudiera seguirnos… Había tantas coas que quise hacer con ella… pero entonces llegó Pansy. Ella había sido, como yo, entrenada para ser una Mortífaga letal y silenciosa. Ella lanzó un Sectumsempra hacia Marie, mientras me despedía de ella, con un beso, hasta una mañana siguiente, que nunca llegó… -hizo una pausa para limpiar una lagrima solitaria. Miró a Hermione desafiándola a que riera, a que hiciera algo, pero solo vio un ceño fruncido y unas lagrimas al borde de sus ojos-. Entonces, llevándola al hospital mas cercano, me dijeron que no sobreviviría.

-vaya… no lo sabia –dijo Hermione asombrada.  
>-Ya… la quería mucho… -dijo con la voz quebrada. Limpió una lagrima rebelde de sus mejillas-. Pero no pudo ser… a veces pienso en por qué esa chica me cautivó tanto. Te miro a ti y… y me recuerdas a ella. Sus ojos, su pelo… Eres como ella.<br>-Lo siento, Draco. Digo, Señor -se corrigió automáticamente. Ella quiso poner una mano encima de las suyas, para consolarle, pero se contuvo-.  
>-No pasa nada. Sin comentarios –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Nos vemos cuando quieras. Suelo comer los miércoles en el jardín, si quieres podrías acompañarme. Te parece bien?<p>

-Me parece una idea excelente –sonrió la chica. Eso consiguió sacar una sonrisa al rubio-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: El secreto de la buhardilla.**

A la semana, Hermione se había adaptado tanto a su nuevo trabajo como a su jefe y sus compañeros. Podía recorrer toda la casa mientras el señor Malfoy estaba en San Mungo, y a veces se iba a la biblioteca de la casa. Pro nada era comparable con su buhardilla. Pasaba allí horas enteras, incluso a veces más de las necesarias, leyendo libros infantiles, como los cuentos de Beedle, y claro estaba, saltándose por completo la leyenda de los tres hermanos.

Un día especialmente nublado, la muchacha decidió ir arriba a leer uno de sus cuentos infantiles. Se fue silenciosamente a su dormitorio. Esperó a que el señor revisara los cuartos para asegurarse de que nadie salía por la noche y se destapó. Cogió su bata de noche, su lamparilla de aceite y subió a la buhardilla, de puntillas y procurando no hace ruido... Pero la sorpresa es que ya había alguien en ella.

-¿Señor Malfoy? –preguntó sorprendida. El chico pegó un brinco y casi se cae del colchón, difícil hazaña puesto que estaba a ras de suelo-. ¿Que hace aquí, por donde ha entrado?  
>-Por mi cuarto –dijo el muchacho tan sorprendido como ella-. ¿Y que haces tu aquí, desde cuando conoces esto?<br>-Desde la primera noche –aclaró ella, y no supo por qué, pero por primera vez sintió que ahí arriba estaba interrumpiendo algo privado y personal-.  
>-Genial, pues llevamos una semana esquivándonos. Yo siempre vengo por la noche.<br>-La única hora en la que yo no vengo nunca –coincidió Hermione-. ¿Y porque esta esto aquí?  
>-Demasiadas preguntas por esta semana, Hermione –dijo el chico, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de lectura-. Algún día te contaré.<br>-Está bien… Me gustan esos cuentos –dijo para cambiar de tema, señalando la pequeña estantería-. ¿Son suyos?  
>-De cuando era pequeño –dijo el rubio sonriente-. Ven siéntate. Te explicaré.<p>

Un rato bueno estuvieron riendo, comiendo chocolate (que Draco había llevado, como cada noche, cuando el subía solo para relajarse) y leyendo los comentarios que el pequeño Draco había escrito en sus cuentos, y cuando ya no era tan pequeño. Le contó la historia de cada uno, el porque los tenía allí, el por qué los compró y el por que le gustaban tanto.

-…Y este era el favorito de mi madre –terminó cogiendo uno que Hermione nunca había visto, escondido detrás de unos aburidos libros mágicos que ella no se había dignado a leer-. Mira.  
>-Pero si esta es… ¡cenicienta! –dijo sorprendida. Era la primera vez que veía un cuento muggle en aquella estantería.- Como lo has conseguido, es la primera edición…<br>-¿Quieres verlo? –preguntó ilusiónado de que alguien mas conociera la Cenicienta-.  
>-No –respondió. Al chico se le descompuso la cara, sin saber que contestar a aquello-. Quiero leerlo contigo. –El rubio acercó el libro hasta ella, quien leyó en voz alta y poniendo las voces de los personajes, tal y como había hecho su madre con ella cuando era pequeña. Al terminar de leer, Hermione se percató de que ese libro no tenía escritos ni dibujos. El chico, con su sonrisa chulesca y sus manos detrás de la cabeza, no se había percatado de nada. Ella sacó su varita del bolsillo de la bata de dormir y pronunció en voz baja un hechizo-. ¡Revela tu secreto!<p>

En los dibujos, muchos comentarios asaltaron las páginas. Eran sobre… ¡sobre ella! Decía: Granger y su vestido (señalando a cenicienta bailando con el príncipe). Granger a las doce (cuando el hechizo se desvanecía).

-¿Draco, que es esto? –Preguntó agradada con su resultado mirando la cara sorprendida del joven. El chico se incorporó bruscamente cogió rápidamente el libro, cerrándolo de sopetón-.  
>-¡Nada!<br>-¿Eso era por mi? –Dijo ella sonriendo con picardía. Realmente su vestido del baile de navidad se parecía mucho al vestido de cenicienta-.  
>-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –excusó el, molesto-. Y no tenías derecho a leerlo.<br>-En cuarto curso. Hace seis años –aclaró la chica-.  
>-Si… -repitió el chico, aun avergonzado-. Pero solo fue porque tu eras la chica que dio mas cambio entre su forma de vestir diaria y su ropa de gala.<p>

-¡Malfoy, no mienta! Espero que no crea que voy a fiarme de usted después de decir semejante tontería.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras –cogió otro pedazo de chocolate y se lo metió en la boca para no hablar mas del tema-.  
>-Si… -dijo Hermione, ahora con el corazón a cien por hora. No comentó nada durante un largo rato. Ninguno comentó nada. Hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió una buena pregunta-. ¿Porque construisteis esta buhardilla?<br>-Para escondernos de mi padre –explicó el chico. Intentaba onar casual, pero no pudo esconder el tono amargo de su voz.  
>-¿Tu madre y tu?<br>-Si –tragó el pedazo de chocolate que llevaba en la boca y continuó-. Digamos que no era buen bebedor. Cuando llegaba ebrio pegaba a mi madre, y me llevaba delante suyo para que lo viera. Así que cada vez que le escuchábamos borracho nos subíamos aquí Ella me contaba estos cuentos para que no escuchara lo que mi padre decía. Dormíamos aquí esas noches.  
>-Debiste pasarlo mal… -dijo Hermione frotándose los ojos. Estaba cansada-. Me alegro de que tu madre y tu encontrarais un oasis dentro de ese ambiente tan horrible…<p>

-Todo se lo debo a mi madre… -draco miró su reloj y luego a Hermione-. Es un poco tarde…

-Si, bueno, ya bajo a mi dormitorio para dejarte a solas… -se dispuso a bajar, pero el chico agarró su brazo-.

-Quédate conmigo.  
>-Que te quedes aquí conmigo –repitió con una media sonrisa-.<br>-¿Porque he de quedarme? –Dijo desconfiada aunque con un deje de broma en su voz-.  
>-Por que te lo estoy pidiendo, Granger.<p>

Hermione le miró durante un segundo. Luego suspiró y se metió en la cama.

-Está bien -aceptó-. Pero yo duermo en el lado izquierdo. Y esto no se volverá a repetir -aclaró-.  
>-bien. -le besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, lentamente y con sensualidad, y ella se sonrojó-. Buenas noches.<p>

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_¿Donde me he despertado? Ah, ya, en la buhardilla… ¿y que es esto…? ¡Ay, dios, anoche dormí con Draco Malfoy! –una mano la agarró del camisón largo y aburrido, y esta la hizo soltarla rápida pero delicadamente. Bajó con cuidado por sus escaleras y cerró, bajando las escaleras hacia su dormitorio-.  
><em>

_A lo mejor no debería haber venido a trabajar a este sitio… Me trae recuerdos del pasado –pensaba ella, mientras cogía algo de ropa y una toalla, para ir al baño de su dormitorio-. Y además, es más que obvio que no somos capaces de comportarnos como personas racionales y serias. Por el amor de Marlín, ¡Me tiró al agua! Me deja hacer comentarios de su vida personal, me deja preguntar indiscretamente, me cuenta la historia de su familia y de su casa, me da explicaciones, me regala vestidos, me invita a fiestas de alto nivel… eso no es ser para nada racional ni serio. –Hermione e quitó el pijama, quedándose en ropa interior, y después se quitó las braguitas rosa y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Mientras esperaba, tumbó la toalla en el suelo y se sentó en la postura del Loto-. Quiero decir, me presta mucha atención y… ¡y seamos sinceras, yo me dejo! Dejo que me regale cosas, dejo incluso que me invite a dormir con él. Esta noche no he podido resistirme y he dormido con el Jefe. ¿Porque? Realmente me gustaría decir que no lo sé, pero tengo muy claro lo que ocurre, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Si incluso una estúpida fuente me lo dice sin que yo lo admita, voy mal. Tengo que admitir que me siento… atraída, por el jefe. Por Draco Malfoy, ex-archienemigo y mortífago. –Hermione cerró el grifo de la bañera hirviendo, y echó unas gotas de liquido para burbujas, con olor a lavanda. Después se sumergió y metió la cabeza bajo el agua-. Me siento atraída por su cuerpo, por sus manos, y su personalidad tan opuesta a la mía… por esos ojos grises, y ese cabello plateado… _

_Oh, por dios… necesito sacarme esto del pecho, necesito contárselo! Así es la única forma en la que podre liberarme de este peso que tengo encima… _

-Está decidido, se lo voy a decir… y si no le gusta lo que oye, que se aguante –hermione se levantó de la cama y dejó a Draco Malfoy, sin ella saberlo, solo ante el miedo que solo una pesadilla tan personal y real podía inculcarle.

_*…-¡cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!  
>-¡Suéltame… me haces daño!<br>-Mamá!_

_Una mujer alta, esbelta de un cabello rubio platino y largo hasta la cintura, era agarrada bruscamente de la muñeca por un hombre alto y robusto, de aspecto impertinente, también igual de rubio. Era su marido._

_-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! –Chilló medio desesperada-.  
>-¡De eso nada, cállate, puta! –gritó el hombre tirándola al suelo.<em>

_-¡¿Porque? ¿Que hemos hecho nosotros? A caso hemos hecho algo contra ti o tu "señor"? –dijo recalcando la ultima palabra. Una mano se estrelló en su cara, y del mismo golpe, se dio en la cabeza contra la esquina de una mesita de noche._

_Sin apenas moverse, un pequeño niño rubio de unos cinco años observaba la escena, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¡No, papa! –dijo corriendo hacia su madre y abrazándola. Lloró desconsoladamente en su regazo. De un tirón, el chico fue arrebatado de los brazos de su inconsciente madre y revoleado a un rincón, mientras observaba horrorizado y asustado como su padre la golpeaba una vez, y otra, y otra…*_

-¡No! –Gritó el joven adulto en la buhardilla, incorporándose de repente sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad, y colocó una mano en su pecho para apaciguarse un poco-. ¿Solo ha sido un sueño…? –observó a su alrededor. La luz se filtraba por las rejillas que daban a los dos dormitorios.- si, solo un sueño…

Bajó, se dio un baño y vistió unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca desabotonada de los tres primeros botones, Para dar un aire elegante e informal. Aun seguía pensando en aquel sueño. En su padre, en como había tratado a su madre... mas que un sueño era un recuerdo. "si, un recuerdo -pensó-". Pero otra imagen apareció borrando ese feo recuerdo de su mente: la imagen de una veinteañera castaña con ojos color miel.

-Debo decirle todo –afirmó por fin-. Debo explicarle, que ella comprenda porque me comporto así… con una atracción sinsentido…

En otra habitación, mirando que uniforme ponerse, una castaña se decía a si misma algo por el estilo:

-¿No puedes dejarte dominar por los sentimientos, sabes? –dijo para si misma-. No puedes. Simplemente tienes demasiados obstáculos de por medio solo para que ahora venga un rubio ex niñato de ojos grises y te cautive con la mirada. Ya he recibido palos de esos. ¿Y si es solo un caprichito? ¿Y si luego es un si te he visto no me acuerdo? Seguro que si. Aunque pensándolo bien… -dijo caminando ya vestido hacia las cocinas- no me ha dado motivos de desconfianza, ¿no? Y que yo sepa... el solo salió con Pansy en el colegio, por obligación, pero luego se entregó a su verdadero amor... bueno, iré a hablar con el. Escucharé lo que tenga que decirme, si es que tiene que decirme algo, claro. Después le diré yo lo que tenga que decir, y nos olvidaremos del asunto. Eso es.

Y, con pasos decididos, se encaminó al despacho, donde sabía que le encontraría, pues el rubio se pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando no estaba en San Mungo, claro. Tocó la puerta tres veces. Se abrió. El "señor" no estaba allí. Se sintió abatida; para una sola vez que tenía claro lo que iba a hacer o decir (¡Por una vez!), no estaba. Se sentó en una silla y se paso las manos por la cabeza, quitándose la diadema del uniforme. Lo manoseó nerviosa, con el pensamiento de esperar allí hasta que llegara.

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Al final, se levantó, dando por sentado que el chico no iba a venir, y se acercó lentamente a la puerta, con la cabeza gacha. Pero se chocó contra algo y se cayó al suelo. Se frotó la cabeza, en señal de que le dolía. ¿Se había chocado con una columna? Eso la había dolido. Una pálida mano le ofreció ayuda, y se incorporó. Le miró con un deje de mal humor, que casi retiró al instante al observar esos hipnotizantes ojos grises.

-Lo siento –dijo Draco-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?  
>-No, yo ya… ya me iba <em>-"¡no! Eso no es lo que ibas a decir. Eres tonta Hermione"-.<em> Bueno…  
>-No, no te vayas. Tengo que decirte algo –la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos ojimiel que le cautivaban, que le hacían perder la cordura y el sentido común, que ponía sus vellos de punta, que le erizaban el pelo de la nuca, que le transmitían tanto magnetismo hacia la muchacha.<br>-Te escucho –dijo ella, sosteniendo la mirada a los ojos grises que la buscaban. Aquellos grisáceos ojos que la volvían loca y que hacían que se derritiera allí donde estuviera puesta, que hacían que su cuerpo tuviera impulsos de saltar a sus brazos. Pero no lo hizo.  
>-Yo… -comenzó, pero un destello verde iluminó la sala, y una voz provinente de la chimenea les sobresaltó<br>-Señorito Malfoy. Su… quien es esa muchacha?-dijo una cabeza femenina que se asomaba de entre las brasas-. No será una mucama, verdad?  
>-Eh… no, claro que no –mintió-.<br>-Entonces porque lleva el uniforme?  
>-Es una sustituta…<br>-Es igual. Querido, tengo que hablar contigo.  
>-Dispara.<br>-Eh… -dudó. Miró a Hermione a los ojos y soltó desagradablemente- a solas.  
>-¿Me disculpas, por favor? Y disculpa también a la señora por los malos modales –susurró a su oído. Esta rió y salió de la habitación-.<p>

Quedó esperando. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando Draco salió y le dijo:

-Diles a las muchachas que preparen una habitación. Femenina a ser posible, con todo lo que se necesite, ropa, zapatos, maquillajes, perfume, mantas bonitas...  
>-¿viene su madre?<br>-¡No, viene Alice! –dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo y felicidad-. Por fin de tanto tiempo insistiéndole, por fin ha aceptado y se viene pasar unos días aquí.

A Hermione se le partió el alma.¿ Alice? ¿Quien era Alice? ¿Su… su chica? Prefirió no contestar a ello, ni preguntarle a Draco sobre el tema. Después de todo, el seguía siendo su jefe y ella solo era su sirvienta. Recordó de pronto que Draco minutos antes estaba por decirle algo.

-que me quería decir antes, señor? –preguntó esperanzada-.  
>-No, nada… no es nada –dijo girando la cabeza para que no se vieran los colores de sus mejillas. Salió de la habitación y se apareció en el hospital-.<p>

Hermione se sintió abatida. Se sentó en el sofá, pero al rato comenzó a limpiar su habitación. Después los baños de la casa y la cocina. Por la noche, notó como ese sentimiento de vacío se había ido transformando en algo grande, algo poderoso y que la comía por dentro.  
><em>"¿Conque Alice, no?... ¿conque estaba soltero, no? ya veremos... si quiere guerra, querrá tendrá... se va a enterar esa de quien soy yo..."<em>

Y con ese nombre retumbando en su cerebro, terminó rendida (con uniforme y todo) en su cama verde adoselada.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Vamos, Hermione! –dijo Draco, insistiéndole una vez mas para que llegara pronto-.  
>-¿Que pasa, señor? –Dijo terminando de vestirse y saliendo de su baño-. ¿Porque tanta prisa?<br>-quiero que me aconsejes. Sobre el cuarto de Alice.  
>-Ah… -Hermione soltó un bufido, pero lo disimuló simulando una tos seca-. ¿Si, que pasa…?<br>-Pues no se si ponerle los muebles nuevos o los que usábamos antes aquí… y la decoración…  
>-Dígame señor –dijo interrumpiéndole y mirando los muebles que le mostraba-. ¿Quien es esa tal Alice?<br>-Oh, ni te imaginas, pasara mucho tiempo contigo, porque alguien debe darle sus clases de piano mientras esté aquí. Es genial, me encanta y seguro que a ti también te encantará, seguro que teneis muchas cosas en común. Y yo la quiero mucho.

Llevaban casi una semana esperando la llegada de la "grandiosa" Alice. Hermione no sabía que decir, teóricamente Malfoy no le había dicho nada de que estuviese… enamorado, o que le gustase, o nada al estilo. Simplemente… no le dijo nada. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de sentir un ardor en su estomago cada vez que pronunciaban ese nombre. Al principio no le hizo caso, pero después ese "ardor" se fue agrandando cada vez más hasta que un día de estos acabaría explotando. La "grandiosa", como la había bautizado Hermione, llegaría esa noche. Draco estaba que se subía por las paredes de la emoción, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos! Todo el mundo a sus puestos! A recibir a Alice, tu, james (N/A: el mayordomo) ¿donde estarás?  
>-Abriendo la puerta –hizo un gesto de accionar un pomo invisible-.<br>-Y tú, Anne…  
>-La llevaré a su dormitorio, le enseñaré todo y la llevaré ante Hermione.<br>Perfecto, y tu, Hermione…  
>-Yo le daré la bienvenida y entraré con ella al salón, donde usted la recibirá con los brazos abiertos-dijo intentando disimular la molestia de su voz. El timbre sonó-.<br>-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ya está aquí! Corre, James, yo me meteré… -buscó tontamente la puerta-. Aquí –señaló el salón-. La traes aquí, ¿vale, Hermione?  
>-Si, señor. –el mayordomo se apresuró y abrió la puerta-.<p>

Alice no era lo que Hermione esperaba. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, con los flequillos a los lados y recogidos en la cabeza por un lazo verde. Su vestido era espectacularmente elegante, y sus ojos de un penetrante color verde claro. Sus gestos eran majestuosos, y su mirada penetrante, aunque algo agradable. Su forma de andar era bastante impresionante. Todos los chicos habrían ido tras ella si suprimiéramos el detalle de que posiblemente no tendría más de 5 años.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Alice… un caso peculiar**

-Bienvenida –dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa cogiendo sus maletas.  
>-Pase, señorita –Anne se adelantó y le ofreció la mano. La niña la cogió, mirando a todos los rincones del Hall. Estaba sorprendida de la majestuosidad de la mansión a la que seguramente no habría entrado desde que era un bebé. Anne sacó su varita, de un color claro, y le hizo un encantamiento de levitacion a sus maletas. La niña miró a Hermione y esta le sonrió. Un color rosado apareció en las pálidas mejillas de la niña, igualitas que las de Draco. –Le enseñaré como es su habitación. ¿Vamos? –la pequeña no había dicho nada hasta ahora, pero de pronto abrió mucho los ojos, viendo como los cuadros de allí no se movían. <em>"Le resultará extraño"<em> pensó Anne, mientras la llevaba de la mano.

Hermione se quedó quieta durante un buen rato, frente a la puerta. Esperaba impacientemente, pensando. _"es una niña, ¡una niña pequeña y para nada rival contra una mujer adulta!"_, se decía. A los veinte minutos, La pequeña bajó corriendo las escaleras, con la mucama corriendo tras suya de la mano.

-Allá la llevas. Suerte –le dijo a Hermione guiñándole un ojo-.  
>-Vamos… ¿quieres ver a Draco? –le tendió la mano, pero la niñita se le quedó mirando un instante. Al ver que no llevaba ropa de sirvienta, le preguntó:<br>-¿Eres la novia de Draquito? –preguntó con picardía-.  
>.No…! –dijo sonrojada-. No, soy la… la pianista –señaló Hermione su uniforme rojo. Ella llevaba un vestido caído color rojo oscuro, a juego con su piano, que era el uniforme oficial de los músicos y musicas de la mansión, pero sin embargo no se parecía en nada a un uniforme-.<br>-¿Vamos? Quiero verle ya –dijo tímidamente con una sonrisita. _"Esta niña es muy espabilada para su edad"_ pensó Hermione recordando lo que le dijo antes de pedirle ir a ver a Draco. Llamó a la puerta y esta (como de costumbre) se abrió sola. La pequeña se quedó igual de sorprendida que Hermione cuando vio la habitación, y pronto se sentó en el sofá mas cómodo de la sala. Pero Draco no estaba allí. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido draco?"_ se dijo la pequeñita, pero de una puerta que había al lado de la chimenea salió el rubio, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La niña saltó del sillón para acudir a los brazos de Malfoy.

-¡Hola! –le dio un beso en la frente, y ella sonrió-. Que, ¿por fin los abuelos te han dejado venir?  
>-Si, pero me costó mucho.<br>-Mira, te presento a Hermione Granger.  
>-Creo que… ya nos conocemos –dijo la rubia pícaramente. "definitivamente esta muy espabilada para su edad" pensó Hermione.<br>-Ah, si?  
>-si, le da vergüenza decirme que es tu novia, Draquito -A esto que Draco también se sonrojó, aunque mucho más que Hermione, y contestó atropelladamente:-.<p>

-¿Y porque piensas eso? ¿Acaso ella te ha dicho algo así?  
>-no, pero no va vestida de uniforme –concluyó ella-.<br>-Ella es la pianista –aclaró mirando a la castaña y sonriendo. Entonces la vio por primera vez desde que entró en esa casa vestida del color de los leones, como cuando estaban en el colegio, y el dragón que habitaba en su pecho ronroneó con ansia. Cayendo en la cuenta de que todavía no había presentado a la niña, siguió-. Es mi primita pequeña.  
>-¿Y con quien me quedaré yo mientras estés en el hospital?<br>-Pues… -dijo Malfoy con cara preocupada: no había pensado en ello-.  
>-Y quien me dará clases?<br>-Yo puedo encargarme de eso –se adelantó Hermione-. Si quiere el señor.  
>-Hermione, te importaría cuidar de ella mientras yo no este? Al fin y al cabo, no trabajas si no estoy yo para pedírtelo, así que…–dijo implorándole con la mirada -.<br>-Está bien… -dijo volviendo los ojos en blanco Hermione-. Pues señorita, a la cama.  
>-Vale –y salió corriendo de la habitación, sabiendo que Anne esperaba en la puerta para acompañarla, bañarla, acostarla y contarle un cuento-.<br>-Es… es una… -comenzó intentando encontrar las palabras. No se imaginaba a una niña. Draco la miró sin comprender-. No, nada, es una hermosura de niña.

-Hermione… Gracias por todo.

-De nada. Hasta mañana señor...  
>-Hermione, una cosa más –dijo antes de que se fuera agarrando su muñeca. La giró y se encontraron frente a frente. Se miraron mutuamente. Hermione quiso bajar la vista, pero esos grises ojos la mantenían arriba. No podía dejar de mirarlos. Se fueron acercando, sus labios se miraban, se deseaban casi con locura… Entonces oyeron a la niña llamar desesperadamente a Hermione.<br>Se separaron, algo sonrojados. "habíamos estado tan cerca…" se lamentó Hermione en su mente. Salió del salón, y antes de cerrar la puerta, vio como Draco pegaba molesto un puñetazo al brazo del sofá.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione descubrió tumbada a su lado una cabellera rubia y un rostro pálido, durmiendo placidamente. Se veía tan… tan linda. 

La pequeña Alice había corrido por los pasillos buscando por la noche a Hermione, porque tenía miedo de la oscuridad. Al fin, la encontró y la zarandeó hasta despertarla. Contándole un cuento Muggle, Hermione la dejó dormida y y ella cayó rendida a su lado.

Al poco, un chico rubio entró nervioso por la habitación, preguntando cosas sin sentido. Hermione tapó a la niña con las mantas y fingió despertarse.

-¿Que pasa, señor? –Preguntó suprimiendo un bostezo-.  
>-¡La niña, no esta! –dijo alterado-.<br>-No grite… -pidió Hermione, tapándose los oídos. Agarró las mantas, pero no descubrió a quien se escondía bajo ellas-. ¿Busca algo parecido a esto? –la destapó. El muchacho suspiró aliviado. Aunque luego se mostró confuso-.  
>-¿Y que hace aquí contigo?<br>-Pues tenia miedo –explicó-. Vino por la noche, gritando mi nombre y despertando a todas las chicas de la cocina.  
>-¿Y porque no vino a buscarme?<p>

_"Buena pregunta –pensó Hermione-. A lo mejor le ve muy severo"_

-A lo mejor le ve muy severo…-repitió sus pensamientos en voz alta-. Y no me extrañaría, su semblante intimida un poco a veces.  
>-¿Mi… semblante? –preguntó preocupado-.<br>-Es broma –dijo sonriendo la castaña, y el rubio suspiró-. Ahora, por favor, no la despierte. Deje que duerma.  
>-¿Podemos… hablar? –Se atrevió a insinuar el chico de ojos grises-.<br>-Claro, ¿de que se trata…?

El chico le cogió la mano sin tiempo a que reaccionara y salieron de la Habitación y se dirigieron a la de Draco. Allí, El chico se sentó en la cama y Hermione en un sillón que parecía bastante cómodo (y de hecho lo era) que había en una esquina con una librería al lado.

-Veras, ¿recuerdas que estuve intentando "hablar" –recalcó- contigo antes de que me dijeran que Alice iba a venir?  
>-Si… pero con la alegría de su nueva viita creo que olvidó aquello que tenía que decirme tan importante –se burló ella, aunque con un poco de rencor-.<br>-Tiene que ver que desde que anuncié que iba a venir hasta su llegada te estuviste comportando muy rara.

Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Tanto se había notado que se puso celosa? No sabía que era una niña, y después de haber pensado que debía aclarar las cosas con Malfoy, una chica en la mansión lo romìa todo un poco.

-No recuerdo haber estado rara –mintió descaradamente-.  
>-Si, lo estabas –el rubio la miró serio y presionó a la chica con la mirada. Ella sostuvo los ojos grises, pero al final con un suspiro se rindió-.<br>-Está bien, me comporte rara. Me sentí… -no se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra "celosa"-.  
>-Celosa – dijo el chico por ella. Hermione se estremeció-. ¿Por una niñita adorable de cinco años?<br>-No me juzgue así, las cosas no pasaron tal como usted las vio. Nadie me dijo que fuera una cría –dijo instintivamente para defenderse. Pero esa frase era demasiado abierta. No solo decía lo que decía. También demostraba que creía que era una adulta, alguien de su competencia, y que realmente estaba celosa de ella-.  
>-¿Creías que era…? ¿Y por eso estabas…? –una media sonrisa burlona insinuó salir de los labios rosados del atractivo veinteañero-.<br>-Yo no he dicho eso… -se excusó-. Además, tampoco dije de estar celosa, "señor". Eso lo dijo usted, y ha dado por sentado que era cierto, Señor.  
>-¡otra vez con lo de Señor! –Draco se levantó y la agarró suavemente de los hombros. Fijó sus penetrantes ojos color gris en los ojos castaños de la chica-. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estabas celosa.<br>-No… no me hace falta demostrarle que no estaba celosa –dijo rehuyendo su mirada-.  
>-Pero a mi si.<br>-No quiero.  
>-Es una orden. Soy tu jefe –aclaró, para que la chica no se hiciera ideas de que volvía a ser un creído-.<br>Esta bien… Draco Malfoy, no estaba… -desvió su mirada- celosa.  
>-Has desviado la mirada –le reprochó con una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, se iba acercando lentísimamente, pero su nariz estaba a dos centímetros de la de Hermione-.<br>-no es verdad… - mintió ella-.  
>-¿Que hacéis? –una dulce voz salió de la puerta, y la nenita surgió de detrás-. Me mentisteis. Dijisteis que no erais novios –sonrió con satisfacción-. ¿Estabais a punto de hacer…?<br>-¿Donde aprende esta niña las cosas? –Le preguntó atónita Hermione al chico, que en ese momento se subía a Alice a los hombros, para callarla-.  
>-Vamos a desayunar –disimuló, mirando a hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella entendió, se levantó de su sillón y les siguió-. ¿Hermione, vienes?<br>-Si, con gusto, Señor.

Toda la mañana la pasaron mirándose de soslayo, dirigiéndose hacia lados opuestos, pero a la vez sin poder escapar el uno de la otra, pues estaban con la niña.  
><em>"vaya momento en el que la señorita decidió aparecer por la puerta –se dijo Draco cuando observaba correr a Hermione con su faldita a media rodilla-. Vaya, un segundo mas y nos habríamos besado…"<em>

Mientras, Hermione y Alice corrían hacia el. Se pararon, asfixiadas. La niña exclamo (casi gritó) un gran:

-¡Me voy a comer a la cocina! A lo mejor Anne me prepara un bocadillo de esos de pan dulce, con un poco de queso, miel y…

La niña fue nombrando todas las cosas surrealitas que iban a entrar en ese mini-bocadillo que pensaba pedirle a anne, acompañada de james, y los dejó solos. Se miraron de reojo el uno al otro. Hermione se acercó un poco más, y le miró a la cara con tanta decisión que incluso a ella le sorprendió. Abrió la boca. La volvió a cerrar. No sabía si decirle algo o no. Estaba en juego su felicidad, y también la de Malfoy. Decidió esquivarle, cuando el también abrió la boca. Solo pudo articular un "yo…" antes de que la niña volviera corriendo con un par de bombones para los dos.  
>-¿Que os pasa? –preguntó mirándoles desconcertada-. ¿No os gustan?<br>-Si, tesoro, muchas gracias –dijo Malfoy-.  
>-Si. Por cierto… ¿sabes leer? –Preguntó interesada la chica de ojos miel-.<br>-No –dijo tristemente la pequeña-.  
>-Entonces como sabes tocar el piano? –preguntó la chica-.<br>-Pues me las aprendo de memoria. Y tu porque no le dices a mi primo que le qu…? - Las orejas de Hermione se calentaron mientras ella le tapaba la boca con una mano, fingiendo limpiarla la comisura de los labios, y sintió como se ruborizaba tanto como su difunto marido en otros tiempos llegaba a ruborizarse. _"Ron… ya casi lo había olvidado"_ miró la hierba, y esperó a que Draco dijera algo. Como no dijo nada, preguntó-.  
>-¿Y a ti quien te dijo, niñita "lo se todo porque soy muy litilla" que yo tengo que decirle algo a tu primo? –Dijo con tono divertido haciéndole cosquillas-. Solo soy su empleada.<br>-Pues esta mañana os ibais a b…!Ah!– dijo sujetándose las costillas de la risa. Esta vez fue Malfoy el que se puso rojo (cosa un poco complicada dado su blanco color de piel)-. Me voy a la cocina otra vez, a ver si me pueden dar algo mas de comer.  
>-¿Otra vez? –Dijo Draco-. No comas muchas porquerías que si no almorzarás.<br>-¿que hay de comer? –Dijo mirando a Hermione-.  
>-Malfoy, digo, el señor, había pensado pedir pizza –se corrigió ella-.<br>-¡Bien! –dijo mientras corría despavorida hacia las cocinas. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes. Hermione anunció que se iba a su dormitorio. Al dar unos diez pasos, cuando ya se creía a salvo de la presencia del chico, una voz anunció:

-Te quiero.

Hermione se quedó congelada ahí donde que detuvo. ¿Le había dicho lo que ella creía que había oído decirle?¿ O era una ilusión suya? Giró la cabeza y miró a Draco, quien le sonrió de medio lado, con una penetrante mirada de deseo, y se sentó en el banco, abriendo un libro para leer. _"para ser feliz, solo necesito dos palabras"_ se dijo contenta Hermione mientras subía las escaleras. Pensaba (por fin) que aquel sería un día muy Hermoso.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Ese mismo día, ni Hermione ni Draco se dirigieron la palabra. Digamos que mantuvieron un consolidado margen hasta que la niña se fuera a su dormitorio, lo que conllevaría cierto tiempo, pues ella estaba encantada con Hermione. Aunque Hermione seguía pensando que era muy espabilada para su edad y a veces hacía comentarios comprometedores. "cosas de los niños de mi familia" le comentó Draco restándole importancia". Pero en realidad el rubio estaba tan preocupado como la castaña. Mira que si llega a su casa y ¡le dice a toda su familia que Hermione es su "novia"!

Hermione, en su mente se debatía con sus propios pensamientos sobre si decirle algo o no. Anne, a quien su preocupación no le pasaba desapercibida, solía pedirle ayuda con algún tema relacionado con la casa, para que Hermione no tuviera que pensar demasiado en sus problemas, y cuando caía la noche, hacía todo lo posible para que Hermione pudiera hablar con ella y desahogarse.

-Anne, no se que haría sin ti –dijo ella una noche, cuando las dos estaban en el dormitorio de Hermione con una taza de chocolate-.

-Sabes que me gusta verte feliz. Y si hablar conmigo te ayuda, siempre me vas a tener a tu lado, Hermione. Aunque no quieras contarme exactamente que te pasa.

Y es que Hermione no le contaba nunca a Anne quien era el "Chico X" del que estaba enamorada, ni por qué su atracción hacia el era imposible, ni tampoco por qué vivía con tanto estrés todo el día. Anne se limitaba, como una buena amiga, a escuchar y callar.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama pulcramente hecha, con las piernas cruzadas y su vestido azul oscuro (el de la fiesta) en sus manos, pensando en el chico que se lo regaló. Una larga cabellera rubia se asomó tímidamente y le pidió permiso para pasar. _"Esta niña a veces sorprende, con solo cinco años tiene muy buenos modales, se nota que es una Malfoy"_ pensó mientras la pequeña luchaba por subirse al altísimo colchón. Hermione le dio una ayudita aupándola por los hombros.

-¿En que piensas? –preguntó la niña, mirando su vestido azul.  
>-En… -miró el vestido y se secó una lagrimita traviesa que de sus ojos se escapaba- en nada. Cosas de mayores.<br>-Yo sé lo que te pasa –le dijo la ojiverde-. Y se que el piensa lo mismo que tú.  
>-¿Pero, como…? –dijo perpleja mientras miraba a la niña a los ojos: No mentía-.<br>-Al contrario de ti, Draquito me habla de todo. Y solo sabe hablar de ti. Hermione hacía esto, Hermione en el colegio lo otro, Hermione y su forma de contestar, Hermione y su inteligencia, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...  
>-Oh… -dijo aun más asombrada, aun con el vestido agarrado fuertemente entre sus brazos-.<br>-Que bonito… -se fijo la rubia de nuevo-. ¡es el vestido de Celestina Warbeck! –Dijo observando el lustroso traje-.  
>-Si… Me lo regaló el señor, una vez que tuve que hacer un concierto de piano en una fiesta.<br>-¿ves lo que te dije? -le explicó la niña, con un tono de voz muy lejano de su edad-. Dile algo…  
>-Pero si solo tienes cinco años… ¿que sabes tu de amar a alguien? –le preguntó medio dudosa medio divertida-. Además, yo tengo… "tenia", un marido –solo ese pensamiento le hizo de repente el efecto que un garrotazo puede darte en la cabeza: La memoria de Ron, no podía pensar en Draco! Tenia a su Ron, ahora enterrado y ella ahí, pensando en sus amores nuevos como una quinceañera. Pero sabía que estaba enamorada de verdad DE Draco Malfoy, y eso la hacía sentirse tan… distinta-.<br>-Tenias, tú lo has dicho. ¿Porque no le das una oportunidad?  
>-Porque… es muy complicado... mira, el es mi jefe, y yo solo una sirvienta…<br>-música –corrigió-.  
>-… que no tiene nada que hacer…<br>-no me digas los por qué no; dime lo que sientes –le pidió la pequeña con sus ojos de ángel. Hermione suspiró profundamente y comenzó, consciente de que estaba a punto de revelar sus más ardientes sentimientos a un alma inocente como el de una niña de cinco años.  
>-Me siento tan… bien, cuando estoy junto a el. Es tan amable conmigo, y tan sincero… antes me trataba como basura, pero ahora me trata como a cualquier persona normal, es… tan reconfortable, tan lindo, y sus ojos me transmiten protección. Sus miradas están llenas de ternura (cosa que nunca vi reflejada en ellos cuando íbamos al colegio), mezclada con esa picardía y soberbia que guardará siempre en él, como Malfoy que es; Con una simple sonrisa me derrito este donde este, y su cariño, su ternura hacia las personas a las que quiere (como a ti) me hacen darme cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el chico arrogante y fanfarrón que había en Hogwarts hace tres años. Es hermoso, es como un sol, es fantástico... Y su físico, quiera o no quiera, es algo que también le ha cambiado: ya no tiene cara de niño, su cuerpo está más bien formado... Y por lo visto, se sacó los EXTASIS, cosa que el afirmó no iba a hacer nunca en el colegio. A lo mejor cambió en ese curso, cuando yo no estaba. Ya no es un crío. Pero no es el físico lo que me atrae (aunque gana muchísimos puntos por ello). Y bien, por último y por lo más importante: Ha aprendido a querer, a amar, aunque aprendiera sufriendo… y eso es lo mas grande que le han podido enseñar a ese rubio vacilón. Pero no se si le quiero, y aunque lo supiera, no se si decirle…<br>-Creo que yo si... -dijo mirando al dosel de la cama, arriba mientras posaba su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña. Con esos pensamientos, se fueron quedando dormidas.

En la buhardilla, apoyado en el suelo y mirando por la rejilla, un chico rubio de ojos gris penetrante, sonreía satisfecho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Rendición**

Hermione se levantó, aun con los ojos llorosos. La noche anterior había sido la despedida de Alice que volvía con sus abuelos, y todos se emocionaron al verla marchar. Se levantó y se duchó sin poner mucho cuidado en lo que hacía, y se puso el uniforme. Aun descalza, decidió ir a Hablar con el "señor". Corrió por los pasillos, con los pies desnudos, y llamó a la puerta. Eran las cinco de la mañana, seguramente Draco estaría dormido. Pero eso a ella no le importó. Abrió la puerta tímidamente, y preguntó:

-Señor, quisiera hablar con usted... Está despierto?  
>-Claro, pasa… -dijo levantando la vista. Se incorporó de la cama y bajó de un salto, quedando frente a frente con la castaña, que tragó saliva-. ¿No has podido dormir?<br>-No, no he podido. ¿Usted tampoco?  
>-Me temo que cierta rubia me quitó el sueño. Pasa, no te quedes ahí, ¿que querías?<p>

Hermione estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio de Draco. Este, de pie con el pantalón de pijama de seda, esperaba pacientemente a que ella le dijera lo que tuviera que decir, aunque muy nervioso. Sabía que ese momento, tarde o temprano, tendría que llegar. Hacía tiempo que le dijo lo que sentía de una forma… peculiar. Simplemente le dijo te quiero, en medio del jardín, sin insinuaciones previas, sin intenciones de decirle nada mas...  
><em>"A lo mejor se lo tomó a broma –pensó-. A lo mejor por eso no me ha dicho nada todavía…"<em>

Hermione se adelantó y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Malfoy, mirándole, sin saber si comentarle o no. _"claro que si –se dijo- El me dijo algo y estoy en mi derecho a saber si es verdad o si simplemente fue un arrebato del que se ha olvidado"_

-Verá, señor, yo quería comentarle algo sobre lo que… lo que me dijo el otro día en el jardín.  
>-¿En el jardín? –preguntó, haciéndose el disimulado-.<br>-si, ya sabe, cuando la niña aun estaba en la casa.  
>-¿Lo que dije…? –preguntó fingiendo intentar recordar-.<br>-Si, quisiera saber si… bueno, como comprenderá una muestra de "sinceridad" como esa acarrea consecuencias.  
>-Te dije que te quiero, Hermione –dijo cortante Draco, observando como el ceño de Hermione se unia en una línea fina en su frente. ¿No creía que pudiera ser verdad?-. ¿No entiendes lo que significa?<br>-Lo que no entiendo es si es en serio o una simple broma, porque no ha vuelto a comentarme nada desde entonces, y por supuesto su comportamiento tampoco ha sido distinto –se quejó ella-. ¡Eso es algo muy importante, no se puede decir tan a la ligera!

-¿Y porque te importa tanto? –preguntó el chico, rebelde-.  
>-¿Y porque le interesa saberlo?<br>-porque me preocupo por ti.  
>-¿Y entonces, porque no me lo dijo antes? –Empezaba a enojarse de verdad-.<br>-Porque no vi el momento adecuado –¿De verdad no lo entendía?-. ¿Porque eres tan difícil?  
>-¿Difícil yo? –exclamó Hermione, roja de ira-, ¡ Yo no fui la que se te confesó y luego se tiró una semana sin hablarte! –sin darse cuenta, ambos habían comenzado a gritarse-. ¡Y ten en cuenta que aun para mi eres mi enemigo! –<em>"mentira".<em>  
>-¡Creí que ese tema estaba hablado! –<em>"no te desvíes, Draco…"<em>  
>-No, no lo esta. ¡Pero yo no he venido para hablar de eso!<br>-¿Entonces para que te desvías? –dijo ya molesto de verdad el rubio-. ¿Y a que has venido?  
>-¡A saber si es verdad lo que me dijiste! No me gusta que me tomen el pelo como a una niña….<br>-¡Yo no te trato como a una niña!  
>-¡Y faltaría menos! ¡Yo no soy una niña! Tengo mis años, ya, ¿sabes?<br>-¡Y otra vez te desvías del tema! –Draco estaba a punto de reírse. Hermione se tomó este gesto muy mal-.  
>-¿Y porque te ríes ahora, hurón?<br>-¡No me llames hurón! ¡Te comportas otra vez como una cría!  
>-Yo no soy una cría!<br>-¡Ni yo el niño de hace seis años al que un loco le convirtió en hurón, solo porque me metí con San Potter en el colegio! –dijo realmente enfadado. Ahora era Hermione quien estaba a punto de reírse-.  
>-Pero te lo merecías…<br>-¡No te vuelvas a desviar!  
>-¡Exactamente! ¡Ni tu tampoco! ¡Yo he venido aquí para saber si es verdad lo que me dijiste el otro día en el jardín, ya lo he repetido tres veces y ninguna me has contestado! Y solamente eso!<br>-¡¿Y porque te interesa saber si es verdad lo que dije?  
>-¡PUES POR QUE TE QUIERO, MALDITA SEA!<p>

La sala se sumió en un silencio bastante incomodo, en el cual Draco estaba atónito ante las bruscas pero sinceras palabras de la muchacha. _"ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? Si… Ha dicho que me quiere. De una forma un poco drástica, pero al fin y al cabo lo ha dicho"._

-Hermione… -logró decir. Se había quedado sin habla-.  
>-Cállate –le ordenó, olvidando tratarle de usted, realmente incómoda-. ¿Ya lo he dicho. Vale? No comentes nada… <em>-"no, no, no! Lo has dicho! Aun con todo tu autocontrol presionando para que te callaras, lo has dicho! Eres tonta, Hermione, ahora te echará de aquí!"<em> pensó-.  
>-¿Y que se supone que debo decir…?<br>-Que… que esto es un sueño –se convenció ella-. Que nada de esto es real, que aun no hemos despertado, y que me despierte… -sus mejillas empezaron a coger un color rosa claro-.  
>-No es un sueño –El chico avanzó un paso, sudando de tanto ajetreo, gritos y aspavientos-. Sabes como yo que es real.<br>-Si… real –le miró a los ojos. Un inconfundible brillo de pasión se asomó por los grises ojos del muchacho, quien se había atrevido a acercarse a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros-.  
>-Real como tu y como yo…-dijo rozando sus labios contra los de la castaña. Los ojos color miel le buscaron en el rostro la señal de que no era verdad. De que aquello no podía ser verdad. Pero los pálidos y rosados labios del rubio buscaron los suyos, y al final, los encontró.<p>

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, romántico y perturbador.

Ambos habían esperado demasiado tiempo, habían permanecido bajo un estúpido autocontrol que les impedía fundir sus labios en uno… los dos se querían, y eso era lo mas importante. La chica pasó las manos por el pecho del rubio, delicado y esbelto, y palpó su bien formado torso. Ella hacía todo eso mirándole a los ojos, tal como el le daba besos y le acariciaba el cuello, la garganta, el rostro… El rubio se aventuró a desabrochar la cremallera del vestido del uniforme que llevaba ese día.

Observó sus bien formados pechos, en su sujetador blanco, y sintió grandes impulsos de acariciarlos. Hermione le revolvió el pelo más aún y sonrió satisfecha: una mirada sensual, un aspecto desenfadado, el cuerpo sudado y sus fuertes manos rodeando las de ella.

La chica le observó mientras él le bajaba el vestido por sus morenas piernas, acariciando con suavidad y suspirando de deseo, y sin perder un segundo, la chica se deshizo lentísimamente de los pantalones verdes del joven. Se tumbaron en la cama, el encima de ella. La muchacha le retiró de la cara sus flequillos, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. El muchacho mientras, libraba una batalla con el broche del sostén. Aunque sus susurros eran casi inaudibles pudo oír "vaya mierda de broche" y "son muy complicados". Hermione se apiadó de el y colocó sus manos encima de las pálidas del rubio, y le guió en sus movimientos, ayudándole a desabrocharlo. Ahora Hermione constaba solo de sus braguitas blancas, y Draco de sus bóxer.  
>Ambos se miraron: no podían resistir la tentación de besarse. Malfoy reconoció con sus labios todos lo rincones del cuerpo de su compañera, y arrastrando la poca ropa que quedaba a su paso. Hermione bajó con los dedos la ropa interior del muchacho, acariciando discretamente su erección, y se incorporó apoyando las manos en el mullido colchón. La cama estaba sin hacer. Draco la agarró por la espalda, separando un poco las piernas de ella para alcanzar su humedad, y Hermione sintió como el chico entraba en su cuerpo, como ambos y sus respiraciones se acompasaban, mirándose a los ojos, sin poder dejar de besar cada rincón accesible de su piel. Sus movimientos eran apasionados, aunque dulces al fin y al cabo. Draco deslizó su mano por el pecho de la chica, perfilando su abdomen, jugando con su ombligo. La chica no pudo dejar de suprimir un débil gemido que se quería escapar de sus labios. El chico no dejo escapar ese detalle y la volvió a besar, dándole pequeños mordiscos en el labio y haciéndola perder el sentido. Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás de la repentina impresión, y pudo notar como Draco sonreía. Sus movimientos eran acompasados, a la vez de sincronizados. Draco le agarró la nuca y la elevó hacia su rostro. Le comenzó a besar. Como nunca antes, Hermione sintió que lo amaba, más que a nadie. Mas que a Ron…<br>Draco jugaba con su lengua, mordía sus labios, acariciaba su piel con las manos… Hermione estudiaba el cuerpo de su compañero, recorriendo cada rincón escondido de su cuerpo con los dedos. Ambos notan la respiración del otro, su aroma, su aliento y su pasión. Ambos estaban excitados, y a la vez no podían dejar de pensar en las consecuencias.

El clímax estaba cerca. 

Hermione soltaba débiles gemidos, y Draco también, quizás un poco menos que la castaña. Los movimientos fueron acelerando, la adrenalina subía, y por fin, el orgasmo de ambos a la paz llegó a sus gargantas. Ambos agotados, se tumbaron frente a frente, y con una caricia del rubio, Hermione se quedó dormida.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Despierta… -susurró una voz a su oído.  
>-Déjame dormir, Anne… He tenido un bonito sueño… -gruñó Hermione, aspirando sin darse cuenta el aroma de la almohada-.<br>-¿sueño? –dijo la voz, esta vez en normal volumen. Era una voz masculina. ¡La de Draco nada menos!-.  
>-Si… -dijo abriendo los ojos. Se encontró frente a frente con el rubio, que le apartaba el pelo de la cara y le acariciaba las mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor de las sabanas-. ¿Que hago aq…? ¡Merlín! –dijo mirando a Draco. Sin camiseta, con la sabana reliada a partir de la cintura… de golpe, todos los recuerdos de esa mañana (porque era por la mañana) le asaltaron a la mente-. No era un sueño… -susurró sonriendo.<br>-No, no lo era –el chico quitó una de las sabanas de su cama y se metió en el baño de su habitación. Miró atentamente a la chica–. ¿Vienes o te vas?  
>-Eh… -comenzó, pero una voz interrumpió en el dormitorio. Era Anne.<br>-Señor, en la chimenea le espera… ¡Por Merlín! –Dijo dejando caer la taza de té que llevaba en sus manos-.  
>-Si te vas –dijo Draco desde el baño- haré como si no hubieras entrado sin llamar a la puerta, Anne. Gracias por avisar.<br>-s-si, señor –dijo la morena con angustia, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

El mismo panorama se debatía en sus mentes una y otra vez, se evitaban, no se miraban… pero Draco si quería hablar con ella. Es mas, frente a una Hermione sorprendida le ofreció una cita, que ella (con todo su autocontrol para no responder lo contrario) rechazó. Draco quedó un poco decepcionado, pero aun así la entendió: Ella era una empleada, viuda de a penas un mes y con un jefe que había mantenido una relación "fugaz" con ella. Era de esperar que se negara.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Hermione había… "hablado" con su señor. Ahora el chico trataba de persuadirla para que saliera con el. Después de todo, eso que habían "hablado" decía mucho sobre lo que sentían. Y el quería tenerla cerca.  
>Hermione por el contrario, prefería mantener las distancias.<p>

-¿Pero por qué no? –Dijo exasperado paseando por el comedor, mirándola como si fuera la primera chica que rechazara sus encantos-.  
>-¡Porque no estaría cómoda…! ¡Compréndame, solo soy una empleada!<p>

"sirvienta". Esa palabra ardía en la garganta de Draco Malfoy solo con pensarla. Se preguntaba una y mil veces porque la tozuda de Hermione le rechazaba citas. Después de todo, la había echo suya. "_y eso es una razón mas que suficiente_" se afirmó a si mismo. Daba igual que fuera o no fuera su empleada.

Aquella tarde (especialmente nublada) Hermione estaba sentada en la fuente central, encima del agua. Había echo un hechizo impermeabilizador para no mojarse, y un hechizo levitatorio para que no se hundiera en las profundidades e aquellas inciertas aguas que te decían la verdad. Hermione en realidad, estaba allí por querer matar la gran tentación de recurrir a la ayuda que podía brindarle la fuente.

"¿Qué debería hacer? -se preguntaba mientras levitaba en la superficie del agua-. Además, no tengo porque aceptar salir con el si la fuente me dice que lo haga… siempre puedo seguir negándome. Y si no quiero salir con el, no tengo porque darle una oportunidad, ¿no? ¿No? Es decir, ¿debería salir con Draco?"  
>El agua se puso turbia, y las ondas comenzaron a aparecer en la superficie.<br>-Oh, no! Le he preguntado, le he preguntado! –exclamó aterrorizada.  
>En el agua esta vez, no había escritas las palabras que deberían, sino mas bien apareció una escena. La escena que ella misma había vivido tantas veces en esa semana. Draco le pedía (casi rogando) una cita. Estaban en un banco, bajo un árbol, en el jardín. Se vio a si misma exclamando un si.<p>

Se quedó helada. A caso era eso una señal?

-Hermione, puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas. La imagen había desaparecido-.  
>-¿Tengo escapatoria? –preguntó sonriendo-.<br>-No. –la cogió de la mano y la sentó en el banco mas cercano, bajo un hermoso haya de madera oscura-. Ya se que soy muy insistente, (por no decir pesado). Pero vengo a insistirte una vez mas para que tengamos una cita. ¿No sientes la tentación de conocer al sexy y perfecto Slytherin Draco Malfoy? –presumió, alzando una ceja-.

Hermione miró hacia arriba.

El mismo árbol.

El mismo banco.

La misma mirada.

¡Mierda!

-Pues… a lo mejor un poco de "cambio" de aires me viene bien, al fin y al cabo ser una Gryffindor limita mucho las miras… -dijo ella, sonriendo con picardía. El chico miraba atónito, con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Entonces Hermione pensó que era una reacción muy exagerada por su parte, mas aún sabiendo que llevaba jodiendola una semana con el tema, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba así por su respuesta. Miraba por encima de su hombro, y cada vez se sorprendía más y más, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar mas tiempo sentado.

-Ma… mama? –preguntó entrecortadamente-.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Malas Noticias**

-Hijo! –exclamó una voz femenina lejos-. ¿Que tal te encuentras?

Madre e hijo se saludaron con un beso. La mujer, ahora unos seis años más mayor de lo que Hermione la recordaba, ya no tenia la expresión de asco que siempre llevaba pintada en la cara. Ahora lucía una hermosa sonrisa, digna de sus blancos dientes.  
>La mujer lucía (al contrario de la ultima vez) el pelo corto, tan rubio como siempre. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la alegría de ver a su hijo, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no ocurría algo así. Parecía más contenta, a pesar de que su ropa no era muy lustrosa, y su aspecto, ciertamente, dejaba mucho que desear para un Status como el de Narcisa Malfoy: Lucía una capa muy vieja, y la camiseta parecía sacada de una tienda de ropa de segunda mano. Pero aun así, Narcisa parecía más feliz que nunca. Miró a Hermione con curiosidad.<p>

-¿Quien es, cariño? –Preguntó con curiosidad-. Deberías habernos presentado ya, aunque no me extraña que no lo hayas hecho, con lo poco que te gustaba saber de modales, y etiquetas… -cotorreaba la mujer-.  
>-Mama, ella es… Hermione, mi… -se quedó callado. Que era Hermione, ¿su novia? ¿Su empleada? ¿Su amiga?<br>-Soy su empleada. Encantada. –Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, pero Narcisa se adelantó y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas-.  
>-¿Hermione…? De que me sonara a mí… -decía esta, sin soltar la mano de su hijo-. ¡¿Granger?¡ ¿Hermione Granger?<br>-S-si… -dijo ella con la voz algo entrecortada-. ¿por que? ¿Me recuerda?  
>-¡Si, claro! ¡La amiga de Potter y Weasley! Draco me hablaba de ti. –hubo un incomodo silencio. Hermione recordó con pesar lo mal que se llevaban ellos dos cuando iban al colegio.<br>-¿Y que te trae aquí, madre? –Dijo Draco desviando a posta la conversación-.  
>-¿Acaso una madre necesita una razón para adorar a su único hijo? –Preguntó, mirando un poco celosa a Hermione-.<br>-A mi no me mire, solo soy su empleada –dijo sonriente , aunque incómoda-.  
>-Ya hablare contigo mas tarde, querido. Tu "empleada" –enfatizó- Me va a enseñar la casa, los terrenos… porque tu la habrás puesto patas arriba seguramente, y ya no será el hermoso jardín que te dejé cuando me marché.<br>-Cla-claro… pero no es mi trabajo… -intentó quejarse Draco, excusándose de la reordenación de su huerto-, pero bueno, es igual.

Hermione se la llevó, le hizo un pequeño tour por la casa, por los dormitorios (menos por los del servicio) y la llevó a pasear por el porche delantero de la casa.

-Querida –dijo la ojiazul a Hermione-. Seguro que no tienes otra relación mas que la de empleada-jefe con mi hijo?– miró arqueando la ceja izquierda, tan perfilada y rubia que casi parecía invisible-.  
>-eh… Creo que ese sería un buen asunto de discusión una larga tarde con ssu hijo que debería tener antes de poder contestarle a su pregunta, señora Malfoy.<p>

-Llámame Narcisa, por favor –dijo ella, sentándose en una de las mullidas sillas de la biblioteca-. Dime, Hermione, ¿no te imaginas como es que he decidido pararme aquí, y no en la cocina o la sala de estar, para tomar un refrigerio?

-La verdad es que me ha sorprendido, pero no comprendo aun por qué este lugar y no cualquier otro –le dijo extrañada Hermione-.

-Verás, querida, no se me ha pasado por alto tu respuesta, aunque todo sea dicho, yo ya me olía algo por el estilo. Siendo una empleada, en el mejor termino de la palabra, por supuesto –le indicó, viendo como Hermione estaba pensando en qué es lo que tenía de malo ser una empleada- a Draco le da igual si tu sangre es muggle o mágica, pero cuando hablamos de "amor" o de "atracción" o de lo que sea que mi hijo y tu estais intentando negarme –dijo, decidida a no seguir con la discusión-, existe una forma de saber que antepasado es el que en tu familia dejó la semilla mágica. Por supuesto, habrás estudiado que los hijos de Muggles…

-Tienen un antepasado mágico, mas cercano o lejano –recitó Hermione, recordando su aprendido texto del libro de Estudios Muggles de tercer curso-. Pero lo hay.

-Y ahí es donde entra mi biblioteca. Ayúdame –pidió la mujer. Hermione le trajo la escalera corredera de las estanterías y ella subió, para bajar con un pesado volumen-. Este libro nos enseña cuan limpia tiene la sangre un mago, hablando rápido y mal –comentó ella, abriéndolo por la ultima pagina-. Tu estás… G, donde está la letra G… aquí, Hermione J. Granger.

-Aparezco en un libro?

-No es un libro cualquiera, es una copia del ministerio del registro de magos. En secreto, muchas familias de Sangre pura escondían sus alianzas con hijos de Muggles mirando en un registro como este, en busca de un antepasado mágico de renombre. Mira –le señaló, unas dos paginas atrás-. Parece ser que el Biabuelo Granger era un mago que nunca se lo dijo a su esposa. Era hijo de muggles y sus hijos también fueron Muggles. Luego, naciste tú, siguiendo con el linaje mágico que se remonta hasta… -ella pasó las páginas con avidez, mirando hasta casi el año 1500- Hasta la era medieval. No es un mago muy importante, pero haciendo un poco de trampa has podido averiguar que el ultimo mago puro de tu familia vivio en el siglo XVI.

-Narcisa… como ha averiguado tantas cosas solo con este libro? –preguntó asombrada-.

-Los magos son muy tercos, los sangre pura no quieren admitir que su familia es descendiente de muggles, así que hacían cualquier trampa para conseguir la aprobación de la sociedad…

-Creo que la cena está lista –la interrumpió Hermione, oyendo la campanilla que anne solía tocar a esa hora de la tarde-. Será mejor qu baje usted, Narcisa, yo voy a comer con Anne y después le prepararé la habitación, si es su deseo quedarse.

-De eso nada, niña, tu comes con nosotros. Ya me han contado que en una fiesta muy importante fuiste casi la invitada de honor, no?

Hermione, roja como un tomate, la acompañó hata el comedor, donde Anne ya había colocado un cubierto más, a petición de Malfoy. Ella se sentó a cenar con la familia Malfoy casi al completo, sonriendo mucho y tratando de pasarlo bien.

Pero Hermione se levantó sobresaltada en la mitad de la cena. No se encontraba bien, tenía sudor frío y estaba inquieta. Corrió hasta el baño de servicio. Allí se agachó frente al váter. Tenía muchas fatigas, no podía más. Se retiró el pelo de la cara: En cualquier momento vomitaría. Unas manos le sujetaron el pelo.

-¿Que te pasa, chiquilla? –preguntó dulcemente Anne-.  
>-Tengo fatigas…<br>- ¿Desde cuando pasa esto, Hermione?-.  
>-Desde mas o menos un par de días, pero nunca han sido tan… intensas…<br>- Bueno, no pasa nada… Respira hondo y relájate todo lo que puedas, vale? –anne sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo del delantal y lo mojó un poco en el grifo, luego lo posó sobre la frente de Hermione-.

En ese momento, un líquido que le quemaba la garganta subía por su cuello y Hermione se inclinó más al inodoro.

-¿Ya está? No pasa nada, cielo… -le limpió mágicamente la boca-. ¿Quieres que le diga al señor Malfoy para que te haga un lavado de estomago? A lo mejor algo te ha sentado mal en la cena, o…  
>-No, prefiero ir a san Mungo.<br>-pero… -replicó Anne-.  
>-Si, Draco, digo el señor, es sanador, pero de todos modos me gustaría ir. Por favor.<br>-De acuerdo –la ayudó a incorporarse y camino con la chica apoyada en sus hombros, algo debilitada-. ¿Te ha pasado más esto, Hermione?  
>-No… solo esta vez –dijo, tras pensar en los días anteriores-.<br>-Bien –abrió la puerta del salón, donde Draco ordenaba a las chicas que recogieran los platos ya vacíos-. Señor Malfoy, Hermione le pide permiso para ir al Hospital esta noche.  
>-pero yo soy medico –dijo extrañado-.<br>-Ya se lo he dicho, pero es una chica tozuda. ¿La acompañaré, de acuerdo?  
>-Vale –dijo un poco alicaído, pero no comentó nada-. Bien, entonces usa la chimenea del salón… o mejor no –dijo, viendo como la chica se ponía mas blanca por momentos-. Usa la chimenea del comedor –señaló, justo tras él-.<p>

Se metieron en la chimenea, y morena y castaña gritaron con los polvos flú: "a San Mungo!" y desaparecieron. Draco pensó que después de ese viaje Hermione vomitaría otra vez. Habría sido mejor aparecerse.

Al llegar, la cola de Urgencias estaba casi vacía, salvo por una anciana y un chico de dieciséis años que tenía las orejas en la palma de las manos. Se situaron tras el chico de las orejas y esperaron. A esa hora, justo después de comer, no había nunca nadie. Anne y Hermione se sentaron en un banco blanco que ponían para los que esperaban cola, pero se levantaron rápidamente, pues como solo había dos personas su turno llegó muy rápido.

-¿Que tiene? –Preguntó la desganada secretaria-.  
>-Pues se ha pasado vomitando toda la hora de la comida. Queremos saber que le pasa.<br>-Bien, planta dos. Puede que sea la gripe kneavellen en su proceso de incubación. Así que no se preocupe, no es nada grave. –con un movimiento de su varita, la señora de recepción las transportó a una sala donde una chica pelirroja de pelo corto y con gafas cuidaba a un señor que tenía la cara cubierta de lo que parecían verrugas.

-¿Que desean? ¿Oh, Merlín, se encuentra bien? –preguntó preocupada la pelirroja-.  
>-Obviamente no–respondió Anne, retirándose para que Hermione no le manchara, pues había vuelto a vomitar-. Queremos que la revise, porque lleva así casi toda la hora de la cena.<br>-Está bien.-la medimaga agito su varita y al instante aparecieron dos botes, uno rojo y otro verde. Con otro movimiento de su varita, abrió la garganta de Hermione y le extrajo parte de la suciedad. Después, hizo aparecer (seguramente del estomago de la chica) un liquido amarillo verdoso con su varita, Muy asqueroso a la vista y con un mal olor casi desmayante. Hermione se fue a una cama y se tumbó. La pelirroja le dio un camisón azulado y le pidió a la señorita Stevenson que le ayudara a colocárselo, que ella llegaría con los resultados en unas horas. Hermione cayó dormida nada mas terminar de vestirse.

Al despertar, una mujer con los cabellos casi encima de su cara y sus claros ojos azules la miraba ceñuda, observando y estudiando su expresión.

-¿Estas bien?  
>-Si… un poco fatigada… -dijo Hermione incorporándose y apoyándose en sus manos-. Pero no estaría de más que estos camisones no picaran…<br>-oh, vamos, no seas quejica –bromeó la pelirroja-.  
>-¿Y como he llegado hasta aquí? ¡Si estábamos en la cola!<br>-Has llegado casi en shock, venías muy débil y es normal que no recuerdes lo que ha pasado antes de caer dormida. No pasa nada, tú túmbate y dime. Que has comido, hecho o demás para que te diera "eso".  
>-Bueno, he comido lo mismo que el señor y no he hecho nada (malo), pero… si estoy un poco extraña. Mi marido falleció hará cosa de un mes, pero no sé...<br>-Oh, cuanto lo siento –dijo la mujer-.  
>-¡Pero eso ya lo tenía yo superado! –dijo indignada Hermione, todavía sin entender como se podía poner enferma por algo como una muerte. Aunque otra idea cruzó por su cabeza, que eliminó con un movimiento brusco-.<br>-No haga eso –la reprendió la pelirroja, quien acababa de recibir por un memorándum unos papeles en la mano-. Puede volver a vomitar. ¡Esta muy sensible! –Dijo con una aguda voz que le resultó familiar a Hermione-.  
>-¿bueno, que tiene? –dijo por primera vez Anne. Hermione dio un brinco en la cama, pues hasta ahora no la había visto siquiera moverse en la habitación-.<br>-Tiene un poco de infección, eso es todo. _–"menos mal –pensó Hermione"_. No quería que se convirtiera en realidad el espantoso pensamiento que momentos antes habían caminado por su cabeza-. Bueno, espero que mi relevo llegue pronto… ¡ahí esta!  
>-¿Señor Malfoy? –Dijo sorprendida la ojiazul al ver que su jefe entraba por la puerta-. Ha cambiado los horarios a posta, ¿verdad?<br>-No! –Dijo el rubio. Se inclinó ante sus papeles y comenzó a leer los diagnósticos-. Y aun Mafalda no te ha terminado de decir lo que pasa, ni te ha dado medicamentos ni nad… -se calló de repente, y abrió mucho mas los ojos frente al papel que había estado leyendo. Los escondió con un movimiento de su varita, se acercó lentamente a Hermione y a su querida mama-.  
>-¿Y bien, doctor? –Dijo la ojiazul-. ¿Que se le olvido decirnos a esa pelirroja con prisa?<br>-Pues que se tome esto –agitó la varita e hizo aparecer una poción verde, muy apetecible, dado que parecía (y olía) a zumo de lima. Hermione se lo bebió de un trago, pero después pensó que las apariencias engañaban: Sabía agrio, como a leche pasada, y el estómago le volvió a dar una vuelta- y también que… bueno… -dijo ajustándose el cuello del uniforme de medimago-.  
>-¡No haga eso, señor, que nos deja con el corazón en la mano! –se quejó la morena-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?<br>-Por la voz que pone, prefiero no saberlo –dijo también Hermione, esta con una voz asustada-.  
>-Está bien, pues no lo digo –dijo rápidamente, y salió por la puerta con paso decidido.<br>-¿Estas loca hermione? –Dijo Anne, mirándola con ojos desorbitados-. ¡Estaba a punto de decirnos que enfermedad tienes! ¡¿Y vas y le dices que no quieres saberlo? –exclamó-. Eso no es así, si te dan una medicina, tienes que saber contra qué te están tratando, y lueg…  
>-¡Es que no quiero! Ya me temo lo que pasa aquí… -tragó saliva sonoramente-.<br>-¿El que?  
>-señorita –dijo el señor que estaba tumbado a su lado-, ¿le importaría no gritar, por favor? Me duele mucho la cabeza.<br>-Oh, si, claro –se disculpó la chica-. Pero Hermione, quiero que nada mas llegue el doctor Malfoy le preguntes que está pasando aquí, ¡y que el te conteste de una vez por todas!

-¡no! –dijo Hermione ya algo exasperada-. ¡Es que no quiero! Y el Doctor ha hecho bien en respetar mi decisión.  
>-Este hombre…<br>-¿Quien, yo? –Dijo la voz del rubio desde detrás de la cortina que separaba las camas-.  
>-Que hacía ahí?-preguntó Hermione-.<br>-pues me han obligado a venir para decirle a Hermione lo que le pasa… -contestó el chico, mirando a todos lados menos a la castaña, que retorcía las sábanas con las manos-.  
>-Ves? –Dijo la señora Malfoy-.<br>-Hermione está…

-¿Está que?

-Está… embarazada –dijo el, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados-.  
>-Pero, entonces aquel día… -dijo mirando a Hermione y a Draco, una y otra vez-.<br>-¡No! Eso no puede ser, las cuentas no cuadran, es de… ¡es de Weasley! –dijo Hermione. Pero su felicidad se esfumó como una pelota pinchada: Ron estaba muerto.

-Pero me dijiste que enviudaste! –Dijo asombrada Anne-. Como…?  
>-Justo una hora antes… bueno, el y yo, pues… ya sabes… -dijo ella discretamente, mirando a draco de reojo-.<br>-¿Y como murió? –reguntó la chica, algo indiscreta-.  
>-Un coche chocó contra el cuando cruzaba la calle… murió en el acto –se lamentó ella. De nuevo, las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos, pero ella las espantó con un movimiento de su cabeza-.<br>-¿Un auror atropellado? –preguntó Anne-.  
>-Si, trayendo comida para los dos – contestó Hermione, aunque su voz sonaba ausente-.<p>

-Creo que lo que mejor puedes hacer ahora es volver a la mansión y descansar –dijo el Doctor Malfoy-. Anne, haz el favor de acompañarla y ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.

-Sí, señor –contestó obediente la morena. Cogió de la mano a Hermione y la apareció en su dormitorio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Embarazada**

La trasladó a la casa. Le mandaron reposo. Que no comiera cosas que despidieran olor, y que se relajara. Malfoy iba a verla, pero siempre que entraba la pillaba dormida.  
>Hermione, por el contrario, no quería ver a Malfoy. Sentía que le pediría explicaciones, y ella no quería ni darlas ni que se enfadara. Aunque en realidad se sentía un poco mal. Incluso le había bajado libros de los de la buhardilla, para que los leyera, mientras él pensaba que seguía dormida, aunque ella estaba fingiendo, lógicamente. Después de todo, ella no sabía a ciencia cierta si el hijo era de Ron, y solo podría saberlo cuando el niño naciera, según el color de pelo que tuviera.<p>

Una mañana soleada (como pocas en Inglaterra) anunciaba que el verano se acercaba. Hermione descansaba con muchos cojines, casi una montaña, en su espalda, y reía con la señora Malfoy. Draco muy disimuladamente entró sin ser visto, y se paró detrás de su madre, asustándolas a las dos.

-Hola, ¿que tal estas? –preguntó el chico, entrando en la habitación. Su voz onaba un poco fría, aunque intentara disimularlo-.  
>-Muy bien, gracias –dijo cortésmente la ojimiel. Sabía que esperaría a que su madre se fuera. La señora Malfoy se levantó de su lugar en la cama:-<br>-Acabo de acordarme que… estoy mejor en cualquier otro sitio –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, y se marchó a toda prisa. Draco ocupó su lugar, a los pies de Hermione-.  
>-No pienso darle explicaciones –dijo Hermione sin darle tiempo de hablar al ojigris-.<br>-No pensaba pedirlas –contestó el chico-. Pero bueno, ya que estoy aquí… ¿que te parece si te pregunto algo? –dijo, con media sonrisa-.  
>-Vale, pero no le prometo una respuesta –dijo Hermione intentando no sonreír: Una vez más, el talento de engatusar que el rubio llevaba en las venas surtía su efecto.<br>-¿Porque no me lo dijiste? –dijo el chico, casi al momento-.  
>-¿El que? –Dijo extrañada la castaña-.<br>-Que estabas en… en… bueno, tú me entiendes… -se pasó la mano por la nucaAquel tema tan delicado se le estaba complicando-.  
>-Porque no lo sabía –contetó ella con sinceridad-. Bueno… ¿Y ahora que?<br>-¿Cómo que qué?  
>-Si, ahora que va a pasar con… nosotros –dijo ella, mirándole a sus profundos ojos del color de la tormenta-.<p>

Draco no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Se le resbaló la mano del borde de la cama y se dio un golpe contra el colchón. Se incorporó, un poco sonrojado, mientras Hermione lo seguía mirando esperando su respuesta. Como vio que el rubio había "perdido el habla", se explicó mejor.

-Bueno, tenemos una cita pendiente, ¿no?  
>-¿Ah si? –dijo de repente el rubio. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo en el jardín, y que su madre los interrumpió-.¡ Ah, si! Si, claro que sigue en pie, si… -dijo, casi hiperventilando. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle una pregunta tan abierta en un momento como ese?-.<br>-Señor… respire.  
>-¡otra vez <em>señor<em>! Granger, tenemos una cita y me llamas señor! –exclamó exasperado-.  
>-Si, lo se, señor. Pero es la costumbre. Así que váyase acostumbrando a mi forma de actuar de una vez, porque no la pienso cambiar–dijo riéndose por lo bajo-. Bueno, algo mas?<br>-Si… -sacó tabletas de chocolate y se tumbó junto a ella. Sacó un libro infantil-.

Vamos a leer algo juntos.

La tarde la pasaron con risas, con mucho jaleo por discutir quien era el mejor leyendo cuentos (ganó Hermione) y por ultimo, se terminaron dos tabletas de chocolate que le trajo Draco. El esperaba que le respondiera a la pregunta que le hervía en el cerebro, pero había que decirlo con mucha delicadeza, y pensó que si Hermione se ponía de buen humor, tal vez…

-Hermione…  
>-Si, "señor".<br>-¿De quien es el niño?  
>-como que de quien es el niño? –preguntó ofendida-. Pues es mio, lógicamente.<br>-Bueno, he hecho mal la pregunta… eh, esto… me refiero: ¿estas segura de que el niño es de Weasley?  
>-No lo se -dijo sinceramente tras guardar dos segundos de silencio-. No puedo estar segura, aunque siempre puedo hacer mis suposiciones…<p>

-¿suposiciones como cuales? –preguntó el rubio-.

-Por ejemplo, usted y yo solo hemos… una vez… en fin, _"eso", _mientras que Ron y yo…

-Ya, Weasley y tu os pasabais las horas muertas, ya lo pillo –dijo molesto el rubio-. Y por eso piensas que él tiene mas posibilidades que yo de ser el padre, ¿no?

-Pues… si –admitió ella-.

-Pues deja que te diga una coa, Hermione Granger: Ron Weasley ha fallecido. Y tengo su edad, la vida resuelta y dinero uficiente para poder mantenerte a ti y a tu bebé durante cuatro vidas. ¿Piensas ahora que Ron Weasley puede ser mejor padre que yo?

-Yo no he dicho eso –se defendió ella, enfadada-. ¡Yo solo he dicho que puede que él sea su padre Biológico! ¡Además, si el hijo no es tuyo, aunque tengamos una cita pendiente no quiere decir que cuanto termine me vaya a casar contigo para ser felices para siempre!

-¿Y por que no? ¿Quién te va a poder ofrecer más que un Malfoy?

-No se trata del dinero, ni del lujo, ni tampoco de las comodidades –replicó ella-. Se trata de querer a mi hijo, de quererme a mi, y de poder ser felices. Nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro, Malfoy, pero nada mas. Y hasta que eso no cambie, el hecho de estar embarazada no me empujará a tomar decisiones precipitadas. Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría descansar un poco.

Malfoy se levantó de la cama mas bruscamente de lo necesario, y al cerrar la puerta de Hermione, sintió un golpe mas fuerte que de costumbre. Luego, ella coniguió oir perfectamente como la buhardilla era mas ruidosa que de costumbre.

El tema que días antes habían discutido no se volvió a tocar. No querían discutir. La señora Malfoy se fue de la casa, aunque venía casi todos los días para ver a su hijo y a Hermione. Por las noches, al subir a la buhardilla, pensaba una y otra vez en que sería del bebé si resultaba ser el hijo de Ron. A lo de vomitar todavía no se había acostumbrado bastante, pero por suerte eso se terminó. Ya paseaba por los jardines, por la casa, limpiaba y cocinaba, aunque lo que saliera de sus sesiones de fogones no llegara nunca al plato, pues e lo comía todo ella antes.

Draco Malfoy, con su vena de chico orgulloso y altivo, estaba muy contento con la posibilidad de que el hijo que Hermione engendraba en su vientre pudiera ser suyo también, aunque aquello no cambiara demasiado. ¿Qué haría el con Hermione? ¿Qué pasaría al final? Si de todos modos, Hermione insistía en seguir trabajando en la casa, y el no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, aunque si el niño resultaba ser suyo, el no iba a permitir que la madre de su hijo trabajara limpiando y tocando el piano en su propia casa, mientras su hijo correteaba por el jardín.

Aun así, Hermione mas activa que nunca (casi se podría decir que hiperactiva) Con ayuda de Anne y de sus compañeras limpiaron la casa por completo. Tardaron cuatro días muy pesados en los cuales desenterraron cinco nidos de criaturas de dudosa legalidad en el registro, eliminaron una habitación completamente infestada de termitas y quitaron la grasa de las cocinas.

Hermione tenía que ir obligatoriamente al hospital san Mungo al menos una vez al mes, para ver como seguía su embarazo. Aquella sería la segunda vez que iría, sin contar con la vez en la que le anunciaron su embarazo. Draco quería acompañarla durante toda su visita, pero ella se negaba en rotundo, de modo que el solo consiguió convencerla para que le acompañara en el viaje de ida.

A Hermione siempre le atendía la misma chica pelirroja, casi parecía que lo hicieran a posta. El caso era que después de ella, Draco terminaba su turno, porque tenían las mismas horas en distintos departamentos. "al paso que vamos, cuando esté de ocho meses de embarazo ya me sabré los horarios de turno de los dos" pensó divertida Hermione mientras le untaban una fría crema en el vientre, de momento plano. En un panel que había colgado en la pared, se veía todo lo que reflejaba el pedacito de plástico que arrastraban sobre su vientre. Una vez, distinguió como una especie de "gusanito" que se movía en la pantalla negra, que dedujo que sería el embrión, que había alcanzado el tamaño de un guisante.

-Y, dígame, señor, digo doctor (oh, demasiados nombres…) ¿como esta?  
>-Pues está ahí dentro –Hermione puso una mueca que pretendía ser sarcástica, pero bastante divertida, y este sonrió-. Esta muy sano, y es muy activo. No le he podido sacar foto porque no para de moverse.<br>-No pasa nada. Lo intentamos la próxima vez –dijo observando como le limpiaban la barriga. El tacto de sus manos la hacía estremecer-. Cree que podremos saber el color de su pelo? –preguntó tontamente. Notó al momento como el chico la miraba con una de sus frías y penetrantes miradas, y calló al instante-.

-No, Es peligroso para el embrión, aunque sea posible de hacer. Así que endrás que vivir en la intriga hasta que nazca –le contestó, secamente-.

-Perdón –se disculpó-.

-No pasa nada –el semblante del rubio se relajó un poco-. Era de esperar que una impulsiva Gryffindor quisiera saberlo todo Ya en vez de disfrutar con la espera. Por cierto, esta mañana han llamado mis abuelos por la red flu. Viene a visitarnos Alice.

-¿Alice? Eso es estupendo –dijo ella, sonriendo. El rubio sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, viendo a Hermione semidesnuda y tumbada en la cama del hospital. Recogió pronto sus cosas y se fue a la sala contigua, donde recogió la ropa de Hermione y dejó su bata-.

-Ha terminado mi turno. Nos vamos –anunció, y agarró la mano de Hermione. Ella se sonrojó auqnue el rubio no pudiera verlo, pues ambos habían aparecido en el salón de la mansión.

Fue entonces cuando, justo al lado de ellos, un destello verde salió de la chimenea escupiendo a una niña hermosa de 5 años, con el vestido cubierto de hollín.

-¡Buenas a todos! ¡Hola, Draquito! –exclamó, dándole un abrazo-. Tenía ganas de venir, ¡en verano este sitio tiene que ser muy bonito para jugar! –exclamó. Hermione, temiéndose la energía que traería la niña, se sentó en una silla cercana-.

-¡Hola de nuevo, Alice! –dijo entonces, abriendo los brazos. La niña por poco y salta encima de su regazo-. Estoy muy contenta de verte. Espero que tus lecciones de piano hayan mejorado.

-Si, he mejorado mucho, pero soy una niña muy aplicada –presumió, y Hermione soltó una carcajada-. Hermione, tengo un poco de hambre, me llevas a comer algo a la cocina?

-Claro –dijo ella, mirando de soslayo a Draco. El chico asintió con la cabeza y se sentó aleer un libro frente a la ventana, para aprovechar la claridad del sol.

Anduvieron hasta la cocina, donde se encontraron con Anne. Ella estaba preparando unos sándwiches, y estuvo encantada de ver a la niña y dárselos para que comiera algo después de su viaje. La pequeña se sentó en un taburete alto, mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo. Entonces llegaría la tanda de preguntas.

-¿Hermione, has conseguido ya salir con mi primo Draquito?

-Cielo, solo soy su...

-Su empleada. Ya –dijo ella, decepcionada. Dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua, y la miró-. Es que, se le ve tan feliz… hace mucho que no le veían así los abuelos. Incluso la tía Narcisa nos ha contado que por fin se ha atrevido a venir a verle.

-¿Antes no se hablaban? –preguntó Hermione extrañada-.

-Sí lo hacían, pero Draco estaba muy huraño. No quería saber de nadie, y al final su madre le dejó unos años para… reflexionar. No fue hasta que vio tu foto en el curriculum de la agencia de empleos que decidió volver a la vida real y ser feliz… o todo lo que el puede serlo, claro –explicó la niña. Hermione se sorprendió de lo que esa niña sabía teniendo solo cinco años-.

-Serás una Maruja cuando vayas a Hogwarts, sabes? Mis amigas también lo eran.  
>-Tu eras buena bruja en el colegio?<br>-Si –dijo mientras amasaba la pasta de un plato que se llamaba: Flameado de bombones con crema de jazmín (la pasta era la "crema")-. Me encantaba aquello: Toda mi sala común, mi dormitorio… sabes lo que les pasa a los chicos que intentan entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas? –Preguntó divertida, recordando a Ron y Harry-.  
>-¿No, que?<br>-Pues cuando llegan al tercer escalón… los escalones desaparecen, y sale un tobogán que los arrastra al suelo. Se dan un buen sustillo! Y me han dicho que si eres premio anual, en Slytherin tienes un cuarto para ti solo.  
>-¿Tu fuiste premio anual?<br>-No, pero porque no terminé mis estudios –dio algo triste-. Mis padres no lo sabían, pero… ¿puedes guardar un secreto? –le preguntó en voz baja-.  
>-Si –respondió la niña en un susurro-.<p>

-Recuerdas por casualidad, en la época de quien-tu-sabe, ¿quien fue el chico que le derrotó, y que iba acompañado de sus dos amigos?

-Si, lo recuerdo, es Harry Potter. Y sus amigos Weasley y Granger.

-¿Y no sabes cual es mi apellido? –preguntó ella. La niña, oliéndose la respuesta, negó con la cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos-. Granger.

-¿Eres una heroína de guerra? –exclamó, tan alto que Anne las miró con curioidad. Entonces sonrió, pues había comprendido que la niña acababa de dare cuenta, y volvió a su trabajo con la cena-. ¿Y trabajas de pianista?

Siguieron hablando largo y tendido las dos, hasta que la cena fue anunciada y la niña tuvo que ir al comedor con "el señor" a almorzar. Hermione comió con Anne en la cocina, hablando de sus cosas, de cuando ella aun era alguien en el mundo mágico y su trágico final como la mejor bruja del mundo mágico contemporáneo, hasta que tuvieron que responder a la llamada para retirar los platos de la mesa.

La niña venía solo de visita dos días, y eso significaba que al día siguiente se iría. Daría clases particulares con su abuela, una señora muy tiesa y severa con las normas, pero también comprensiva. Hermione durmió aquellos dos días en la buhardilla, acompañada secretamente por Malfoy, quien subía después de que ella se durmiera, y bajaba antes de que despertara.

La noche anterior a la partida de la niña, Hermione fue a visitarla a su dormitorio, pero encontró allí a Malfoy, que le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña, que estaba dormida.

-Lo siento no quería molestar… -se disculpó, haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta-.

-No, no te vayas. Ven, siéntate –le invitó, posando la mano en el colchón de la niña-. Acaba de quedarse dormidita hace un rato… Dime, no querrías que hubiera una escena así, en tu vida, todos los días? –preguntó el chico-.

-Vaya, Contigo? Parece ser que de pronto Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, se ha vuelto paternal –bromeó ella, rascándose la tripa-.

-Yo también puedo hacerme ilusiones –le reprendió-. Si fuera un niño…

-Tu niño –recalcó Hermione-.

-Si, eso, le enseñaría a volar, a ligar con las chicas y a ser un gran mago y un mujeriego.

-Ni hablar! Soy capaz de ocultarte la paternidad solo para poder sacarle tus manos de encima –le riñó ella, gruñendo-. Si fuera una niña tendría mil vestiditos –dijo entonces Hermione-. Tendría su propia biblioteca de libros infantiles y le enseñaría a hacer cosas del mundo muggle, como coser o tejer… -fantaseó ella-.

-¿Quien va a coser y tejer? –preguntó una voz a su lado-.

-Cielo, ¿te hemos despertado? –preguntó maternalmente Hermione-.

-Pues si, me habeis despertado hace un rato… ¿de que estabais hablando? ¿Quién va a tener un bebé?

-Nadie mi vida –dijo ella, mirándola de soslayo-. Una amiga mia, que se acaba de casar y quiere tener un bebé.

-Ah… pues ahora no tengo sueño –se quejó-.  
>-Ya se... –Abrió el cajón e su izquierda, y la ojimiel sacó el libro de cenicienta, lo abrió y miró a la niña-. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez un cuento muggle?<br>-No… ¿eso es muggle? –Preguntó asombrada asomando la cabeza-. ¡Si, lo es! ¡Los dibujos no se mueven!  
>-Vamos a contarlo a nuestra manera –propuso Draco, absteniéndose de irse de allí-. A ver, te explico, están la madrastra, las dos hermanas malas, cenicienta, el príncipe, y el hada madrina. ¿Quien quieres que sea cada uno?<br>-Yo el hada madrina –dijo rápidamente la pequeña ojiazul-. Tú el príncipe.  
>-Tenia que ser yo por la fuerza, soy el único chico.<br>-La cenicienta serás tu –dijo señalando a Hermione-. Y la madrastra será… mamá –dijo con firmeza. El rubio se removió en su sitio, algo incómodo, pero Hermione ignoró el comentario, y la niña siguió nombrando- y las hermanastras serán las primas. Las hijas de la tía Andrómeda. Nymphadora no, las gemelas.  
>-¡Pobrecitas! ¿Que te pasa con ellas? –Preguntó interesada Hermione-.<br>-No me caen bien –dijo cambiando una mirada cómplice con su primito-. Son unas bobas y siempre intentan tomarme el pelo. ¿Y bien, quien empieza?  
>-En un país lejano, Cenicienta vivía con su padre, el conde, en su hermosa mansión. Su madre había muerto. Y el papa estaba buscando una esposa para que cuidara a la niña, porque el estaba enfermo también, de lo mismo que su mamá. Se casó con una malvada Señora, quien tenía dos odiosas hijas… -dijo Hermione, pero se quedó un poco dubitativa.<br>-… que se llamaban Casiopea y Gorgófone.-terminó el chico de cabellos plateados-. Justo un mes después de casarse, el padre murió. Y la madrastra y las hermanastras trataban muy mal a cenicienta. "lava la ropa, plánchala, limpia la casa, haz de comer" –dijo imitando la voz chillona de una chica-. La trataban como una sirvienta, y por las noches dormía en la ceniza de la cocina.  
>-Y por eso la apodaron cenicienta.<br>-No, cenicienta no –dijo la niña con autoridad-. Se llamaba Hermicienta.  
>-Vale, pues Hermicienta –dijo Hermione con voz paciente-. El caso es que el príncipe buscaba una esposa, y organizó un baile…<br>-A la que todas las doncellas del reino que estuvieran disponibles deberían ir. –La interrumpió Draco-. Todas recibieron invitaciones, pero Hermicienta no sabía que ponerse. Así que cogió lo que sus hermanastras Casiopea y Gorgófone no querían y cosió un vestido muy hermoso.  
>-Pero estas se dieron cuenta de que esa ropa era suya, y se lo rompieron… Hermicienta se puso a llorar y llorar, no sabía que hacer ahora. Ella quería asistir al baile. –Hermione bebió agua de la jarra de debajo de la cama y prosiguió-. Así que se fue a llorar desconsolada a un banco del jardín…<br>-Como los que hay en el jardín? –preguntó la niña entusiasmada-.  
>-Si, como esos. Entonces, una mujer (en este caso niña) se apareció al lado de Hermicienta. Era su hada madrina. –Draco la miró, como buscando señas de que le gustaba el cuento. Como vio la carita entusiasta de su prima pequeña, siguió-. Y le dijo: "necesitas una ayudita. A ver… primero un carruaje" y con su varita, transformó una calabaza en una carroza. "y caballos" y transformó cuatro ratoncitos en hermosos caballos blancos. "y por ultimo, el vestido…" y conjuró un hermoso vestido blanco, con brillo por todas partes, y una corona, un collar y unos zapatitos de cristal. "Te advertiré una cosa –dijo-. Esto solo dura hasta media noche".<br>-Primo Draco –dijo la niña-. Voy al lavabo, ahora vengo. –y se bajó corriendo de la cama para meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Al volver, se encontró con que los dos adultos estaban dormidos en la cama, encima de las mantas, cada uno por su lado. Ella sonrió y despertó a su primo, el cual llevó a Hermione hasta su dormitorio en su regazo y luego, arropando a Alice, fue a dormir a su dormitorio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Una buena solución a todos los problemas.**

La pequeña se despertó en su cama por la mañana, con un hambre aroz y con ganas de empezar el día. Entonces, se puso sus zapatillas y bajó las escaleras hacia el hall. Oía una risa, pero ¿de donde?

Corrió por el pasillo y llegó a la cocina. Allí estaba Pansy, riendo como una loca. La niña frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué te ríes tu en tu hora de trabajar?  
>-¿Que te importa?, tengo derecho a reírme –le dijo de malos modos-. En esta casa al servicio no se le tiene prohibido –sacudió su rubia y larga melena, y meneó con la gracia propia de una princesa sus caderas, haciendo ondear su uniforme verde botella-.<br>-¿Ah, si? ¿De que, si puede saberse, doña "estaba-en-lo-mas-alto-y-ahora-me-dedico-a-fregar-suelos"? –replicó la niña-.  
>-De Hermione, por supuesto –contestó, escupiendo veneno en sus palabras-. Acaso cree que por ser ahora mi superior en la casa puede tratar como se le plazca a mi Draquitín. Que desilusión mas grande se va a llevar cuando mi querido bomboncito le diga unas cuantas verdades para ponerla en su sitio… -dijo la rubia, fregando los platos con mas fuerza que la que debiera-. Esa no sabe con quien se está metiendo. ¡J a! como si no hubiera tenido bastante con quedarse encerrada en horas de trabajo y en sitios impropios, que ahora se dedica a tratar a mi draquitín como si fuera una mas de la familia…<p>

La pequeña sintió como se ponía roja de la ira. De su Hermione… se reía de SU Hermione. No podía tolerarlo. Saltó a la cabeza de Pansy y comenzó a golpearla y tirarle del pelo. La muchacha estaba atónita, intentando quitarse a la niña furiosa de encima.

Narcisa, que en ese momento se acercaba por el jardín que daba a la cocina por sorpresa para pedir un desayuno, vio la escena. Dudó: Después de todo, esa mujer no le caía bien. Pero claro, no podía dejar que se debatiera con una niña pequeña, así que sacó su varita y atrajo a la niña entre sus brazos. La miró con cierto desprecio y le preguntó:

-Se puede saber que le has dicho para que se ponga así contigo?  
>-Pues…<br>-Se estaba riendo de Hermione, tía –le dijo la niña tragando saliva-. Ha dicho que el primo Draco le pondrá las cosas en su sitio… Y no quiero que se rían de Hermione, porque ella es buena. Y tú –señaló a Pansy-, tú eres muy mala.  
>-No digas eso. Parkinson, hazme un desayuno irlandés. Y por favor, no le digas esas cosas a la niña –dijo con una mirada reprobatoria.<p>

En la habitación de Hermione, la castaña se ponía una vez mas el uniforme de Pianista, con una capa para el frio que hacía por la mañana. Mientras atinaba a entrar por el vestido desde abajo, Malfoy entró sin llamar a la puerta y ella no pudo reprimir un grito.

-¡Por Merlín, Señor Malfoy! ¿Quiere hacer el favor de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? –dijo ella, escondiéndose inconscientemente detrás de la cortina-.

-De acuerdo, si tu quieres hacer el favor de dejar de esconderte de mi en ropa interior para que luego te vea todo el que mire por la ventana –comentó divertido. Ella se apartó rápidamente y trató de subirse el vestido lo mas rápido que pudo. A Draco no le pasó desapercibido que el vientre de Hermione estaba un poco curvado a esas altura del mes-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me encuentro perfectamente –replicó ella, casi torciéndose las muñecas intentando cerrar su cremallera. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se ató la capa marrón al cuello con toda la dignidad que le fue posible-.

-Bien, porque recuerda que hoy es tu dia libre –dijo el chico-.

-En realidad casi todos los días son libres. Sólo toco cuando me lo pide usted, por las noches, antes de ir a dormir –dijo ella, molesta-. Y aun no ha dado mas fiestas, ni almuerzos, ni reuniones importantes ni nada.

-Bueno, pues mejor para ti, no? Cobras por mes y no por día, así que no será descontado de tu sueldo… y ya puestos, piensa que en unos meses tendrás la baja por maternidad –le recordó, abriendo la puerta caballerosamente. Hermione salió primero y bajó las escaleras casi con prisa. El chico la siguió de cerca, conriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina para pedir el desayuno, encontraron a Alice tirando de la taza de café con Whisky de su tía, y a ésta retándola por el lado contrario.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –preguntó el rubio, sentándose en la encimera de la cocina. Hermione fue con Anne a desayunar en la mesa del servicio, para ponerla al día de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de cómo avanzaba su embarazo.

-mamá, ¿Qué haces tan temprano encasa y sin avisar?

-Oye, maleducado, ¿Tengo que recordarte que, si no llegara a ser por mi,tu no vivirías en mi casa? –le reprendió la mujer. Por fin consiguió quitarle la taza a la niña y sorbió un poco de su café, ya casi frio-.

-además, si yo me voy, alguien tiene que hacerte bulto en casa, primo Draco –dijo la niña, con cara de sabihonda-.

-Que cosas tienes, pequeña, tu no haces bulto –sonrió el chico. Se sentó a desayunar con su familia mientras era observado con atención por Hermione y Anne, que desayunaban unas humildes tostadas con tomate y jamón-.

-¡Te digo, Hermione, que no comprendo cómo has llegado a meterte en un marrón semejante! –dijo Anne, hablando en voz baja para que la familia Malfoy no los escuchara-.

-Tampoco es para tanto, mujer… solo fue un desliz que no ha vuelto a ocurrir –dijo despreocupada-.

-Hermione, es un desliz del que, dos meses después, te has enterado que podría haber acabado en embarazo –la morena dio un sorbo a su zumo de naranja-. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado. El Señor Malfoy nunca ha traído a nadie especial a casa y no sé cómo puede ser con las chicas.

-No te preocupes por mi –dijo la castaña, terminándose su tostada y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Tu vuelve al trabajo y hazle la vida imposible a Pansy por mi, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –sonrió la chica-.

-Señora Malfoy, Señor, Alice, voy a dar un paseo por los alrededores antes de empezar con mis tareas –anunció Hermione. Disimuladamente vio como la señora Malfoy le preguntaba sin hablar por como se encontraba, a lo que ella respondió también mudamente "acompáñeme"-.  
>-Te acompaño, querida. Alice, cielo, soportarás a tu primo durante mas o menos una hora?<br>-Si, creo que si. La pregunta es: ¿podrá el soportarme a mí?

Los cuatro rieron, y Hermione se encaminó disimuladamente con la señora Malfoy hasta la verja de entrada de la mansión. Allí, entre charlas y parloteos, llegaron al callejón donde se aparecían, y fueron a la revisión mensual de San Mungo.

Draco se quedó solo con La pequeña Alice. Le enseñó todo el jardín, los alrededores, las habitaciones infantiles de juego que el frecuentaba cuando era niño en aquel lugar… incluso fueron a ver el huerto, pero pronto le quedó bien claro a Draco que su prima quería hablar de cosas mas… "importantes".

-Primo Draco, ¿por que no eres sincero conmigo? –le preguntó, poniendo pucheritos-.

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir –disimuló el chico-.

-Sabes perfectamente que sé que algo pasa entre Hermione y tú, y que no me lo quieres contar.

-No pasa nada, Alice, te lo prometo. Es más, ni siquiera hemos salido ni una ola vez, y no hemos estado juntos… casi de ninguna manera –se limitó a decir el chico-. Simplemente es una antigua compañera de colegio con la que me llevo bien y que trabaja para mí.

-Draco, eso no me lo puedo creer ni yo, que tengo cinco años –dijo la niña, con el ceño frundido-. ¿Y no habeis hecho cositas?

-¿Cositas como? –preguntó con una ceja alzada el chico-.

-Si, ya sabes, cositas… -la niña sonrió y alzó las dos cejas, dando a entender todo lo que sabía y no podía decir con palabras mas expresivas-.

-Fin de la conversación, Alice –le reprendió su primo-. No puedes ir haciendo insinuaciones tan indiscretas, porque pueden dar pie a malentendidos.

-¿Que es eso? –preguntó tímidamente. El chico comprendió que estaba arrepentida y que quería cambiar el tema de conversación. Aun decidido a ser duro con ella, cuando vio que señalaba una planta parecida a los dientes de león, pero con una flor verde que soltaba pelusas al aire, su semblante se ablandó-.

-Eso es la planta que nos proporciona los polvos flú –explicó el chico. Ella se acercó y tocó una de ellas. Froto los dedos, que se habían vuelto verdes y brillantes, y sonrió-.

-¡guay! –dijo la niña saltando, y corrió hasta la fuente del centro del jardín para enjuagarse las manos.

En ese momento, una voz de "hemos vuelto" alertó a Draco, quien se había quedado mirando a la fuente, mientras pensaba. "aquella fuente podría ser mi solución…" se dijo, "porque si le pregunto, ¡me dirá la verdad!". Corrió hacia la niña, y juntos se fueron a ver a Hermione y la "_tía Narcisa_".

-Bueno, que, ¿vamos a jugar? –le propuso Hermione a la niña, pero de pronto se corrigió-. Oh, no puedo, me han mandado reposo.  
>-¿Por qué? –preguntó la rubia con interés. Hermione se quedó sin habla, y ahí intervino Narcisa-.<br>-Porque esta enferma, le duele mucho el estomago, y le han dicho que no haga esfuerzos –miró a Draco, y le guiñó un ojo, como haciéndole saber porque era en realidad-. Vamos, cariño, yo jugaré contigo hoy. Dejemos descansar a Hermione –en cuanto su madre y su prima se alejaron a una distancia prudencial, el chico se acercó a la ojimiel-.  
>-Hermione –dijo Draco al ver que se iba-. Tengo que hablar contigo.<br>-Si, claro –se paró y caminó hacia el. Éste la invitó a pasear junto a él, y ambos caminaron dando un paseo por el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta la entrada de la casa-. ¿De que se trata?

-Verás, he tenido una… una idea.

-La ultima vez que escuché eso en Hogwarts a escondidas tuve que asustarme –bromeó ella-. Dime, ¿de que se trara? –repitio-.  
>-Pues veras, ¿recuerdas la fuente del jardín, en el centro?<br>-Si… ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo entiendo todo! –Dijo Hermione antes de dejarle seguir-. Quieres que le pregunte de quien es, ¿no?  
>-¡Si! Que crees, ¿es buena idea o no? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos y agarrándola suave por los brazos. En ese momento, sus miradas se detuvieron. Sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente, y Hermione notaba su respiración, su aliento fresco, su aroma… El chico notaba el calor de su cuerpo, sus ojos color miel, sus labios jugosos. La cogió de la nuca, y se inclinó hacia ella. Esta le agarró el cuello. Una tos los interrumpió. Draco agachó la cabeza, murmurando algo. Hermione alcanzó a distinguir la palabra "inoportuno".<p>

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó Narcisa-. Lo siento.  
>-Pues si, interrumpes algo –dijo fastidiado Draco, y volvió a mirar a la castaña, que jugueteaba con sus dedos en su falda mientras agachaba la cabeza, roja de vergüenza-. Bueno, que dices, ¿es buena idea? –preguntó de nuevo el rubio, mirándola-.<br>-Si. –contestó al poco-. Pero… creo que primero debo… reflexionar un poco sobre ello, si te parece bien.  
>-¿pensar… en ello?<br>-Claro! Ten en cuenta que es una decisión importante para la que tengo que… prepararme. O es tu hijo y somos felices para siempre, o es hijo de Ron y tendré que llevar una sufrida vida de madre soltera. –miró al suelo. Era más fácil observar la tela de sus zapatillas-. No quiero que me coja de sopetón.  
>-Bueno –dijo Narcisa, volviendo a interrumpir-. Yo venía para decir que la niña se va ahora mismo, así que…<br>-Oh, es cierto –dijo el chico, y salió corriendo hasta la casa, dejando a las mujeres solas en la puerta principal-.  
>-Iré a despedirme –dijo Hermione con tono inexpresivo. Corrió todo lo que le permitía el estado de reposo que el medico le había prescrito, cruzó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras intentando no forzar demasiado. Cuando llegó al piso correspondiente, no pudo evitar darse un poco mas de prisa. Entró al salón: La niña ya se había ido.<p>

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Pasaban los cinco meses de embarazo y Hermione no quería preguntarle a la fuente: tenía miedo. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar en ascuas hasta el parto. El parto… esa era otra razón por la que quería retrasar el momento de saber que es lo que iba a nacer de su interior: Era madre primeriza, y tenía miedo del parto, del dolor, y de que algo saliera mal. Tener un medico al lado la conciliaba un poco, pero se llevó una buena regañina por parte de la señora Malfoy por pensar aquello. Hermione se decidió una tarde y fue a la fuente al fin, pero solo se sentó en un banco cercano, mirando a la fuente como si esta pudiera levantarse y huir de allí. Más que preocupada, la miraba con la esperanza de que precisamente eso pasase. Se levantó y miró al cielo: Estaba muy gris para ser Agosto, pero ya se podían vislumbrar en el cielo las nubes que darían paso a las lluvias de otoño, aquel año antes de tiempo. Cogió una flor rosa, y la olió: Su aroma era delicioso. Pensó que, para entretenerse, podría hacer una poción divertida, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. En los años de EXTASIS podría haberlas echo, porque Slughorn era un profesor muy bueno. Lastima que se jubilase aquel año, decidiendo que una vez finalizada la guerra tenia derecho a vivir tranquilo y descansar.

Echó a andar, una voz lejana le avisaba que se iba al trabajo. Ella con un "de acuerdo, señor", siguió caminando. Estaba temblando en nerviosismo puro, y pensó si eso sería bueno para el bebé. Siguió caminando, y se paró justo en frente de la fuente. Se quitó los zapatos: Para asegurarse, entraría dentro si hacía falta. Aunque se echó un poco atrás, así que se volvió a colocar los zapatitos de tela en los pies, pensando desesperadamente: "¡¿que debo hacer?" Una voz familiar la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿De verdad no quieres saberlo?

Esa voz… giró y se encontró con algo que la sorprendió bastante y la hizo retroceder, tanto que casi se cae dentro de la fuente.

Frente a ella se encontraba un reflejo de si misma. Pero era mas joven, y llevaba un uniforme de Hogwarts. Hermione abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, sin creérselo. Miró en su pecho: Relucía una insignia de prefecto. Pensó con tristeza que, si hubiera asistido a su último año, en realidad habría sido una insignia de premio anual. También pensó con tristeza que los gemelos Weasley le habrían encantado el letrero y pondría "premio asnal". Volvió a la realidad, esperando no ver la figura en miniatura de si misma. Pero seguía ahí. Lo primero que debía preguntarle era quien diablos (o que en su defecto) era. Concentró todo su autocontrol (bastante poco) en dejar de temblar de los nervios, y forzó una voz tranquila:

-¿Quien ere tu?  
>-Eres lista, ya sabes quien soy –le dijo, y sonrió ante la cara de perplejidad de Hermione-. Soy tu reflejo, el reflejo de tu conciencia. Tú le quieres. –siguió. Hermione pensó que eso no venía al cuento. "¡¿<em>y<em> _si no la he sacado, ni la he conjurado ni nada… de donde ha salido mi reflejo de mi misma del pasado?"_ se preguntó molesta. El reflejo le seguía con la mirada y sonreía. Pensó que esa sonrisa era forzada, y le daba un toque estúpido. Le recordaba a la sonrisa que le regalaba sarcásticamente a Draco cuando tenía dieciséis años y se odiaban mutuamente en Hogwarts-.  
>-¿Pero… como has salido? O mejor dicho, ¿De donde has salido?<br>-Magia antigua –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Estoy aquí para guiarte.  
>-¿A guiarme? ¿A guiarme para que? –Hermione no cabía en si de perplejidad. No podía ser posible, no, ella no la había conjurado-.<br>-Mira, Herms. Yo soy tu conciencia, así que tú tienes que saberlo mejor que yo. A ver, te propondré algo: unas preguntas. ¿Quieres a Draco Malfoy?  
>-S-si –respondió insegura. Su "<em>conciencia"<em> sonrió.  
>-Muy bien. ¿De quien quieres que sea el niño?<br>-De… de el, por supuesto –dijo, esta vez un poco mas valiente-. Quiero decir, también me gustaría que fuera de Ron, un niño que reflejara como era él para siempre… pero Ron ha muerto, y ese niño viviría sin un padre. Pero el caso es que yo no se de quien es, y esta fuente me lo puede decir, a lo mejor… y… me aterroriza saber la respuesta.  
>-¿Estas segura de que no quieres? –preguntó alzando una ceja el holograma. Era realmente tenaz. "<em>como yo, con la mente fría –pensó Hermione-. Es exactamente igual que yo".<br>_-Soy tu –respondió sarcásticamente la castaña, con su enmarañado pelo de dieciséis años ondeando en la brisa que corría, ya entrado el atardecer-. Soy tu propia mente, así que no intentes pensar en engañarme, porque lo sabré. A ver, dime, quien crees que tiene mas posibilidades.  
>-Draco –dijo instantáneamente, casi sin pensar-.<br>-¿Y porque?  
>-Porque llevábamos mucho tiempo buscando un niño, y no conseguíamos… pero eso Ron y yo, no Draco y… -se había puesto ligeramente roja-. Bueno, Y claro… yo pienso que…<br>-Entonces, ¿a que tienes miedo?  
>-A que el hijo sea de Ron.<br>-¿Y eso sería malo?  
>-Si –dijo tristemente-. Porque vivirá sin un padre…<br>-Un padre no es aquel que te concibe. Es aquel que te cría, que te cuida, y que te protege. El que se encarga de ti, y el que se encarga de que tú estés bien. No solo el que te dio la vida. Así que -dijo inclinando una mano hacia la fuente- el camino es libre para ti.  
>-Y que debo preguntar? –Dijo perpleja a su imagen de niña de quinto curso-.<br>-"De quien es el niño" o "quien es el padre" –dijo desapareciendo.

Hermione caminó decidida hasta la fuente, se asomó y, quitandosse de nuevo los zapatos, entró en el agua. El agua de aquella fuente, estanque o lo que fuera, estaba tan helada que Hermione pensó que no podría pronunciar bien las palabras por culpa del castañeo de sus dientes. Entró un poco mas, espantando a las carpas y sintiendo el musgo que había crecido en el fondo mullido bajo sus pies desnudos. Armandose de valor, respiró hondo varias veces y, por fin, preguntó:

-¿Quien es el padre de mi hijo?

Una forma difusa apareció en el reflejo del agua. Su pelo era oscuro, y rojizo. Pero se fue aclarando… su piel, minada de pecas, se fue transformando en una mas limpia, de color claro, pálida y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos azules se fueron destintando hasta quedar de un color azul grisáceo, y sus labios grandes y jugosos se transformaron en otros finos y delgados, de color rosa. No cabía duda: Era de Draco.

Hermione caminó hacia la casa. A mitad del camino, se sentó en un banco de allí, miró hacia arriba y gritó:

-¡Si!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Los Granger**

Draco se movía inquieto en su asiento. Miraba a la puerta, no podía dejar de mirarla. Sabía que Hermione había ido a preguntar a la fuente, y esperaba ansioso y a la vez un poco nervioso, a que ella llegara con una respuesta. Dio un largo sorbo al hidromiel que tenía en la mano izquierda, mientras con la mano derecha golpeaba los dedos en el sofá. Estaba muy nervioso. El nunca se había comportado así, salvo cuando Hermione se le acercó en tercer curso el dia de la vuelta a casa, por miedo a que le diera otro puñetazo. Se sonrió. De repente, un sonido como de una puerta chirriando dio a entender que la castaña estaba en la casa. Intentó aparentar tranquilidad, e hizo esfuerzos (casi sobrehumanos) en poner el semblante serio. Lentamente, observó como la puerta se abría, con su habitual chirrido. Hermione entró, con una mano en el vientre avanzado y otra agarrando su brazo. Lo miró.

-¿Que? Dime, ¿de quien?

-N… no le he preguntado –mintió convincentemente-. He decidido que prefiero saberlo el día en el que mi hijo nazca. Y si de verdad quiere a este niño, será paciente y confiará en que el tiempo nos lo diga. Por cierto –dijo, cambiando de tema-. ¿Usted no estabas en el trabajo?  
>-¿Pero… pero no le has preguntado? ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una pregunta pequeñita?–dijo Draco, abandonando todo intento de no parecer estresado-.<br>-No… no –dijo firmemente. Aquellos ojos grises la cautivaban, y parecía un milagro resistirse a saltar sobre el cada vez que lo veía. Pero aguantaba. Tenía que ser capaz de aguantar aunque necesitara todo su autocontrol. Reunió toda su valentía y ando decididamente al "señor", rezando para que no le entrara la risa tonta-.  
>-Primo… -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos miraron alrededor, asustados. Hermione miró a la chimenea, y allí se encontraba la cabeza de su prima pequeña, con otra que era más anciana, seguramente de su abuela-. ¡Hola Herms!<br>-Querido… -empezó, pero se detuvo al mirar atentamente a la castaña-. ¿Es de confianza?  
>-Si, no te preocupes, abuela. La ultima vez fuiste grosera con ella, pero creo que por esta vez podrá pasar sin tus comentarios hirientes ni tus miradas hostiles –la reprendió. La anciana e encogió un poco de hombros-. Que, dime.<br>-Pues… que la pequeña quiere hablar con ustedes. Así que mándamela a casa cuando termines por la red flu. La mantendré abierta para vosotros. Buenas noches, querida –le dijo a Hermione. Ella sintió un impuso de sonreír, pues era obvio que la anciana se sentía culpable, pero se limitó a saludarla con la cabeza, antes de que su cabeza se fuera de la chimenea para dejar pasar a Alice, con su cuerpecito menundo enfundado en la que seguramente sería la gruesa capa de invierno de su abuelo Abraxas-.  
>-Vale. A ver –dijo cuando la anciana se fue, observando a la niña subirse encima de sus piernas-. ¿Que es lo que querías?<br>-Pues quería saber como termina el cuento de Hermicienta.  
>-Ah… -dijo Hermione incomoda-. Pues Hermicienta va al baile real…<br>-y el príncipe se queda cautivado por su belleza –la ayudó Draco-. La saca a bailar, y le dice que la quiere. Pero suenan las campanadas de la media noche.  
>-Y como sabrás –continuó la castaña-, el hechizo del hada madrina solo dura hasta ahí. Así…<br>-Que salió corriendo –le interrumpió el rubio-.  
>-¡Oye! Me vas a dejar terminar de contar algo a mí? –Se quejó poniendo las manos en jarras-.<br>-Solo esto, solo esto, es que me encanta… -dijo el rubio emocionado-. Y se fue corriendo. Bajando las escaleras del palacio, se le cayó un zapatito de cristal. El rey y el príncipe lo recogieron, y el príncipe vio que el zapato era muy pequeño. Y dijo: "únicamente me casaré con la doncella a la que le venga esta zapatilla".  
>-Y –le interrumpió la ojimiel- el príncipe hizo que fuesen registradas todas las casas por el primer ministro, para buscar el pie de aquella hermosa zapatilla de cristal. Al llegar a casa de cenicienta…<br>-Hermicienta –la corrigió la niña-.  
>-… las hermanastras Casiopea y Gorgófone adivinaron que era el zapatito de ella.<br>-¿Y como lo supieron? –Preguntó la nena con curiosidad-.  
>-Pues resulta que el otro zapatito de cristal no se desvaneció como el resto del hechizo –explicó el chico-, porque le faltaba la mitad del par. Y las chicas lo vieron.<br>-El caso es… -continuó molesta- que Hermicienta quiso bajar. Pero la hermanastra Casiopea, que era la mayor, le puso una zancadilla al primer ministro, se cayó y la zapatilla se rompió.  
>-¡Oh! ¡Ahora nunca sabrá que era Hermicienta! –dijo apenada-.<br>-Pues ahí te equivocas –la contradijo el rubio-. Porque Hermicienta bajó rápidamente, y le dijo al primer ministro: "no se preocupe, no está todo perdido. Yo tengo la otra zapatilla".  
>-Así que se la llevaron, y se casó con el príncipe.<br>-Nada mas?  
>-Nada más –finalizó Hermione-.<br>-Entonces, ¿quien me explica porque la tripita de nuestra "hermicienta" crece mas y mas con el paso de los meses?–preguntó audazmente-.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Hermione, quieres comer algo?  
>-¡No! ¡Y deje ya de preguntarme! Soy yo la que me hago de comer solita. Es mas, le hago de comer a usted.<br>-Eso es porque quieres tu –le espetó la cabeza de un rubio desde la puerta de la terraza-. Además, ¿crees que con ese tripón puedes hacer cualquier cosa? ¡En este mes es cuando se desarrolla mas el cerebro y los sentidos del tacto, oído y la vista! No puedes correr riesgos.  
>-Oh, no se queje –le espetó-. De todas formas hoy no pensaba hacer esfuerzos, sino que pensaba irme de compras con la Señora Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha invitado a acompañarla.<p>

-Con mi madre… -dijo el rubio, sin prestarle demasiada atención. De pronto, percatándose de la información tan importante que Hermione le había proporcionado, dejó el profeta en la mesa casi de un golpe seco y se levantó-. ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca?  
>-No –dijo cerrando el refrigerador y sacudiendo la cabeza-. Le vuelvo loco.<p>

Hermione sintió su cuerpo arder y su cara enrojecer producto de aquella frase que había condenado su discreccion con respecto a los sentimiento que guardaba celosamente del rubio. El chico la miró con una ceja levantada, y una mirada lujurioa se cruzó por un segundo en su claros ojos grises.

-Si.. –se acercó a la encimera y cogió una fresita del pastel que estaba haciendo la castaña. A escondidas, claro-.  
>-¿Que tienes ahí? –preguntó la ojimiel. El joven se metió la fresa en la boca rápidamente y farfulló:<br>-_Natha_.  
>-Mentira… -dijo mirando de soslayo su preciado pastel. Al ver que faltaba una fruta, se giró bruscamente al chico-. ¡Que hace metiendo sus zarpas pálidas en mi delicioso pastel de chocolate!<br>-_Ez un paztel afrodizíaco_ –se quejó el rubio-, no me puezes culpad a mi… - mientras intentaba tragársela, le dio la risa y se atragantó. Hermione se puso nerviosa y corrió alarmada hacia el-. Agua… -pidió-.  
>-Oh, si, claro… pero no hay vasos limpios! –gritó. De pronto sintió un Deja vù y recordó que Había dicho algo por el estilo en una mazmorra en primer curso, cuando excusó que no tenía madera para encender un fuego-.<br>-¡Eres una… -tosió exageradamente-… una bruja!  
>-Oh, si, claro –dijo sonrojándose. Sacó su varita y con una floritura apareció una copa de agua. Miró al chico, conjuró una capa de su armario y se la puso-. Me voy. ¡Y tengo las fresitas contadas! –gritó, adivinando que el chico, de nuevo, iba a la carga contra el pastel-.<p>

Al llegar al Hall, la Señora Malfoy la esperaba en la escalera.

-¿A una tienda muggle o mágica, querida?  
>-Muggle. Quizás vaya a ver a mis padres…<br>-Oh, perfecto. Por cierto –dijo sujetándole fuerte el brazo y apareciéndolas en un callejón-, ¿sabes ya seguro que el hijo es de Ronald?  
>-No, no es de Ron… pero se de quien es. Si –dijo antes de dejar Hablar a la mujer, quien tuvo que reprimir un gritito de alegría-. Si, es de su hijo. Pero quiero que aprenda a ser responsable, le he dicho que no lo sabía. Y usted dirá lo mismo. ¿Verdad? –preguntó lanzándole una severa mirada, que nada tenía que envidiar con las de la profesora McGonagall-.<br>-Si… -respondió abatida la mujer. Caminaron un poco por el callejón antes de desaparecer, para aparecer de nuevo en unos baños de una cafetería londinense. Al salir a la calle, la señora Malfoy se paró frente un escaparate de color amarillo melocotón-. Ya llegamos.  
>-Pero, esto es…<br>-Una tienda pre-mamá. ¿No pensaras que as a ir enseñando la tripa con esas túnicas tan cortitas que lleváis ahora las jovenzuelas, no? Mi nieto se merece lo mejor –dijo ella, alzando el mentón al más puro estilo Malfoy-.  
>-Pues más o menos –la retó bromeando-. Vamos, a ver que hay por ahí.<p>

Las compras fueron bastante productivas, si se ignorase el pequeño detalle del incidente con el dinero, pues el señor no querían aceptar los galeones de la señora Malfoy y esta le empezó a gritar a la dependienta, quejándose del mal servicio a los extranjeros con un fuerte acento alemán, disimulando que en vez de ser extranjera era una bruja. La pobre Hermione tuvo que disculparse muchísimas veces para que no les prohibieran la entrada a la tienda. Pagó con su poco dinero Muggle y la Señora Malfoy salió bufando de allí. Después, se dirigieron a ver a los Granger.

-Ya llegamos –dijo señalando una casita pequeña en una colina. La casa estaba en una residencia donde había un puente, un río (el támesis en su tramo final, seguramente) y un parque. La casita era de color rojo oscuro, y las tejas color verde resaltaban entre las sosas casas blancas de la urbanización. Llamaron a la puerta, y la señora Granger las recibió.

-¿Si, que desea?... ¿Hermione? –preguntó sorprendida una mujer bajita y de cabellos rizados-.  
>-Si, mamá –dijo sonriente la castaña-. Y esta es la señora Malfoy. Señora Malfoy, mi madre, Holly Granger.<br>-Encantada –dijo la señora Malfoy dándole dos besos en las mejillas-.  
>-Igualmente, señora Malfoy. Vamos, pasad, pasad… Hija –dijo fijándose en su figura- estas muy gorda, ¿que te has comido?¿Un elefante?<br>-Pues un be…  
>-Nada, señora Granger, ¿puedo llamarla Holly? –dijo Narcissa, dándole un codazo a Hermione para que callara-.<br>-Por supuesto –dijo ella, sonriendo. Las condujo hasta la salita y les invitó a tomar asiento-.  
>-Perfecto, llámeme Narcisa, por favor, nada de formalismos, o me harán sentir vieja un dia de estos –bromeó-.<br>-Ah… Edgard –llamó la mujer, y entonces se oyó el arrastrar de una silla en el piso superior-. ¡Ha llegado La niña!  
>-¿Jane? –Inquirió un hombre desde la escalera-. ¿Nuestra Jane?<br>-¡Si! Corre, prepara té, yo le haré compañía. ¿Y que os ha traído aquí? –Preguntó la señora Granger gustosa-.  
>-Pues vengo a deciros algo importante. A parte de que mi marido…<br>-¡Ah, Ron! Mi querido Ronald. ¿Porque no ha venido contigo? –preguntó la mujer sonriendo-.  
>-Porque… bueno, eh… Murió hace seis meses –explicó ella, algo incómoda. La señora Malfoy comprendió entonces que la relación de Hermione Granger con sus padres no era, lo que podía decirse, una buena relación-, y yo… me fui a trabajar con Draco Malfoy.<br>-¿Ese chico del que te quejabas tanto en el colegio? –Preguntó más entusiasmada aun la señora Granger-.  
>-Pues…-disimuló Hermione, haciéndole gestos con los ojos hacia la señora Malfoy a su madre-.<br>-¿Te quejabas de mi hijo? –Se sorprendió la señora Malfoy-.  
>-El té ya está listo –anunció el señor Granger caminando al salón-. ¡Hija! –se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aunque la situación desde afuera e podía percibir artificial-. ¿Como estas, Jane?<br>-¿Te llamas Jane? –volvió a preguntar la señora Malfoy. Hermione estaba mareándose de tanto parloteo-.  
>-A Ver, uno por uno, por favor. Primero yo, luego ya veremos. A ver, mamá. Después de la muerte de Ronald –<em>"¿Ronald ha muerto?" <em>Preguntó el señor Granger, que fue coreado por un gran _SHH_ por parte de las dos madres-. , yo me fui con Draco Malfoy a trabajar, y… Bueno, digamos que sigo trabajando con el, pero tuve una… Aventurilla con él, que se salió de contexto y se me escapó completamente de las manos y que yo en principio no tenia intención de que… _-"ejem",_ apuró la Señora Malfoy- y… este es el resultado –señaló su barriga con sus dedos índices-. Estoy embarazada. A ver, preguntas. Mamá.  
>-Dime, hija, ¿cómo sabes que el bebé no es de Ron? –preguntó con curiosidad la señora Granger, seguramente deseando escuchar algo sobre la magia. Su marido intuyó las intenciones de su esposa y carraspeó secamente-.<br>-Bueno, a parte de porque hicimos un.. _"chanchullo"_ mágico de los que a ti te gusta, mama… también lo sé porque era… bueno, que el no… _-"que situación mas incomoda en la que me pones, mamá"_ pensó distraída-. Ya sabes… Llevabamos medio año buscando un bebé, pero nunca conseguimos nada.  
>-¿Te llevabas mal con mi hijo en el colegio? –Insistió la señora Malfoy-.<br>-¿No le ha contado nunca Draco porque aquel verano llegó con una señal roja en su cara? –preguntó Hermione asombrada-. Le tuve que dar una bofetada para que aprendiera la lección y dejara de burlarse de los demás.  
>-Pues no…<br>-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con todo esto? –Preguntó el padre-. No nos presentas a ese chico… ¿Dragón?  
>-No, Draco, papa. Draco –le corrigió-. No puedo, está muy ocupado. Pero aquí está Narcisa para compensar, que es como dos como él, porque se parecen mucho y, al fin y al cabo, es una Malfoy.<br>-Si, eso es cierto –dijo la señora Malfoy-, y por mi parte, estoy encantada de haberles conocido –dijo mirando al señor Granger como si las miradas pudieran dar lecciones de humildad-.  
>-¿Que hora es? –preguntó Hermione de repente. Sentía como si algo se le hubiera olvidado, o que tenía algo importante que hacer aquella tarde-.<br>-Son las… seis y cuarto –dijo la señora Malfoy, mirando su reloj con miles de estrellas y flechitas sinsentido-. ¿Porque?  
>-¡Merlín! ¡Mi cita con el medico!<br>-Ç¿Merlín? –Dijo Edgard, y no pudo suprimir una sonora Carcajada-. ¿El de la leyenda del Rey Arturo? ¿Creeis en el los de _Vuestra Clase_?  
>-El mismo. Existió, aunque tu estuvieras demasiado ocupado como para escucharme nombrarlo en mis años de instituto –dijo ella rencorosamente. Se levantó con la ayuda de la Señora Malfoy y miró a su madre-.. Bueno, me aparezco, porque creo que no podremos conectar la red flu a la casa de mis padres en tan poco tiempo…, ¿viene señora Malfoy?<br>-No, no.  
>-Eso, déjala con nosotros cielo –dijo la señora Granger-. Tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerle. Si ella quiere, claro está –disimuló, mirándola de reojo-.<br>-Encantada –admitió la señora Malfoy. Cogió las bolsas de la compra de aquella tarde y las dejó con ella, para que Hermione pudiera marcharse sin cargas adicionales de las que preocuparse-.

"_vaya –pensó Hermione sonriendo- parece que la señora Malfoy y mamá se llevan bien"._ Entonces se apareció en el salón, y Draco pegó un brinco de la impresión, se le torcieron las gafas y derramó su taza de caldo de sopa, posiblemente su cena antes del trabajo.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó el ojigris, algo despistado-. Vaya, pero si hasta llegamos tarde… -comentó mirando su absurdo reloj de constelaciones. Cuando la chica asintió, la agarró del brazo y la apareció en su cama de costumbre. En aquel momento, una chica pelirroja a quien Hermione le sonaba mucho, estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados y una herida muy fea en la cara. ¿Esa era… la enfermera?

-Draco –le preguntó distraída la castaña, mirando con atención a su compañera de cama. Entonces no se percató, pero después de haber hablado de él toda la tarde como "Draco", le había llamado por su nombre de pila-.  
>-Dime. Un momento… Draco? –repitió extrañado-.<br>-Digo, doctor –Se corrigió, sonrojada. Cambió de tema radicalmente-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
>-Que le ha atacado un occamy salvaje en los bosques de oriente –comentó sin importancia-. Sobrevivirá, como muchos otros.<br>-¿Que hacia allí?  
>-Vacaciones.<br>-Ah… -se volvió hacia el rubio, quien estaba observándole el estómago con el pedacito ese de plástico que se deslizaba sobre esa pomada tan fría. Ella lo observaba con atención-.  
>-No se ve el sexo… está de espaldas.<br>-Vaya… -dijo Hermione. No le importaba: Le bastaba con que fuera rubio. Rió con su propio pensamiento, y Draco le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto-.  
>-¿De qué te ríes?<br>-Del color de tu pelo –dijo resueltamente-.  
>-¿Que tiene? –preguntó asustado mirándoselo de reojo.<br>-Nada, es que es… muy rubio –dijo disimuladamente-.

El rubio se inclinó y le robó un beso en los labios.

Una cabellera clara de una señora se abrió paso entre las camas, se dirigió a Hermione y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Buenos días. ¿De cuantos meses esta?  
>-E… esto… de unos cuatro o cinco meses... –dijo extrañada la castaña, mirando a la intrusa con elceño fruncido-.<br>-¿no llevas la cuenta? –preguntó sorprendida-. Interesante…  
>-Pues no… la lleva el -dijo señalando al rubio-. Soy mala para recordar fechas, así que dejo que mi doctor lleve la cuenta.<br>-Divinamente –exclamó, mientras escribía con velocidad sobre un fajo de pergaminos sujetos en una carpeta por una gomilla. A Hermione le resultaba extrañamente familiar aquella expresión…-.  
>-¿No será usted una Skeeter, ¿no? –dijo mirándola como si pudiera descuartizarla por los ojos. La mujer ensanchó su sonrisa, y pudo ver como, igual que Rita, ella llevaba un diente de oro-.<br>-¿Conoce a mi hermana? –exclamó alegremente-.  
>-Si, la reportera del profeta mas falsa y repelente que haya conocido. Y también una falsa buscapleitos que solo sabe arruinarle la vida a los demás. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –Dijo con desdén la castaña a la morena-.<br>-No, por… bueno, yo venía a saber si el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger me podían dar una exclusiva, pero… veo que no soy bien recibida –dijo mirándola de soslayo-. Aun así, no dejaré de intentarlo. Tomen mi tarjeta –les entregó una a cada uno. Ponía con letras de floritura:

Cecilia Skeeter  
>Reportera del profeta.<br>Miembro del Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional  
>Ministerio de magia<p>

A Hermione no le hizo falta la magia para deshacerse de la tarjeta: La hizo añicos en ese mismo momento, y miró Irritada a Draco, quien se encogió de hombros.

-A mi no me mire, señorita.  
>-¿Por que me trata de usted?<br>¿-Por qué me tratas tu de usted? –Soltó una carcajada-. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.  
>-Esta bien…<p>

Se incorporó, y un agudo dolor le punzó el vientre, dejándola sin respiración. _"¡el niño!" _pensó aterrorizada, y una nueva punzada acechó en su estomago. Se volvió a sentar en la cama, y se puso una mano en la barriga. Draco corrió a pedir un medico especializado, y mientras le ordenó que se tumbara, para que pudieran examinarla.  
>Al llegar el especialista la auscultó atenta y concienzudamente (echando a Draco de la sala y cerrando las cortinas, claro). Para sorpresa de Hermione, el dolor cesó a lo pocos minutos de su inicio, pero estaba tan agotada por aquel momento de dolor que no podía ni abrir la boca sin oltar un suspiro.<p>

-¿Que fue eso? –preguntó sudorosa mientras se incorporaba-. Dígame.  
>-No vaya tan deprisa –dijo tumbándola ora vez-. Está de dilatación. Tiene cinco centímetros, debe quedar en reposo inmediatamente, pues con solo seis meses, la probabilidad de que los pulmones del bebé estén desarrollados al dar a luz son muy improbables..<br>-P-pero…  
>-¿Señorita, ha hecho esfuerzos últimamente? ¿Subido escaleras… algo?<br>-pues… -dijo poniéndose roja. Había limpiado la casa, subía escaleras todos los días, estaba en la buhardilla, había corrido por el jardín, había dado largos paseos… -. Pues si, un poco…  
>-Entonces queda absolutamente prohibido su salida del hospital, a no ser que haya un medico en su casa cada dia –bromeó-.<br>-Pues entonces me voy a casa. El señor Malfoy me cuidará –aseguró-.

-¿El señor Malfoy? –preguntó el doctor sorprendido-. No sabía que fuera usted una invitada del Señor Malfoy…

-Soy su pianista particular.

-Vaya, e todo un detalle por su parte cuidar así a una señorita que trabaj apra el sin…

-Es mas complicado que eso, doctor, no insista –dijo ella, sonriendo y frotándose el vientre. El doctor comprendió y no comentó nada …  
>-Entonces se aparecerá, no se moverá de su dormitorio, y no se podrá levantar hasta que el niño nazca…<br>-¡¿Que? –gritó. La chica de al lado se levantó sobresaltada. Hermione l miró sin comprender, y entonces recordó que había gritado. Intentó calmarse-. Como que no podré levantarme… ¡quien limpiará la mansión! ¡Y quien hará de comer! ¡Y… y como subiré a mi buhardilla!  
>-Obviamente no podrá hacer nada de eso. Piense en la salud del niño que espera.<br>-Ahora que le menciona –dijo de pronto-: ¿no hay nada para saber sí es niño o niña?  
>-Claro, con un simple procedimiento con nuestra maquina e puede verificar el sexo de…<p>

-Viene de espaldas –se lamentó Hermione-. No tienen un método alternativo?

-Lo siento, señorita, pero aunque se están investigando algunos métidos experimentales n animales, aun no está listo para ser utilizado con personas…-se disculpó el doctor-. Ahora… -llamó a alguien con un mandito que sacó del bolsillo, y Draco entró en la habitación-. Ahora, llévela a casa. Le tengo a su cuidado, no venga a trabajar, se quedará con la paciente.  
>-Claro, ¿vamos señorita? –dijo extendiéndole la mano con un tono burlón que solo Hermione pudo apreciar-.<br>-No puedo levantarme, ni moverme, ni hacer nada. Esta me las van a pagar… -gruñó levantando ambos brazos y agarrándose al cuello de un Draco que la había cargado en brazos.

La transportó a su casa y la tumbó en la cama. Le trajo libros y le subió la comida y la cena, dejándole el desayuno a Anne para que ella estuviera entretenida charlando con su amiga, y estuvo allí mucho tiempo. Lo bastante como para que su barriga creciera dos meses más.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Aviones de papel**

Estaban sentados en la cama. Hermione ya había llegado a las treinta y cinco semanas de embarazo y comía chocolate sin parar, mientras reía de lo que Draco le contaba.  
>Había ido a visitarla mucha gente: La señora Malfoy, casi a diario; Dos ancianos a los que no conocía, pero cuya cara le resultaba familiar, y que resultaron ser los abuelos de Draco. Hermione se enteró de que la niña iba a ir a verla y se puso contentísima de volver a abrazarla, aunque mas de una vez puso en aprieto al pobre Draco son sus preguntitas inoportunas; también vinieron los padres de Hermione, su padre mucho mas reacio y evidentemente obligado por su madre ,quien disfrutó mucho con aquella gran mansion, y unas gemelas que sospechó eran las niñas de las que le habían hablado Alice y Draco: Casiopea y Gorgófone. Vino Andrómeda, la tia de Draco, para apoyarles en todo y más (ella se había casado con un hijo de Muggles y había sido despreciada de los Black por ello, incluso por la señora Malfoy), y una vez mas, el padre de Draco Brillaba por su ausencia.<p>

Hermione se encontraba aquel día de otoño con Draco en la buhardilla. Estaba harta de no poder caminar, ni de correr, ni cocinar ni nada. Deseaba no estar embarazada. Aunque luego pensaba en el futuro y en lo que le guardaba, y sonreía ante ese pensamiento, borrando el no querer estar embarazada de su mente y pasando a estar ansiosa de la futura llegada del bebé a su vida.

-¿Hermione, de quien crees que será…? –preguntó el chico, sentado a los pies de la cama de Hermione-, El bebé, digo. ¿Estas… preparada, mentalmente hablando? –Hermione se atragantó: Se le había olvidado por completo que Draco no sabía nada de lo que la fuente le dijo. Es más, creía que no le había preguntado a la fuente. Suprimiendo las ganas horribles de reír, decidió contestarle-.  
>-Creo que estoy preparada. Tengo buena gente a mi lado, señor. Además, si el niño sale pelirrojo siempre queda la opción de teñirle el pelo, ¿no?<br>-¡Hermione!,¿ porque sigues empeñada en llamarme _"señor"?_ –preguntó molesto el rubio-.  
>-Porque hasta que no sepa de quien es –señaló su abultadísimo estomago- no veo necesario tutearle. Le debo un respeto por ser mi jefe, aun estando de baja por maternidad. Hace solo tres meses que no puedo dar conciertos de piano.<br>-¿y si es mío? ¿y si resulta que vamos a tener un hijo en común? ¿Como me llamarías entonces… ? –preguntó el en voz baja, y Hermione se estremeció-. Porque siempre puedes recurrir a llamarme _señor_ si volvemos a repetir aquello que pasó hace nueve meses…  
>-¡pues…. Ah! –dijo posando su mano en el vientre. Hermione, muy nerviosa, bajó apresuradamente por la scaleras de la trampilla del techo de su habitación, hizo sonar la campanilla y se tumbó en la cama-.<p>

-Que? Que pasa?  
>-no, no es nada –intentó disimular-, es solo que…<br>-Que? –gritó exasperado-.  
>-No pasa nada… AH! Si, mentira, si que pasa… Creo que el niño ya viene, Señor Malfoy…<p>

Draco observó como las mantas se iban mojando, poco a poco, y comprendió de inmediato, pero no le dijo nada a la chica. Que se percatara solita.

-Creo que no voy a poder hacerlo…-dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre y mirando con miedo al chico-.  
>-No pasa nada –dijo Draco intentando tranquilizarla, aunque más para si mismo que para ella-. Venga, respira… nos vamos al hospital.<br>-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO IRME! –Dijo apretando la mano del muchacho. El rubio se secó el sudor frío que corría por su frente, y apareció dos mantas, y un cubo de agua caliente-. -¡A ver, Hermione, en que lío me metes! ¡yo no estoy autorizado a atender tu parto!  
>-¿Que? ¡AY! –Preguntó suprimiendo un aullido de dolor-. ¡Eres medimago imbecil! –le espetó furiosa-. ¡Deberías saber atender un parto!<br>-¡Que no soy… ginecólogo! ¡Soy medimago, joder, pero no ginecólogo! –gritó él también, molesto con la castaña y consigo mismo-, ¡No he visto una cosa de estas en mi vida!  
>-¡¿COMO? -gritó ella, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al rubio-. Draco, Draco, Draco! Dios Mio!<br>-¿quien? –preguntó-.  
>-Dios es un… bueno, no es momento para explicártelo, Malfoy -dijo apretando con más fuerza la mano del chico. Se acomodó en los almohadones y sus piernas se abrieron automáticamente. Draco se apresuró a quitarle la parte inferior del pijama y la ropa interior, para intentar ayudar en la medida de lo posible.<br>-¡¿PERO QUE HACES? ¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡¿CUANDO HAS ATENDIDO TU A UN PARTO?  
>-¡Nunca! ¡Pero la señorita sabelotodo no quiere moverse de aquí! –se quejó. <p>

Observó horrorizado como la chica se dilataba, y acompañado de un gritó apartó la vista. Hizo aparecer dos guantes de látex.

-Draco, por tu santísima madre, ¡MIRA! Por merlín! ¡Lo que daría por una comadrona!  
>-Oh, Merlín… –dijo obligándose a mirar abajo para ver la cabeza-. Oh, vamos, Hermione, seguro que no duele tanto…<br>-Que no duele tanto? QUE NO DUELE TANTO? Dios mio, Draco Malfoy, ¡vuelve a decir que no duele tanto y la próxima vez te quedarás embarazado tu!  
>-¡Vale! ¡perdón!–se ofendió el rubio. Volvió a secarse el sudor con la manga. Unas nauseas recorrieron su cuerpo. Hermione solo miraba a los ojos del rubio, sentía su miedo. El nunca había echo eso. <em>"Oh, por Dios, que no se desmaye, por Dios, que no se desmaye…"<em> pensaba desesperada la chica-.

-Draco! Me duele mucho, no creo que pueda aguantarlo mas… -suspiró la chica, agarrando las mantas y apretando con fuerza-.  
>-Es un parto, Hermione, ¡no puedes echarte atrás como en la cola de una atracción de feria! –se quejó bruscamente el rubio-. Ahora, relájate –hizo aparecer un abanico que se movía solo, para darle frescor en la cara a Hermione. Estaba tremendamente nerviosa: temblaba, su sudor era frío, su dolor era comparable con el de una cuchillada en el estomago, y por si fuera poco, dos ojos que la cautivaban estaban ayudándola sin ninguna experiencia a dar a luz a su primer hijo: Claro que estaba nerviosa. Hermione dio un grito ensordecedor, que hizo encogerse el corazón de Draco y, aunque el no lo supiera, también el de Anne, que fue corriendo a la llamada de la campanila que Hermione había hecho sonar-.<p>

-Ya estoy aquí, señor –dijo la morena entonces. Llevaba en las manos una manta caliente, una bañera de agua templada para bebes y unas tijeras-.

-Tranquila, a ver, cuando veas que viene una contracción, aprieta mi mano y empuja con todas tus fuerzas.  
>-Entonces será dentro de poco… -vaticinó ella-. Ya, ya,… ¡YA!<p>

Draco se arrepentía de haberle dicho que apretara su mano. Giró la cabeza hacia abajo y clavó los ojos en las sabanas, donde, mientras, la cabecita de una criatura caía en los brazos de Draco.  
>El muchacho abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al ver que unos claros ojos le devolvían una mirada y un llanto. Animó a Hermione, para que diera solo un empujoncito más.<p>

-No puedo, Draco, no puedo mas, estoy cansada y me duele…!  
>-¡Solo uno mas! ¡Solo un empujón mas, ya está aquí! –le insistió, emocionado-.<br>-Solo uno, solo uno… -se repitió a si misma-. Esta bien, ya va…

-Hermione, estamos aquí contigo, tu bebé ya casi está con nosotros… -le animó Anne. El rubio la hubiera besado en ese mismo instante-.

El niño salió del interior de Hermione, lloró y dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Draco, seguido del resto de su cuerpo. Hermione respiró acompasadamente. Los dolores habían cesado. Draco le pasó una toalla húmeda, mientras tiraba del cordón para sacar la placenta con un gesto de asco. Un cuerpecito se apoyó en el pecho de Hermione, y esta lo miró: aun sucio y lleno de su propia sangre y líquidos desconocidos, era hermoso. Era su niño, su hijo.

-Es un niño –dijo jadeando Malfoy-. Pero aun no está limpio, si quieres le vamos a...  
>-¿Sabes? Este niño es… -dijo dejando escapar una lágrima-. Precioso. Igual que su papá.<br>-¿Su… papa?-dijo mareado por el comentario-.  
>-Si. Igualito que su papá.<p>

Le miró a los ojos. Una oleada de alegría repentina inundó los pulmones del rubio ojigris, que observaba al niño con ternura mientras su madre acariciaba su incipiente cabellito rubio.

-Deja, ya lo… -dijo emocionado. Miró el sudoroso rostro de Hermione. Ya la había curado, y su piel estaba erizada, pero mantenía una feliz sonrisa en su cara, mirando a ese hermoso niño que dejaba ver unos cabellos plateados según le iban limpiando la cabecita. Una mujer rubia con el pelo muy alborotado y jadeando entró por la puerta corriendo.

-¿Que son esos gritos? –Preguntó la señora Malfoy-.  
>-Nada, señora Malfoy. –respondió sonriente la chica-. ¿O debo decir abuela?<br>-Que? –dijo poniéndose tremendamente blanca-. ¿No… si?  
>-Si –dijo Hermione, sin saber si llorar o reír-, Si, señora Malfoy…<p>

-Soy abuela! -exclamó. El niño comenzó a llorar, y la señora Malfoy corrió en ayuda de Draco-.

-Un momento -dijo Draco cuando su madre se acercó a coger en brazos al bebé y a terminarle de limpiar-, ¿como sabes que el hijo es mío? No tiene pelo y los ojos no cambian tan pronto de color…

-Ay hijo, deja de ser cascarrabias y ven a saludar a tu primer hijo, heredero de los Malfoy… -dijo con vocecilla infantil mirando a la criatura recién nacida-. ¡Cuantas veces se es padre en la vida?

-No, de eso nada,¿ tu sabias que…? -la mirada culpable de Hermione se lo dijo todo sin hablar-. Lo sabias!

-Esto… que día mas bueno hace, voy a-a… -disimuló la ojiazul, intentando irse-.

-Tu no vas a ningún sitio -la cortó Draco-. Tu me vas a explicar ahora mismo que paso con…

-Draco, Llévame al hospital. Digo, señor Malfoy -Hermione se sonrojó un poco, se lavó las manos (llenas de sangre) y se agarró al cuello de Draco, quien no paraba de observar a Hermione, cubierta de rojo por todos lados y sudorosa, pero con su niño en brazos.

-Vale… -No podía enfadarse con ella. No ahora. Draco agitó la varita y llegaron al hospital, en la sala de maternidad.

Allí, Mafalda la esperaba con una sonrisa radiante y unas sabanas limpias, preparando una cama. Miró a los ojos a Hermione, cogió a la chica de la mano y corrió a llevarla a la cama que estaba haciendo, y sonrió contenta.

-¡Que lindo bebe, señora Malfoy, es… Merlín!, ¡es tan hermoso como el doctor malfoy! -exclamó con los ojos brillantes-.

-No soy la… -intentó replicar Hermione-.

-Dejelo, ya lo llevo yo a la incubadora… -la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Hermione sobre su supuesto "nuevo apellido" llevó al niño a una cunita de cristal, cubierta por unas suaves mantas de lana-.

-¿Hay incubadoras aquí?

-Pues claro, mira -dijo señalando la pared. Hermione se quedó repentinamente sin habla.

Varias crisálidas en la pared bombeaban, como si de un corazón se tratase, mientras dentro, miniaturas de lo que parecían hadas recién salidas de su crisálida jugaban… pero no tenían alas. Eran…

-¿Ahí vas a meter a mi hijo? –se escandalizó ella-. No, no, el se queda conmigo, en una cuna.

-Como quieras. Pro a mi me gusta verlos jugar -dijo con indiferencia Mafalda. Cogió al niño en brazos, acomodó a Hermione y lo dejó en su cuna tal y como su madre había pedido-.

-Hermione…¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó el doctor-.

-Bastante mejor señor… ya que me lo pregunta…

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho antes? -dijo muy serio-. ¿Creías que no me haría cargo? Te dije mil veces que si…

-No, no era eso… -Hermione enrojeció, pero no de vergüenza, sino de aguantar las ganas de reírse-.

-¿Y entonces porque? -preguntó el chico molesto-.

-¡Ay, pues porque es una agonía! ¿Para empezar, a quien se le ocurre enrollarse con una criada? A usted, ¿y con su peor enemiga? A usted, ¿sin protección? A usted…

- No, eso no es verdad, eso es absolutamente…

-Sisi, claro que si -dijo Hermione tajante-. Se merece que le haya ocultado el que iba a ser padre, señor… así que por favor, déjenos a mi hijo y a mí descansar, ha sido un momento duro para ambos…

-¿Hermione?… -una voz la llamó desde la puerta. Hermione miró y allí, de pie, un muchacho de ojos verdes intensos y gafas de montura redonda la miraba con una sonrisa-.

-¡HARRY! -gritó. El niño lloró, y Hermione lo cogió en brazos, acallándole-.

-¿Qué, cómo te va todo? -Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, y miró con asombro al bebé-. ¿Es de Ron…? –le preguntó, haciendo cuenta con los dedos-. Los periódicos se han dado mucha prisa en anunciar que hoy en su "mansión" Hermione Granger ha tenido un bebé. _Mansion_, a tu apartamento –bromeó el chico-.

-No, no, no es de Ron, Harry… -dijo apenada-.

-Y entonces de qu…? ¿Y que hace este -señaló a Draco- aquí?

-Es medico y trabaja en el hospital, es mi jefe y además, el padre del niño -dijo muy rápidamente-. Sobretodo lo segundo, y RECALCO lo segundo -dijo con rencor-.

-No me gusta que andes con esta gente Hermione, no me parece buena idea.

-Ya, pero a mi si –replicó ella-. Estos meses, ¿Dónde estaba el gran hñeroe de Guerra Harry Potter para apoyar a la pobre vuida y amiga de toda la vida Hermione Granger? –le reprochó-. Porque aunque no lo parezca el señor ha madurado bast…

-¿El señor? ¿Te obliga a llamarlo señor?

-No, el quiere que le llame o Draco o Malfoy, soy yo la que… en fin, eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo –se molestó-. Yo me haré cargo de mi hijo sola. Vivirá en mi casa y en mi habitación, y el señor no se entrometerá cuando yo esté con el. Ira con su padre, por supuesto, pero nada mas allá de tres días por semana y…

-Ni que estuvierais divorciados, Hermione –dijo el moreno, mirando la cara descompuesta del rubio-, el… tío este… puede ver al niño cuando quiera, no? Es decir, ¿no vivís en el mismo sitio? Se supone que trabajas para él en su propia casa y que vives de interna allí, no? Además –continuó evitando ahora la mirada del ojigris-, dos no tienen un hijo si uno no quiere, porque eso tiene un nombre.

-Eso mismo le iba a…

-No hablaba contigo -gruñó Harry-.

-Bueno, bueno… -se disculpó Malfoy-.

-Oye, a todo esto… ¿el bebe tiene nombre? –preguntó Harry-.

-¡Uy! Pues no… -dijo Hermione sonriendo incomoda-.

-Porque no le ponéis un nombre como… como Allan, que os parece Allan…?

-A mi me gusta mas Mike… o Michael, que es lo mismo -dijo Draco-.

-Pues yo prefiero Jack, o Jacob -dijo Hermione, soñadora, pensando en su niño rubio de ojos claros-…

-¿Y bueno, como lo vais a decidir…? –comenzó el moreno, pero Hermione le interrumpió-.

-¡Con avioncitos de papel!

-¿Que? -exclamaron los jóvenes, atónitos por las palabras de su amiga y novia/madre de su bebé/o como la queráis llamar-.

-Si, mirad… -Hermione cogió una libreta que había en su mesita de noche, con garabatos de Mafalda, y puso los nombres en tres folios distintos, hizo tres aviones y les dio el de su nombre a cada uno-. A ver, timémoslas, y la que antes sobreviva gana y el niño se queda con el nombre.

-Em… no lo veo yo tan mal, después de todo… -dijo mirando su avioncito, que parecía resistente-, ¿no? ¿Que opinas, cara-rajada? -preguntó maliciosamente-.

-Pues me parece bien huroncillo… -dijo Harry, saboreando la venganza de sus palabras-. Así veremos quien gana, limpiamente, después de tantos años y de una vez por todas –hermione rió ante el comentario de su amigo, mientras que el rubio puso cara de malas pulgas-.

-¡Bien –dijo Hermione, echando el aliento en la punta de su avión, a modo de talismán de la suerte-, pues allá vamos!

Y allá que fueron los avioncitos de papel. El que mejor iba era sin duda el que había lanzado Draco… hasta que se cayó por la ventana hacia abajo y aterrizo en el suelo…

Luego estaban el de Hermione y harry, que se rozaban mucho el uno contra el otro cuando menos se los esperaban… hasta que uno chocó contra la pared y el morro se aplastó, cayendo al suelo…

-A ver, a ver, a ver… redoble de tambores por favor… -escuchó como Harry hacia el redoble con los labios, y al bebé quejarse un poco, y rió de nuevo-. ¡Ay, era broma Harry! No despiertes al bebé… El niño se llamará… -abrió el avioncito y sonrió contenta- ¡Jack!

-No me parece justo –replicó el rubio, nada mas oir el nombre de su hijo-. Vosotros os habeis criado cn muggles, yo no había lanzado un avión de papel tan… inerte –escogió-, y no me parece justo que yo sea el único que juega con desventaja…

-¿Desventaja? Eres padre, ¿no puedes conformarte con eso? –preguntó la castaña, cogiendo delicadamente a su bebé en brazos y ofreciéndoselo al chico-. Anda, disfruta un poco.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: ¿Matrimonio?**

Harry se quedó un rato con Hermione, charlando animadamente, mientras Draco se fue a cualquier otra parte, pues era su hora de turno en el hospital, dejando muy a su pesar al niño en la cuna.

-Y dime, ¿como acabaste enamorada de ese… individuo?  
>-Pues no lo se muy bien, Harry: Ha cambiado como ni yo siquiera me lo creía, Harry. En realidad no ha cambiado tanto, porque sigue siendo presumido, engreído, creido, impertinente y obssceno, pero… pero ahora me trata bien, es amable, no hace bromas de mal gusto, ni me atosiga… Y además, es tan hermoso…<br>-Pues he odio por ahí que tiene una futura esposa también muy hermosa.  
>-¿Ah, si? –dijo Hermione, poniéndose muy tiesa: ¿Draco se había comprometido con alguien y ella aun no se había enterado? -. ¿Quien?<br>-¿No estas… prometida? –preguntó el moreno extrañado-. Pensé que, como tenéis un hijo en común… ¿No te vas a casar?  
>-P-pues no… -dijo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco no le había dicho nada sobre ese tema-. Pero como tampoco sabia si el hijo era suyo hasta hoy, supongo que esperó a que naciera –desvió la mirada al pequeño que dormía a su lado-. Aunque yo lo sabía, debo de confesarlo… Bueno, pues no me ha…<br>-¿Interrumpo algo? –la cabeza del rubio salió de detrás de la puerta-. Lo siento…  
>-No, no, no lo sientas. Esperaba esta oportunidad –dijo Hermione, con sus ojos brillándole maliciosamente-. Quiero que hagáis las paces Harry y Tú.<p>

Ambos chicos se tensaron, se miraron y luego la miraron a ella. Iban a protestar, pero Hermione les cortó la respiración con la mirada. Luego señaló al niño.

-Háganlo por el… -miró a Draco- por tu hijo… -miró a Harry- por tu ahijado…  
>-¿A-ahijado? –preguntó emocionado el moreno. Hermione sonrió abochornada: La verdad era que se le había ocurrido en aquel mismo momento como una escapatoria rápida para su propuesta, pero al fin y al cabo tampoco había sido tan mala idea-. ¿Voy a ser el padrino?<br>-Si… si quieres y al pequeño Teddy no le importa, claro, como ya eres su padrino... –dijo disimuladamente-.  
>-¿Yo no soy nadie ahora para opinar si quiero o no que Potter sea el padrino? –dijo divertido el rubio-. Bueno…<br>-Si no hacéis las paces –advirtió, frunciendo el ceño-, me voy a vivir con mis padres y ninguno sabrá más de mí -amenazó-.  
>-Está bien –dijo el chico dorado poniéndose de pie-. Pero no prometo nada –dijo el moreno-. Si algún dia decide hechizarme por la espalda...<br>-yo tampoco prometo nada...  
>-Daos la mano –dijo la ojimiel ignorando las recurrentes quejas de los dos hombres-.<br>-¿Hermione, no pides demasiado? –preguntó el moreno, frunciendo un poco el ceño-.  
>-Eso mismo había pensado yo –dijo El rubio-.<br>-¿Queréis verme mi feliz si o no?  
>-Esta bien… -se acercaron y los chicos se dieron la mano. Un destello dorado salió de la mano de Harry, y uno plateado de la de Draco. Las figuras de un león y una serpiente aparecieron en el aire. El león se tumbó y la serpiente se enroscó delante de él cerca de su lomo-.<br>-Eso es una promesa mágica vinculante-explicó Hermione con una sonrisa-. Significa que no podéis romper vuestro pacto. A no ser que…  
>-¿Qué? –Preguntó el moreno, mirando al rubio con desconfianza-. ¿Batirnos en duelo a muerte o algo así para romper la promesa o…?<br>-Bueno, podéis pelearos y cosas así, pero no podréis maldeciros, ni nada por el estilo.  
>-Ah, eso está bien –suspiró aliviado el rubio-, espero que el héroe de guerra no sufra el trauma de la posguerra y empiece a hechizar a todos indiscriminadamente.<br>-Si, además porque no quiero otra nariz rota –dijo el moreno, recordando la mala pasada de Sexto en el tren de camino a Hogwarts.  
>-Bueno, yo me voy –se inclinó a Hermione y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla-. Tengo trabajo. Ando buscando a un asesino de muggles que tortura a las victimas con una pluma en los pies.<br>-Suerte –dijo Hermione observando como el moreno cerraba la puerta tras de si. El rubio captó entonces su atención-. Lo siento, pero tenía que amigaros.  
>-No, si no me importa demasiado en realidad –admitió el rubio-, no creo que nos vayamos a ver mucho–el chico miró a Hermione a los ojos, y ella volvió a sentir aquella conocida sensación-. Es que, yo quería decirte que…<p>

Se sentó a su lado. Y la miró a los ojos. Recorrió su perfil con la mirada. Hermione se sentía tentada por sus labios, ahora inquietos y moviéndose sin saber que decir. Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su túnica de medimago, pero la enfermera pelirroja los interrumpió:

-Querida, ya puedes irte a tu casa con el bebé –dijo la peliroja, cogiendo al pequeño-.  
>-Pero… si solo tiene un día! ¡Hay que estar en el hospital dos días, como mínimo! –dijo asombrada por la falta de cuidados del hospital-.<br>-¿Eres hija de muggles, verdad? –sonrió-. Déjame decirte que hacen eso por las heridas que sufre la madre durante el parto. Y al niño, para asegurarnos de que no tiene ninguna incapacidad. Somos brujas, querida, lo hacemos todo mas rápido. Ya podéis iros sin problemas, ¿verdad chiquitín? –dijo, haciendo carantoñas al bebé-.  
>-Está bien –dijo Draco claramente enfadado-.<p>

Ayudó a Hermione a recoger todas sus cosas, las que el hospital le regalaba al niño por su nacimiento y al mismo bebé, y durante el camino a casa en metro, pues un niño tan pequeño no podría aparecerse ni transportarse por la red flú, madre e hijo quedaron dormidos encima de Draco, quien tuvo que llamar a alguien de la casona para que le acompañara y ayudara a Hermione a subir hasta su dormitorio.

La habitación estaba muy diferente: Había regalos de todas clases, de sus amigas y de la familia Weasley. Sintió una punzada en el estomago al ver como la señora Weasley había tejido dos jerséis como los de navidad, uno para ella y otro para el bebé, con las palabras _"mom"_ y _"son. _Anne había tejido muchos calcetines para bebé y los había metido en una bolsit con bombones para la nueva madre. Muchos dulces, rosas rojas, y algún que otro paquete de pañales.

-Bueno, Draco –dijo, intentado ignorar el hecho de que todo el mundo se había enterado de que ella había tenido un hijo, y pensando que seguramente tendría algo que ver con Harry y la Señora Weasley-. Que querías decirme?  
>-Ah! Si, pues yo… quería decirte algo importante –dijo volviéndose a llevar la mano al bolsillo. En ese momento, entró Pansy-.<br>-¿Ya han llegado, señores?  
>-¿Como que señores? Señor y Hermione –dijo Hermione corrigiéndola. Pansy estaba mirando al niño con los ojos desorbitados-.<br>-¡El niño no es de Weasley! ¡Es del señor! ¡Es de Draco! –miró con los ojos desorbitados al rubio y después al niño, y se acercó al muchacho, dispuesta a darle una bofetada-. Con la sucia Granger, ¡cómo te atreves! ¿Que tenía yo de malo? Soy guapa, sangre pura, tengo dinero, ¿Qué mas tendría que haber hecho para que te fijaras en mi? –exclamó, poniéndose roja de la ira-.  
>-Fuera –le ordenó imperiosamente Draco-. Tu no te mereces ni trabajar para mi, y solo estás aquí porque no conseguí que te pudrieras en una cárcel muggle o en azkabán, arpía –dijo el rubio, mirándola con odio-. Así que márchate y no estropees este día tan feliz en mi vida, como todo lo que has conseguido estropear… Y aprende a llamar a la puerta –añadió, insinuando su falta permanente de modales desde que eran alumnos de Hogwarts-.<br>-Oh, ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? –dijo rencorosa la rubia-. Está bien –cerró la puerta y sonó un ¡crack! Desapareció-.  
>-Sigue, Draco, no te preocupes por ella… -le animó Hermione-.<br>-Pues yo quería pedirte que…

-Perdone, Señor, puedo… ¿Puedo pasar para ver a su hijo, por favor? –preguntó Anne, tímidamente-.

-Si, pasa Anne, mira que hermoso es mi Jack –dijo Hermione. Las dos chicas sonreían, y Draco, aunque molesto, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura por Anne, quien no tenía novio ni marido, ni hermanos o sobrinos con los que disfrutar de su infancia-.

-Se llama Jack… ahora mismo bordaré un par de baberos para él. Señor, es un niño precioso –le halagó al rubio, este sintió su cara arder-. Igual que su padre, si me permite el comentario.

-Claro que sí –interrumpió Hermione. Le dio un beso a Anne, y luego le explicó-. La verdad, Anne, es que estábamos intentando charlar un poco. Ya sabes, con todo el ajetreo no hemos podido hablar tranquilamente de lo que va a pasar ahora, y…

-¡Ah, claro! –contestó Anne, haciendo una mueca mas obvia que lo que debiera. Ella había ido a comprar, días antes, un hermoso Anillo a una joyería en las afueras, pero el Jefe no le había dicho para qué. Ella comprendió todo en un momento, y salió de la habitación rápidamente-.

-Siento mucho las interrupciones, Señor Malfoy, pero ya sabe, ahora madre e hijo son protagonistas…

-Ya –bromeó el rubio-, y al padre que le parta un rayo… Y hablando de cosas, brillantes, yo quería darte…  
>-¡Cariño! –dijo la señora Malfoy desde la puerta. Llevaba una caja enorme de cartón entre los brazos. Draco, realmente molesto, la miró con ojos asesinos, pero la madre de éste hizo caso omiso-. Mira cielo, te he comprado esto. Es una cunita Muggle, como las que a ti te gustan, con dosel y todo lo demás... Por cierto, Con todas las cosas que hemos tenido en mente, no le has comprado ropa a tu bebé, ni nada de nada! Tendremos que ir a comprarlos mañana, mientras podrás usar los que te han regalado tus amigas…<br>-Mama…

-¡…A las que por cierto, si no llego a avisar yo, no se habrían enterado de nada hasta que recibieran invitación para su bautismo!

-¡Mama! –exclamó el chico-.  
>-¿Oh, lo siento, interrumpía algo? –Hermione sonrió y asintió con un aire cómplice-. Oh, de acuerdo, ya me voy –corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con un golpe seco-.<br>-Creo que ya podemos seguir… -dijo Hermione, pero sabía que no iba a ser así-.  
>-Yo…<br>-¡Oh, se me olvidada ver al niño!-dijo Narcissa entrando por la puerta de nuevo-.  
>-¡A ver! –Gritó el chico- Basta de interrupciones, de no llamar a la puerta y de visitas espontáneas. ¡Quiero pedir matrimonio como es debido!<p>

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, únicamente roto por el quejido del bebé que dormía tranquilo en su cuna del hospital aún.

-¿Q-que…? –Dijo con voz debilitada Hermione-. Que has dicho? –La castaña estaba mareada de tanto que le había abrumado la noticia. ¿ Matrimonio? ¿El a ella? ¡Merlín!-.  
>-Pues si… es lo que llevo intentado todo el día… -se arrodillo y sacó una cajita roja del bolsillo de su túnica. Lo abrió, dejando ver una sortija de plata, con una pequeña piedrecilla roja en el centro-.<br>-Oh, Draco, es… no tengo palabras…  
>-Pues yo esperaba que me dijeras que sí… -dijo divertido por la cara de la muchacha-.<br>-Pues claro que…-miró a Narcisa, quien asintió con la cabeza, sonriente-. A-a… si, claro –dijo sorprendida por la "repentina" declaración-. Claro que si…  
>-¿Pero por mí, o por el niño? –Insinuó el chico, mirando como su madre cogía a su nieto-.<br>-¡Payaso!¿ Como dice eso? –le preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendida. La señora Malfoy se fue, dejándolos solos en la intimidad de su "habitación". Se llevó al nene con ella-. No me casaría con nadie por compromiso. En estos momentos, solo con usted sería feliz… -dijo, y se levantó, agachándose a la altura del rubio (todavía estaba de rodillas). Le miró a los ojos, le dio un empujoncito, y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo encima de ella-. Te quiero.  
>-Y yo a ti, Hermione –susurró con voz ronca-.<br>-Eso ya me lo dijo usted en el jardín –dijo sonriente, con los ojos brillantes de deseo-.  
>-Lo se, pero me encanta decirlo.<br>-No digas nada, mejor… -le dio un prolongado y sentido beso- mejor actúa.  
>-Espera un momento –dijo el chico-. Debes guardar cuarentena, Hermione.<p>

-Cuarentena? –Preguntó ella, sin prestar atención, acariciando el cuello del rubio con sus labios-.

-Vamos, obedece a tu médico –la reprendió-.

-Está bien… -asintió ella-. Pero ya veremos que ocurre cuando pasen cuarenta días… -dijo sonriendo-. Ah, pero si ya casi es septiembre… debemos recordar sin falta este 25 de agosto…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-¡Atiende Hermione! –le reprendió la Señora Malfoy-.  
>-¡Espérese! –el pidió, desabrochándose el sujetados y levantando su blusa-, ¿Quiere usted matar a su nieto de hambre, Narcisa?<br>-Oh, está bien, pero la próxima vez –se quejó-, escoge una hora a la que mi Jack no tenga que comer…

-Narcisa, come cada dos horas, eso que me pide es imposible –le explicó por enésima vez Hermione-.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Hermione le daba de comer al bebé antes de la charla que Narcisa estaba dispuesta a darle. Aunque un poco incomoda, esperaba pacientemente a que su querido nieto terminara de amamantarse, mientras Hermione se sentaba en una butaca de la terraza cómodamente, envolviendo al niño en una manta. Hermione dejó a su hijo en el carrito una vez terminado, y desvió su atención a la señora Malfoy. Esta, Hablo agradecida:

-Bien. Como ya sabrás, las costumbres mágicas del matrimonio son aquellas que se hacen antes, durante, o después de casarse. Si no, se dice que te dan mala suerte. También las hay en el mundo de los Muggles, y son casi idénticas, aunque la diferencia es que, como en el mundo mágico todo es posible, puede ser que la maña suerte vuelva de verdad, por lo cual podríamos meternos en un gran aprieto si sucediera, no? –preguntó retóricamente-. La primera tradición e la siguiente: El novio no debe ver a la novia con su vestido. Ni a su vestido tampoco. ¿Entendido?  
>-Si –obedeció ella-.<br>-Segundo: Si no tienes algo verde encima, no te puedes casar, porque traerá mala suerte.  
>-La tradición de los muggles dice –intentó recordar Hermione-, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul…<br>-Pues tu usa la que quieras, pero yo te recomiendo la verde. Recuerda que somos magos, querida, y que se puede cumplir la mala suerte de verdad.  
>-Oh. Está bien –dijo, y apuntó en un pergamino: "<em>no ver al novio con el vestido, no dejar que lo vea. Cosa verde el día de la boda"<em>.  
>-Tercero –continuó Narcisa-, este es uno de mis favoritos, porque hay que resistir la tentación mucho para no romperla… -dijo pícaramente-: Debes pasar unas veinticuatro horas sin ver al novio.<br>-Eso l hacen también los muggles –dijo Hermione, intentando aportar algo útil a la conversación-.  
>-Cuarta; Después de la boda, cuando firméis el contrato, debéis haceros una foto con un fantasma. Escoged el espíritu que queráis, o invocadlo si es necesario. Sino, quince años después de la boda os caerá un golpe de tremenda mala suerte.<br>-Bien –asintió Hermione, que lo copiaba todo como loca-. ¿Algo más?  
>-Si, una cosa mas: También tenemos la tradición de Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado, algo regalado y algo verde (como ya dije antes). Lo nuevo es el vestido, lo viejo será esto –dijo sacando un anillo de oro de su dedo-. Te lo regalo, como es tradición de madres a hijas, o a nueras en mi caso –se lamentó, por no haber tenido una hija cuando tuvo oportunidad-, y también será algo prestado. Lo que tenemos que saber es: ¿Que será lo verde?<br>-No se… aun ni siquiera se si va a venir toda mi familia, así que no puedo contar con que me traigan algo verde antes de la ceremonia –explicó ella, retorciéndose las manos en el regazo-. Podría ser… no sé, a lo mejor un trozo de tela del dosel de la cama de su hijo… es un bonito recuerdo, allí se concibió a Jack al fin y al cabo –propuso entonces herimone-.

-Es un detalle precioso Hermione –dijo la mujer, que emocionada se secaba una lagrima-. Estoy muy contenta de que mi familia vaya a ganar un miembro tan estupendo como tú.

-Gracias, Señora Malfoy, me hace sonrojar –comentó la chica-. ¿Algo mas?  
>-Si, por supuesto –dijo Narcissa, y sacó un pergamino con una lista de cosas que comprar, preguntar, bucar y preparar-, las damas de honor, el padrino, la madrina, tu entrega, el anillo de mi Draco, que no va apoder usar la alianza de los Malfoy, flores, comida…<br>-Por partes, Narcisa –pidió Hermione-. Empecemos por lo mas fácil. Las invitaciones y las personas que formarán parte de la ceremonia.  
>-Está bien. Damas de honor.<br>-¿Las gemelas patil? –Insinuó Hermione-. Ginny me dijo claramente que _"como vuelva a ponerla de dama de honor, me ahorca en el árbol de la madriguera"._  
>-La niña que llevará las flores, puede ser…<br>-Alice –dijeron ambas al unísono-. Ale, y… que mas… la sortija de matrimonio  
>Pues yo había pensado en preguntarle al abuelo de Draco, Abraxas, si por casualidad alguna reliquia de los Malfoy quedó a salvo de su primogénito, el Señor Malfoy, para que Draco pueda usarla como Alianza en la boda –se lamentó-, pero creo que aun no les caigo demasiado bien, así que, si pudiera usted hacerme el favor… -pidió ella a la mujer-.<br>-Esa es una hermosa idea –dijo entonces la rubia-, y es un detalle muy hermoso por tu parte.  
>-Si, bueno… -Hermione se sonrojó un poco-. Sigamos con la lista ápremió-.<br>-No veo por qué no, a ver… ¿El padrino de Bodas, quien puede ser?

-Verá, señora Malfoy, puesto que me gustaría que usted fuera la madrina de bodas… -la señora Malfoy hizo un aspaviento con la mano, fingiendo modestia, aunque muy halagada-. Me pregunto si podría escoger al padrino sin ser de mi familia directa.

-Ya… ¿no te llevas muy bien con tu padre, a que no?

-No, mi padre… -comenzó, pero luego se arrepintió-, la verdad, Señora Malfoy, me gustaría contarle aquello en otra ocasión, cuando estamos menos ocupadas –disimuló-.

-Claro, me parece bien… -se disculpó la señora Malfoy-. Entonces, ¿En quien estabas pensando para ser tu padrino?

-Había pensado en Harry, Señora Malfoy. En Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter… hombre, podría ser perfectamente tu padrino de bodas, querida, pero aun así no creo que a mi hijo le gustara demasiado la idea… -le insinuó-.  
>-Me parece bien que se niegue, pero de verdad me gustaría que Harry fue mi padrino, así que supongo que al final lo comprenderá –se intentó convencer Hermione-.<br>-¿Y la madrina? –preguntó disimuladamente-.  
>-Ya sabe que me encantaría que fuera usted, Señora Malfoy, no se haga de rogar –bromeó-.<br>-Está bien, está bien… Por cierto –inquirió-, ¿invitarás a los Weasley?  
>-Si, creo que no les importará venir. La señora Weasley seguro que viene con los gemelos, y con Ginny, que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo... A lo mejor vienen Bill y Fleur, con su hija… y Claro, el pequeño Teddy.<br>-Oh –dijo disimuladamente Narcisa-. Tengo que hablar con cierta persona, discúlpame –y se fue corriendo. Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación, y sacó un bol de fresas de la cocina, justo al lado de la terraza, y comenzó a picar.

Entonces, unas manos rodearon u cintura y un escalofrío pasó por toda su columna vertebral. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a Draco Malfoy desnudarla con su mirada. Ella sintió el calor encenderse en su interior, pero retiró un poco al chico mientras pensaba en la cuarentena. La cuarentena… al diablo la cuarentena.

Mientras la Señora Malfoy se había llevado disimuladamente a su nieto dormido, El chico había aprovechado para entrar en la cocina y avisar a todos para que no entraran en la cocina por unas horas. Casi siendo ya de noche, Hermione sintió como se apagaban las luces de la cocina, como alguien retiraba el bol de frutas de la encimera y la aupaba en ella. Sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de su acompañante y sintió aun mas intensamente la erección que chocaba contra su propio vientre.

-¿No se suponía que esto quedaba prohibido hasta nuevo aviso, _Doctor_? –le preguntó en un susurro ahogado Hermione-.

-Nadie hace caso de este tipo de advertencias… siempre podemos ser traviesos –dijo el chico. Hermione sintió de nuevo aquel famoso y conocido escalofrío que le ponía los vellos de punta, y notó como la mano del chico se abría paso a través d su falda por la piel de sus muslos. Ella suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, y el deseo se apoderó de la mirada del rubio, quien deseaba tener mil manos para acariciarla en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Dejando que el chico separara sus piernas, sintió el calido contacto contra ella, mientras él subía con sus manos más y mas, hasta alcanzar sus braguitas. Acarició sus caderas, imaginó el sabor de su cuerpo, que se antojaba como caramelo, y sin poder evitarlo con su otra mano atrajo su cuerpo hacia él, atacando a besos su cuello y bajando a sus pechos. Ella no podía sino despeinarle aquel cabello tan sexy que el rubio lucía, y dejarse hacer. Entonces el chico desabotonó la blusa blanca de Hermione, y desabrochó su sujetador. Acarició sus pechos mientras no cesaba de mirarla a los ojos, expectante, sonriente y sensual. Ella optó por tirar bruscamente de la camisa de botones del chico, los cuales salieron disparados en cualquier dirección, y dándole al ojigris un aspecto salvaje. Con prisas, deseando que el chico no se arrepintiese de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, desabrochó sus pantalones y tiró de ellos, junto de su ropa interior, hacia el suelo. Ella sentía como la misma encimera de mármol en la que estaba sentada ya había dejado de estar helada simplemente a su contacto con la piel. El rubio, acariciando su humedad, simplemente retiró hacia un lado sus braguitas, y abrazándola y besándola, entró en ella.

Al principio, Hermione pensaba que iba desmayarse en ese mismo momento, por el simple hecho de haber tenido que esperar nueve meses y medio para volver a sentir a Draco Malfoy dentro de ella, pero el chico ralentizó un poco sus movimientos, notando la impresión, para ver a su chica disfrutar. Estando ella semi-desnuda, con su falda subida, sus pechos morenos y pecosos a la vista y sus largas piernas rodeando su cintura, él solo podía enloquecer de placer ante la vista. Ella empujó sus caderas con las piernas, profundizando el contacto, y aquella fue la señal que ambos estaban esperando. Con agitación, y con la preocupación (o diversión) de poder ser pillados en cualquier momento, los movimientos del tubio hacia ella se fueron intensificando como viento en un día nublado. Nublado como sus ojos grises, que recordaban a la tormenta.

Efectivamente, eso era lo que ella sentía en su interior, una gran tormenta eléctrica que hacía que no supiera muy bien que debía hacer, pero que la hacía desearlo de todos modos… su dureza, su calor en su interior, la estrechez que ella le ofrecía, todo se resumía en ellos dos, mientras se susurraban palabra de amor en aquel lugar tan _particular_ como lo era la encimera de la cocina. Pronto llegaron al punto cúlmine, poco antes de sentir la explosión en sus cuerpos, y Draco la llevó hasta sus labios, besándola con ternura. Entonces, acercó los suyos a su oído, y susurró:

-Te amo.

Ambos coniguieron llegar al clímax, aparejados, unidos para siempre por ellos, por su amor, y por su hijo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 34: Antes…**

_**Girls**_

Hermione había terminado de hacer las compras hacia meses. Era el cuatro de julio, víspera de su boda. Ella se suponía que no podía ver al novio el dia antes de su boda. Pero, pensaba ella mientras observaba al rubio dormido, bocabajo, con las manos hundidas bajo la almohada, y la sábana blanca cubriendo únicamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando salir su salida y hermosa espalda, si la boda comenzaba a las 10 del día siguiente y aun eran las 9 del día anterior… ¿no contaba, verdad?

Por si acaso, y teniendo en cuenta una vez mas el peligro que suponía llevarle la contraria a una tradición mágica de hacía milenios, cogió rápidamente su ropa interior y corrió hacia la puerta religada en una sábana.

La Señora Malfoy decidió, junto con la señora Granger, Holly, que quedaría muy bien llevar a almorzar a Hermione a un sitio asquerosamente caro y lujoso mientras se lamentaban de que Hermione no hubiera tenido una despedida de soltera como Dios manda, mientras sorbían sus copas de vino rosado y le insistían a Hermione para comer mas platos extraños y diminutos de la alta cocina londinense.

Algo mas tarde de las siete de la tarde, cuando ya habían paseado y Hermione se disponía a irse a su casa, a dormir, madre y suegra la llevaron por un barrio muggle, donde al doblar una esquina le vendaron los ojos. Hermione pensó molesta en una posible broma de las dos mujeres, hasta que escuchó a lo lejos risas y gritos emocionados de lo que parecían quinceañeras. Alguna de las dos mujeres tocó el timbre y de pronto todas las chicas callaron. La puerta se abrió y Hermione escuchó la voz de la que sin duda era su amiga Ginny.

-Chicas, aquí la dejamos, no le hagáis mucho polvo, que mañana se casa –bromeó la señora Malfoy-.  
>-No se preocupe señora Malfoy –dijo la voz de una muchacha-.<br>-Si, no se preocupe –dijo otra voz-, la trataremos como una reina.  
>-¿Donde estoy? –Preguntó Hermione-. ¿Me puedo desvendar?<br>-Si, quítatelo.

Hermione se quitó la venda de los ojos y quedó alucinada: Estaba en nada más y nada menos que en la casa de Lavender Brown, su compañera del colegio. Y mirándolas con cara picara estaban las gemelas Patil, Lavender y Ginny. Esta, sostenía en la mano un mando, del equipo de música. La casa entera estaba decorada con guirnaldas de despedida a la soltería, muchos globos, dulces, comida y diademas de lo que Hermione dedujo que eran mini penes. Ginny puso a tope el aparato y corrieron todas a abrazarla. "como es posible que pensara que no iban a preocuparse de mi despedida?" pensaba ella ilusionada-.

-Vamos, muévete Hermione, no sabes la que te espera esta noche! Para empezar… comeremos algo –propuso Lavender-. Pizza!  
>-Yo llamo –dijo padma, emocionada de poder usar un aparato muggle-. Si? Hola? Hay alguien? Quiero una pizza… HOLA? –Dijo gritándole al teléfono, que no estaba ni descolgado-.<br>-a ver… déjame - Hermione cogió el auricular y pidió dos pizzas. Al llegar el pizzero con las cajas, las chicas habían montado un desmadre: Cinco minutos después de que llamaran para pedir pizza, las chicas habían ido a la "caja" mágica qu tenían en un rincón, que no era mas que un cajón de cartón con disfraces, boas de plumas, bikinis sexys y botellas de licor. En quince minutos ya habían bebido lo suficiente como para que cuando llegara el pizzero no tuvieran reparos en ir en bikini a abrir la puerta y maravillarse ante la "hermosura" del muchacho. El pizzero las miraba tan incrédulo que se fue sin que le pagaran, afirmando estar completamente satisfecho con el pago que las chicas, mas salvajes que nunca, le habían dado abriendo la puerta de aquella forma.

-Déjalo… comed, salvajes hambrientas! –exclamó Parvati-. Que mañana se nos va una compañera de travesuras!  
>-De eso nada, yo seguiré saliendo con vosotras –exclamó molesta Hermione-, lo que pasa es que nunca me llamais!<br>-¿Ah, si? ¿Y con quien dejaras a tu hijo? –preguntó Ginny. Hermione sintió que era una aguafiestas, pero pronto encontró una respuesta sagaz-.  
>-Pues con su padre, para algo tiene un padre, no? Para que le cuida cuando es mamá la que se va de marcha. Mi pequeño Jack será igualito que mamá... Además, para eso es el quien trabaja, para cuidar del bebé el poco tiempo que tiene libre, estrechar lazos –comentó, y las chicas soltaron una carcajada al unísono-.<p>

-Bueno, chicas –dijo Ginny subiéndose a la mesa y pidiendo atención. Apagó la música y buscó otra canción, pero no la puso. La dejó preparada en modo pause, y levantó una ceja y una mano, con el puño en señal de victoria-. Ya sabemos que todas tenemos hambre de algo mas que pizza…  
>-Como un tío buenorro… -Dijo una de las gemelas-.<br>-O dos…-coreó la otra-.  
>-O unos pocos –terminó Chillando Lavender-.<br>-Ya, chicas, dejadme terminar… Si, de unos chicos, eso estaría bien, pero… ¿Y si les traigo al rey? ¿Al inigualable, al mago más famoso y sexy según la revista Corazón de Bruja? –Ginny miró de reojo a Hermione, quien a pesar de los elogios enviados al que ya sabían ellas dos que iba a aparecer, comprendía que su divorcio le había afectado más de lo que pensaba-. Chicas, un aplauso para nuestro stripper personal: ¡El Héroe de guerra Harry Potter!

La pelirroja se bajó de la mesa y puso una canción provocativamente sexy, al más puro estilo de nueve semanas y media. El chico salió de detrás de la puerta, vestido con un traje negro, con una corbata roja y un sombrero negro. Estaba muy atractivo, y sin duda ya no parecía el mismo chico tímido de gafas redondas y pelo revuelto que Hermione conoció una vez en Hogwarts. El chico comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción moviendo el culo y las caderas, con las manos apoyadas en la nuca. Las chicas silbaban y chillaban, algo borrachas, pero Harry no le prestó demasiada atención, pues su vista estaba fija en Hermione.

Entonces fue cuando Hermione le vio desnudarse.

Comenzó por la corbata: Le aflojó el nudo, se la quitó sensualmente y la hizo un lado. Siguió con la chaqueta. Muy sensualmente, al ritmo del baile, sacó a Lavender a bailar con él.  
>-¿Qué, Hermione, esperando tu turno? –dijo divertida la rubia mirando con envidia como envolvía a lavender en caricias mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta-.<p>

El chico pareció ignorar aquel comentario, pues le dio un beso en la mano a Lavender y corrió a coger a Ginny de la mano. Ginny se levantó con pies pesados y el corazón en un puño. Donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas, pero aquella fue la hoguera mas grande que Hermione había podido observar en los ojos de alguien en toda su vida. Comprendía entonces que el problema eran las circunstancias, pero no los sentimientos. Aun as´ñi Harry supo comportarse y, dándole un par de vueltas y bailando un poco con Ginny, la devolvió a su asiento. Sacó a una de las gemelas, sabiendo que esta se desharía por completo de la camisa tan formal, pero a la vez sensual, que adornaba medio abierta en u pecho bajo la chaqueta de traje. La chica (seguramente parvati) le quitó la camisa hasta el ultimo botón de abajo, poniéndose de rodillas para hacerlo. El muchacho sonrió, mirando a Hermione. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo: Cuatro de cinco chicas estaban deseosas de salir allí con el a bailar, y dos de ellas repitiendo. Sacando a Padma, recorrió la espalda desnuda de la chica con un solo dedo (pues llevaba una camisa sin revés, se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a Padma ladeado. La devolvió a su sitio y sacó a Hermione a bailar.

Hermione tardó un poco en asimilar que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo de "gigoló" para ella. El chico, tratándola como si fuera una desconocida (o intentando no reírse) le insinuó que le desabrochara los pantalones. Hermione, gustosa por hacer pasar vergüenza a su amigo y por el divertido ambiente que habían conseguido crear sus cuatro amigas y él, aceptó. Le quitó el botón y bajó la cremallera, tocando por la abertura con el dedo meñique. Miró a Ginny, y comprendió que había conseguido lo que no quería: Ginny estaba celosa, y miraba hacia cualquier otro lado mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hermione optó por volver a hacer la situación un poco mas Light. Siguió bajándole el pantalón, hasta llegar a sus pies. Allí, se agachó tanto que Harry tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la devolvió a su lugar.

Por ultimo, se llevó en boxers rojos hasta que la canción terminó, bailando con las chicas hasta que todos cayeron borrachos y rendidos cada uno en un sofá y tres chicas durmiendo apretadas en la cama de la habitación.

_**Boys.**_

-¿Chicos, a donde me lleváis?  
>-Ya lo veras, Draco… -dijo la voz de Blaise.<br>-Si, ya falta poco –dijo Nott. Le quitaron la venda, y Draco rió ante lo que vio.

Era una sala, circular, en verde y plateado, donde solía ir con sus amigos cuando estudiaba en la universidad medimagica. Allí habían ido tantas chicas, que en Inglaterra todas lo debían conocer. Una puerta nueva apreció en el fondo. Primero, la comida.

Pidieron comida a un restaurante de la calle para llevar y comieron, y bebieron Hidromiel con especias . Después, se echaron unas risas, jugaron al póker, fumaron los que fumaban, e incluso hubo algún que otro duelo mágico de hechizos y encantamientos absurdos. El momento "importante" llegó después, cuando ya habían conseguido hacer parar de sonar la nariz de Theodore como si fuese una tetera caliente y cuando Draco recuperó su aspecto normal después de eliminar aquel ojo de su frente.

-Chicos, escuchadme –dijo Nott, que era el único que no tenía nada de alcohol en el cuerpo-. Hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial, ¿verdad? Me la recomendaron estos dos –señaló a Crabbe y Goyle- porque decían que era bastante buena, y solo Merlín sabe como han llegado Crabbe y Goyle a verla siendo ellos como son –hubo unas risas generales, acompaladas de un gruñido y miradas asesinas-. Querido Draco, abre bien los ojos, porque te va a hacer falta. Aquí, con todos ustedes, Millicent.

Una chica con gabardina negra y una gorra de detective salió de la puerta que había al fondo de la habitaron. Sonreía, llevaba carmín de labios rojo pasión. Unos tacones negros, con el taco de aguja y la puntera fina se asomaban por debajo del abrigo que colgaba de sus hombros. La música salió de la nada y la chica comenzó a bailar. Muy seductoramente, movió los bucles de su oscuro cabello, y sus ojos azules cielo centellearon de (falso) placer. Se deshizo sensualmente del abrigo, dejando ver un vestido corto y rojo. Se fue agachando, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, y dejando a la vista su canalillo. Sonrió a Draco, quien estaba embobado mirándola. Esta se terminó de agachar, y se deshizo del gorro, tirándolo al aire. Draco lo cogió y sonrió: Como en los viejos tiempos.

La chica se deshizo de una tiranta de su vestido cortándola con unas tijeras, salidas de merlín sabía donde. Entonces, la parte derecha del vestido cayó, dejando al descubierto una sexy prenda negra. Guiñó un ojo al rubio y le incitó a que se fuera con ella. El chico (bebido como estaba) no se lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó a ella.

La hizo contornearse, guiándola con las manos en las caderas, respirando en su cuello. La chica se estremeció, y el catire sexy cubrió su cuello de besos. Entonces, se separó de ella, le devolvió las tijeras que le había quitado de la mano y volvió a su lugar.  
>Cogió las tijeras y, siguiendo con su imponente bailecito, hizo un pequeño corte por las costuras derechas el vestido. Cogió la tela con los dientes y la rajó. Los chicos alucinaban, Draco el primerísimo. La chica sonrió dejando al descubierto unos hermosos dientes blancos. Se deshizo del vestido, y quedó en ropa interior y tacones. Su tanga, también negro, era de talles bajos, lo que insinuaba los huesos de las caderas y la pelvis, haciendo a la chica un poco más irresistible a los ojos de Nott, quien con un movimiento de cabeza, afirmó positivamente con la mirada. La chica tenía unos pechos grandes, y una figura casi perfecta. Un tatuaje se lucía en su nalga izquierda, de una mariposa negra con los bordes verde Slytherin. Al terminar la canción, la chica se fue caminando hacia Nott, le cogió de la corbata y se lo llevó a la habitación donde ellos solían pasar la noche con su "amigas" cuando eran estudiantes. Draco se levantó, zarandeándose, y mas sonrojado que nunca, a causa del calor.<p>

-Chicos –anunció-, MILLI! –gritó para que la chica le escuchara-. Me voy.  
>-A donde? –Preguntó Crabbe-. Si no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda, Draco…<br>-Anda, es verdad... pero seguro que sus amigas se encargarán de que duerma bien alejada de mi… -sse intentó convencer a si mismo, inútilmente-, me voy –volvió a decir, y con ayuda de Blaise, que le cogía del brazo, se fue a casa con un montón de risas, alguna que otra náusea y con los nervios calados en los huesos a la espera del día siguiente.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hermione**_

Con los ojos pesados, Hermione se levantó de la cama. No recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, sólo que se lo había pasado muy bien y que, dedujo, había consumido cantidades de alcohol que le parecían imposibles de procesar por un cuerpo humano normal y corriente. Se puso la ropa de trabajo y bajó. Eran las seis de la mañana, y necesitaba un buen desayuno para reponer fuerzas y pasar un dia mas con su hijo y Anne, tranquilamente, después de un dia de juerga tan agotador. La señora Malfoy estaba esperándola abajo, en la cocina, con su madre… ¿Con su madre?

-¿Mamá? –preguntó extrañada-.  
>-¡Hija! ¿Que haces con el uniforme de trabajo? –preguntó, y Hermione vio como un ojo de su madre parecía tener un tic. Eso no le pareció buena señal-.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Yo trabajo hoy, sabes? –dijo ella, bostezando-. Tengo ue ayudar a Anne con lo que pueda y cuidar a Jack, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para charlar contigo hoy…  
>-Pero hija mía –dijo su madre, sentándose en un banco de la barra americana de la cocina con una mano en el pecho-. Espero que sea una broma, cariño, porque m icorazón no aguantará aí mucho mas…<p>

-Hermion, querida, ¿Has olvidado que hoy es el dia de tu boda? –interrumpió la Señora Malfoy a Holly-.  
>-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Hermione, soltando la cafetera que acababa de agarrar del mueble. Entonces recordó todo lo de su despedida de soltera, aunque al hacerlo le empezó de nuevo a doler la cabeza-.<br>-¡No te acordabas! Holly querida, bebe un poco de agua –le ofreció Narcissa a la madre de Hermione, quien cogió un vaso que la señora Malfoy le tendía, levitando con su varita-. ¿Que te hicieron esas víboras? –Preguntó la señora Malfoy-. ¿Algún hechizo?  
>-No, no, solo fue un chico bailando desnudo y un poco de alcohol… -le intentó restar importancia Hermione. No funcionó muy bien, pues su madre abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho-. Pero no es nada grave en serio, ya estoy a punto –prometió-.<br>-Oh, entonces bien –dijo narcissa-… Vamos, hay que empezar a arreglarte, peinarte, maquillarte...  
>-¿Ya? Es un poco pronto para eso, ¿no?<br>-Oh, ni hablar, es el momento perfecto –dijo la señora Granger sacando todo un neceser de peluquería de debajo de la encimera: Una corona de alambre con adornos brillantes, muchas horquillas, algo de laca, muchos peines y cepillos y un secador. La señora Malfoy agarró del brazo a las dos Granger y las apareció en un cuarto de arriba, donde el vestido estaba escondido. La adre de Hermione se volvió loca buscando un enchufe que no existía, pues aquella casa era completamente mágica, mientras la madre de Draco intentaba que Hermione se estuviera quieta para así poder maquillarla lo mas rápido posible. La señora Granger desistió en su búsqueda unos veinte minutos después y ayudó a Narcisa y a Hermione en su intento de enfundar a la chica en su vestido de novia, tarea ardua puesto que, ahora que el vestido estaba hecho a su medida, era mucho más difícil abrochar los cientos de botones que llevaba atrás. Se llevaron no menos de veinte minutos abrochando minúsculos botoncitos blancos desde su trasero hasta el final (o principio) de la espalda.

El peinado tardó mas o menos dos horas. Era un moño hermoso, pero a la vez algo complicado, pero la Señora Granger estaba empeñada en que le quedara perfecto y precioso para el día de la boda de su hija. Hermione, harta, quiso quitárselo todo del pelo e ir con el pelo lacio a la boda, pero en el momento que quiso expresarlo en voz alta, el moño estaba terminado y la corona estaba bien puesta en su sitio, sujetando el velo.

Los zapatos fueron una historia aparte. La señora Granger, con las prisas, había ido corriendo hasta su cuarto, corrido por las escaleras, tropezado en la puerta, y roto un zapato. Entonces se puso blanca y lívida. Pensaba que le había estropeado la boda a su hija, el día más importante de su vida (Después de su boda con Ron). Entonces llegó Hermione, con sus manos milagrosas y su varita, murmuró Reparo y el zapato quedó como nuevo. La señora Granger se quejó de no poder hacer eso también, entre sollozos de alivio y palabras consoladoras de su hija.

Las medias, la ropa interior ("por si no te da tiempo a cambiar la ropa sexy en la noche de bodas" dijo graciosa la señora Granger), la laca (mucha, muchisima laca), el hechizo irrompible para los zapatos, el vestido, los pendientes, el perfume, todo estaba listo. Ahora, a esperar. Faltaba una hora para la boda.

50 minutos mas tarde…

-¿Hermione, has visto mis zapatos? –preguntó entonces la señora Granger-.  
>-No, mama. ¿Porque no os habéis vestido al mismo tiempo que lo hacía yo?<br>-Porque tu madre dice de una tradición muggles que la novia tiene que llegar tarde. Siempre, sino es mala suerte –explicó la señora Malfoy, girando los ojos sin que la otra mujer la viera. Hermione rió por lo bajo-.  
>-¡Malditas tradiciones de todo tipo! –exclamó Hermione, sonriendo-. Vaya, casi se me olvida, Narcisa, algo verde… -Hermione rebusscó en el cajón de la smesilla de noche del dormitorio y encontró un pedazo de las cortinas de seda del dormitorio matrimonial de Draco-. Bien, entonces ya solo queda… El anillo de la señora Malfoy.<br>-Oh, si, claro, ¡Wingardium leviosa! –El anillo llegó flotando al dedo de Hermione-. Lo nuevo y regalado el vestido. Creo que ya está.  
>-No, no. Hija –¿le inquirió su madre-, y la cosa azul?<br>-Esto… yo no llevaré nada azul, solo verde –explicó Hermione, algo incomoda por su madre. Ella esperaba que su hija se casara de nuevo con tradiciones muggles, pero iba a decepcionarse mucho aquella vez-.  
>-¿Y eso por qué?<br>Tradición mágica –se excusó-. Además, el verde se hace con amarillo y azul. Tiene azul –dijo astutamente la novia, intentando engañar un poco a su madre para que e pusiera mas contenta-.  
>-¡Vamos! –apremió Narcisa, sin dejar responder a Holly-. Son las diez menos un minuto.<p>

Se aparecieron en un pequeño cuarto. Hermione y la señora Granger no tenían ni idea de donde estaban. La señora Malfoy parecía saber, sin embargo, muy bien en que sitio se encontraban.

-A ver, querida, repasemos –dijo su madre, ssentada en una silla de las que había en aquel cuarto que parecía una oficina-. Los votos…  
>-Aquí no hay votos, Holly. Aquí el funcionario pregunta y ellos responden. Por supuesto, será algo así como una iglesia, pues sus familiares no deben saber sobre los brujos del ministerio –explicó. A la señora Granger no le hizo mucha gracia aquello, pero tuvo que aguantarse sus comentarios por el bien del día de su hija-. ¿A ver, cariño, esta todo…? Un momento, ¡escuchad! –dijo quedándose callada. Se oía un órgano de fondo-. Ya pasan cinco minutos de la hora. ¡Tienes que salir ahí, Donde se supone que está Harry! –justo en ese momento llamaban a la puerta-.<p>

-Hablando del rey de roma… ¡Pasa! –pidió Hermione, sonriendo-.  
>-Vamos Hermione –dijo la voz del ojiverde desde detrás de la puerta-. ¡Sal de ahí!<p>

Hermione, con unos repentinos nervios, salió muy lentamente de la habitación. Estaba asustada. No era su primera ceremonia, lo sabía, pero una nunca se acostumbraba a esas cosas, a ser el centro de atención ni a ser completamente sincera frente a la persona que amaba. Miró a Harry, se acordó entonces de la noche anterior. Los nervios se le calmaron un poco. Vio a la señora Weasley, llorando de emoción. A sus sobrinitos, Los hijos de los Weasley, y a pequeño Teddy. También pudo ver a su padre, no muy contento, sentado con su hermana Maggie. A Ginny y los gemelos. A Bill, Charlie,… a La pequeñina Alice, que andaba justo delante de ella.

-Oye, Harry –susurró mientras caminaba, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara-. ¿Llevas hoy esos bóxers tan sexys de anoche?  
>-Por extraño que parezca –le respondió este en un susurro- si. Esta mañana me he espertado que no sabía ni donde estaba, así que solo me ha dado tiempo de ir a por el traje de alquiler.<p>

Hermione soltó una risita por lo bajo y volvió a mirar al frente. Vio a quien estaba deseando desde hacía dos días, tan hermoso… las piernas le temblaron.

El rubio la esperaba en el altar, con una sonrisa, maravillado por como su princesa, su Hermicienta, caminaba feliz hacia el. Sus cabellos estaban hacia atrás fijados, sus ojos grises centelleaban, y una media sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Llevaba un traje negro, con camisa gris y corbata Roja, y un clavel blanco en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta.

_**Draco.**_

Al despertar por la mañana, Nott le tiró bruscamente del brazo.

-¿Que haces aquí…? Le preguntó medio dormido-.  
>-Impedir que llegues mas tarde a tu boda –dijo gruñendo-. Vamos, muévete, ponte el traje –le tiró a la cara un esmoquin-. Y péinate, por dios. Tu prima te espera abajo, y no soportará mucho mas a las dos demonios que tienes por primas pequeñas.<br>-Oh… -alcanzo a decir mientras se abotonaba la camisa-. Gracias Theo. Gorgófone y Casiopea deben de ser un horror, vestidas de tul y con zapatos que suenan cuando taconean el suelo –bromeó-.  
>-No hay de que, principe. Ahora vístete de una vez –le insistió-. Que quedan tienta minutos para la boda y ni estas despierto…<br>-¡¿TREINTA MINUTOS? –Una punzada de dolor apareció en la zona de sus sienes. Luego recordó todo lo que había bebido esa noche. También recordó como terminó Nott la fiesta-. Por cierto, ál final que pasó con Milli?  
>-Una mierda, como siempre. Pro bueno, para pasar un rato…<br>-Anda, ayúdame –dijo Draco peleando con su corbata-. ¿Porque roja?  
>-Porque es el color de la casa de tu prometida –le replicó el chico, anudando la corbata rojo oscuro-.<br>-¿Y ella porque no lleva verde? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño-.  
>-Te gustaría que tu novia fuera con un vestido verde? –el chico pensó unos instantes y puso una mueca de asco-. Veo que no. Ahora –comenzó colocándole bien la corbata- ¿como te sientes?<br>-Mareado, con dolor de cabeza, nervioso, atacado, atrasado, neurótico, fatigado, enfermo, con dolor de estomago y dolor de cabeza y, aparte de todo eso… -bromeó- bien.  
>-Así me gusta, positivo ante todo –bromeó el moreno-. Ahora, muévete, con suerte puede que llegues cinco minutos antes de que empiece la ceremonia. Hay que organizarlo todo en la "impesia".<br>-Iglesia –le corrigió el rubio desde el baño-. Ayúdame, tengo el pelo tieso.  
>-No me extrañaría, después de todo el movimiento que tuviste anoche, había que despedirte a lo grange… en fin, quien hubiera pensado que tu y... ¿Por cierto, como has llegado hasta aquí con Granger? –preguntó por fin: Hacía rato que intentaba preguntarlo, pues no imaginaba a u mejor amigo siendo romantico, ni pasteloso, ni educado, ni refinado ni ninguna de esas cosas que les gustaba a las chicas de Gryffindor. Bueno, eso y que era el enemigo de toda la vida de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo-.<br>-Pues la vi, y dije… ¿Granger? ¿Tan hermosa? Para mí… Pero luego vi su carácter, tan impasible como siempre. Me enamoré de la chica del colegio. Pero ella ha madurado mucho en realidad, aunque sigue con el mismo carácter. Y ahora que ya es una mujer hecha y derecha, deberías verla con la faldita corta de su uniforme… -dijo ensimismado-.  
>-Yo no podré verla o terminaré con un ojo morado –bromeó el moreno-.<p>

-Eso es verdad –aceptó el rubio-.

-Por cierto, nos tenemos que llevar a Jack –le informó-.  
>-¿Porque? –dij oel chico, extrañado-. Pensaba que el pequeño estaría en casa con mamá-.<p>

-Y así era, hasta que se lo dieron a tu prima para que le cuidara hasta que tu le llevaras contigo a la "impesia".  
>-Iglesia –volvió a corregir-. Pues me parece bien, pero ¿Por qué yo y no Hermione?<br>-Porque al niño en su bendición le sujeta su padre. Y porque a Granger le hace ilusión. Bueno, mas a tu madre que a ella…  
>-Tienes razón, mas bien parece que se vaya a casar ella –se rió el chico, imaginando a su madre de novia-.<br>-¡Draco! –gritó una voz desde las escaleras que daban a su cuarto-. ¿Te falta mucho? ¡No puedo con tanto niño junto!  
>-¡Casi! –exclamó el rubio a su prima-. ¡Espérame abajo!<br>-¡De eso nada. Muévete de una vez o nos vamos sin ti!  
>-Se parece a ti –bromeó el ojinegro-. El mismo carácter. Venga, vamos.<p>

Bajaron al salón,y encontraron allí a Andrómeda con sus sobrinas pequeñas.

-Tía Andro, ¿que haces aquí?  
>-soy tu tia y este es el dia de tu boda, ¿donde quieres que este? Tengo que ver a mi sobrimno subir al altar!<br>-¿Y como es que has venido?  
>-Porque tu madre es la madrina y tu tía Bella digamos que… no está en condiciones de venir –dijo en un susurro, mirando a Alice, a quien él no había visto hasta ese momento, y quien seguro era quien le había gritado desde la puerta-.<br>-Ah… ¿Bueno, nos vamos? Como llegaremos al ministerio? –preguntó el chico entonces, viendo la cantidad de gente que seguro que no querría mancharse la ropa de hollín desde la chimenea-.  
>-En coche –sonrió Andrómeda-.<br>-¿En coche?  
>-Si, el autobús noctámbulo es mareoso, y no quiero aparecer a los cuatro niños… -dijo señalando el carrito que tenía un hermoso y delgado niño de once meses-.<p>

Jack estaba realmente crecidito: Una mata de pelo rubio liso y brillante le cubría la cabeza, dándole impresión de que tenía unos meses más. Los ojos azules, comenzaban a decolorarse, haciendo hueco al color gris que surcaba sus iris. Su cuerpecito, pequeñito pero no regordete, era un poco mas delgaducho que cuando nació, pero al fin y al cabo (según decía Hermione cuando vio fotos de Draco cuando pequeño) el cuerpecito lo había heredado de los Granger.

Se metieron en el coche, agrandado mágicamente, y fueron hasta la estación de metro, donde un vagón los esperaba. Se quedaron de pie (para no ensuciar los trajes) y corrieron como un rayo hacia la cabina de teléfono de la calle de justo encima de la ultima estación cuando se detuvo el tren.

-A ver, era dos, cuatro… no, no, empezamos de nuevo –le dijo Andrómeda al audífono del teléfono-, seis, dos… cuatro, otro cuatro, dos…  
>-Bienvenido al Ministerio de magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.<br>-Em… Draco Malfoy, Alice Lestrange, Casiopea y Gorgófone Black, Andrómeda Tonks, Jack Malfoy…  
>-Nyphadora Tonks –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una mujer de unos veintisiete años con un traje ámbar y un moño rubio muy suelto, que permitía que dos tirabuzones surcaran su pelo hasta la cintura, se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa.<br>-¡Nymphadora! –exclamó el rubio, dándole un beso a la chica-. No esperaba verte aquí.  
>-Ni yo tampoco, no te creas –dijo mirándole con un poco de recelo-. ¡Mamá!<br>-¡Hija mía! –madre e hija se dieron un beso. Miró a las gemelas con desprecio (pero desprecio de primas, claro está) y cogió a Alice en brazos-.  
>-¿A ver, Alice, como quieres que este mi pelo hoy?<br>-Mmmm… -dijo pensando-. De color rojo.  
>-Está bien –dijo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y su pelo se tornó rojo encendido, muy parecido al color que llevaba Ginny Weasley-.<br>-Siempre quise hacer eso –le reprochó el rubio con una sonrisa-.  
>-Pues recrimínale a tu madre que no se casara con Ted Tonks –dijo divertida-. ¿Por cierto, quien es la novia? Me he enterado con tan poca antelación –dijo mirando a su madre por el rabillo del ojo-, que ni siquiera he podido preguntar quien se casaba! Solo he sabido que había que ponerse elegante. Ya sabeis, con Teddy una no tiene descanso…<br>-Pues la novia es Hermione Granger.  
>-Hermione Granger… es algo extraño que ella se case con alguien de la familia, pero podría ser… ¿Y el novio?<br>-Disculpen –dijo molesta la voz de la señorita el ministerio, notablemente molesta, por el micrófono de la cabina-. ¿Les importaría decirme el motivo de la visita?  
>-Eh… si –dijo Draco-. Compromiso MalfoyGranger.  
>-¿Con Hermione? ¿Tu? –Dijo Tonks incrédula-. No me lo creo.<br>-Pues si –afirmó sonriente-. Es cierto. Créetelo –bromeó el chico-.  
>-Entonces yo quiero ser la madrina! –exclamó contenta ella-.<br>-Bueno, la madrina es la tía Cissy, así que se te han adelantado cariño –le dijo su madre en tono consolador-. Pero no te preocupes, cuando te cases con Remus yo seré tu madrina de bodas y tu serás la novia mas hermosa del mundo entero –le dedicó cariñosamente-.  
>-Cuanto te quiero mamá –le anunció, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El ascensor comenzó a bajar, y vieron como Eric, el mago de recepción, los esperaba allí-.<br>-El ministerio de Magia les desea un buen día –dijo la voz femenina-.  
>-Si si, y todo lo que tu quieras, yo prefiero aparecerme –dijo Tonks con aire resuelto-. No te ofendas.<p>

Corrieron sin siquiera hacer caso a Eric y se apresuraron hasta el pasillo del departamento de registros y estadísticas. Alarmados, entraron precipitadamente en el salón. Vieron que estaba decorado como una Iglesia muggle, aunque algunos no supieron exactamente que era una iglesia. Entraron los invitados y Draco esperó en el altar pacientemente a su madre. Este, quien se sentía guiado por La emoción, intentaba no molestar demasiado al funcionario del ministerio con sus frecuentes preguntas aludiendo a la hora, sus dedos jugueteando inquietos o sus golpecitos constantes con sus pies.

Allí, esperó paciente a Hermione. Por supuesto, el sabía de que la novia llegaría tarde, pues la puntualidad no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Pasados unos diez minutos, miró impaciente hacia la puerta. Justo al retirar la vista, el ruido de las bisagras le hizo mover los ojos hacia la entrada. Su madre corrió a colocarse junto a él, y allí estaba ella…

Sus ojos brillaban. Su vestido era impecable y Draco pensó que podría hacerse pasar por una diosa. Su figura era contorneada por lo pegado que era el vestido hasta su cadera. Su escote la hacía más mujer que el feo uniforme que se ponía cada día en comparación. Su pelo, normalmente rizado, estaba liso, con un moño despreocupado (o es pensaba el) sobre la cabeza, y una coronita blanca lo sostenía arriba. Sus zapatos (un detalle en el que Draco siempre solía fijarse) eran de cristal. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y todo el mundo desapareció de su mente. En esos momentos, solo estaban el y ella.

Los dos.

Situados en el altar, los dos se sentaron en las sillas que había allí. El padrino (harry) y la madrina (Narcisa) se sentaron al lado de ellos. Los padres de Hermione estaban de pie en los lados. La ceremonia comenzó. Rimero, el funcionario dijo un pequeño sermón de la biblia (para los muggles que habían asistido por parte de Hermione a la boda) y llamó entonces Harry, con la típica frase de "¿quien entrega esta mujer a este hombre?". Luego, procedieron a los votos matrimoniales.

-Tu, Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas a esta mujer, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla, así en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las adversidades hasta el fin de los días de tu vida?  
>-si, Acepto.<br>-y tu, Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo, respetarlo y obedecerlo, así en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las adversidades hasta el fin de los días de tu vida?  
>-Si, acepto.<br>-Bien, los anillos… -anunció a la pequeña Alice, quien estaba mirando muy impactada las imágenes de Jesucristo que había colgadas en la pared. La niña rubia pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, corrió y le entregó a Hermione el anillo grande y a Draco el anillo pequeño.

-Yo, Hermione, prometo amarte y respetarte, entregándome en cuerpo y alma a este hombre durante todos los días de mi vida –recitó colocando el anuillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del rubio-.  
>-Yo, Draco Malfoy, prometo Amarte y protegerte, entregándome en cuerpo y alma a esta mujer durante todos los días de mi vida.<br>-Mas te vale –susurró Hermione viendo como Draco le ponía el anillo-.  
>-Bien, yo les declaro Marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia... no hace falta decirlo –observó el hombre. Con la emoción, se habían olvidado del permiso y ya habían unido su amor con un beso, frente a toda la iglesia que aplaudía y vitoreaba a los recién casados. Entonces fue cuando de verdad sintieron esa unión irrompible que los mantendría juntos por siempre.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Luna de Miel y vinagre**

Draco y Hermione entraron por la puerta del hotel, muy cansados. El convite de boda, el baile, toda la noche moviéndose, siendo felicitados, siendo obsequiados con regalos, todo fue muy agotador. Hermione cayó rendida en la cama, y Draco cayó justo detrás de ella. La pasión de la noche de bodas debería esperar al menos una noche mas, o los pies de Hermione, con sus preciosos y asesinos tacones de cristal, iban a decir "Ya basta".

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en despertar. Aun llevaba puesto el vestido de novia, y Draco el esmoquin. Dormía plácidamente a su lado. Lo miró y sonrió: Se veía tan lindo cuando dormía…

Se levantó y se encaminó a la ducha, con su ropa de diario y su ropita interior. Por el medio de la ropa de la maleta vio un pequeño calcetín de su hijo Jack, y pensó con nostalgia que iba a estar una semana entera sin poder ver a su pequeño. Dejó las cosas en el vestidor y entró en el baño del hotel. Allí se comenzó a quitar el vestido (cosa que le llevó bastante), se quitó la ropa interior, los zapatos y se metió en la placa de ducha. Lo que no sabía era que, con el ruido del agua, Draco se había despertado. Mientras se enjabonaba la cabeza, pensaba que, con diferencia, sentía mucha más atracción hacia Draco que la que había sentido por Ron en otros tiempos… Ella quería a ron, y aun quedaba parte de ese amor en su corazón, pero la amistad y la rutina habían sido, probablemente, mas fuertes que la pasión, todo lo contrario a lo que había pasado con Draco, quien se había tenido que esforzar al máximo para enamorarla.. incluso después de que ella se enterara de que estaba esperando un hijo... Una sonrisa picara se apoderó de su rostro mientras se enjuagaba el pelo. Al abrir los ojos, distinguió un cuerpo desnudo frente a ella, observándola con una mirada perversa y una media sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-¡Señor! Digo, ¡Doctor! Digo… _-"Oh, demasiados Nombres! –pensó"-._ Draco…!

Lo miró, y él la miró, aun sonriente. Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante unos segundos. Hermione adelantó una mano acariciando el torso aun seco de su acompañante de ducha. El chico no pudo más, y se le echó encima, provocando que sus cuerpos rozaran. La calidez que Hermione pudo percibir apoyada en el pecho del rubio y el frescor que Draco notó al estar así de pegados, cuerpo contra cuerpo, mojándose con las gotas de agua de la piel de su esposa, les alivió a ambos. Draco recorría los pechos de Hermione con sus manos, haciendo dibujos inexistentes en ellos con los dedos pulgares. Los miraba, masajeaba y acariciaba con deseo. Mientras, Hermione acariciaba el sexo de su esposo. _"esposo… es verdad, es mi esposo"_, pensó. Al notar la erección, sonrió satisfecha aunque algo sonrojada por la impresión. Draco rió. Draco la cogió de la mano y la guió hacia la bañera que había justo a lado, entrando bruscamente con ella dentro y rumbándola encima suyo. Pero el agua estaba fría, provocando que los pechos de Hermione (y todo su cuerpo en realidad) se erizaran a causa del contraste de agua fría-caliente.

Draco sumergió su pelo en el agua. La bañera no era ni mucho menos como la de su casa; a penas cabrían cuatro personas apretadas, pero aun así, era grande en comparación con una bañera normal. Hermione le observó, viendo como su chico se deleitaba con cada uno de sus rincones, con cada una de sus curvas. Fue recorriendo con su lengua el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a su humedad, donde la introdujo. Hermione no pudo contener un gemido de placer. El rubio movía su lengua con agilidad, haciendo que a Hermione se le erizaran los pocos vellos que no se habían erizado con el agua fría. Arqueó la espalda, pero un pensamiento la hizo pararle bruscamente, haciéndole erguir. Ahora le tocaba a ella jugar.

Acarició su cuerpo con sus labios, pero con la mirada fija en los ojos grises oscurecidos por la lujuria. Siguió rodando por su pecho limpio y suave y recorrió hasta llegar un poco más arriba de su miembro. Entonces le miró, y jugó por un momento por esa zona. Quería hacerle esperar un poco más, solo un poco más, y escucharle suspirar de impaciencia. Al final, la suplicante mirada que le mandó fue más que suficiente para que introdujese el sexo del chico en su boca. Bajo la leve presión ejercida, el rubio gimió de suculento placer. Hermione nunca le había escuchado gemir así. Entonces se sintió muy satisfecha de sí misma, trepó hasta la boca de su marido, para así poder alcanzar a besarle. Entonces, notó como algo se colaba entre sus piernas, y sintió como el rubio movía sus caderas. Casi en ese mismo momento, el placer se apoderó de la cordura de Hermione: Cogió a Draco por la nuca y le atrajo hacia sus pechos, donde el chico comenzó saborearlos, mientras Hermione gemía satisfecha. Después, Hermione decidió que ella también debía hacerle algo que nunca olvidaría al rubito sexy. Corrió con su lengua por alrededor de su cuello, y se colocó tras su oreja. Su sentido común no respondía, solo el hecho de que parecía un felino salvaje dominando a la serpiente mas rebelde. El chico suspiró entre espasmos de placer continuo. El clímax no se hico de esperar mucho. Consiguiendo con una "ayudita" satisfacerse sin que ella lo lograse, volvió a situar su lengua entre las piernas de la castaña y la movió en círculos alrededor de su clítoris, creando así el poco estimulo que le faltaba a esta para llegar a su orgasmo correspondiente. Satisfechos, cansados, sudados aunque el agua no permitiera percibirlo, se miraron. Estaban sofocados, y ahora el agua en la que estaban sumergidos no tenía que envidiar al agua caliente del grifo. Rieron y Hermione se levantó. Cogió una toalla, se la religó en el pelo y se puso una camisa de Draco, sin secarse.

-Hermione –dijo observando la transparencia que provocaba el agua sobre su camisa-. ¿Lo haces a posta, verdad?  
>-Sinceramente… si –dijo con picardía-. Te espero abajo para desayunar, cariño.<p>

Hermione se vistió sin prisa, poniéndose una bonita falda roja con una blusa de tirantes, blanca por supuesto, y sin dudarlo se colocó zapatos planos para poder caminar y olvidarse de sus hermosos y mortales zapatos de cristal, que yacían bajo la cama en aquel instante. Esperó a que el chico saliera del baño y se vistiera para bajar y en el hotel muggle desayunaron. Draco lo pasó especialmente bien cuando vio una tostadora eléctrica que hacía saltar hacia arriba las rebanadas de pan calientes. Cuando hubieron terminado, Draco pidió al botones del hotel que fuera a la habitación, discretamente y sin que Hermione le viera, y escribió una dirección en un papel. Luego, le pidió a la señorita de recepción que les cobrara la estancia y que les bajaran las maletas. Entonces, salieron a la calle, a uno de los pocos días soleados que había en Londres.

-Draco… ¿donde iremos? –preguntó intrigada ella-.  
>-¿Donde iremos? ¿A que te refieres?<br>-A la luna de miel, bobo, ¿A que va a ser? –bromeó ella-.  
>-Oh, es una sorpresa. –como vio que la chica seguía entusiasmada, añadió-. Como tú has organizado la boda, yo organizo el viaje. Seguro que te gusta, te conozco lo suficiente...<br>-Si, claro, desde…-comenzó a relatar ella, pero Draco la detuvo con una mano alzada frente a su cara-.  
>-Hace ya casi once años… -le reprendió-. Para bien o para mal, es el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos… y además, será una gran sorpresa, sé que te gustará.<p>

Draco la agarró de la mano, movió la varita y el equipaje, que ya habían bajado y colocado junto a ellos, desapareció. Hermione miró horrorizada a ambos lados de la calle para comprobar que nadie les había visto, pero entonces Draco la llevó hasta un callejón de la parte de detrás del hotel, donde solo había una persona indigente durmiendo con su gato bajo unos cartones mojados. Entonces vendó los ojos a Hermione con un pañuelo rojo (que Hermione pensó que nada mas se lo quitara de ahçí ella lo colocaría en su cuello) y volvió a agitar la varita. Esta vez Hermione sintió como si la hubieran hecho pasar enganchándola del ombligo por un tubo muy estrecho.

-¿Donde estamos? –preguntó, entre asustada y emocionada. Se bajó el pañuelo al cuello y comenzó a mirar alrededor-. ¿Y el equipaje?  
>-Ya está en el hotel.<br>-Ah, de acuerdo –asintió ella-. ¿Y donde esta…? ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Draco…! –dijo emocionada Hermione.

Se hallaba en una de las miles de acogedoras y pequeñas calles de nada más y nada meno que ¡París! Con sus tiendas de ropa, de flores, sus restaurantes y la hermosa torre Eiffel, que se alzaba imponente frente a ellos en la boca de aquel callejón.

-Draco, cariño… - alcanzó a decir -.

-Sabia que te gustaría –dijo besándola-. Ya llegamos al hotel. Es ese –dijo señalando un alto edifico al lado de la famosa torre-. Y aun hay más: esa noche cenaremos ahí –dijo señalando un restaurante situado en el mismísimo pie del monumento-. ¿Qué te parece…?  
>-Es… simplemente maravilloso –exclamó mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Cuando has planeado todo eso?<br>-¿Veinticuatro horas sin ver a la novia, recuerdas? –dijo sonriente-.  
>-Oh, vamos dentro –dijo emocionada-.<p>

Entraron en el hotel (muy lujoso) que tenía una alfombra roja en la entrada, varios ascensores e infinitas escaleras. El poco suelo que se veía por los bordes era de mármol blanco, y el mostrador de cuarzo estaba repleto de flores lugareñas. Los botones iban de aquí para allá con el equipaje, el servicio con comida, y un señor que les reconoció de San Mungo (que seguramente también pasara las vacaciones de verano con su familia allí) les dio la mano. Subieron a la habitación (pidieron la tarjeta de pase) y Hermione se quedó sin habla por tercera vez desde ese día: Unos cuatro escalones la elevaban al piso más alto de todo el hotel, con una cama hermosa de dos plazas bien grande, con únicamente una colcha verde, y con sabanas verde claro. Las paredes, color tostado, la transportaban a un lugar más relajante aún si pudiese ser que París, como una playa o un oasis. La habitación tenía dos Baños, dos guardarropas muy espaciosos, un pequeño mini-bar y un escritorio de madera oscura. Un balcón del tamaño de una habitación pequeña daba justo a las calles principales de París, con sus sillas y plantas, y una mesa para tomar el té.

-Draco… es todo tan hermoso… -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, acercándose a él para abrazarle-.  
>-¿Si? –preguntó, indeciso-. Tenia mis dudas al respecto del lugar… Al principio pensé en Roma, pero me decidí por esto. Y veo que he acertado.<br>-De lleno –dijo acariciando sus mejillas-.

Casi ya era de tarde, el sol se escondía, y la joven pareja de casados bajó hasta el restaurante, donde se comía en la calle, al aire libre en unas mesas ubicadas en la acera. Hermione vestía aún su ropa de por la mañana. Draco, por otro lado, prefirió ir con camisa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos rojo oscuro y nada más. Comieron con tranquilidad, Hermione mirándolo todo, por supuesto. Era la primera vez que visitaba Paris. Ella ya había estado en Francia una vez, en su verano de segundo curso, pero parís no era comparable con la costa: Era sin duda muchísimo más hermoso, y más romántico que la costa francesa, tan humeda y parecida al sur de Inglaterra. Llegó el camarero, y les preguntó con su acento parisino:

-Cela va manger ? Se sont-ils décidés déjà ? –el hombre sacó la libreta para apuntar, y miró a Draco esperando una respuesta-.  
>-¿Eh.. no habla usted ingles? –dijo Draco con la cara pálida. Ya había pasado por su cabeza la idea de haber estropeado el dia perfecto de su luna de miel ,cuando Hermione sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada-.<br>-No me dirás que has venido a Paris y no sabes francés… - le reprochó con cariño. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al camarero-. Garçon, s'il vous plaît, excuse on. Je prendrai filet de veau avec la sauce et des pommes de terre et ... et toi, voulu…? Digo… -hermione se sonrojó y miró de nuevo a su marido-. ¿y tu que vas a tomar, cielo?  
>-¿Sabes hablar francés? –Dijo sorprendido más aun-. Yo tomaré un plato de pasta.<br>-Vale –hermione siguió hablando con el camarero, le dio las gracias y el chico se retiró-.

Cuando les trajeron los platos y terminaron de comer, Draco se levantó disculpándose un momento, y entró en el restaurante. Al cabo, salió de allí con una sonrisa en los labios y una rosa en la mano. De pronto, una música sensual y que incitaba a bailar se escuchó desde los altavoces: Era un tango.

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita? –dijo educadamente el rubio tendiéndole la rosa. Al levantar la cabeza, Hermione pudo distinguir una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de perversión. Varias parejas bailaban ya, y ella no tardaría mucho en decidirse-.  
>-Claro –dijo sonriente-. Pero he de advertirle que no se bailar…<br>-yo te guiaré –prometió el rubio. La cogió de la cintura y ciñó su cuerpo al suyo, quedando completamente pegados. Levantó una mano, y Hermione la tomó, poniendo la otra en el hombro. Y comenzaron a _bailar_.

Draco la movía sensual pero rápidamente, buscando alguna excusa para acercarse más (cosa que parecía imposible, y de hecho lo era). Hermione sentía el corazón del rubio. Se colocó la flor regalada entre sus pechos, y comenzó a moverse con soltura. Draco, con un golpe de la música, la separó de él, con una sola mano como unión. Con otro tirón, la atrajo hacia él, y la inclinó hacia abajo. Hermione puso su pierna alrededor de su cintura, y lo miró con malicia y deseo. Pero siguieron con el baile. Tan sensual como le fue posible, la guió hasta el otro extremo de la pista de baile (ocupaba la mitad de la acera que no habían ocupado ya las mesas donde los comensales disfrutaban de la pareja, la cual ya había acaparado casi todas las miradas), y allí la hizo estremecer posando su mano en la cintura, trazando una línea en sus muslos y volviéndola a erguir. La agarró firmemente y comenzaron a moverse con lujuria contenida, dando bruscos movimientos. La chica notaba lo ansioso que estaba el rubio, al igual que el también lo notaba por el cuerpo de su compañera. Sus movimientos habían pasado de ser un simple baile a uno de, prácticamente, expresión corporal. En ese baile, se demostraban la pasión que tenían el uno hacia el otro. Hermione, pese al dolor que sentía en los pies por haber andado casi veinticuatro horas con el mismo par de zapatos incómodos y altísimos, se movía con agilidad, imitando cada uno de los pasos del ojigris. Cogiéndola por la cintura con ambas manos, la alzó y le dio media vuelta, puso una mano en su vientre y le dio otra media vuelta, esta vez inclinándola hacia el suelo. En ese momento, Hermione tuvo que recurrir a enroscarse con un pie en el rubio para no caerse. Allí finalizó la música. Ambos miraron alrededor.

Todas las personas que estaban en la calle, conductores de taxi, tranvía, autobús, familias y dependientes de negocios, estaban mirándoles. Comenzaron a aplaudir. Hermione miró sonrojada al rubio, que sonreía contento consigo mismo y con su encantadora pareja de danza.

-Inclínate y haz una reverencia, que seguro que les gusta y todo –dijo el rubio bromeando. Lo hicieron; se cogieron de la mano y se inclinaron, saludando. Los vítores se hicieron más y más fuertes, y Hermione se quitó la flor de sus pechos, donde se estaba perdiendo en la profundidad. Draco tardó poco tiempo en pedir la cuenta (con la ayuda eventual de Hermione, traduciendo la cuenta y pasando el dinero de libras a Euros, un dato que no había tenido el rubio en cuenta a la hora de viajar al viejo continente), y volvieron al nuevo hotel donde les esperaba el botones con una caja de bombones para los recién casado. Prefirieron subir por las escaleras, y Hermione llegó al piso 50 con muy poco aliento. Al llegar, cayó dormida al instante, pero no sin antes desnudarse y tumbarse en el pecho del que, sin duda, había conquistado su corazón y el de parís...

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_-Ron… donde te has metido? –dijo una femenina voz desde la puerta.  
>-Hermione? –dijo el pelirrojo impaciente-. Ven aquí de una vez, estoy en el salón.<br>-Oh, quejica –dijo la castaña saliendo del baño-. ¡No me fastidies la pequeña sorpresa, hombre!  
>-Oh, lo siento señorita "soy-perfecta-no-quiero-que-me-contradigan".<br>-Ronald, no me enfades… -dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico, luciendo un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior. El chico quedó boquiabierto al instante-. Porque una sola provocación más y te hago volar…  
>-Tu siempre me haces volar –dijo el pelirrojo regalándole un beso y acariciándola por la cintura-.<br>-¿Oh, vienes con ganas de fiesta? –Dijo divertida Hermione cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa-.  
>-Es mi primer día libre en un año, debo aprovecharlo… ¿y con quien mejor que contigo? –Dijo desabotonando la blusa-.<em>

_Hermione le cogió de la corbata y le inclinó hacia ella. Ron la miraba a los ojos, con una penetrante mirada de color azul celeste. La chica no tenía apenas tiempo de estar con él, pues su trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo a la vida personal, y esa oportunidad no iba a ser desperdiciada._

_Ambos comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente. Ron la camisa, Hermione el cinturón… a Ron se le comenzó a esclarecer el pelo. Hermione lo observaba, pero estaba muy ocupada con el botón del pantalón. Ron sonrió: Sus labios estaban más delgados, como si hubieran adelgazado rápidamente. El chico luchaba con el brassier de Hermione, a la espera de que su compañera le ayudara a desabrocharlo. Hermione, compadeciéndose de él, le quitó de una vez los pantalones y se quitó ella misma el sujetador, ansiosa por seguir avanzando el juego. A Ron sus facciones se le volvieron finas, y sus ojos grises. Su cuerpo un poco más fuerte, pero delgado, sin excesos: Se había convertido en Draco._

_-¿Draco? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Donde está Ron?  
>-¿Y que mas da donde esté la comadreja? –preguntó el chico, mirándola con deseo-, ahora te tengo sola para mí.<em>

_La atrajo por su cintura y le quitó las braguitas. La chica, se quedó desnuda ante el rubio, quien solo llevaba sus calzoncillos. Se besaron, con más ímpetu que anteriormente Hermione había hecho con el pelirrojo. Hermione le tomo del brazo y lo inclinó hacia ella. Entonces se tumbaron en la manta que había en el suelo y se decidieron a tocar las estrellas…_

_*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_

_-Draco, tengo hambre… -dijo al cabo de un ratito.  
>-Quieres que vaya a por algo de comer?<br>-Si, por favor. –le besó tiernamente-. ¿A donde vas a ir?  
>-aquí enfrente hay un restaurante muggle de comida rápida, si quieres puedo acercarme en un segundo.<br>-Oh, perfecto –dijo Hermione levantándose y poniéndose la camisa-.  
>-¿Que haces? –dijo él, observando como Hermione se ponía ya los pantalones. El chico se los quitó de las manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Le desabotonó la camisa con suavidad y le dio una de las que había, de talla de hombre, esparcidas por todo alrededor de la casa-. Yo voy, déjalo.<br>-De acuerdo –dijo ella, poniéndose una camisa blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas-. Pero dejame asomarme al menos.  
>-De acuerdo –dijo el rubio. Se vistió con ropa muggle, unos vaqueros con una camiseta, cogió sus cosas y se puso los zapatos-. Ahora mismo vuelvo.<br>-Te espero –dijo asomándose por la puerta y viendo como se alejaba por la acera de la calle-._

_Se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos, pero Draco se daba prisa para que Hermione no se asustara. Los agonizantes chillidos se escuchaban más cerca, y Draco comenzó a correr a lo largo de la calle, para llegar hasta un paso peatonal. Un coche que iba a toda velocidad cruzaba la calle y parecía ser que aquello era lo que provocaba tales gritos de susto. Draco no lo había visto, se dispuso a cruzar…_

_Un borrón de colores hizo que Hermione se mareara, sujetándose con las manos al quicio de la puerta. El coche embistió al muchacho, que no se había percatado de nada, y que ahora yacía inmóvil en el suelo, con un pequeño charco de sangre comenzando a formarse bajo su cabeza._

_-¡No, Draco!... –su mirada se empaño en lagrimas, viendo el cuerpo inerte del rubio tirado entre un corro de personas. Un hilo de sangre le recorría las mejillas, estaba pálido, con los ojos abiertos. Oyó que un hombre le tomaba el pulso. De repente vio como movía la cabeza horizontalmente con señal de negación. Hermione se cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para acudir junto a él. Sus lágrimas recorrían violentamente sus mejillas, ssin freno, mientras ella llamaba dessesperada a un cuerpo que no respondía… una mujer muggle se acercó a ella, viendo que existía algún tipo de relación con el hombre fallecido y la chica que lo observaba desde la puerta, pero no consiguió que ella hablara, y solo pudo abrazarla. Se tiraba del pelo, arrancando algunos mechones,. Su cara estaba descompuesta. Histérica, chilló a pleno pulmón hasta enronquecer:_

_-¡No! ¡Otra vez no, por favor!–Gritó desesperada-. ¡Draco, por favor! ¡No me dejes sola…! –susurró-._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-¡No! –gritó, despertándose sobresaltada.  
>-Hermione! Que te pasa? –Draco también se había despertado y se acomodó incorporándose al lado de su esposa, encendiendo la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche-. ¿Que te pasa? –hermione intentó ocultar, intuilmente, su llanto. Draco estiró un brazo para consolarla, y ella e apoyó en su pecho-. No llores…<br>-No me dejes sola… -dijo llorando, abrazada al muchacho-. No… otra vez no…  
>-¿Que te ha pasado? Solo era una pesadilla –intentaba consolarla torpemente el rubio-.<br>-Fue Horrible… -confesó abrumada por las emociones-. Tu estabas… morías, como Ron…  
>-No pasa nada –dijo tranquilizadoramente el rubio, besándola e la frente-. Todo ha pasado, es solo un sueño… -la abrazó fuerte-. ¿Que soñaste? A lo mejor hablar de ello le quita algo de peso…<br>-He soñado con el día de la muerte de Ron… -confesó ella entonces, mirándole con ojos culpables-. Yo nunca he soñado con eso, el médico que me atendió cuando llevaron a Ron a la capilla… el me dijo que probablemente me pasaría, pero no pasó, y ahora… ahora lo he soñado, pero quien moría no era Ron… Eras tú y… No podía soportarlo… -dijo intentando sonar firme-. otra vez el mismo dolor, la impotencia… todo… mis mismos gestos, tu cara manchada en sangre, no respirabas y yo… yo… -rompió a llorar de nuevo- yo no podía hacer nada…  
>-No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí, sigo aquí contigo –dijo relajadamente-. No pasa nada –la besó despreocupadamente en los labios-. Ya verás que no me pasará nada. No te abandonaría nunca, ni a ti ni a Jack…<p>

Cuantas cosas habían cambiado para que ella estuviera durmiendo en la misma cama que Draco Malfoy, el día después de su boda con él. Cuantos no habrían apostado ni un knut a favor de esa pareja. Y sin embargo, ahora eran felices… ¿seguirían siéndolo después de aquel bálsamo de tranquilidad que habían disfrutado durante casi un año antes de ser marido y mujer?

Hola personitas! Se que hace como mil que no escribo algo debajo de un capitulo de mis fics, pero quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para aclarar algunas cosas y de paso que vosotras también tengáis todo un poco mas claro.

Lo primero que diré a mi favor es que, después de colgar unos doce capítulos seguidos, que menos que un descansito, no? Lo segundo es que a falta de uno, he traido tres capítulos algo seguiditos, que epero seguir con este ritmo porque sinceramente, la segunda parte de la historia (la de después de la boda) me parece mucho mas interesante.

Como ya os haréis imaginado os animo a leer no solo esta sino todas las historias de mi perfil que os parezcan interesantes o curiosas, o simplemente estéis aburridas y queráis leer. Espero que estéis satisfechas con el cambio de redacción, ortografía, esquematización y expresión del nuevo "La mansión" y les agradezco su paciencia y su comprensión.

De nuevo mil gracias y no duden en ser todo lo criticas que quieran conmigo, porque personalmente pienso que este fic es una mezcla extraña de OoC, personalidad parecida a la original, un romance pasteloso y feliz, un final… que no os diré como lo califico porque habrá gente que la esté leyendo por primera vez… en fin, ya corto que se me hizo largo, gracias a todos y todas por leer y muy buenas noches!


	17. Chapter 17

**Tortura**

Aquella fue la mejor semana que Hermione había pasado en toda su vida: Había hecho turismo, montado en el ferry de paseo por el Sena, había comido en muchísimos restaurantes hermosos y había hecho el amor con su marido casi todas las noches. Tras suplicarle por última vez (y siendo negada por última vez) una visita al parque Disney de París, decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse y debían poner todo en orden, hacer las maletas y estar bien sujetos el uno al otro cuando desaparecieran. Al volver a casa, encontraron la mansión completamente vacía, o eso pensaban ellos.

-¿Hola? –Preguntó Draco, tras sentarse en una silla para que se le pasara un poco el mareo del viaje-. ¿Mamá, Jack?  
>-¿Que pasa, Draco? –preguntó Hermione, que había ido a la cocina a por dos vasos de agua fresca, y había llegado al vestíbulo un poco después-.<br>-No me contestan –dijo extrañado-.  
>-Es verano, seguro que están fuera en el jardín –comentó Hermione, cogiendo las maletas. Draco le quitó una de las manos (la grande) y las subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso-. Hace mucho calor aquí adentro. Vamos, llevaré lo que queda con un poco de magia –Apuntó a los baúles con su varita y con un "Wingardium Leviosa" estos se fueron flotando hasta la habitación de Hermione-. Por cierto, Draco, ¿debemos dormir separados? –preguntó indecisa-.<br>-Vaya, Hermione, ¿acabamos de llegar y ya me echas de menos? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona el rubio-.  
>-¿Eres siempre tan creído o es que tu semana de <em>vacaciones<em> te ha hinchado ego? –Bromeó alzando una ceja-. Lo decía, porque, como estamos casados…, es decir, se mi madre se entera de que dormimos separados le daría un patatús–comentó mientras salían al jardín de atrás-.  
>-Podríamos trasladarnos a la buhardilla –propuso entonces Draco-. Arreglarla, ponerle una cama…<br>-No, perdería su encanto. Lo que me gusta de allí es que es como… como una guarida.  
>-Así la describiría mi madre –comentó con un tono nostálgico-.<br>-¿Entonces?  
>-Podríamos turnarnos de habitación, y decidir más adelante cual es la más cómoda para nosotros –comentó el chico. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonriente-.<br>-Buena idea –dijo riéndose Hermione-. Mira, allí están… ¡Mamá! ¡Narcisa!  
>-¡Cielo! –dijo la rubia corriendo hacia los dos. La señora Granger estaba sentada en una mesa redonda con el niño en brazos, y la señora Malfoy había dejado caer lo que Hermione reconoció como una guía de costura muggle -.<br>-¿Como esta, Narcisa? –le saludó Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla-.  
>-Mejor que nunca, cariño –dijo dándole un beso sonoro a cada uno en la mejilla-. ¿Y como estáis vosotros? Draco, te has quemado la nariz, pereces un payaso… -dijo soltando una carcajada-.<br>-No tiene gracia, madre, me duele mucho –se enfadó el chico-. ¿Y dónde está Jack? –preguntó el rubio, mirando hacia todos lados-.  
>-Allí esta, con la abuela, vamos –le indicó Hermione, mirando a su madre. Ella tenía una sonrisa permanente en los labios, agarrando a su nieto para que no se escapara intentando cazar una mariposa con sus manitas-. He conseguido venir, tras una pequeña "Charla" con tu padre, pero he estado mucho tiempo con mi niño para que Narcissa no tuviera que hacerse cargo de todo ella sola.<br>-¡Eso es genial, mamá!–dijo Hermione aliviada. No quería que su hijo viviera lejos de su abuela, y mucho menos por culpa de nada menos que su abuelo-. Y como le has convencido?

-Lamentablemente, cariño, no lo he convencido –dijo entonces su madre. Hermione pudo notar como intentaba esconder una largima traviesa que no iba a dejar escapar de sus ojos-.

-Y decidme –pidió narcissa, cambiando a propósito de tema de conversación-, ¿Cómo es Francia?  
>-Es realmente hermosa… -dijo Hermione-. Merece la pena ir, porque comes bien, es todo hermoso, tienes la torre Eiffel y… y su hijo me ha destrozado la espalda bailando. –dijo cogiendo al niño dándole un beso cariñoso-.<br>-¿ah, si? –Exclamó sorprendida la señora Malfoy-. Quien te ha enseñado a bailar a ti?  
>-Bueno, unas escapaditas del trabajo, unas clases de baile…-Draco, mientras hablaba, se embobaba viendo como Hermione se aupaba al bebé. El niño intentaba coger los pelos del moño de su madre, que le estaban haciendo cosquillas en la cara, pero no lo conseguía. Estaba bastante enfadado, y poniendo morritos-.<br>-¿Que te pasa? –Dijo Draco mirando al bebé con una sonrisa-. A ver, déjamelo.  
>-¡Ven tu a por el! –dijo riendo ella-.<br>-A ver dejemos que elija. ¿Con quien quieres ir, Jack? ¿Con mamá o papá? –dijo extendiendo los brazos. Hermione le dio el niño a Narcisa, se colocó junto a Draco, y extendió los brazos también, dándole un golpe al muchacho sin querer. El chico le dio un empujoncito, la castaña un codazo y el rubio la tiró al césped-.  
>-¡Ay! ¡Tramposo!<br>-¿Tramposo yo? –Dijo haciéndole cosquillas-. Pídeme perdón…  
>-Yo quiero.<br>-Pídeme perdón.  
>-¡No!<br>-Entonces… -dijo acercándose a ella-.  
>-¡Eso sería pedirte perdón! –dijo girando la cara y riéndose-. Está bien, Perdona.<p>

-Eso está mejor… aunque me preocupa un poco.

-Entonces ya no te pediré nunca más perdón –le contestó ella-.

-Lo que acabas de hacer no, mujer. Es Jack –le señaó. El niño estaba jugando en los brazos de su abuela, ignorante de la situación-.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó ella-.

-Que no habla.

-Bueno, ya lo hará, es aún muy pequeño –le excusó Hermione-.

-No, no lo es. Tiene casi un año y aun solo hace ruidos. Ni siquiera balbucea, y eso puede deberse a algún problema en su cuerpo –dijo Draco. Ya estaba pensando en ir a por su maletín de trabajo y examinarle allí mismo, cuando Hermione le interrumpió-.

-Bueno, y que piensas hacer? Porque mi niño no quiere hablar. ¿Haras lo mismo si cumple los ocho años y no hace aun magia? –preguntó, algo molesta-.

-No me refería a eso, Hermione, pero tu sabes bien que un bebé empieza a hablar a la edad de un año mas o menos, y el cumpleaños de Jack está a la vuelta de la esquina...

-Paa… Papa…  
>-ahora no, Jack… -dijo distraído. De pronto, abrió muchísimo los ojos, tanto que por un momento Hermione creyó estar viendo a su antigua profesora de Adivinación en persona, con sus ojos saltones-. ¿Que has dicho?<p>

Hermione reaccionó antes, se incorporó del césped y chocaron sus cabezas. Frotándose aún el lugar donde se habían golpeado, se acercaron agachados al bebé, emocionados.

-¿Que has dicho, cariño? Has dicho papá? Repítelo… -dijo el rubio casi rogándole-.  
>-Paaaa…<br>-¿Ha dicho lo que yo creo que ha dicho? –preguntó emocionado-.  
>-No, ha dicho lo que has escuchado que ha dicho –dijo el Hermione mirando al rubio-. Ha dicho papá.<br>-¡Oh, mi nietecito sabe decir algo! Ha dicho su primera palabra y…–Dijo sonriente la señora Granger. Miró hacia su hija, y vio que había quedado con la boca abierta, sin saber que hacer-. ¡Hija! ¡Reacciona!  
>-Oh, si, claro.. ¿Y que hago? No tengo cámara de video, aunque la verdad es que no funcionaría en una casa con tanta magia, pero… ¿Y entonces que…?<br>-Una foto –propuso Narcisa. Agitó su varita y apareció una cámara en el aire, que se parecía mucho a la que había colocada de adorno en una mesilla del salón principal. Se colocaron alrededor del niño y de Narcisa y se acomodaron bien. Colocaron la cámara encima de la mesa y pusieron el temporizador.

Al día siguiente, tras la salida del sol, Draco ya se había levantado y vestido, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Hermione y Jack, que dormían aún agotados por el viaje. Pasaron dos horas y Draco escuchó a Hermione andar por el suelo de la habitación, así que tomó su tostada con mermelada y le dio un ultimo mordisco, antes de asomarse a la escalera y exclamar discretamente:

-Hermione, me voy a trabajar!  
>-Esta bien, ahora bajo! –le respondió una voz desde las escaleras. La muchacha con el niño a cuestas bajó corriendo las escaleras, se paró frente al rubio y le besó-.<br>-Que tengas buen día –le deseó-.  
>-Y tú. Ten cuidado con el bebé, no vaya a hacer ninguna trastada.<br>-Es un crío de un año, no hará nada…  
>-Es un mago, recuérdalo, puede que eso te enseñe a no subestimarlo –le advirtió-. Mi madre pensó que dejándome solo con un año no pasaría nada y cuando llegó mi abuelo Abraxas estaba volando por la habitación.<br>-Dios, no me digas eso que me asustas –dijo en broma. Agarró un abrigo y se lo puso por los hombros-. Para que no tengas frío, cielo.  
>-Oh, Hermione, no hace tanto frío… -le dio un beso agitado de despedida-.<br>-Adiós, Draco –dijo contenta-.  
>-Adiós. Volveré para la cena.<p>

El rubio salió hacia la puerta. Recorrió el pasillo que llevaba desde el jardín delantero hasta la verja de salida. Allí giró hacia la izquierda, donde había un callejón un poco oscuro. Se metió en él; El lugar perfecto para que no le vieran aparecerse, y in duda seguía siéndolo desde que construyeron esa casa. Estaba dispuesto a agitar su varita, cuando vio una sombra que le acechaba por detrás. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, un golpe en la cabeza lo derribó, haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

Al despertar, lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte olor a quemado. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza. Aun así hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para abrirlos.  
>Estaba en una estancia oscura, donde un fuego diminuto consumía la madera de la chimenea en la que estaba encendido. No sabía dónde estaba, ni donde estaba su varita. Miró asustado hacia todos los lados, y enfrente de ella encontró al causante de todo aquello: Un hombre marcado por la edad, de un cabello plateado y unos fríos ojos azul desvaído lo observaba. Intentó moverse, pero estaba sujetado mágicamente por manos y pies a una columna fija, del ancho justo para tenerle con los brazos extendidos, provista de agujas. Al más mínimo movimiento corporal que no fuese inteligentemente meditado, le desgarraría la carne .de todos modos, igualmente ya estaban clavadas en su espalda hasta el fondo. Eso provocaba arcadas ocasionales en su garganta.<p>

-¿Porque no me dijiste que te casabas, Draco? –dijo con su fría voz. El muchacho no dijo nada-. ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!  
>-¿Y si no que vas a hacer, añadir mas puntas a mi espalda? –le desafió. No le había visto la cara, pero aquella voz repulsiva era reconocible en cualquier lugar.<br>-¡Crucio! –exclamó-.

Un tremendo dolor se apoderó del cuerpo del chico, quien luchaba por intentar abrir los ojos, desesperado. El dolor se expandía por el núcleo de sus huesos hasta su cabeza, era insoportable. Era una sensación más que agonizante, más allá del conocimiento humano. Una extraña sacudida le dio a entender porqué estaba el allí. De pronto, el dolor se fue tal y como vino, y vio al hombre bajar la varita.

-Aunque puedo imaginarme el por qué. ¿Es una chica hija de muggles, no? Si, una pena. Pensaba que eras más inteligente, muchacho, pensaba que te había educado para entender que no tenías que llevar ningún tipo de relación con alguien así, y menos la mejor amiga de Potter. Una sangre sucia…  
>-¡No la llames sangre sucia! –gritó el rubio-. ¡Ni te atrevas a hablar de ella!<br>-Veo que ya empezamos a reaccionar –dijo caminando hacia su hijo-. ¿A ver, que más puedes decirme? ¿Que está embarazada? ¡¿Que tienes hijos? ¡Contéstame cuando te pregunto! –repitió tirando de sus cabellos. Draco le miró desafiante, y el hombre le soltó-.  
>-También me he enterado de que Narcisa está con vosotros –dijo escupiendo veneno en cada una de us palabras-. Es inteligente, por eso me casé con ella. ¿Buscaba refugio… no?<br>-A ti eso no te importa, Lucius Malfoy.  
>-Trátame con respeto –le dijo, y le escupió en la cara-. Sigo siendo tu padre.<br>-Por eso mismo es por lo que no mereces mi respeto –le espetó con amargura Draco-. ¿Quien crees que eres?  
>-Soy tu padre –le recordó-.<br>-Tú no eres mi padre. Tú eres un cabrón –le insultó el rubio, inclinándose hacia adelante. Notó como las agujas de su espalda le llegaban mas profundamente por la parte de debajo de su espalda, y notaba perfectamente como el dolor casi le adormecía el cuerpo-.  
>-¡No me hables así! –dijo alzando un cuchillo. Lo pensó mejor y lo dejó encima de una mesa. Draco no había reparado en aquello: Había una mesa, una silla, tres cuchillos y una botellita con un líquido color verde.<br>-¿Que es eso? –preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta-. He peguntado que es eso. Contéstame.  
>-Eso, querido hijo, es para ti. Solo para ti –sonrió con malicia. Las cuerdas se le aflojaron, y desaparecieron. El chico cayó de rodillas, pero rápidamente Lucius le levantó y le empotró contra la desgastada pared, con brazos y piernas extendidos. Vio como su padre cogía uno de los cuchillos y trazaba una línea con su varita en el suelo, a unos dos metros de longitud.<p>

-M puntería no es muy buena, así que me gustaría mejorarla. ¿No te importa que la practique contigo, verdad? –una sonrisa realmente maligna cruzó el rostro del hombre-. A ver, empecemos… -Alzó la mano y lanzó el cuchillo en el aire. Draco cerró los ojos, y escuchó el cuchillo clavarse en la madera, contra la pared-. Vaya… intentémoslo otra vez. –cogió un segundo cuchillo y lo lanzó hacia un lado de la cabeza del muchacho. Draco cerró los ojos por puro reflejo, y notó cono la hoja del cuchillo entraba limpiamente por su hombro. Aunque el dolor no podía ser más insoportable, no gritó: Su padre le había enseñado a no gritar, a no mostrar debilidad, pero precisamente eso fue lo que hizo que a Lucius Malfoy se le pintara una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo un orgullo enfermizo por su hijo-. Veo que al menos recuerdas mis lecciones.  
>-No eran lecciones, eran maltratos, Lucius –le reprochó-. Tú no das lecciones, no hay nadie que te importe tanto como para dárselas.<br>-Tú lo has dicho. Que bien me conoces –dijo cogiendo un tercer cuchillo-. Este va para abajo. Prepárate.

El tercer cuchillo lo lanzó sin cuidado alguno. Draco entonces no pudo suprimir un chillido pequeño al notar el chuchillo atravesándole el muslo de la pierna derecha. Su ropa de trabajo, normalmente verde laro, se teñía de rojo por toda su espalda, su hombro y ahora por su pierna.

-Eres un miserable cobarde... aun teniéndome atado, acuchillado y debil, no te atreves a soltarme, en una pelea justa tú no tendrías nada que hacer. Por eso estoy aprisionado en una pared de madera, maltrecho y a tu cobarde y estúpida merced–la rabia del muchacho se iba acumulando. Por último, gritó- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

Lucius se adelantó hacia su hijo con la botellita en la mano. Ese era su As por si las cosas se complicaban, porque ¿quien decía que no podía terminar con el chico una vez se hubiera divertido lo suficiente? Se detuvo a su lado, y sacó malvada y dolorosamente el cuchillo del hombro de su hijo, por el que empezó a manchar aún más de sangre la bata de doctor.

-Sabes que es esto? –Preguntó mirándole a los ojos. Por supuesto un doctor en medicina sabía lo que era aquella poción-. Es esencia de Belladona. La esencia de su raíz es un veneno, uno tan potente que en seis segundos ya ha paralizado tu corazón y todos tus órganos vitales. Una sola gota basta para que te quedes criando malvas en menos de un minuto. Así que óyeme bien, porque no lo pienso repetir: Como vuelvas a decir algo, aunque sea una maldita palabra, te meteré la botella entera por el gaznate. ¿Me has entendido? –Draco asintió con la cabeza-. Bien… -sacó el otro cuchillo de la pierna del muchacho y cogió el que había clavado en la pared-. Y dime, ¿como es que nadie ha venido ya a rescatarte? Tan poco les importas?

En ese momento, Draco observó como por la chimenea caían restos de ceniza, y comprendió que alguien intentaba bajar por ella. Intentó ganar tiempo, así que se abalanzó lo máximo que pudo contra su padre, cogiéndole de los hombros, o más bien apoyándose en él, aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Lucius lo apartó de él con una expresión de asco, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que alguien entraba por la chimenea: Harry Potter. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir.

Una brigada formada por nada menos que diez aurores estaba frente a Lucius y Draco. Apuntaban a Lucius con las varitas. Este, quien solo tenía dos cuchillos y una botella, se quedó muy quieto, pensando en lo estúpido que sería hacer aunque fuera un movimiento en falso. Alzó un poco la vista y pudo encontrarse frente a frente con Harry Potter. El rubio, que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, derrumbó su cabeza en el hombro sano y se desmayó, de puro cansancio, dolor y agotamiento

Cuando despertó, a lo largo de lo que le parecieron días, miró alrededor y encontró una habitación blanca, una cama cómoda y mullida y que estaba tumbado bocabajo con las manos atadas por unas correas de cuero.

-¿Donde estoy…? –Preguntó al momento-.  
>-Estas en el hospital, muchacho… ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?<br>-Si, Draco Malfoy… ¿quién eres tu? –Preguntó de nuevo-.  
>-Tu relevo, la chica que trabaja tu turno cuando tú no estás- Draco no quería abrir los ojos, por miedo a que se encontraría. Entonces, como si para fastidiarle se tratase, una mano le abrió el ojo y una lucecita le deslumbró-. Oh, vamos, no me dirás que nunca le has hecho esto a un paciente. Muchacho, ¿que te ha pasado en la espalda? Debes estar muy dolorido, porque aun no hemos encontrado la manera de curar y cicatrizar esas heridas en la espalda, y aún no saben cómo hacer para que dejes de sangrar.<br>-Si que duele –dijo intentando incorporarse, pero sus propias fuerzas y las correas de cuero hablaron por él, le pidió a la chica que le desatara una mano y se tumbó hacia el lado izquierdo, con el hombro en una posición incómoda pero apoyado al fin y al cabo en el único hombro sano que le quedaba-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
>-Desde que llegué yo para cubrirte y tu turno que ya ha pasado y que aun no han encontrado un sustituto –se lamentó, y entonces Draco se percató de que la chica lucía en su rostro unas profundas ojeras-, unas cuarenta y seis horas…<br>-¿Dos días?  
>-Por ahí… -dijo la pelirroja despreocupadamente. Entonces giró la cara y vio también la cicatriz que le había dejado el accidente de su "Expedición" a un país tropical, que había acabado con un ataque de una criatura desconocida-.<br>-Por cierto, ¿estas mejor de lo tuyo? –Preguntó interesado el ojigris-.  
>-Ahora mismo no estás para chachara, debes relajarte, dormir y preocuparte solo por ti mismo –le regañó. Draco se rió, pero se detuvo al notar un fuerte dolor que se extendía el hombro al pecho. Imágenes del día anterior lo golpearon en la cabeza como una maza, viendo a la perfección ante sus ojos al causante de todo aquel follón. Pensó en las agujas, en los cuchillos… y recordó la tierna sonrisa de su esposa, la cual no se encontraba con él en aquel momento en la sala y a la que echaba mucho de menos-. Quien te hizo esto? -Peguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. Ya no estaba tan simpática, tenía el semblante serio y parecía muy preocupada-. Mírate la pierna. ¿Quién te hizo una herida así? Parece hecha sin querer… o sin ningún tipo de cuidado.<br>-No es para tan… -comenzó, pero se calló casi al momento. Miró horrorizado lo que había sido una pequeña incisión de unos siete centímetros: Ahora, estaba agrandándose, y ya había crecido hasta llegar a los treinta centímetros de longitud, casi abordando su rodilla y su cadera. También pudo observar que la hemorragia no paraba y comprendió entonces que podría haber pasado lo mismo con su herida en el hombro, y entonces relacionó el dolor de su pecho-.  
>-Quien te lo hiciera debía de odiarte en serio –dijo con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja, haciéndole sujetar su herida y cambiándole los vendajes-.<br>-Fue mi padre –dijo despreocupadamente observando con mas atención las heridas de su "hombro-pecho". A la chica se le cayeron las gasas empapadas de sangre al suelo de la impresión-.  
>-Oh, cuanto lo siento –dijo horrorizada, disculpándose sinceramente-. De verdad, no sabía… lo siento –repitió-.<br>-Yo sí que lo siento, porque esto duele mucho –bromeó, intentando reírse sin que le dolieran las heridas-. ¿Oye, me podrías dar algo para el dolor?  
>-Oh, sí, claro… -trajo una botellita de color azul oscuro, y se la dio al muchacho. La destapó y, aguantando la respiración, se la tomó de un trago-. ¡Agh! Es una pena que la mayoría de las pociones no admita azúcar…<br>-¡Draco!

Una figura borrosa con pelo color castaño iba corriendo hacia él, con una mancha canela y blanca colgada de su cuello. Hermione se sentó a su lado y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le preguntó:  
>-¿Como te encuentras? ¿Quién te ha hecho tal cosa? –Dijo, dándole el bebé a la enfermera y pidiéndole que le sacara de la habitación-. Harry no ha podido decirme nada porque era una misión secreta del departamento de Aurores, pero…<br>-No pasa nada –le restó importancia el chico-. Solo ha sido mi padre…  
>-¡Tu padre! –exclamó-. Pero, ¿por qué?<br>-Porque me he casado contigo, ya sabes lo que piensa sobre los hijos de muggles, y… y no le dijimos nada, se enteró por el Profeta y aquello fue aun peor. Como si yo tuviera que darle explicaciones a un hombre así…. –bufó el chico-.  
>-Draco… -Hermione sollozó sin querer y le dio un abrazo-.<p>

-¡Auch! Hermione… -dijo discretamente el chico. Ella comprendió y se retiró de encima-.  
>-Perdón… -dijo sonrosada-. Cuando vino Harry y me dijo que te habían encontrado, yo... ¿como te sientes?<br>-No veo –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. Será por la falta de sangre.  
>-Estas blanquísimo... –Hermione le tocó la frente, y también notó su baja temperatura, aunque no le comentó nada, por si se asustaba -. Y tienes la voz muy ronca.<br>-Si, ya ves –dijo sonriendo-. Y aquí estoy, con un colador por espalda y unas franjas de treinta centímetros en la pierna y el hombro que nada tienen que envidiar al gran cañón de Colorado…  
>-Bobo –le replicó la ojimiel. Se levantó, le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió un momento de la habitación. Entró con una mujer a la que, por el pelo, distinguió como su madre, y se sentó en los pies de su cama-.<br>-¿como estas, hijo? –dijo. Si Draco viera bien, habría notado las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus claros ojos azules-. Lucius merece que le escalden en aceite hirviendo, ese hombre… Si algún día tengo la desdicha d encontrármelo ten por seguro que será lo último que haga en su vida.  
>-No, mamá… -dijo, dándole la mano-. para eso están los dementores.<br>-Pero no le van a dar el… - titubeó antes de soltar- ¿no le darán el beso, no?

-Bueno, espero que no porque tenía entendido que aquello ya era ilegal.  
>-Ya me lo imaginé –pareció lamentarse Narcisa-. Pero bueno, ¿que más da? Harry Potter estará vigilándole hasta que se cumpla su condena.<br>-¿Como sabes tu eso? Se supone que Potter no tiene permiso para hablar de su misión, ¿no?  
>-Y así es, pero dime que no has pensando en qué pasaría si tu mente fuera vulnerada y se descubriera el paradero de Hermione y el niño… Potter no puede permitirse perder a alguien como Hermione, que es su mejor amiga, ni tampoco a su ahijado. No digo que no le importes tu también –añadió, incómoda-. Pero ya sabes que tu nunca has sido exactamente como el santo de su devoción–bromeó. Alguien entró por la puerta. Draco solo pudo distinguir una cabeza muy morena-. ¿Quien es?<br>-El que te ha salvado la vida… ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo una voz familiar. Harry acababa de entrar con Hermione a su lado-.  
>-¿Potter?<br>-Si –asintió. Como el rubio no dijo nada, le miró con las cejas en alto-. De nada.  
>-Gracias –dijo intentando sentarse, cosa que le fue inútil (obviamente)-. Te estrecharía la mano, pero no puedo moverme.<br>-Ya lo harás cuando te den el alta. En el departamento de uso incorrecto de Objetos Muggles me han pedido que te informe que eso que te hirió en la pierna, fuera lo que fuese…  
>-Un cuchillo –puntualizó-.<br>-… tenía una activación del hechizo engorgio –añadió, teniendo en cuenta el comentario del rubio-. El que se clavó en la pared ha hecho una grieta que ha llegado a la viga maestra, y la casucha se ha derrumbado. Así que me han pedido que… -El moreno se acercó a la camilla, le quitó las vendas y cogió un tarro de ungüento amarillo que olía muy mal-. Esto te va a escocer –advirtió. El rubio cogió la mano de su madre y se preparó para sentir más dolor.

Pero lo único que sintió fue un frescor por alrededor de la herida, y un ardor leve recorrió su hueso mientras notaba que se iba soldando. Miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-¿con que escocía, no? –dijo quitándole las gafas para ponérselas el-.  
>-Ya, pero dime que no te has llevado una agradable sorpresa –añadió el chico. Entonces estiró la mano para coger su ya famosas mundialmente en el mundo mágico gafas de montura redonda, pero el rubio le retiró de su alcance, al menos todo lo que su movilidad le permitió-. Devuélveme las gafas.<br>-Es que no veo –se quejó, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a través del cristal-.  
>-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras... –añadió el ojiverde cansinamente-. ¡Episkeyo! –la profunda aunque ya medio sanada herida que había en su pierna, en un momento desapareció. Draco sintió un tremendo alivio. Miró su hombro, y se quitó las vendas. Hermione abrió un poco la boca: vio a la perfección la gran herida que lucía en u hombro, y con algo de asco también pudo comprobar que el hechizo engorgio actuaba como un acido que le comía la piel y dejaba en carne viva toda la superficie-.<br>-Yo-yo me voy al.. Con Jack a…  
>-Podrías ir a ver al profesor Lockhart –le propuso Harry, poniéndose un poco por delante del chico rubio para que ella no viera mas de lo que ya había visto-. Me lo he encontrado antes en el pasillo repartiendo fotos a sus admiradoras, y se acuerda de cuando le vimos en quinto curso.<br>-¿En serio? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿No se debería de haber recuperado ya?  
>-Si, pero el retraso en su mejoría creo que tuvo algo que ver con cierto pelirrojo… -dijo Harry como si nada-.<br>-No me digas! –Dijo frunciendo el ceño Hermione, aun mas preocupada y extrañada que antes-. Pues iré a verle.  
>-¡Potter, estoy perdiendo la poca sangre que me queda! ¿Quieres darte prisa? –refunfuñó el rubio, viendo como aquel colchón debería ser quemado cuando el saliera del hospital, de tantas manchas de sangre-.<br>-Vale, vale… -apuró el chico. Hermione cerró la puerta, y la madre de Draco la siguió poco después-. Por cierto, ¿dónde os encontrabais cuando te llevó hasta la casa?  
>-No lo se. Me dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando estábamos en el callejón de al lado de mi casa. Allí es donde me aparezco.<br>-¿siempre? –le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. A Draco le recordó a la profesora McGonagall cuando no traía hecho los deberes-.  
>-Si, siempre –admitió de nuevo-, ¿porque?<br>-Es obvio que he ha estado vigilando –comentó, frunciendo mas el ceño y suspirando de impaciencia-.  
>-Ah, ya comprendo entonces, él ya no puede entrar en mi casa porque hemos levantado una maldición, pero si puede quedarse en la puerta e investigar a sus anchas… -se lamentó el-. ¿que haréis con el? –preguntó mirando como el morocho le untaba la crema apestosa-.<br>-Habíamos pensado en el beso del dementor… lo único que nos he falta es un dementor, y el ministerio no está dispuesto a romper las normas, ni siquiera con un mortífago… -dijo tristemente-. Así que como nadie se atreve a lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, hemos pensado en un veneno. Potente, efectivo… y rápido. Lo haremos dentro de unos días, si la cosa sale bien… Pareces afectado –le comentó el moreno al rubio, mirando como su cara palidecía-. Pensaba que no te importaba.  
>-Y no me importa, solo que… -el chico se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello, resoplando-. No termino de acostumbrarme. Lleva muchos años fugado de azkabán, y no hemos podido vivir tranquilos hasta ahora. U además como medico que soy, no me parece bien que vayáis a envenenarlo.<br>-Bueno, menos mal que en realidad esto no deberías de saberlo y que puedo confiar en que no lo contarás… Esto ya esta… ¡Episkeyo! –Exclamó de nuevo, y la herida de su hombro se cerró-. Ahora están investigando que es lo que te pasa en la espalda, porque no consiguen curártela… Es un hechizo complicado, pero seguro que conseguiremos arreglarlo con un poco de investigación y tus compañeros de trabajo colaborando. Tengo que irme ya, pero tendré que venir de vez en cuando para investigar un poco mas y hacerte algunas preguntas… -el chico se dirigió a la puerta, pero entonces Draco le llamó-.  
>-Por cierto Potter.<br>-Si? –Dijo sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio  
>-Gracias –dijo extendiéndole la mano-.<br>-No hay de que –contestó el otro, estrechándosela-.

No era un gran avance, no eran amigos del alma ni mucho menos. Pero ya no se metían el uno con el otro. No hablaban de sus cosas, pero podían mantener una conversación sin terminar con las varitas. Aquello podría ser el comienzo de una amistad… o al menos, podrían comenzar a tolerarse el uno al otro.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Primer día**

Alguien la observaba escondido en el pasillo, ella podía notarlo. Anduvo más rápido, aun con el bebé en brazos, por el pasillo, y subió las escaleras. Le pareció escuchar algo, pero sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás. No había nadie. Aun así… siguió subiendo. Entró en su habitación, y tumbó al niño en la cama.

-¡Es hora de cambiarte, pequeño guarrillo! –dijo acariciando la barriga pálida del niño. Se detuvo y miró para atrás. Se fue hasta el rincón del mueble de pañales, y antes de agacharse, extendió una mano hacia atrás y agarró una tela que parecía que no se veía. La quitó y la tiró al suelo, y su marido apareció a su lado, a parchones que se veían del color del fondo de la habitación-.

-¿Como lo has sabido? –Preguntó molesto por el pellizco de la nariz-. ¿Como tienes tan buena puntería?  
>-Cielo, me he criado viendo como Potter desaparecía con su capa invisible frente a mis narices, ¿Cómo esperaba que no supiera encontrar un simple hechizo de camuflaje como la desilusión? –Preguntó riendo, mientras cambiaba el pañal del niño-. Ademas, el sigilo no es lo tuyo.<br>-Pues me parece muy mal, un buen mago debe de saber de todo un poco... Por cierto, -añadió, mirando su reloj de oro, seguramente un regalo de su diecisiete cumpleaños-, me tengo que ir ya, porque he cambiado el turno para hacerle un favor a un colega. Tengo un poco de prisa, así que… ¡Accio ropa! –La ropa entró volando por la puerta, posándose lo medianamente decente que pudo sobre su cama, medio deshecha: Camisa verde, corbata blanca y bata a juego en verde agua. Se podían distinguir la varita y el hueso del emblema-. No, hoy corbata no, no tenemos reunión… ¡Repulso! –apuntando con la varita, la corbata voló por el dormitorio y se colocó en el pomo de la puerta, colgada-, y a ver, unos zapatos… ¡accio zapatos negros! Y un maletín bien ordenado… ¡fregotego!  
>-Cariño –dijo Hermione mirando como el maletín se llenaba ordenadamente de cosas que ella no sabría distinguir, como fonendoscopios con cinco auriculares o linternas pequeñísimas como un hueso de aceituna-, ¿no crees que dependes mucho de la magia para hacer las cosas?<br>-No –contestó, a lo mejor demasiado sinceramente, pues su mujer sucumbió a la tentación de levantar una ceja incrédula-, ¿por qué lo dices?  
>-Porque podrías haber hecho todo eso en unos quince minutos, y aun te hubiera sobrado tiempo para irte desapareciendo de aquí y llegar justo a tiempo para firmar el parte de asistencia del hospital, o lo que sea que firméis los medimagos… -Hermione le puso bien el cuello de la camisa y le sacudió un poco la bata-. Creo que abusas un poco.<br>-¿Que dices? –el hombre agitó la varita y al momento su ropa quedó lisa y planchada. Y Hermione frunció fuertemente el ceño-. La vida es más cómoda con magia, pero puedo dejar de usarla cuando quiera.  
>-um… cielo, te has dejado una arruga –puntualizó irónicamente Hermione, retorciendo a posta la tela de la camisa. El chico ni se esforzó por quitársela sino que volvió a pasar la varita tan despistadamente que le prendió fuego-.<br>-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! –Draco disparaba hechizos relacionados con el agua, sin atinar a decir la formula correcta, cuando Hermione le lanzó una jarra de agua, que siempre tenía en su cuarto para la sed de medianoche. El chico suspiró aliviado-. Gracias, Hermione.

-No hay de que, al fin y al cabo, ¿Para que te sirve la magia si no pronuncias un solo conjuro? –se burló ella-. La magia no lo soluciona todo. Por ejemplo, la magia no puede cambiar a Jack sus… "paquetes especiales".

-Oh… ¿alguien huele mal aquí, no? –Dijo mirando a su hijo, que observaba todo lo que se movía a u alrededor por arte de magia con entusiasmo-. A ver… ¡repulso! –el pañal sucio salió volando-. ¡Fregotego! Y por ultimo… -dijo mirando maliciosamente el bote de polvos de talco-, ¡Wingardium Leviosa! –El niño estaba limpio, empolvado y con pañal nuevo en un tris-.  
>-Draco, sigo pensando que deberías usar menos la magia –le regaño de nuevo Hermione-. Por ejemplo, para cambiar al niño. El bebé nota tu amor hacia él con solo cambiarle tú con tus manos. No quiero que mi hijo no tenga contacto paterno-filial contigo solo porque todas sus necesidades las arregles con magia.<br>-Yo no hago eso –se defendió-.  
>-Ah, no? La camisa quemada, el pañal, la ropa, los zapatos, el maletín…<br>-Bueno, tal vez un poco –admitió-. Pero no es malo, soy un mago, puedo hacer esas cosas y tengo que aprovechar mi oportunidad –Hermione miró de nuevo al rubio, a sus ojos grises, que ahora le hacían pucheros-. No es malo –repitió-.  
>-Si que lo es, Draco. Contrólate… un poco aunque sea.<br>-Déjalo ya, Hermione –dijo, volviendo a mirar su reloj-, luego a la hora de almorzar lo discutimos. Adiós, cielo –le dio un beso en la mejilla-.  
>-Si, adiós.<p>

Hermione bajó por el reposabrazos, al mas puro estilo "tobogán" y entró en la biblioteca. Cogió su ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica, como conjurar un conjuro, modelos básicos de la brujería avanzada, EXTASIS: como hacer que no sean tu peor pesadilla y encantamientos y conjuros a objetos, serie 9422_ y se puso a buscar desesperada muchos conjuros y algún encantamiento que le resultaría muy útil para la idea perversa que estaba fermentando en su cerebro. Cogió un pergamino y una pluma de tinta autorrecargable. Escribió su nombre, una barra larga hasta el final y al otro lado, el de Draco (tipo tabla de datos). Sacó su varita y…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Hermione –gritó una voz desde la puerta del hall-, ¡ya he llegado de San Mungo!  
>-Está bien –contestó ella, desde la cocina, intentando que no se quemara la comida mientras reñía al niño por comer masa cruda de pan-. ¡Corre al comedor, ahora llevo la cena!<br>-¿Quién está con Jack, si tú estás cocinando? –preguntó, colgando la bata del perchero y pasando al comedor. Ella entró entonces con un delantal y una bandeja-.  
>-¡Pues yo! ¿Qué esperabas, que llamara a tu madre? O peor, a la mia -bromeó. Puso la bandeja de plata con los platos, mientras Anne le ayudaba con los cubiertos y vasos-.<br>-¿Como puedes cocinar y vigilarle? –preguntó sorprendido el chico. Pero después se sonrió, creyendo haberla pillado con la discusión de aquella mañana-. Con magia, ¿no?  
>Pues lo hago –dijo Hermione saliendo con los pelos alborotados y el niño en brazos, llevando la comida del bebé en la mano libre- con mucho amor, paciencia y <em>sin magia<em> –recalcó. Se sentó junto a él y le dio un beso en los labios-. ¿Qué tal tu día, cielo?  
>-Oh, normal, nada interesante, una planta ha intentado comerse a un paciente de psiquiatría que cree que es un insecto polinizador.<p>

-Vaya, pobre hombre. Espero que esté bien. Bueno –dijo ella, sirviendo pollo en los platos y guisantes con jamón-, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para hacer algo mas… elaborado –escogió las palabras Hermione-. Pero espero que te guste –sonrió. Draco comió su primer bocado como si no hubiera probado comida solida en quince años-.

-Esto está delicioso, vengo muerto del hambre. Mi compañera es realmente agotadora y a penas tengo tiempo para descansar... es una charlatana de cuidado –dijo comiendo rápida pero elegantemente los guisantes, robándole algún que otro taco de jamón del plato a Hermione-.  
>-Pues a mi me cae bien, es una buena chica. Por cierto Draco, quería comentarte algo.<br>-¿Si, Hermione? –preguntó, y al tiempo se le cayó en el regazo un pequeño trozo de pollo asado-. Accio servilleta.  
>-Mira, de eso mismo quería hablarte –puntualizó ella, viendo como su marido limpiaba (o más bien extendía) la mancha de sus pantalones-. Te he notado muy… agarrado, por así decirlo, a la magia. Así que te propongo un reto: Una semana sin hacer magia, ni tu, ni yo. ¿que te parece?<br>-¿Una semana? Lo soportaré –dijo-. Pero para el trabajo la necesito, no puedo curar enfermedades mágicas sin magia, ¿no?  
>-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo todo pensado, solo la usaras en el trabajo –dijo entusiasmada con la afirmación de su marido-.<br>-¿Y como piensas controlar mi uso de la magia? O mejor expresado, ¿Cómo podré yo controlar el uso de tu magia? –preguntó el chico, creyendo haber encontrado el agujero en su plan-.  
>-Esperaba que lo preguntaras –dijo radiante. Llamó a Anne, le susurró algo al oído y esta se retiró. Cuando volvió al comedor trajo unos rollos de pergamino que entregó a Hermione, y esta los abrió para mostrarle a Draco su plan-. Este pergamino está hechizado para detectar nuestra magia. Por supuesto, yo tampoco la usaré. ¿Ves nuestras columnas? El pergamino detectará la magia que usemos en cualquier lugar menos en San Mungo, y anotará un aspa, un palito, una I o como la quieras llamar. Si firmas, te comprometes a dejar de usar la magia durante una semana. En realidad solo detecta las magias intencionadas, pero aun estoy puliendo detalles –se enorgulleció-.<br>-¿Y como vas a soportar toda la presión de una mansión tan grande, Hermione? Como vas a cocinar, limpiar, cuidar al niño…  
>-¿Y quien te dijo que yo uso magia para cocinar y cuidar a mi hermosura? –Dijo alzando una ceja-. Yo lo hago a lo <em>muggle<em>, y me siento especialmente orgullosa por ello.  
>-¿En serio? Y… ¿no podré hacer nada a lo mágico? –preguntó. Ahí estaba: el tono de debilidad. Quería demostrar que podía prescindir de la magia, pero su conciencia le gritaba al oído que estaba loco si aceptaba una proposición tan excéntrica como aquella. Pero cogió la pluma y, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, firmó bajo su nombre-.<br>-Vaya, nunca había visto tu firma. Es muy bonita –dijo Hermione sonriente-.  
>-Ni yo la tuya –dijo mirando por encima del hombro a Hermione-.<br>-Pues no te pierdes nada… a ver, cariño, vámonos a la camita a dormir la siesta…-dijo Hermione, cogiendo a su bebé. Anne ya estaba recogiendo la mesa y ellos habían terminado el almuerzo entre la charla-.  
>-¿Me lo dices a mí? –Preguntó el rubio, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y hundiendo en su cuello su nariz-.<br>-No te lo decía a ti, cielo –dijo ella, aupándose un poco más al niño en sus brazos. El rubio sacó la varita, y Hermione le retó con la mirada-. Sin magia.

Draco bajó la varita al fin, derrotado.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***  
><strong>

-Draco, despierta… -dijo una dulce voz en sus oídos. Draco no se inmutó, arrugó un poco la nariz y se planteó el seguir durmiendo, al menos, un par de meses más-. Vamos, cielo, ¡tienes que ir a trabajar!  
>-Déjame… -se quejó entonces, obligado a admitir que estaba despierto-. Todavía me queda más de una hora para llegar a tiempo…<br>-Pero cariño, recuerda que no puedes usar magia –le insistió Hermione-. Y eso quiere decir…  
>-¿que?...<br>-Que no puedes aparecerte.  
>-¡¿Que? –gritó incorporándose de golpe. De pronto ya no sentía tanto sueño, aunque si un leve mareo que dudaba que tuviera que ver en su totalidad por haberse levantado de golpe-.<br>-Lo que oyes –dijo sonriente una cabellera castaña frente a él, con una tostada en la mano-. Así que despierte, Doctor, o sus pacientes se verán desamparados sin sus cuidados –se burló-.  
>-Oh, está bien… Accio.… digo –se corrigió, gruñendo más que hablando-, ¿donde están mis zapatillas?<br>-yo te recomendaría vestirte ya –dijo lanzándole un traje negro y una camisa verde oscuro-. Por cierto, me encanta esta camisa, ¿por qué no te la pones nunca?  
>-No sé –admitió-, yo invoco las camisas todas las mañanas diciendo "ropa", y cada día viene una distinta… a lo mejor nunca se ha dado el caso de que llegara flotando por el aire.<br>-Ahí tienes una de las muchas pruebas de las que te digo yo –aprovechó Hermione, pinchando aun mas en la herida-. Abusas de la magia.  
>-¡No es verdad! –se quejó molesto el rubio, quitándose los pantalones del pijama-. Yo no abuso de la magia.<br>-Si que lo haces, lo primero que has dicho cuando te has levantado ha sido un conjuro –protestó la castaña, mordiendo con rabia su tostada con mermelada-.  
>-Vale, lo admito…. Dependo un poco, y solo<em> un poco <em>–recalcó- de la magia…  
>-Repítelo, porque creo que no lo he oído bien, cielo –dijo la castaña abriendo los botones de la camisa, aun en el armario, para facilitar las cosas al rubio-.<br>-No.  
>-Oh, vamos… -dijo acariciando su pecho desnudo-. Repítelo. Por mi.<br>-Dependo de la magia… -dijo con voz débil, notando el aliento de su esposa en la nuca. Recibió un tierno (e insuficiente) beso en la mejilla. El la giró y la besó con ansia en los labios. Ambos se entretuvieron en caricias, mimos y mas caricias, por no hablar de algún que otro apretón en el trasero o algunos "te quiero" susurrados, hasta que Hermione se separó suavemente de Draco y le miró con una ceja levantada (otra vez)-.  
>-Draco, si no te vas ya, vas a llegar tarde-<br>-¿eh…? –preguntó estúpidamente el rubio-. Oh, si, ¡claro! –dijo poniéndose la camisa y abotonando solo siete de los nueve botones. Corrió hacia abajo y buscó como un obseso sus zapatos negros. Tardó cinco minutos encontrarlos, ponérselos y limpiarlos. Miró a Jack, quien estaba dormido en el sofá con una mantita y una valla infantil, cuidado por Anne, quien aquella mañana, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar mañana, no tenía nada que hacer (solo eran las siete de la mañana). Draco la pasó dando vueltas por todas las tres primeras plantas de la mansión, buscando papeles aquí y allá, registrando la mesa de la cocina en busca de un café caliente y una tostada y terminando de vestirse y ponerse el abrigo.

-¡Draco, te olvidas lo mas importante! –exclamó Hermione, cuando su marido casi ya había cruzado el jardín-.  
>-Es cierto –Dijo acercándose y tomándola de la cintura. Le dio un besito en los labios y Hermione sonrió-.<br>-Yo no, ¡otra cosa importante! –Dijo levantando en su mano el maletín de los historiales médicos de Draco-.  
>-¡Claro! ¡Como se me habrá podido olvidar! Gracias, Hermione.<br>-Ya te puedes ir. Mira –e enseño ella, tendiéndole un pergamino a Draco, para que lo consultara-, te he escrito las instrucciones de cómo funciona el metro y también te he metido el dinero muggle justo que te dirá el señor que está puesto delante de las taquillas que debes pagar por una tarjeta. Pregúntale como sacar una, hay gente que lo hace todos los días y no le parecerá raro. Que pases buen día, cielo –dijo besándole-.  
>-Oh, por supuesto… -balbuceó, abrumado por tanta información y tan poco entendimiento-. Si, ya me voy…<p>

Salió de su casa, y leyó las instrucciones. Decía:

_Ya imaginé que no sabrías ir ni siquiera al metro. Gira a la derecha, luego la segunda a la izquierda, una rotonda todo recto y luego otra vez a la izquierda._

Draco miró la calle. Se puso en frente de su verja y giró hacia la derecha. Comenzó a andar. Miró hacia su izquierda: Estaba plagada de huecos que, seguramente, serían calles o callejones sin salida. Dubitativo, contó desde el final de la calle dos huecos. Se metió por ahí. Pero no vio ninguna rotonda. Pensó que a lo mejor estaría más adelante. Corrió, ya solo quedaban veinte minutos para que comenzara su trabajo.

Llegó a cinco desvíos, y se metió al azar por uno, observando a su alrededor a ver si había alguna rotonda, pero no la vio. Desesperado, miró hacia atrás. Pero siguió adelante.

Recordaba como se llamaba la calle a la que daba la puerta principal de San Mungo. Corrió hacia un hombre con unos pantalones bombachos, una camisa de buzo y unas sandalias. "Mago, seguro" pensó.

-Disculpe, señor, sabe como llegar al hospital de Windburn Hole Street?  
>-¿San Mungo? Si… Debería ir hacia allí –señaló por donde había venido-. Recorra toda la calle. Antes de llegar frente una gran mansión, que creo que es <em>la Toujours<em>, métase por la segunda calle más adelante de la verja. Luego siga adelante en una rotonda y gire a la izquierda. Allí coja el metro y espere seis paradas.  
>-Si de allí vengo…tengo que volver a casa y comenzar de nuevo. –miró al señor desesperado, esperando con demasiado optimismo que el hombre se ofreciera a hacer una aparición conjunta. Aquello no ocurrió, por lo que decidió irse de allí educadamente-. Muchas gracias.<br>-De nada, señor Malfoy.

Draco no se inmuto ni le preguntó como sabía su nombre. Corrió como el viento y más rápido aun, y volvió a casa. Hermione, que estaba cortando hierbas de Ofelia argenta para los polvos flu, le miró sorprendida.

-¿Todavía estás aquí?  
>-Si, yo… Me equivoqué de calle… -explicó intentando recuperar un poco de aliento-.<br>-Oh, vamos, mira –salió del jardín, con el carrito del bebé y con una planta en la mano. Caminó hacia una callejuela pequeñita que estaba al lado de la casa-. Es por aquí. Ves esa rotonda? Sigue hacia delante. Y luego a la izquierda, es la única calle que hay después. Sabes por dónde se entra a San Mungo desde el mundo _Muggle_, ¿no?  
>-Pues no –dijo, cayendo en la cuenta en ese mismo instante-.<br>-En un escaparate muy feo, con un maniquí que tiene un pichi de nailon verde. Si, traspasa la puerta sin que nadie te vea.  
>-Ajá, ¿por eso está aún ese maniquí tan horrible?<p>

-Sí, cielo. Corre, porque ya llegas tarde. Les he enviado una lechuza para aviar de tu retraso, así que no te preocupes –le informó Hermione. Draco por poco decide hacerle un monumento allí mismo, pero prefirió darle otro rápido beso y una caricia a su hijo, que estaba dormido en su hombro, y se escapó hacia donde Hermione le había indicado.

Draco corrió: Quedaban apenas unos escasos cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo, tarea que sino casi seguramente, seguro que no podría conseguirla. Se apresuró hacia la rotonda, donde los coches pitaban y los conductores le silbaban e insultaban, mientras el no hacía más que disculparse a gritos por lo largo de la calle.

Casi lo atropellan dos coches, se resbaló en un charco y se cayó de espaldas. Se levantó y siguió con su camino, murmurando y maldiciendo en su interior al mundo muggle. Miró a su alrededor: Estaba frente a la parada del metro, la cual interceptó su mente por el simple pero evidente hecho de que eran las únicas escaleras que daban al subsuelo.

-Señor… -le preguntó a un hombre que iba de uniforme azul-. ¿Le importaría indicarme como sacar un billete de una semana para el metro mug… el metro, por favor?

-Claro, introduzca treinta y tres libras y le saldrá una Oyster Card semanal por la ranura de aquí abajo –le señalizó. El ojigris abrió el sobre que venía con la nota, y vio en la caligrafía escrito:

_Treinta y tres libras justas, cielo, ni una mas y ni una menos. Tú solo introdúcelo todo y te sale la tarjeta. Por Dios te lo pido, Draco ¡No la pierdas! _

_Animo, ya queda menos. _

Draco no supo si sonreír o romper el sobre en mil pedazos. Tras varios torpes intentos y algunas peleas con el guarda de seguridad, consiguió su Oyster y se subió al metro, donde tuvo que sentarse junto a un anciano que se quedaba dormido en su hombro y una jovencita que llevaba una falda tan corta que Draco sentía como si cada vez que la rozaba cometiera pederastia. Tras unas seis paradas mas bajó casi aplastado entre las espaldas de dos personas desconocidas, subió las escaleras mecánicas apresuradamente y, tras enfadarse con las puertas automáticas y, después, recordar su tarjeta, salió a la superficie donde se encontró, prácticamente enfrente de la parada, el famoso escaparate del pichi verde.

-Definitivamente esta será una dura semana –se lamentó, y entró sudando, resoplando, farfullando y maldiciendo (siempre maldiciendo) por el escaparate traspasable.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: segundo día.**

-Oh, vamos, Hermione! No puedes dejarme solo con todo esto!  
>-Si yo puedo hacerlo sin magia, tu también –sentenció ella, firmemente-. Nos vemos luego.<br>-No te vayas –dijo poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando el bajo de su falda larga, haciendo pucheritos-.  
>-Cariño, pareces un bebé llorón, ni siquiera Jack ha llorado cuando me ha visto coger mi abrigo. Anda, levántate –le ayudó, o más bien le animó, levantándole de los brazos-, no será tan malo. Hace mucho tiempo que me merezco un descansito –dijo cogiendo un bolso del perchero.<br>-No te vayas… -suplicó-.  
>-Quien lo diría! El gran Draco Malfoy suplicando a una impura!<br>-No te llames así –le espetó de mal humor. Se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas del pijama-. Sabes que he cambiado.  
>-Ya, pero si encuentras a alguien que no lo sepa y le muestras esta escena me denunciará al Ministerio de Magia por usar una <em>Imperius<em> contra ti –bromeó te he visto suplicar… ha sido una experiencia única, no sabía yo que tuvieras tanto control sobre tu orgullo.  
>-No me dejes solo con el niño… -volvió a pedir, con insistencia aunque conociendo su derrota-, ¿y si quiere comer?<br>-Tienes biberón y leche en polvo en el neceser azul –le indicó-.  
>-¿En polvo? ¿Y que pasa con la leche normal, la del cartón?<br>-¿No querrás que le dé una indigestión, o peor, un ataque de gases, al niño, no? –Hermione intentó controlarse para no repetir su ya manía de alzar una ceja, que había "copiado" de Draco-. Te dejo las instrucciones rápidas encima de la mesa del salón. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Pásalo bien, cielo.  
>-Pásalo bien tú -dijo, pareciendo amenazante-, porque cuando llegues me lo pagarás de algún modo –dijo mirando la bolsa de los pañales-. Además, esos sacos blancos se llevan muy mal conmigo. Seguro que nos peleamos.<br>-Deja de hacer teatro, los animalitos de los pañales no muerden. Te veré por la noche, cariño, cuida ben de Jack y sobretodo no te desesperes! –Hermione fue gritando gradualmente mientras se alejaba corriendo por el jardín hasta abrir la gran verja.

Draco, abatido, fue al salón para ver las supuestas instrucciones rápidas que su mujer le había dejado. Lo que no esperaba era un bloc de notas de cinco colores completamente escrito: Como poner el pañal, como preparar la leche, donde estaban las cosas, advertencias, posibles respuestas a las dudas, el número de teléfono de la chica, la temperatura del agua, como bañarlo, que hacer si llora… y un largo etcétera.

-Manos la obra –dijo. Subió al cuarto de Hermione. Al abrir la puerta, el agradable aroma a perfume de lavandas inundó sus fosas nasales, y sonrió sin saber exactamente por qué, puesto que se suponía que estaba enfadado con Hermione. Entró y se acostó junto al niño en la cama, donde Anne le había dejado poco antes de que él llegara al dormitorio-. Todo aquí huele a mamá, ¿verdad, Jack? Sí, todo huele a mamá… esa mamá que hoy se va de copas con sus amigas, y me deja aquí, solo ante el peligro –gruñó, cogiendo al pequeño y sentándolo en su estómago-. Si yo pudiera hacer eso también sin que ella me regañara…  
>-Pues vete tú también –dijo una masculina voz. Draco pegó un brinco y miró al niño con los ojos desorbitados, mientras éste se reía a carcajadas por el salto que había dado el rubio en la cama-.<br>-Imbécil, ¡mira hacia la puerta! –Draco giró la cabeza y vio apoyado a Theodore Nott, quien llevaba ya el flequillo muy largo y su centelleantes ojos azul intensos miraban con un deje de burla a Draco Malfoy-.

-¡Nott! Que susto me has dado, pensaba que… -miró al niño y luego a el muchacho, quien había entrado ya en el dormitorio y estaba aguantando la risa-. Da igual. ¿Que haces aquí?  
>-Bueno, un pajarito me ha contado que has realizado un pacto Anti-Magia con tu mujer por una semana completa –explicó, hojeando distraído uno de los mil libros de Hermione, que estaba encima de su escritorio-, y como comprenderás, siendo amigos desde el colegio y viéndonos mas o menos tan regularmente como lo hacemos, he visto conveniente que…<p>

-Vienes a burlarte de mi –le cortó el rubio-.

-Bingo –admitió con una sonrisa malvada el moreno-. Pero veo que he elegido un día muy completo de "inconvenientes" para venir y disfrutar mejor el espectáculo. ¿Necesitas… -preguntó, viendo como el niño por poco cae de la cama antes de que el rubio siquiera se diese cuenta-…ayuda?

-De momento no –contestó el padre, orgulloso de si mismo-, pero seguramente la necesitaré. Tengo que darle de comer, bañarle, vestirle y lo peor de todo: Cambiarle.  
>-Conmigo no cuentes –le advirtió de antemano el chico-. Yo soy solo un imple espectador, a lo mejor con un poco de permiso por si las cosas se tuercen para usar magia.<br>-Mal amigo –se quejó el rubio-.

Bajaron a la gran sala que había en la primera planta, se sentaron junto con el niño en unos grandes butacones de orejas y comenzaron una partida de Póker, en la cual el moreno perdió mucho dinero y un anillo de oro hecho por duendes. Al poco rato, cuando estaban tomando una copa de vino con un poco de queso, el niño comenzó a llorar, y a Draco se le deshinchó el pecho, pensando en que un llanto había acabado con su relax.

-Draco, no es por molestar, pero tu hijo lleva casi cinco minutos llorando –le dijo el moreno. Con esa afirmación tan rotunda el rubio no podía seguir ignorando más el llanto, y se giró para comprobar que, efectivamente, el niño estaba sentado en su silla alta y pataleaba-.  
>-Oh, a ver… -dijo hojeando las páginas del bloc de notas de Hermione-. Llorar…<br>-¿tienes una guía de bebés escrita a mano en un _cuaderno muggle_?  
>-no, son instrucciones rápidas de Hermione –le gruñó el rubio de nuevo. Aquel día nunca se cansaría de gruñir-.<br>-¿Rápidas? –se burló el chico, pasando las hojas rápidamente con el dedo pulgar-. Tu tesis doctoral fueron instrucciones rápidas comparadas con esto.  
>-Es Hermione, ¿que esperabas?<br>-Pero si tienen hasta orden alfabético! –Dijo Nott aguantando la risa-. ¡Y está clasificado por colores!  
>-Cállate –le cortó el ojigris-. A ver, llorar… aquí está.<p>

"_Llorar: Si no son las dos de la tarde, mira a ver si tiene el pañal sucio, o si tiene sueño, o si necesita un baño, o si ha vomitado. En cualquiera de los casos, consulta la pagina correspondiente. No te desesperes cielo, ¡tú puedes!"._

__-¡Maldita Hermione Granger, maldito el día en que la contraté y maldito el día en que Ginny Weasley la invito a ir de compras! –se quejó. Miró a ver si el niño había vomitado; no. Le cogió en brazos y comprobó que el niño no se agarraba, ni se relajaba, ni cerraba los ojos; no tenía sueño. Comprobó a ver si necesitaba un baño… Tal vez. Algo en su hijo olía muy mal… ¿o eran los pañales?

-Tío, me parece que alguien debería haber ido al baño –dijo Nott con una risotada-.

-Cállate, y dime como se pone un chisme de estos… -gimió desesperado, abriendo como pudo el "neceser azul" donde Hermione guardaba todo lo relacionado con la higiene íntima del niño. Su vieron hasta la siguiente planta, donde se hallaba el dormitorio de Hermione, y tumbaron al niño en la cama, con una toalla bajo el culete-. A ver, Jack, hagamos un trato. Tú haces magia incontrolada para cambiarte solo, y papá así no sufre más por hoy, ¿Trato hecho? –El bebé, que aun no tenía desarrollada la atención hacia lo que le decían, extendió las manos hacia su padre ,que estaba relativamente cerca de su cara, y le metió un dedo en el ojo-, vale, no hay trato… -Draco le desabrochó la ropa, le quitó lo justo de cinturita para abajo y desabrochó con mucho cuidado su pañal-. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que has comido, Jack, alubias? ¡No puede ser que algo tan pequeño haga cosas que huelan tan mal!  
>-Será que solo bebe leche y por eso huele tan mal… –dijo Nott aguantando las salvajes ganas de reírse-. A ver, primero… -cogió el bloc, adoptando el papel de mandatario- tienes que limpiarlo un poco con el pañal si no está sucio del todo para luego seguir con las toallitas, así no gastas el doble. Si está muy sucio, coger un par de toallitas.<br>-Pues en este pañal todo es marrón –se quejó Draco-.  
>-Coge una toallita.<br>-Theodore, haz algo por ayudar, cógeme el paquetito –señaló el rubio-.  
>-¿Yo, tu paquetito? –Preguntó, fingiendo ser una niña inocente-. No sé, tío, tienes un hijo y estas casado, no podría…<br>-¡Nott! El de Toallitas, por favor, no me hagas ir hacia allí –dijo señalando su posición exacta- con esto –después, señaló el pañal, y Theodore comprendió que era mejor no pasarse demasiado-.  
>-Vale, vale… -le tiró un paquete cuadrado del fondo del neceser con la foto de un bebé-.<br>-A ver, limpiemos por aquí… ya está. Seguimos. Oye, no, no te, no hagas eso, ni se te ocurra, no… -Draco cogió un pañal limpio, lo abrió en toda su magnitud y lo puso de escudo justo a tiempo frente al pequeño-. ¡Aquí no!  
>-¿Que pasa ahora? –Preguntó Theodore con voz cansina, hojeando el bloc de notas-.<br>-Está meando… -se quejó el rubio, que estaba harto de aquella situación. El niño, como poco, se lo estaba pasando estupendamente-.  
>-No te preocupes, ya aprenderá cuando sea mayor a saber como tiene que manejar su "mino-yo".<br>-Mi hijo no tiene "mini-yo", mi hijo es, a fin de cuentas, mi propio "mini-yo"! –Exclamó enfadado, comparando sus caras-.

-Si, ya, por supuesto –le siguió el chico la corriente-. Toma, un pañal. Y los polvos de talco.  
>-¿De que?<br>-No sé, tu solo echa un poco… ahí –indicó indirectamente, señalando el culito del bebé. Draco espolvoreó como si de cobertura de una tarta se tratase, dejando la superficie completamente nevada-. Ya.  
>-Ahora, ponle el pañal.<br>-A ver, ¿como se pone esto? Tiene que cogerse al niño por las piernas, y… Bueno, pues… se coge esta cosa de aquí… ¿y como se cierra después? No tiene botones.

-Pues claro que no tiene botones, tiene velcro –dijo nervioso el moreno mirando el paquete de pañales-.  
>- ¿y eso que coño es? –Dijo el rubio desesperado y rojo del calor-.<br>-¡ lo ponía en el paquete!–dijo Nott exasperado-. A ver, tú sigue, en las tiras que hay a los lados del pañal deberían de estar los "Velcros".  
>-Y se pone esto para el lado contrario a los muñequitos…<br>-¿Por qué? ¿No quedarían mejor…?  
>-¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡Se ponen hacia atrás porque lo digo yo y ya está! –exclamó el rubio, casi gritando. El niño volvió a llorar-… ah, es que aquí hay algo mal, seguro.<br>-¡Asesino! ¡Quieres matar al niño! –Dijo riéndose Nott, ya evitando el disimulo-. Tío, eres un chapuzas con los bebes, ¿eh?  
>-se me da mejor practicar para tenerlos… -se enfadó el chico-. ¡Jack, magia accidentada, por Merlín, hazlo por mí…! –casi estaba llorando cuando oyó llamar a la puerta. Draco dio permiso para entrar distraídamente, mirando al niño dede todos los ángulos posibles para ver donde estaba el fallo de su organización-.<br>-Señor… -dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta-. Señor, ¿le ocurre algo?  
>-¡Anne! –exclamó, tan exageradamente que la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, insegura-. Anne, no sabes siquiera cuanto necesitaba una mano femenina en estos momentos. ¡Eres mi salvación! –dijo corriendo hacia ella y insistiendo en que pasara hacia dentro-. De veras, en estos momentos me has iluminado la vida…<br>-Exagerado –le espetó Nott, mirando de reojo a la muchacha con ojos lujuriosos. La morena miró al rubio como si fuera su defensor, que le libraría de aquel pervertido, mientras el otro no hacía otra cosa más que prestarle atención a los pañales-.  
>-Nott, espero que por tu mente salida no esté pasando el asustar a mis empleados. Anne, si este… hombre –añadió, a falta de una palabra más cortes pero menos educada- te hace algo, le echas una maldición, que yo no puedo usar magia, tienes permiso.<br>-Eh… -la chica se quitó el gorrito abombado que llevaba siempre y lo retorció con nerviosismo y muy colorada, mirando de soslayo a Nott y procurando prestar atención al niño que rodaba en la cama encima de la toalla rosa de flores-. ¿Porque está tal alterado, señor?  
>-¡¿Como se pone esto? –Dijo levantando el pañal-.<br>-¡Ah, era eso! –dijo riéndose. Lo cogió con una sonrisa y le dijo-. Obsérveme.

Con ayuda de Anne, consiguieron enfundar al niño en un pañal (_"¿Ves como los animalitos eran delante?"), _bañarle (_"¡¿Ahora hay que quitarle eso otra vez?"_ preguntó Draco abatido) y ponerle la ropa. Dieron las dos, y Anne le dio el biberón al niño mientras Draco bucaba con desesperación el aire fresco en el jardín. Le pusieron en la cuna del salón, y los dos amigos hablaron y almorzaron tranquilmente.

-Dime ya en serio, Nott, ¿Por qué has venido aquí? –le preguntó el rubio, cuando hubieron terminado de almorzar y Anne recogía la mesa-. A parte de para acosar a mi servicio, claro está. No consigo creerme del todo lo de que vienes por mi apuesta.

-Bueno, Draco, como sabrás, siempre he llevado un "tira y afloja" con Millicent Bulstrode desde aquel verano en el que sus curvas de grasa se convirtieron en curvas de infarto –explicó, sin pizca de tacto-. Pero es puro teatro, nunca lo he tomado como si de ahí fuera a salir algo que no fuera simplemente, sexo. Así que quiero cambiar, dar un giro a mi vida. Y para ello, ¿Quién mejor que Tú para ser mi ejemplo a seguir?

-Yo –repitió el rubio-. Yo soy tu ejemplo a seguir. Yo que he dejado embarazada a una Gryffindor Viuda integrante de mi servicio doméstico por equivocación. Me parece bien –ironizó el rubio-.

-Después has tenido un bebé muy bonito, te has casado y has formado una familia, en menos de dos años. Y ya tienes heredero varón para el apellido Malfoy, y solo tienes que disfrutar. Y yo, ¿Qué tengo? –Preguntó el chico, mirándole por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo en la sobremesa-. Tengo una furcia y mucho dinero, pero nada en quien invertirlo. Necesito una chica.

En aquel momento pensó en Hermione, y en su amiga pelirroja, las dos juntas del brazo comprando un montón de ropa que seguramente no estrenarían nunca, y un brillo esperanzador aunque iluso apareció en la cansada mente de Draco Malfoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Tercer día.**

Hermione había llegado a casa la noche anterior con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y oliendo a hidromiel. Después de una ducha de agua fría y un par de cafés, acostó al niño en su cuna del dormitorio y cayó rendida nada más tocó la almohada con su cabeza, para disgusto de Draco, que quería haberle contado sus progresos con los pañales y el baño del bebé, todo sin hacer magia.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba en la cocina, ya despierta desde hacía al menos una hora, cuando Draco se dignó a aparecer por la cocina para el desayuno. Su nuevo "horario" le hacía sentirse como un muggle normal y corriente, y aquello no le gustaba demasiado. Se sentó en la barra americana y observó a su mujer: Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado, seguramente con el que había dormido la noche anterior, y una bata de seda verde. Draco se quedó tanto tiempo sonriendo embobado hacia ella que perdió unos valiosos quince minutos que le hicieron volver a llegar tarde a San Mungo.

Aquella semana Draco había estado muy extraño, incluso antes del pacto anti-magia. Le había mandado (y, por consiguiente, había recibido) algunas cartas al ministerio de magia. Ella carteó a Theodore, que trabajaba como Inefable en el ministerio, para preguntar si sabía algo al respecto, pero el chico no le dijo nada, ni tampoco Ginny, que trabajaba de secretaria en el departamento del uso incorrecto de Objetos_ Muggles _con su padre. Nott parecía, por otro lado, un poco nervioso (o todo lo nervioso que pude parecer alguien en una carta y por escrito) por su correo, lo cual hizo pensar a Hermione que, o él y su marido estaban compinchados, o Theodore también tenía un secreto que esconder.

En cualquier caso, aquel día en concreto, el tercer día de su apuesta con Draco, iba a poner verdaderamente a prueba a su marido. La prueba definitiva, sin duda. Aquel día, ella iba a enseñar al chico a hacer algo muy importante, que si no fuera por la magia él no sabría hacer y, en consecuencia, no sabría sobrevivir: Cocinar.

Por supuesto un mago que se precie sabe que las cinco excepciones de la Ley de Gamp sobre transformaciones dice que no puedes crear comida de la nada, pero los magos se las habían apañado con hechizos varios para pelar patatas, calentar el aceite, romper los huevos y cosas por el estilo que, aun si no tenían nada que ver con estar cerca de transformar comida, sí que lo estaba de saber cocinar. Precisamente con lo que él no podría usar ese día, la magia.

-Cariño, despierta –dijo ella, susurrando en su oído para que no se asustara al despertar-.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? Ah… el trabajo, claro…

-No, no es eso. Han llamado del trabajo y me han dicho que te dejan tomarte un día libre. ¿No es genial? –preguntó emocionada ella-.

-Libre… ¿libre? –repitió, parpadeando y levantando la cabeza de la almohada, donde estaba tumbado bocabajo con los brazos bajo ella-. Eso no puede ser, los buitres no se vuelven vegetarianos de repente.

-Bueno… -dijo ella, sonriendo-, en realidad les he dicho que tenemos una crisis familiar y que necesitamos un día para arreglar el problema. Y me han dicho que no hay ningún inconveniente en que tengamos un día para nosotros solos… -dijo ella, caminando con sus dedos por la espalda del chico. Éste se dio rápidamente la vuelta y la atrajo hacia él con las manos en su cintura. La colocó encima de él y entonces ella le hizo cosquillas en la cara con su pelo-. ¿Qué me dices? Estás dispuesto a pasar un día completo conmigo, ¿No? –preguntó sensualmente, acercando su boca al cuello del chico, donde se observaba el palpitar de su sangre corriendo fervientemente-.

-Eso siempre, chica de Gryffindor… debo confesar –le decía, mientras ella se entretenía con su oreja y hundía sus manos en su pelo, de donde aprovechó para absorber su aroma- que siempre pensé en lo excitante que sería estar en la cama con un león…

-¿Si? –insistió ella entonces, mientras sus manos bajaban por su torso hasta llegar un poco mas debajo de su ombligo. Entonces se incorporó un poco y se sentó a horcajadas encima se sus _calzoncillos_-. Pues entonces no sé que es lo que estás haciendo que no pierdes el tiempo en la cama con una Gryffindor. Orgullosa… -posó sus manos en su ombligo- Altiva… -bajó un poco más, casi rozando el vello púbico del chico- ingenua…

-Ahí te estás equi… vocando… -pudo suspirar el chico, cuya erección ya había crecido lo suficiente como para encenderle-.

-No, que va… ¿no recuerdas como se encendían mis mejillas… -susurraba, acariciando un poco más abajo, donde llegaba a la base y el centro de pasión del rubio- cuando me quedé sola contigo… -la acarició con sus dedos livianamente, luego oyó con satisfacción un suspiro del chico- …en el baño, hace apenas un año?

El chico, sin soportar ms la presión, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentir el calor en su interior y exteriorizarlo de la única manera que supo: Casi con desesperación, atrajo hacia él sus labios con ansiedad, apenas dejándola respirar entrecortadamente y sintiendo su cuerpo con el de ella, unidos, pegados y sintiendo el calor mutuo que despedían sus cuerpos, con una mano tras la espalda de ella. Hermione sintió el escalofrío que precedía a lo inevitable.

-Draco, Draco, no podemos… el niño… -susurró, sin ganas, ella-.

-No se enterará… -le prometió el, retirando el pelo de su rostro y comiendo su boca besos-. Relájate.

Hermione intentó destensarse un poco, disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de su marido ardiendo bajo su pelvis, y sintió como ya iba siendo hora de deshacerse de los calzoncillos blancos del chico, lo único que llevaba puesto. Al tiempo que ella bajaba de encima de sus caderas, el chico intentaba acariciar con suavidad sus pechos turgentes, mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su miembro erecto para, con lentitud tortuosa, lamerlo. El chico se quedó quieto de pronto, con un gemido ahogado en la garganta y el sudor ya presente perlando su cuello y su frente. Ella sonrió, sintiendo palpitar su humedad, aun presa dentro de sus braguitas de seda, y siguió un poco más, introduciendo su miembro en la boca casi por completo, sintiéndose llena, y él sintiéndose a punto de volverse loco. Entonces acercó su mano a las braguitas de ella, donde rozó sus dedos por la parte mas húmeda de las mismas. Hermione quiso no cerrar los ojos, pero le fue completamente imposible. Soltó un gemido mezclado con suspiros, y Draco aprovechó para colocarla de nuevo encima de él y, haciendo sus braguitas a un lado, con cuidado entró en ella.

La mezcla de sus sudores solo era equiparable a la de sus roncos gemidos de recién levantados, o tal vez a la mezcla de sus labios, en un borroso beso tan caliente y apasionado que parecía que el acto sexual sobrase por completo para legar al orgasmo. Labios rojos e hinchados, húmedos, respiraciones entrecortadas, latidos de corazón que se aceleraban con cada espasmo de las paredes e ella, con cada empuje de pelvis contra su interior.

Hermione sonrió con malicia cuando casi llega al orgasmo, y aprovechó para decirle a su marido roncamente:

-Estás dominando a tu leona, Draco Malfoy –al chico aquella música que salía de la boca de su mujer le hizo dar el último empujón antes de derramar la semilla en su interior, mientras ella se contraía por dentro sin cese, hasta que, por fin, ambos se calmaron. Ella se quedó recostada en el pecho del chico, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. El niño, mientras, tras el biombo que habían colocado cuando mudaron la cuna al dormitorio, dormía plácidamente y sin indicios de perturbación de su sueño. Hermione sonrió avergonzada y al mismo tiempo satisfecha, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y completamente agotada. Draco, por su parte, acarició sus nalgas, casi desnudas salvo por las braguitas pequeñas de Hermione, y observó sus pechos, con los pezones aún erectos. Deseó en aquel momento poder tener una agradable ducha fría para calmar sus ideas, y no pasar toda la mañana encerrado en el cuarto sin salir de la cama con su "leona".

Cuando ella y el chico se hubieron descansado mutuamente, ella se levantó y se puso ropa de diario, una túnica color marrón. El rubio hizo lo propio con la suya y luego, despertando al bebé para ponerlo en un carrito que, poco después, bajaron levitando por las escaleras. Ella se giró, ya al pie de las escaleras, miraba bajar a Draco, que aún buscaba un pañuelo que le conjuntara con la túnica azul cielo de aquel día.

-Draco, hoy me vas a tener que ayudar.

-¿En que? ¿Quieres que te mueva algún mueble pesado, o…? –propuso, pero ella levantó una mano en señal de que quería que se callara-.

-No. Me vas a ayudar en algo mucho más interesante… vas a ayudarme a cocinar –le anunció. El chico la miró como esperando que sonriera y le dijera que es una broma, pero como aquello no ocurrió, borró la sonrisa de sus labios y puso un semblante que daba a entender su desacuerdo-.

-¿Y por qué tengo que cocinar? –preguntó-.

-Porque quiero que lo hagas conmigo –dijo ella-. Y, si te portas bien, a lo mejor esta noche tienes una recompensa especial… -le tentó. Tentación, dulce tentación… Draco Malfoy no pudo decirle que no a la tentación-.

-De acuerdo –aceptó, levantándose de la cama por fin-. Pero no quiero saber nada si la herencia de los Malfoy sale ardiendo por mi culpa –avisó, mientras Hermione sonreía recogiéndose un moño-.

Un par de arrumacos después, ambos estaban en la cocina, pidiéndole a Anne que no les ayudara hoy a cocinar y dándole la mañana libre para que ellos pudieran cocinar "tranquilos". Jack estaba jugando con su mordedor en la silla de comer, mientras Hermione buscaba en un antiguo libro de recetas muggle y Draco pelaba patatas, cebollas y zanahorias.

-Dime, Draco, ¿Qué te traes entre manos últimamente? –preguntó, directamente, Hermione-. No paras de recibir cartas y mas cartas del ministerio.

-Son solo cosas del trabajo, cariño –dijo, aunque se había cortado de la impresión con el cuchillo en un dedo-. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Así que ahora, en vez de mandarte tus documentos el Hospital San Mungo te las manda el Ministerio de Magia, que no regula nada de la sanidad mágica, ¿Verdad? –preguntó acusatoriamente-.

-E… exacto, cielo. ¿Por qué no me dices que tengo que hacer ahora con esto? –preguntó, señalando las patatas cocidas y la verdura confitada-.

-Ya veo… eso va dentro del culo del pavo –le indicó, señalando el pavo crudo que había encima de una gran fuente de horno-. Como la salsa se hace a parte, tenemos que hacer esto primero para que cuando lo metamos en el horno la salsa ya esté hecha y la podamos incorporar… ¿Qué miras con esa cara de asco?

-¿Tengo que meter la mano en el culo del pavo? –Preguntó con repulsión-.

-Draco, quitas miles de asquerosidades todos los días en San Mungo… Me has ayudado a dar a luz. ¿Te da asco de verdad…¿ Oh, es igual, ya lo hago yo –dijo apartando al chico de un pequeño empujón. Cogió la fuente de las verduras y, con un guante de cocina, comenzó a rellenar el pavo-. Tú vigila que no se queme la salsa. Y entonces… ¿Por qué Nott ayer por la mañana tampoco me quiso decir a que viene tantos trapicheos con el Ministerio?

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? –Le dijo entonces el chico, quitándole a su hijo la punta del babero de la boca mirándola con seriedad-. Comprendería que te pusieras así si fuera que has encontrado una carta de amor, o incluso que hubieras escuchado de Nott que sospechase algo de mí, pero, ¿por cartas del ministerio? ¿En serio, Hermione? Relájate un poco, cariño, que si no te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo –le comentó, tocando su entrecejo. Entonces ella notó que lo tenía, una vez más, fruncido, y se relajó un poco-.

-De acuerdo… siento mucho haberme puesto tan paranoica… -se disculpó. En su interior, Draco sonrió, y tuvo que controlarse para reprimir un suspiro de alivio-. ¿Me pasas, por favor, aquella cosa redonda que hay ahí?

En realidad, o que pasaba era que, efectivamente, él tenía una sorpresa para ella, una que no podía ni imaginarse, algo enorme y perfecto. Ella no debía saber nada, y por supuesto él ya le había dicho al Ministerio de Magia que enviara sus cartas al buzón de San Mungo y a Nott que no dijera nada ni nombrara nada del ministerio delante de Hermione, por si acaso ella quería saber algo más y su voluntad (o su falta de voluntad) flaqueaba y le contaba su plan.

-Claro –contestó Draco entonces, pasándole algo parecido a un pasapurés-. Y todo esto lo haces tú sola todos los días?

-No, hombre, todos los días no, Anne me ayuda mucho con estas cosas, aunque las dos lo hacemos sin magia, porque yo hago la comida mientras ella cuida del bebé. Prácticamente lo que hace es ser la niñera de Jack… Cosa que por cierto –añadió, apretando mas con la mano en la parte de detrás del pavo- me gusta, porque da un aire maternal a la casa que, por una vez, no es mio. ¿No te parece que se preocupa mucho por nosotros?

-Es una gran chica, siempre ha servido bien desde que mi padre la contrató hace un par de años. Claro que entonces él lo hizo a través de mi madre, y no la contrató precisamente con intenciones de que limpiara… -dijo, mirándola desagradablemente-. Tú ya me entiendes.

-Que horrible lo que me estás contando, Draco –dijo Hermione, queriendo llevarse la mano a la boca, pero arrepintiéndose justo a tiempo-. ¿Y que pasó? Porque Anne sigue aquí, y tu padre no.

-Mi padre nunca llegó a pisar de nuevo esta casa, así que ella no tuvo que preocuparse por él, y mi madre pudo respirar tranquila, de paso –dijo, dándole al niño un trozo de naranja para comer-.

-No sabía que hubiera semejante historia detrás del contrato de anne…

-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen –le recordó el rubio, mirándola con sabiduría-. Si no, para muestra un hechizo, míranos a nosotros… ¿Quién lo diría?

-Es verdad… quien lo diría –concluyó Hermione, sonriéndole a su marido desde el otro lado de la encimera.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione acudió a la habitación de Anne, después de almorzar un desastroso pavo medio crudo y con una salsa sosísima. Llamó a la puerta tres veces, y escuchó unos pasos tras la puerta, y cuando la puerta se abrió Anne la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermione! Gracias por venir a visitarme donde viven los mortales –bromeó-. Siéntate, no tengo mucho espacio… -Hermione miró alrededor, en su dormitorio, y vio que era verdad: a penas cabían en el pequeño cuarto una cama, una mesita con una silla y un armario. El baño era también simplemente una ducha, con un lavabo pequeñito y un excusado-. Pero puedes sentarte en l silla, yo me sentaré en la cama.

-No sabía que tu cuarto era… Anne, vas a cambiar de cuarto y pasarás a dormir en el de un poco más acá, en el cuarto de invitados –le dijo-. Pero no es eso lo que yo quería…

-Dime, te escucho.

-Verás, últimamente he notado que Draco recibe muchas cartas del Ministerio, y cuando le pregunto no me quiere decir de qué son… y bueno, no es que yo esté siendo recelosa –aclaró, aun sabiendo que eso no se lo creía ni ella-, pero creo que, o él está ocultándome algo de verdad, o yo soy una paranoica… ¿tú piensas que él está raro?

-Hombre… un poco raro sí que veo al señor, al fin y al cabo está en pos de ganar o perder una apuesta contigo que requiere no hacer magia, ¿no? Pero… -la morena se tocó los rizos, inquieta, pensando un poco antes de responder, insegura- yo creo que no.

-Anne, tu sabes algo y no quieres decírmelo… y lo comprendo, es desobedecer a Draco y te puede caer una buena pero… ¿No puedes aunque sea darme una pequeña pista? Una sombra, algo –le pidió, casi le suplicó-.

-Está bien –se rindió su amiga, viendo como le faltaba poco para verla hacer pucheritos-. Te diré algo. No te lo contaré todo, y no te diré exactamente que pasa… pero sí te diré que es una gran sorpresa para ti, y que no debe el señor saber bajo ningún concepto que tu te esperas una sorpresa, ¿entendido? –miró de reojo a Hermione, deviando su vista de ls ventanas, y allí estaba de nuevo, una mirada ilusionada y ansiosa-. Y no te voy a decir nada más, ¡no señor! Solo que es algo que debes esperar con ilusión, y que no debes preocup…

-¡Gracias Anne! –le gritó Hermione, casi en su oído tras saltar a la cama a darle un abrazo-. No le digas al señor… digo, a Draco –se corrigió, sonriendo- que he venido a hablar contigo, porque se enfadaría… y beno, sobre tu cuarto…

-No hace falta, de verdad –dijo la chica entonces, aunque ambas sabían que era una primera negación de cortesía, y que estaba deseando irse a la habitación de invitados, con su cama doble, su baño gigantesco y sus ventanales al jardín-.

-No se hable más, Anne. Mañana mismo irán a recoger tus cosas a este… cuartucho, y te vas a un cuarto de tu categoría. La categoría de amiga –le guiñó Hermione. La morena le dio las gracias al menos cinco veces ás antes de que Hermione se fuera a reposar a su dormitorio, con su marido y su hijo, la indigesta comida que había podido probar esa tarde.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Cuarto día.**

-¡Draco, tenemos que ir a san Mungo, a que le pongan las vacunas al bebe, así que no vayas tan lento! ¡Mira, que tarde es! Despierta! –dijo dándole un codazo.

Draco se había quedado dormido en la cocina, apoyado con la mano en su cara y el codo en la mesa, y casi se le cae la cabeza en el cuenco de cereales aquella mañana. Hermione ya estaba vestida, el carro de bebé preparado y el niño abrigadito, pero Draco aun seguía en pijama y en una media hora tenían que estar allí, haciendo cola con los demás magos y brujas que iban a inmunizar a sus hijos contra virus que ni siquiera podrían imaginarse que existieran en el mundo muggle.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Ven, Jack! No te vayas –dijo agarrando el pequeño del pie y arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta sus brazos. El niño la miró con ojos de impotencia y gateó hasta su carrito de bebé, donde Hermione le subió y le colocó el cierre de seguridad. Luego, mirando el reloj, suspiró de nuevo y frunció el ceño-. Oh, ¡vamos a llegar tarde!  
>-No te preocupes, cielo, esta mañana tengo reunión con el ministr… con el jefe de planta –intentó disimular su error Draco, aunque para Hermione aquel flojo "jefe de planta" no la engañó-.<p>

-¿Con el ministro? No me contradigas –le cortó-. No sé que te traes entre manos, ¿sabes? Pero he decidido que no quiero saberlo, así que –continuó, dándole unos pantalones grises y una camisa roja, con cara de pocos amigos- te vistes y nos vamos a san Mungo _**ya.**_

Tras trastabillar un poco con sus propios pies, con las prisas de vestirse en menos de diez minutos, corrió escaleras arriba hasta su despacho, agarró el maletín y salió corriendo por las escaleras, hacia donde Hermione y Jack le esperaban. Justo cuando bajó, le preguntó a Hermione en tono suplicante:

-¿No podemos aparecernos?  
>-No, Draco, recuerda que solo podemos hacer magia en el Hospital…<br>-¿Tu también? –preguntó asombrado-. ¡Creí que era porque yo necesitaba la magia en el trabajo!  
>-y así es –dijo Hermione poniéndole una gorrita al niño para el sol-. Pero eso no implica que yo no pueda, no sé embrujar solo la mitad de un pergamino, Draco, no soy <em>tan<em> inteligente –presumió sutilmente-. Y cambiando de tema –dijo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras Draco con llave-. ¿En que casa crees que caerá el niño cuando llegue a Hogwarts?  
>-En Slytherin no, por supuesto, no me gustaría que viviera con el ambiente tan… sucio que se huele en Slytherin. Nadie confía en nadie, siempre hay que apostar por el más fuerte para sobrevivir a las burlas...<br>-A mí tampoco me gustaría que estuviera en Slytherin. Dicen que Ravenclaw se ha vuelto la mejor, y que en estos tres años no ha habido ningún niño o niña de Gryffindor o Slytherin que no haya pisado la enfermería. Quien sabe, a lo mejor cae en Ravenclaw, porque es tan listo como su mamá y su papá, ¿verdad cariñito? –le preguntó retóricamente al niño, que estaba disfrutando del paisaje neblinoso-.  
>-Pero, tú eres de Gryffindor, ¿no tendría posibilidades ahí? –preguntó el rubio girando la esquina-.<br>-Si, bueno, pero solo porque era esencial que estuviera con Harry. Pero me quisieron poner en Ravenclaw.  
>-Ah, así que ibas a ser un águila y terminaste siendo un león… - susurró distraído mirando a su bebé-. Es tan lindo…<br>-Se parece a ti –dijo ella, haciéndole un cumplido-.  
>-Si, pero habrá que ver como devora los libros cuando aprenda a leer.<br>-Seguro que sí. Viniendo de alguien como yo... Por cierto, quiero enterarme de cuando son las pruebas de EXTASIS +20. Para los mayores de veinte años. ¿Donde se mira eso?  
>-Eh… n te lo aconsejo, Hermione –intentó disuadirla Draco-. Déjalo, tienes un niño al que cuidar, puedes disfrutar de la vida y vives cómodamente.<br>-Oh, o sea que ¿piensas que no sirvo para estudiar y cuidar a un bebé al mismo tiempo? –preguntó molesta. Sacó un billete de veinte libras y se lo dio al taquillero del metro. Sacaron 1 ticket para Hermione, que viajaba de nuevo en metro después de mucho tiempo (los niños viajan gratis) y montaron en el sucio metro de Londres.

Hermione no le dirigió la palabra a Draco en las dos siguientes paradas. Al final, la sinhueso pudo con ella y comenzó de nuevo con el tema de las casas.

-¿Te imaginas que cayera en Slytherin?  
>-Entonces lo sacaría del colegio, todos allí éramos unos delincuentes –dijo Draco en tono de broma-. Pero teníamos sentido del humor.<br>-En Gryffindor era todo bromas. Recuerdo que antes de los partidos de Quiddich no podía estudiar porque hacían mucho ruido –dijo con un asomo de sonrisa-. Me arrepiento de no haber aprovechado ese tiempo de bromas y diversión en el colegio.  
>-Si, pero no te preocupes, seguro que tendrás mas.<p>

Ambos notaron vibrar de nuevo el vagón del tren y vieron en la rayada y pintada pantalla que habían llegado a su parada. Entonces, con mucho trabajo, consiguieron  
>salir con el carrito del tren.<p>

-Y a ver, ¿que es eso que tienes que hacer después del trabajo?  
>-Oh, no es… nada, es solo que… bueno, tengo que hablar, solo eso – mintió Draco.<br>-No me creo lo que me dices pero… no te preguntare, me fiaré de ti. Pero un solo indicio y… -pasó sus dedo por el cuello en horizontal y rió.

Atravesaron el escaparate que los conducía hasta el hospital y en un segundo la pelirroja abarrotó de quejas y preguntas al muchacho:

-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡He tenido que cubrir estos diez minutos! ¡Y tengo que encargarme de los Prewett en psiquiatría, y tú hablando con tu mujer y yo tengo que ir ahora a pediatría! ¿Que haces ahí parado? –preguntó desafiante-. Corre a tu puesto!

Draco tomó entonces conciencia de que llevaba tres días completos llegando tarde a su trabajo y que, por consiguiente, la chica tenía que hacer todo su trabajo más el de ella misma hasta que él llegara, y entonces se puso manos a la obra, cogió su bata de color verde agua y se perdió entre la fila de enfermos en espera a que les atendiera la señorita de la ventanilla. Hermione miró el tablón donde se organizaba el hospital, y no encontró ni huella de las vacunas infantiles… y luego vio que Mafalda la miraba aún de pie a su lado.  
>-Hola, Mafalda… -dijo Hermione -. Verás, yo iba a vacunar a Jack, pero creo que me he perdido un poco y no sé donde es…<br>-Primera planta, con los ataques de criaturas .informó-. Yo ahora voy para allá, es mi turno de pediatría. Podemos subir juntas si quieres.  
>-De acuerdo, muchas gracias. –Ella y Mafalda subieron las escaleras con el carro lo mas rápido que pudieron, y Mafalda le iba a decir de paso que se quedara en la ventanilla de información de la primera planta para coger número para las vacunas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no le hacía falta, puesto que había una larga cola de niños pequeños con sus madres esperando a ser vacunados por lo largo de todo el pasillo. Hermione corrió hasta el final de la cola y esperó, espero y esperó y… al final cerraron las colas de vacunación justo tres madres antes que ella. Rabiosa y enfurecida, y pensando en decirle Draco que le fuera trayendo a su hijo las vacunas a casa después del trabajo, se fue a la cafetería, se tomó un café y le dio al niño un zumo y una galleta.<p>

Al cabo de un rato, la misma chica pelirroja corrió a sentarse con ella. Hermione la miró extrañada: Llevaba la túnica de medimaga perdida de un líquido de color azul, y la cara estaba roja y llena de sudor.

-¡No digas nada, no me delates! –rogó la chica tapándose la cara con el periódico de alguien, que se habían dejado en una mesa de la abarrotada cafetería. Unos médicos que, según Hermione, parecían los más severos del mundo, corrían a través de la cafetería. Cuando se fueron, la muchacha suspiró aliviada-. Gracias. No quiero vérmelas con esa gente.  
>-Bueno… ¿quieres tomar algo? –Preguntó Hermione, incapaz e decir otra cosa-.<br>-si, por favor, un vaso de agua. O leche, si eres tan amable.  
>-De acuerdo –Hermione llamó a la camarera y le pidió un vaso de leche caliente con azúcar-. Y bueno, ¿por qué huías de esos medimagos?<br>-Porque me quieren examinar.  
>-¿Esas enferma?<br>-no –dijo divertida-. No, no me van a auscultar, es que yo estoy aquí haciendo pruebas para ser medimaga. Y ellos quieren saber si tengo nivel suficiente o no.  
>-¿Y lo tienes? –preguntó Hermione algo seria, pero sonriendo-.<br>-Pues no lo sé, por eso no quiero que me lo digan. ¡Solo tengo diecinueve años! –se quejó. A Hermione se le representaba mucho a Ginny a esa edad-. A demás, yo quiero ser de la planta de psiquiatría y no me dejan porque piensan que son pacientes demasiado delicados para "medimagas en periodo de prueba". Pero es lo que me gusta de verdad, trabajar con gente necesitada de verdad… gente que sola no puede vivir con normalidad, ¿me entiendes-se bebió medio vaso de leche y cogió una galleta que le habían servido en su plato-. Vaya, ¿este es tu hijo?  
>-Si.<br>-¿Que tiempo tiene?  
>-Un año cumplirá el mes que viene, en agosto –dijo acariciándole la cabeza y sonriendo-. Llegó en el momento mas indicado a mi vida.<p>

-Un niño es siempre algo hermoso –comentó entonces Mafalda-. Lo peor de psiquiatría es tener unos padres allí, y ver como su hijo va creciendo sin ellos, cuando les viene a visitar... –hermione, irremediablemente, pensó en su compañero del colegio, Neville, que era profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts tras la jubilación de la profesora Sprut, y asomó en su rostro una sonrisa triste-.

-Eso nunca le pasará a nuestro hijo.  
>-No era de Ron, ¿no? –Preguntó mirándole el color del pelo-. Aunque si tiene sus ojos… o al menos, uno de ellos.<br>-¿Como? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿Uno de ellos? ¿Que quieres decir?  
>-¿Nunca le has mirado fijamente a los ojos? –Preguntó la ojiazul cogiéndole en brazos-. Tiene un ojo verde y otro azul, Hermione –aseguró señalando los ojitos del niño-.<br>¡Impresionante! He observado cada rincón de su cuerpecito, los deditos, sus lunares… y nunca me ha dado por fijarme en sus ojos tan claramente.  
>-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, tengo que relevar a Draco un poco antes… ya habrá salido. Tu ya puedes irte si quieres… -dijo levantándose y bebiendo la leche que le quedaba-. Y muchas gracias por invitarme a esto.<br>-No es nada, ¿qué si no hacen las viudas de tu primo? –dijo sonriente. Se giró para buscar a Draco, pero recordó que se había ido hacia un tiempo a hablar con el ministro. Hermione se movió en el asiento, con el niño en los brazos y muy emocionada, expectante a nuevas noticias sobre su sorpresa ultrasecreta del ministerio de Magia.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Draco entró silenciosamente en el cuarto, donde Hermione dormía plácidamente con su hijo junto a ella. No había ido en toda la noche a casa por asuntos "secretos" del ministerio y él, y deseaba darle la noticia a la chica antes de irse a dormir. La observó mientras dormía. Un débil rayo de sol fue recorriendo las sábanas de la cama adoselada, cortando en dos la iluminación. Hermione estaba boca abajo, y con una mano en una posición extraña en la cuna del bebé, a unos centímetros de la cama. Su pelo estaba alborotado, y le tapaba así por completo la cara. Solo dejaba un espacio por donde supuso Draco que estaba respirando. Sonrió al ver esa escena, tan natural y amable. Se inclinó un poco para verla mejor, perdió el equilibro, se tropezó con la papelera de metal, que se cayó dándole un golpe al escritorio, donde unas botellas se cayeron haciendo mucho ruido, y la lámpara de escribir larga chocó contra las estanterías, donde unos pocos libros cayeron cerca de la cabeza del joven. Hermione se levantó pegando un grito, igual que el niño se puso a llorar.

-¡Ah! ¡Ladrón! –dijo lanzándole un libro que había en la mesilla de noche. Al ver que era Draco, se levantó de un salto y cogió al niño, intentando calmar el llanto desconsolado que le había provocado tal susto. Se incorporó y corrió a ver donde le había dado-. ¡Draco! oh, lo siento, pensé… que susto me he llevado.  
>-Si, y unos golpes que me he llevado yo, por no haberte despertado antes –se quejó frotándose la cabeza-. Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa…<br>-Y lo has hecho –dijo risueña-.  
>-Bueno, pero es otra más interesante…<br>-Ya me estas asustando –dijo tumbando al niño en la cama, que había dejado de llorar, y se sentó en el suelo con él, a recoger todo-.  
>-Pues si no quieres, no te lo digo…<br>-Está bien, ya sabes que la curiosidad puede conmigo. ¿Qué es esa sorpresa?  
>-Como sabes –Continuó cogiendo un libro titulado <em>Teoría mágica sobre las costumbres muggles<em>-, ayer estuve hablando con el ministro de Magia, el cual me direccionó hasta el departamento de educación y seguridad mágica en menores de edad, y me dijeron cosas muy interesantes, entre ellas esto –sacó un papel doblado por la mitad. Hermione hizo ademán de cogerlo, pero este lo esquivó-. Si no quieres, no tienes porque, pero te diré que me ha costado lo mío, incluso sabiendo que sospechabas de que algo estaba pasando.  
>-¡no me hagas esperar mas! ¿Qué eso? –Dijo echándole una mirada al bebé para asegurarse de que no se caía de la cama-.<br>-Es un permiso, para que puedas hacer los EXTASIS –anunció abriendo el papel-. Dice así: _Yo, Kingsley Shackelbolt, autorizo a Hermione Jane Granger, de veinte años, a participar en las pruebas de los exámenes de EXTASIS al cumplir la edad de veintiún años. Del mismo modo, el ministerio le facilita unas clases de reconocimiento mágico para prepararla hasta dicha fecha.  
><em>-¡Oh! –Dijo, quedándose helada por unos instantes-. ¡Oh! ¡Merlín! ¡Yo! Pero no puedo… tenemos un trato anti-magia… así que no podré estudiar...  
>-¿Cómo no vas a hacer eso? –dijo alarmado-. ¡Podrías meter la pata! ¡esto es mas importante que un pacto anti-magia! -dijo, intentando de paso disuadirla del resto de la semana que les quedaba por delante-.<br>-Draco, en mi segundo año hice un encantamiento _assiedus_ para poder alisarme el pelo, y eso entra en los EXTASIS. Si lo conseguí en segundo, ¿porque no con veinte años? –le preguntó, sonriendo-. No es tan difícil, puedo estudiar la teoría de todas las asignaturas, y después…  
>-Pero tendrás que escoger de que quieres trabajar, ¿no? Esto no es como en el colegio –explicó el-. No te examinas de todas las asignaturas, Hermione.<br>-Pues me gustaría ser cuidadora de plantas mágicas, o hacedora de Pociones... Siempre me gustó –dijo sonrojándose-. O rompiendo maldiciones en Gringotts. Eso estaría bien.  
>-No, mejor lo de las plantas esas, o lo de las pociones –dijo Draco-. Bueno, ¿entonces lo harás?<br>-¡Si! Claro que lo haré.  
>-Vamos a desayunar…<p>

Bajaron las inmensas escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Hermione y Anne hicieron tortitas. Los tres comieron en la cocina, riendo y disfrutando del poco sol que quedaba antes de la llegada del otoño. Pero un grito de emoción que venía del porche les sacó de su ensimismamiento.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Quinto día.**

-¿Que ha sido eso? Parece n cuervo con hemorroides –Dijo Draco, bromeando-.  
>-Oh, no será nada… -opinó Hermione, pero otro grito la cortó. Decidió ir a ver quien era, o que era, aquello que les estaba interrumpiendo en el desayuno-.<p>

Al salir al porche se quedó paralizada, mirando con los ojos como platos a la chica que estaba frente a ella: Una muchacha, que no tendría más de veinticinco, la miraba sonriente con una niña y una mujer a los lados. Corrió hacia aquella chica con nerviosismo y se detuvo en frente, mirándola como si hiciera mil años que no lo hiciera, y luego miró a sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Maggie?  
>-¿Hermione? –dijo la mujer. Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír-. ¡Hermione! –la chica la abrazó, y la otra sonrió. Hermione le correspondió al abrazo-.<br>-Que de tiempo, cariño, ¿que tal te va todo?  
>-Pues bien, hermanita, no te preocupes –dijo la muchacha-. Mira, no saludas a la tía Hermione, ¿Sarah?<br>-Hola tía Hermione –dijo la niña, un poco cortada-.  
>-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dame un abrazo! –dijo abriendo las manos, y la niña corrió hacia ella: No tendría más de cuatro o cinco años, y su largo y espeso pelo, al mas puro estilo Granger, caía en cascada por sus hombros, tapando parte de su vestidito blanco de verano.<p>

Maggie era la hermana mayor de Hermione, y no era en nada parecida a esta: Su pelo, color crema, estaba por su cintura y adornado con cuentas, y unas rastas cayendo algo más largas que el resto de su cabello, por la espalda. Su frente lucía una tira de cuentas de madera, como adorno, que desaparecía detrás de las orejas, donde tenía varios piercings. Su ropa consistía en un vestido de tirantas de colores, verde, canela y rosa oscuro, que terminaba en pico y con flecos. Bajo este, unos pantalones anchos y un bolso también de flecos completaban el atuendo. Había sido Hippie en otros tiempos, y de ahí nació la pequeña Sarah, quien no había conocido a su padre.

-¿Y quien es esta chica? ¿no me la presentas? –le preguntó Hermione, escuchando como su marido salía al porche al ver que ella no entraba ya en la cocina de nuevo-.  
>-Ah, si, si por eso hemos venido –dijo rodeándola por los hombros-. Hermione, te presento a Sally, mi prometida.<p>

Hermione la miró sorprendida. No se esperaba eso, de entre todas las cosas que su hermana podría soltarle. Aun así, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Encantada, Sally –la saludó cordialmente-.  
>-Maggie me ha hablado de ti, Hermione. –Dijo sonriente, ajustándose la ropa-. Y veo que no se equivocaba, eres muy simpática.<br>-¿Podemos pasar o nos dejarás en la puerta? –Bromeó entonces Maggie-.  
>-Oh, por supuesto, pasad, os presentaré a Draco.<br>-Hum, Draco… es dragón en latín, ¿no? –Dijo entusiasmada su hermana mientras entraban por la terraza de la cocina-.  
>-Si, eso mismo. Draco, coge a Jack y ven, por favor. No te escondas, te hemos visto –Draco obedeció, saliendo de detrás de la columna que daba esquina, y con el niño en brazos se apresuró a ponerse junto a su esposa-. Mira, te presento a mi hermana Maggie. Y a su prometida, Sally. Ah, y por supuesto a mi sobrinita, Sarah.<br>-Encantado –dijo ofreciendo su mano. Pero la hermana de Hermione le agarró por los hombros y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas. Lo mismo hizo Sally. La niña le miró con los ojos fijos en los suyos y le estrechó tímidamente la mano-. Y… ¿queréis quedaros a comer? Creo que Anne ha dicho que hoy comeremos algo especial.  
>-Oh, ¡me encantaría! –Dijo Maggie-. Por supuesto. Tengo curiosidad por saber más de vosotros los bruj… -Hermione captó su atención, pasando su dedo por el cuello, como diciendo que se callara-. Oh, no te preocupes, es que se me había olvidado decírtelo, que tonta soy... Hermione, Sally es Bruja también.<p>

Hermione, por tercera vez en ese día, se quedó sin habla. Miró a Sally y su hermana alternativamente, como esperado que le dijeran: ¡Inocente! Pero eso no sucedió. En su lugar, Sally sacó su varita y la agitó, haciendo que unas margaritas se depositasen en su pelo.  
>El atuendo de Sally era un poco distinto del de Maggie: Llevaba un top con una margarita grande en el centro de color azul que cubría únicamente sus pechos, dejando a la vista un vientre que lucía un tatuaje de margarita. Una falda color rosa acababa bombacha en sus pies. Unas sandalias de esparto color amarillo mostraban entre sus cuerdas unos delicados pies llenos de tatuajes como si fueran enredaderas alrededor de sus tobillos. Su pelo era corto y rosa, con mechas azules, pero dos tiras de pelo negro sobrecaían de delante de las orejas, y caían hasta poco mas debajo de sus rodillas.<p>

-Y, cuéntame, donde y como os casareis? –Dijo Hermione-.  
>-Pues nos iremos a Rumania y nos casará allí un monje asiático que vendrá específicamente del Himalaya. Un lujo, vamos. Nos ha costado mucho dinero, pero no importa.<br>-Tía Hermione, ¿puedo ir al baño? –Draco suprimió unas ganas muy sanas de reírse, por la manera en la que la pequeña se le había dirigido a Hermione, tan tímida y al mismo tiempo aguantándose el pis on toda la serenidad que podía. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y se dirigió con dulzura a la muchachita-. Claro, cariño. Mira, Anne te dirá donde está, ¿de acuerdo? Anne –dijo hacia la chica que le ayudaba a servir la mesa-. Podrías ocuparte de decirle donde está el baño, ¿por favor? Yo me ocupo de esto –dijo cogiendo el cuenco de comida-.  
>-Claro, Hermione –y cogió a la niña de la mano y salieron del salón, donde estaban comiendo-.<br>-¿Porque el servicio te llama Hermione, no debería llamarte Señora? –Dijo Sally-.  
>-Explícaselo tu –dijo Draco, que había conseguido beber agua después de atragantarse con el comentario de la niña-.<br>-Es que yo antes era una sirvienta aquí.  
>-¿Una sirvienta? ¿Y tuviste una aventura con el jefe?<br>-si, Maggie… -le dijo, con voz cansina, viendo por donde iban los comentarios de su hermana-, pero eso no es el caso…  
>-¿Como que no? ¡Con el bombón que te buscaste como marido! No me extraña que el chico te quisiera contratar –dijo, sonriéndole on picardía a Draco-.<br>-hey! –Se ofendió Sally-.  
>-Lo siento, cielo. Bueno, que sea lesbiana no significa que no tenga ojos para el sexo masculino…<p>

-Bueno, pero es que eso no es lo que… ¿Recuerdas aquel chico tan "idiota" que me hacía tantas cosas en el colegio?

-Sí, recuerdo que yo te decía que cuando yo tuviera poderes iría y le daría una mágica patada en el culo –sonrió con nostalgia-. ¿Que habrá sido de él?

-pues… ese chico es Draco, Maggie.

-No es verdad –se sorprendió su hermana-. No puede ser, ¿Cómo habéis hecho para terminar… así?

-Yo creo que fue una mezcla muy grande entre muchos sentimientos distintos –dijo entonces Draco-. Al fin y al cabo, ambos acabábamos de perder a nuestro gran amor, y eso te hace pensar, y hace que muchas cosas cambien.

-Dímelo a mí, que tengo una hija y me voy a casar con una chica.

-Si, pero es distinto –le recalcó entonces Sally, mirándola con una ceja levantada-. Yo creo que tu hija, para bien o para mal, fue un poco lo quete hizo asentar la cabeza y darte cuenta de las cosas que hacías, Maggie.

-Si, puede que tengas ,razón –admitió ella entonces-.

Siguieron comiendo, y Maggie no pudo dejar de observar todos los detalles: como servían la comida, como retiraban los platos, como atendían al niño y como hacían el resto de cosas en la mesa de un modo… demasiado normal. Tanto, que cuando hubo pasado cinco minutos observando a la típica cena inglesa familiar tuvo que verse obligada por su ausencia de autocontrol a preguntar:

-Hermione, ¿por qué no usáis magia para quitar la mesa?  
>-Oh, porque mi marido es demasiado vago –dijo sarcásticamente-.<br>-Eh, fuiste tu la que vino con lo del papelito –se quejó-. Yo estaba la mar de bien con el pacto anti-magia.  
>-Te explico, el señorito –miró a Draco a los ojos- usaba mucho la magia y no lo veía yo muy bueno, porque estaba cogiendo una serie de rutinas no muy beneficiosas, porque no se movía nada, no elegía su ropa y siempre intentaba cambiar al bebé con magia, y eso no es beneficioso en absoluto para un niño pequeño, que necesita el amor de su padre. Aquello fue lo que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia, ¡si hasta invocaba las zapatillas desde debajo de la cama para no agacharse! Así que hemos hecho un pacto de una semana sin magia, en la que el me debe demostrar que es capaz de hacer cosas sin magia.<br>-Ah… suena interesante… -dijo Sally-. Pero tiene un fallo: que no puedes saber si hace magia o no, porque eso no se puede reflejar en un mapa o un pergamino. Ni siquiera los del ministerio podemos encontrar a los que hacen magia, solo donde están y, por situación geográfica, hacer una aproximación. Así lo hacemos en el rastreo de menores de edad –explicó ella-.  
>-¿En serio? Pues yo he sido capaz de localizar a Draco haciendo magia en San Mungo.<br>-¡Un momento, un momento! –Dijo imperiosamente Maggie-. Me he perdido un poco. ¿Ministerio? ¿San Mungo? ¿Que es eso?  
>-El ministerio de magia es el sistema de gobierno de los magos, donde yo trabajo, cielo –le explicó Sally a su futura mujer-. Y San Mungo es un hospital de enfermedades mágicas, heridas mágicas y ese tipo de cosas. Y Hermione, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué estabas de sirvienta con el talento que tienes? –preguntó interesada Sally.<br>-Pues porque no tengo los EXTASIS.  
>-Ah… Tú eras la amiga de Potter, ¿no? Escuchaba hablar de ti a Dennis Creevey en Hogwarts.<br>-¿Estuviste allí?  
>Si, yo era alumna de Hufflepuff y compartíamos algunas clases, no dejaba de hablar sobre el trío de Hogwarts... Bueno, ya es muy tarde –dijo dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y levantándose- y me tengo que ir a trabajar, tengo turno de tarde en el departamento. ¿Te quedas Maggie?<br>-No, yo tengo que llevar a la niña al médico –dijo,viendo como su hija jugaba con su primo en su sillita, ya vuelta del baño-, tenemos cita a las tres, y no quiero retrasarme.  
>-¿Por qué tienes que llevarla al médico, Maggie? Draco es doctor en San Mungo, si quieres puede echarle un vistazo<br>-Está resfriada, no es nada del otro mundo. Agradezco que mel o digas, per la verdad es que las recetas de medicamentos no sirven si vienen de un Hospital que para la gente que no es bruja no existe –le explicó, comprensivamente-.  
>-Ah, de acuerdo –aceptó Hermione, dándole un beso a su sobrina y despidiendo a su futura cuñada con la mano, desde la puerta de la terraza de la cocina-.<br>-Adiós Hermione, nos vemos otro día, vale? –dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejillas y un abrazo.

Cuando se fueron, y despidieron a las chicas (que les llevó mucho tiempo, pues Maggie era imposible de acallar), Hermione entró en el salón y se encontró a Draco jugando con el bebé, sentado en su butaca frente al fuego, innecesario en aquel caluroso y soleado mes de agosto.

-Que te ha parecido mi hermana, simpática ¿verdad?  
>-Nunca me habías dicho que tenías una hermana –le comentó Draco-. Ni que tuvieras una sobrina.<p>

-Bueno, no es algo de lo que se hable mucho en mi familia… mi padre no quiere que mi hermana esté presente en ninguna conversación, y… bueno, es algo compliacado, pero mi padre no es un hombre fácil –dijo ella-. No es como el tuyo, claro está –comentó justo después ,comprendiendo que el padre de su marido era aun peor que el suyo e intentando disculparse-, pero no es muy buen padre, porque…

-Hermione, nmo hace falta que te disculpes por ese comentario. Yo te entiendo mejor que nadie, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? –le dijo, con una sonrisa complice. Ella se sentó en el brazo del sofá y luego llevó al niño a jugar encima de su piano rojo, como una familia feliz.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: sexto día.**

-¡Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!  
>-¿Que? ¿Que pasa…? –preguntó adormecida-.<br>-¡Que he conseguido algo muy importante!¡ Quiero que lo veas!  
>-¿El que…? –dijo levantándose con pies pesados de la cama-.<br>-Mira –Draco cogió al niño en brazos y lo alzó en el aire-. ¿Que te parece?  
>-¿El que? Draco, es solo nuestro hijo, sé de sobra que puedes hacer más como ese… -dijo, sonriendo tontamente-.<br>-No, eso no… por cierto, tenemos que "ensayar" más a menudo, cielo –le indicó, haciendo una indirecta que Hermione no consiguió entender, pues estaba demasiado adormilada-… no, mírale el pañal…  
>-¿Que le pasa?<br>-¡Yo lo he puesto! He conseguido poner un pañal, y sin ayuda. Y sin magia –puntualizó, orgulloso de sí mismo-.  
>-Oh, ¿y quieres que…?<br>-Me premies por ello –sonrió con picardía-.  
>-Es por la mañana, estoy más dormida que despierta, acabas de poner un pañal, tenemos al niño delante ¿y solo se te ocurre pensar en eso? -Draco agachó la cabeza-.<br>-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes? –dijo cogiendo al rubio de la nuca y atrayéndole hacia su cama. Le besó con pasión, y luego se separó de él-. Tengo hambre.  
>-¿Qué quieres comer?<br>-No sé, por lo menos desayunar… -dijo acariciando su mejilla-. Y beber algo.  
>-De acuerdo, diremos a Anne que… te traiga algo –dijo, haciendo una pausa para escuchar rugir al estómago de Hermione-.<p>

Bajaron a la cocina (como cada mañana) y Ginny, sorprendentemente, los esperaba abajo, con una chaqueta abrigada y un pañuelo, como recién bajada de una moto pequeña (y seguramente así era).

-Ginny, ¿que haces aquí? Es muy temprano y… has venido sin avisar. Ya hace casi un año que no te veo.  
>-Espero –dijo toqueteándose el pelo, y mirando cómplice a Anne, quien seguro había estado con ella todo el rato en la cocina-.<br>-¿A quien, a mi? –Preguntó la castaña tomando asiento-.

-Bueno, me ha estado contando todo el rato lo emocionada que estaba cuando el señor la invitó a comer con ustedes hoy, y que no sabía que ponerse, ni nada… -comentó la morena, mirando como Ginny ya tenía un mechón diferenciado del resto de su cabello de tanto toquetearlo-.

-¡Oh, se me había olvidado! –Dijo Draco dándose una palmada en la frente-. He quedado con Nott, para comer, y me dijo que vinieras con nosotros, y así celebramos que, ya sabes, vas a poder aprobar tus exámenes y eso. Entonces pensé que él solo podría llegar a sentirse un poco incómodo, así que invité también a Ginny para que no se sienta solo… ya había hablado con Anne…

-Si, Hermione, a mi no me importa quedarme con el niño unas horas, sabes que lo adoro –dijo sonriendo al pequeño, dormid en ese momento en una cuna portátil que tenían con ruedas por toda la planta baja-.  
>-¿Ah, y me lo dices ahora, no? –Dijo Hermione, molesta por ser el último mono-. ¿Y dónde iremos? ¿Cómo me tengo que vestir, elegante, informal…?<br>-A un restaurante, supongo. Yo le dije a Ginny que si iba con pantalones no iba a sentirse fuera de lugar, así que iremos a un sitio informal.  
>-Y yo tengo que estar con un Slytherin. ¡Durante mas de una hora! No creo que lo soporte… Así que me debes un favor muy grande, ¡rubio insistente! –le replicó-. Bastante que te acepto a ti, ¿Eh? Que aún me quedaban mis dudas cuando me llamaste. Pensaba que era una broma –explicó viendo como Hermione la miraba extrañada-.<br>-Pero lo haces por Hermione, ¿no? –dijo el rubio besando a su esposa-. Hermione, corre a vestirte…  
>-Voy contigo –dijo ella entonces, y miró a Anne para que las acompañara si quería. Draco asintió y la chica se fue con ellas, con su uniforme de color verde recién planchado y su moño bien recogido en la cabeza-.<p>

Hermione le estuvo contando todo lo referente a la visita de su hermana el día anterior, su sobrinita y su "prometida", y Ginny escuchaba con las orejas bien abiertas, sin perder detalle alguno, mientras que Anne iba dando su opinión acerca del aspecto tan peculiar que llevaban las dos chicas, contrastándolo con el bien vestir de su sobrinita.

-Creo que conozco una Sally… en el departamento de regulación de la magia en menores de edad.

-Pues no me extrañaría que estuviera allí –dijo sacando un vestido largo de tirantas color canela-. ¿Me pongo este, Gin? Así, si el restaurante es fino pasaré desapercibida. Y tu… -dijo mirando la minúscula faldita de Ginny y su top de triangulo- bueno, tu ligarás de todos modos –bromeó-.

-Eso que no quepa duda –dijo Anne-. Aunque conociendo al señor, yo te recomendaría que le prestaras algo, Hermione.

-¿Tu crees?

-si, sin duda, porque la última vez que el señor dijo que iba a ir a una cena "informal" se perfumó hasta las cejas y llevó su camisa de seda más elegante –le comentó-. Señorita Ginny, a lo mejor debería cambiar su atuendo.

-A mi no me llames "señorita", anne, me haces sentir Rica y me he criado en una familia pobre de siete hermanos –bromeó-. Llámame solo Gin. Oh, por Merlín, ¡no sé como soy capaz de ir a una cena con vosotros dos y otro Slytherin!

-Al menos a í te han invitado –dijo Anne, bromeando-. El señor no me ha inivtado a mi porque piensa que Theodore es "demasiado peligroso" para alguien tan "inocente" como yo.

-Pues hija, yo pienso que tu y el chico ese haríais muy buena pareja –dijo Hermione-. Theodore es un buen chico, pero es un poco loco a veces.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir, si se supone que no puedes hacer magia? –preguntó entonces Ginny, mientras Anne iba a su armario en su habitación a buscar lago de la talla de Ginny, algo mas apropiado para la ocasión-.  
>-Vamos a ir en un coche, Ginny, como las personas normales –aclaró Hermione, cambiándose de ropa-.<br>-¿en coche? –volvió a preguntar, tontamente, la pelirroja, viendo entrar a la otra chica con un vestido sin mangas color celeste-.  
>-Si, en taxi nada menos.<p>

-Este color te va a quedar genial –le dijo Anne-. Si te gusta, te lo presto.

-¿Dónde estabas tú escondida durante toda mi vida? –Preguntó exageradamente Ginny, mirando el vestido con ojos como platos-. Tienes mi talla de ropa… Hermione –dijo, solemnemente-, creo que te destituyo como amiga de ropa. Anne, te adopto.

-No es para tanto –dijo sonriendo-. Es solo un vestido. Yo solo visto con ropa normal cuando tengo los días libres, así que mi ropa está como nueva, y no me importa prestártela.

-Eres un cielo –le decía Ginny por dentro del vestido, que ya estaba probándose-. ¿y por qué no nos aparecemos, Hermione? Si lo hago yo no es hacer trampa…  
>-Yo no puedo –dijo embutiéndose el hermoso vestido por la cabeza-. Porque estoy en la semana sin magia, así que no me tientes.<br>-Ven, que te ayudo –dijo con una risita la morena tirando del vestido hacia abajo. La cara de Hermione surgió de la cueva del vestido-.  
>-Por fin, ya empezaba a asfixiarme.<br>-Bueno, compara, tú te asfixias dentro de un vestido y yo me muero de un ataque cuando vea a Nott… como lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas…  
>-No será tan malo, además no le has visto nunca, no puedes juzgar el libro por la portada…<p>

-Una portada realmente sexy, por cierto –añadió Anne, y las tres se miraron y soltaron una sonora carcajada-.

Las tres chicas bajaron cuando Hermione terminó de vestirse, escoger los zapatos, peinarse, maquillarse y perfumarse, y después que Ginny le robara unos zapatos a Hermione a juego con su nuevo vestido prestado, porque Anne tenía un pie más pequeño que el suyo. Draco, con un bufido, iba a llamar a un taxi por teléfono, pero se lo pensó mejor y llamó a Nott, que tenía coche del ministerio y sabía conducirlo... Más o menos. _"¿y se te ocurre ahora?"_ preguntó Hermione cuando se metieron en la parte trasera. Ginny iba delante y no dejaba de mirar al conductor con el ceño fruncido, aunque solo le viera la nuca.

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida tailandesa. Pidieron una mesa de cuatro, y se sentaron, Draco y Hermione frente a frente y, al lado de cada uno, su correspondiente amigo.

La tensión se mascaba en el aire, y si hubieran cogido un cuchillo, podrían haberla cortado en rebanadas. Ginny miraba las manos de Nott encima de la mesa con el ceño aun fruncido, y Nott le devolvía la mirada, como buscando algo pero no sabiendo el qué. Pidieron la comida, y solo en ese momento se rompió el contacto visual. Draco y Hermione pensaron (a la vez) que tal vez habría sido mejor cenar solos, o incluso con Theodore. Pero lo extraño fue que, cuando Ginny miró de nuevo a los ojos a Nott, se puso pálida y se levantó, excusando que tenía que ir al baño. Hermione la siguió, y Nott y Draco comenzaron una conversación.

-¡Ginny! –Dijo entrando en el baño de señoras-. ¿Que te ha pasado?  
>-¡Hermione, es el! ¡No me lo puedo creer, con un Slytherin! ¡Conmigo! ¡No puede pasarme precisamente a mi, no!<br>-¿Pero que pasa? Explícate, porque no te estoy entendiendo –le pidió la chica, rizándose los cabellos con agua del lavabo.  
>-Pues veras, ¿recuerdas la semana antes de salir con Harry, en mi quinto año, cuando corté con Dean?<br>-Si, me acuerdo.  
>-Pues me fui de juerga por los pasillos, a buscar un rollito por ahí. Y, bueno, bebí un poco…. Un poco menos de una botella de whisky –admitió, viendo la ceja alzada de su amiga por el espejo del baño-, y se me fue de las manos la situación, y… me acosté con un tipo, que no recordaba después quien era. Y solo recordaba que tenía los ojos azules y que era moreno. Pero su cara la recordaba al menos, eso ya era saber algo, y…. ¡Merlín! ¡Es Nott! ¡Nott es ese tipo! ¿Que crees que pasaría si se entera de que esa chica fui yo? –dijo preocupada, retorciendo un pedacito de papel que había cogido de al lado de los lavabos, para secarse las manos-.<br>-Creo que ya lo sabe, porque si no, no te miraría así, ¿no crees? ¿Y por eso vienes aquí? ¿Por un polvo que echaste hace cuatro años? Ginny, haz el favor, no seas tan cría, pasó hace mucho tiempo.  
>-No te burles –le espetó. Se mojó las manos y se refresco el cuello con agua-. Y mira como vengo, Hermione, ¡vengo muy provocativa!<br>-Eso no hace falta que lo digas dos veces, pero tú siempre vas así… y menos mal que te has cambiado de ropa en casa antes de venir, le debes una muy gorda a Anne. Pero tú has vendo así, tú te acostaste con él, y tu acarreas consecuencias… ¡porque no habrá Draco invitado a Zabini! –se lamentó Hermione entonces, mirando a su amiga, muy nerviosa aún-. Todo habría sido un poco más fácil…  
>-Porque es bobo.<br>-También es verdad, pero no podemos estar aquí lamentándonos porque sea él y no otro el invitado de mi marido, ¿no crees?… ¡niña! Ahí hay dos muchachos (uno de ellos como un tren y completamente disponible) que nos están esperando. Así que vamos, que Draco te ha invitado con toda su buena fe, tú has aceptado y ahora no puedes echarte atrás.  
>-¿Y no puedo irme por la ventana del baño? –Sugirió esperanzada la pelirroja-.<br>-Pues no, no puedes, ¡menuda Gryffindor! Eres una cobarde –le espetó Hermione-.  
>-Yo no soy cobarde –había dado en el clavo: Nunca llames cobarde a un Gryffindor.<p>

Salieron del baño y se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos sitios-.

-Theo me ha contado lo de Ginny en sexto –le susurró el rubio a Hermione al oído-.  
>-Y a mí me parece que a la pobre le va a dar un ataque… mírala, ahí tan blanca, y nerviosa…<br>-¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa mejor y nos quedamos los cuatro allí?  
>-¿Que cuchicheáis tanto? –Preguntó Nott de repente desviando la mirada de la pelirroja-.<br>-¿Nos vamos a casa? Ya hemos terminado de comer –dijo Hermione, antes de que las cosas se complicaran, y a pesar de que apenas habían comenzado sus platos-.

Mirando a sus compañeros extrañados, Ginny y Theodore se levantaron y el chico cogió las llaves de su coche para recogerlos en la puerta. Entraron y durante el camino estuvieron tan silenciosos que el mismo silencio hacía ruido de eco en sus oídos. Ginny no paraba de retorcerse las manos en su regazo, nerviosa, y Draco intentaba, aunque inútilmente, desviar la atención del moreno del retrovisor, que sin duda no miraba tan seguidamente para controlar el tráfico precisamente. Una vez estuvieron aparcados en la puerta de entrada de la mansión, entraron en el vestíbulo y Anne les indicó que acababa de encender el fuego en la sala de estar, donde Hermione entró con Ginny, y Draco le pidió disimuladamente ayuda a Nott para traer algunas bebidas del salón principal.

-Oye, ¿De verdad que esa noche estuviste con la pequeña Weasley? ¿Es que acaso tu también estabas borracho, como ella? –preguntó con curiosidad-. Eso no es propio de ti, tu no bebes alcohol.  
>-Tu sabes que yo no he bebido nunca… y nunca estuve borracho… -dijo mosqueado el moreno, intentando inútilmente vislumbrar algo por la rendija que había quedado abierta en la puerta-.<br>-Oh, ¿entonces te…?  
>-<em>Ni-una-sola-palabra<em> –dijo alzando la varita y agitándola conforme las palabras-.  
>-¿De que, Nott? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse vieron a Hermione y Ginny, que seguramente habían venido a buscarlos al ver que ellos no regresaban-.<br>-¡We-Weasley! –exclamó levantándose y dejando caer la mesilla de al lado del sofá. La recogió con torpeza con la varita y se incorporó-.

Hermione miró a Draco con una significativa mirada y ambos pusieron unas pobres excusas para dejarlos solos a Ginny y Nott. La evidente incomodidad de Theodore y la cara de Ginny, con las cejas hundidas en su ceño y con la boca torcida, lo decían todo en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Qué has escuchado? –preguntó el chico, mirándola sin saber que hacer-.

-Lo primero que he escuchado es que aquella noche tu no estabas borracho. Eso me enfada. ¿Y por qué me enfada eso, Theodore? –preguntó desafiante ella-.

-¿Por qué… porque pensabas que lo estaba? Yo que sé Pelirroja –se quejó el-.

-Me enfada porque eso quiere decir que tú si recuerdas todo lo que pasó. Y con quién pasó. No era ningún misterio por aquel entonces que yo era amiga de Harry Potter, así que seguro que sabías quien soy.

-¿Y eso que significa, que un Slytherin anti-potter se acostó con una amiga suya? ¿y qué piensas hacer, colgarme por ello? ¡no hice nada malo!

-Ahí te equivocas, zoquete. Hiciste lo que más me ha molestado en estos últimos años en mi vida personal.

-¿El que? No me dirás que eras Virgen –le preguntó azorado-.

-No, imbécil. Me plantaste.  
>-¿Qué yo hice qué?<p>

-Me plantaste. Recuerdo que yo dije cosas aquella noche, ¿Sabes? Recuerdo cosas como, por ejemplo, que me escribieras tu nombre en un pergamino y la casa en la que estabas. ¿Sabes qué me encontré aquella mañana siguiente a lo nuestro?

-No lo recuerdo… -confesó, aunque temiendo la respuesta-.

-Nada. Un pergamino con una nota que decía: _Ha sido fantástico. Gracias –_dijo amargamente-. ¿Gracias? ¿Por echar un polvo?

-Bueno, tenía como unos dieciséis años, no eras… -se intentó excusar, pero Ginny ya tenía la artillería Weasley cargada y lista-.

-Eras un imbécil, Theodore Nott, y me dejaste completamente sola en aquel pasillo, y tuvieron que enviarme a mi sala común dos Hufflepuffs que pasaban por allí de ronda –le reprochó. Ella se estaba poniendo colorada y furiosa, y por alguna extraña razón, por un momento a Theodore le entraron ganas de darle un beso-. Estuve sola como una hora sentada en el suelo, mientras tú ya había llegado al dormitorio –siguió, viendo acercarse al chico cada vez más a ella-. Y no quiero que me digas –le gritó- que tú no fuiste a tu sala común ni ninguna otra pobre excusa, porque no pienso creerme ni med…

Ella, como estaba esperando, y como él había planeado, fue momentáneamente callada por un beso tierno y desesperado, un reencuentro tan remembrante que había bastado para recordar lo que ambos habían sentido aquella noche de Diciembre en el colegio, justo cuando sus vidas se cruzaron y para volver a cruzarse…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: Último día.**

Al día siguiente, Hermione comentó a Draco que quería invitar a Ginny a dormir con ella, por que todo el asunto de Theodore la tenía muy inquieta, pues su amiga nunca, jamás, le había hablado de aquella noche. Draco no se mostró muy complacido por la propuesta, pues si venía Ginny tendría que dormir solo, y la noche solo chicas no la había olvidado, aún tenía el bloc de notas para demostrar que lo seguía manteniendo presente, así que decidió invitar a Nott, aunque sin el permiso, consentimiento y conocimiento de su esposa, Hermione, puesto que no quería que la pelirroja se alterase ni que su mujer se enfadara con él. Decidió que, mientras ellas estaban arriba con su bebé, haciéndose trencitas, pulseras, guerras de almohadas y contándose cotilleos, el podría hablar civilizadamente y como personas adultas con Nott, pues él también quería saber que ocurrió la noche en que ellos dos se cruzaron.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Pero, ¿que pasó realmente esa noche? –Preguntó interesada Hermione, cogiéndole el pelo a Ginny en dos colitas bajas-. Oh, vamos ¡cuéntamelo con lujo de detalles!  
>-¿También quieres saber lo de…?<br>-¡Sí! ¿Aun recuerdas esas cosas? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida-. Pensaba que estabas tan borracha que no sabías ni que aspecto tenía el chico –le comentó-.

-Bueno, en realidad es más bien lo que yo imagino que fue, pero… ¿De verdad quieres saberlo todo? –le preguntó la chica para asegurarse-.

-Todo, todo.

-A ver, te lo contaré pero no me interrumpas, que ya me conozco como te pones de pesada. Y si entro en detalles, no pongas carita de asco, ni de emoción, ni nada de eso, ¿Vale? Fue en la fiesta de Slughorn, ¿recuerdas que se quedó en la puerta?  
>-Si.<br>-Pues veras, yo…

"_Estando sola, no sabía que alguien me iba a venir por detrás. Dean había ido a por bebidas. Cuando volvió, me miró y me dijo:  
><em>

_-Ginny, tenemos que hablar…  
>-Tranquilo, no pasa nada… no estoy dolida, te entiendo…<br>-A que te refieres? –Dijo sentándose y mirándome a los ojos-. Ya sabias lo que…?  
>-Nunca le digas una chica "tenemos que hablar" si sales con ella, querido Dean –cogí la copa y le agarré suave el cuello del jersey- a ver si esto está frío… -vertí el contenido (que tenía infinidad de cubitos de hielo) por dentro de su chaleco. El chico puso cara de estar muriendo de hipotermia- oh, pues parece que si está frío… Hasta nunca, Dean…<em>

_Corrí hacia fuera, necesitaba beber algo fuerte, algo que te despejara la mente… entonces escuché a luna terminar una frase:_

_-…con cierta enfermedad de las encías… -Harry se atragantó de la risa, y vi lo que estaba bebiendo: Whisky de fuego. Justo lo que necesitaba._

_Cogí un cubata de la mesa, justo al lado del vampiro que había llevado Slughorn, y me bebí el vaso de un trago. Mi mente sintió como si un parabrisas hubiera limpiado sus cristales delanteros. Me bebí otro, y ya comencé a sentirme mareada. Pero cogí una tercera copa y me fui hacia la puerta, bebiéndome la mitad del contenido en el camino. El Whisky estaba sin rebajar, apenas había refresco en mi copa, me ardía la garganta, y al salir, ya estaba fuera de control. Exclamé:_

_-¡Capullo! ¡Eso es lo que eres, mira lo que te pierdes Dean! –Dije mirando a la pared y señalando mi cuerpo-.  
>-¿perdona? ¿Weasley, estás… bebida? –Preguntó un moreno con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara-. ¿y si McGonagall pasara por aquí?<br>-No entiendo esa repentina preocupación por mi, Slytherin –dije apoyándome en la pared y secándose violentamente las lagrimas-. Si tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo, como el resto de los de tu especie.  
>-No, te corrijo –dijo entonces él, mirándome con incredulidad por ser tan prejuiciosa-, me intereso poco por los demás. No es lo mismo, Weasley.<br>-Ah, perfecto, ahora viene un Slytherin a darme clases de moral, que ironía… Déjame –me bebí lo que quedaba en el vaso (bastante diría yo) y por arte de magia hice aparecer otro poco, pero más flojo y con un sabor que se parecía mucho al del cubito de hielo que había en mi vaso, pues no atinaba a decir las palabras correctamente-.  
>-Weasley, deja de beber de una vez, ¿crees que vas a dejar de sufrir? Mañana estarás igual de descompuesta y con dolor de cabeza –dijo maliciosamente riéndose-.<br>-Cállate cotorra. ¡Silencius! –Nott abrió la boca una y otra vez, pero ninguna de esas veces salio un sonido de su garganta. Me miró con reproche, e hizo el contramaleficio no verbal (que por cierto, no he conseguido yo eso de los hechizos no verbales todavía, Hermione)-.  
>-Weasley, estás siendo malvada, y eso no puede estar bien… ¡estás borracha y te enorgulleces! –dijo como si la simple idea de tomar una copa le horrorizase-. ¡Así que déjalo ya, o tendré que llevarte hasta tu sala común yo mismo, y no es una idea que me agrade!<em>

_De lejos, se escuchó el ruido de pasos y nos escondimos tras las escaleras. Filch y Draco iban hacia la fiesta de Slughorn, Draco bien sujeto por Filch, y la señora Norris haciendo guardia al final del pasillo._

_-Esto es deprimente, un Slytherin dándome a mí lecciones de la vida… -reí con nerviosismo y le miré a los ojos. Necesitaba desahogarme, pero no con lagrimas. Necesitaba saber que era apreciada, y que Dean no era el único tío del mundo al que le había parecido guapa. Y se me ocurrió que, para retos, ¿porque no un Slytherin?_

_-Eh, tu –le dije al muchacho-. Si, tu. ¿Te parezco guapa?  
>-Eres bonita –admitió mirándola mas atentamente que las demás veces-. ¿A que viene eso?<br>-¿Crees tú acaso que yo merezco a un mierda como Dean Thomas? ¿A que no? Hay más tíos en el mundo… -insinuó, mirándole de reojo- para que me digan bonita, ¿no?  
>-Si… un segundo, Weasley, ¿has bebido por un tío? –dijo alarmado-.<br>-Si, porque todos sois iguales –dije colorada y con una risita-. Todos, no hay ninguna excepción. Si no, mira a Malfoy, ese chico se va con cualquier cosa con dos piernas que tenga las suficientes curvas y se le insinúe aunque sea un poco. Y tú vas por su camino.  
>-Mentira –regateó el ojiazul-. No he estado nunca con nadie.<br>-¿No? –Dije divertida, al ver que un Slytherin me confesaba que no había tenido ni un simple rollo durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts-. Así que por fin se demuestra la teoría Gryffindor de que los Slytherin no son unos Casanova, ¿no?  
>-Pues sí, pero yo no soy un Slytherin cualquiera… porque uno de la pandilla debe estar sereno mientras todos pierden la cabeza.<br>-Así que tu eres el tonto que no disfruta, ¿no? –dije acercándome peligrosamente al chico, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Llené otra copa de Whisky, pero esta vez, fue Nott el que se lo bebió, aunque creo que solo atiné a hacer un triste "aguamenti"-. No me obligues, Ginny… -me dijo agarrándome la muñeca fuertemente al ver que me caía-.  
>-Uy, un Slytherin llamando a una traidora de la sangre por su nombre, mejor que tu queridísimo amigo el rubio egocéntrico no te oiga decirme por mi nom…<em>

_Entonces me cortó con un beso, para que me callara, pienso yo. Aunque al principio parecía que ni él ni yo queríamos, yo no estaba en mis cabales, y en mi opinión, creo que él estaba algo bebido también, aunque no lo aparentase. Así que nos dejamos llevar por ese beso tan desganado. Aunque después, noté que por su parte no era tan desganado._

_-¿Con ganas de juerga, serpiente?  
>-¿yo juerga? –preguntó sarcásticamente-. Que va…<em>

_Me llevó de la cintura hasta la otra pared, la de enfrente, y me acorraló entre ella y su cuerpo. Entonces, escuchamos tu voz:_

_-Mira, Cormac, ¿ves aquello…?  
>-¿El que? –Miró hacia el otro lado-. Hermione, yo no veo nad… ¿Hermione?<br>-¿Te dieron plantón? –Preguntó entonces Nott-.  
>-¡No! ¡Cállate imbécil…! –le susurré desesperada. Sabía que Cormac me reconocería por las pruebas de quiddich, y no tenía ganas de que me viera borracha y con el enemigo-. ¿Y ahora que? Ya la has cagado –le reproché-.<br>-¿Por que? –preguntó, mientras intentaba despistarme (hábilmente, si se me permite matizar) dándome suaves besos en el cuello y tras las orejas-.  
>-Porque cormac le contará a todo el mundo como nos vio… y eso machacará tu reputación de chico malo –dije mordiéndome la lengua y sonriendo malignamente-.<br>-Te volveré a corregir, Weasley: no tengo reputación de chico malo, y me da igual lo que piense ese McLaggen, si ni siquiera puede retener a Granger, ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede hacerlo con una Quaffle?… ¿me has comprendido?  
>-No lo entiendo –dije con una risotada, dándome cuenta de que mi sistema nervioso estaba fallándome en la parte mas pensadora del cerebro-. Pero lo cierto es que me importa poco… bésame –ordené, casi sin pensarlo-.<br>-¿Que? –me dijo extrañado-.  
>-que me beses, joder, necesito un beso, y no hay nadie aquí más que tu… o también se podría decir que no quiero que me bese nadie que no seas tú –corregí entonces, sabiendo que aquello sonaba mas sensual-.<br>-Está bien… -se inclinó hacia mi (yo soy muy bajita) y me volvió a besar, esta vez si con muchas ganas. Yo diría que hasta ansioso._

_Y comenzamos a andar, tropezándonos a veces, pero mientras una se besa, ¿quien no tropezaría? Suerte que la fiesta era en las mazmorras y la sala común estaba por allí. Intentó quitarme el vestido, pero le llevó un buen rato porque parecía ser que no atinaba con mi cremallera. Yo fui mas lista y le quité por completo la ropa con magia, dejándole desnudo al momento, aunque la ropa cambió de colores y había prendas amarillas, azules, rojas y moradas por todo el suelo. Quería ir al grano, solo estaba allí para olvidar al idiota de Dean. Pero el me trataba… con dulzura, me miraba como insinuándome alguna pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza… aunque yo, con el cubo de Whisky que llevaba encima no lo capté al momento, sino un poco mas tarde. Me acordé de la cara que habría puesto Ron, y me reí. El chico me miró ceñudo, pues yo estaba mirando hacia… bueno, hacia abajo, en cuando solté la carcajada. Pero siguió prestándole atención a mi cuerpo y a mi vestido, que al final decidió subir en vez de quitar. Yo había llegado lejos con los chicos, pero no sabía por qué lo notaba diferente aquella vez, y aunque me moví con sensualidad, le veía tan suave, tan relajado… me quitó el sujetador con una velocidad asombrosa (y por cierto, Hermione, llevaba tu sujetador rojo aquella noche) y con mucha facilidad. Luego del tanguita a juego (por cierto, también tuyo). Entonces me aupó con los brazos en la espalda. Me hizo apoyar encima de él y me miró a los ojos. Entró en mí avisándome con la mirada._

_-¿Y porque tan delicado…? –le pregunté, casi sin querer, de lo sorprendida que me dejó aquel gesto tan tierno-.  
>-Porque es tu primera vez… me equivoco? –negué con la cabeza, riéndome como una reverenda imbecil, y con la cabeza hecha un cacao espeso (una expresión para decir mareada).<br>-Eres mi primera serpiente, ¿Sabes? Y te diré que me lo esperaba de todos, menos de ti o lo s tuyos, que fuerais tan dulces… Eso es raro en un sileiry… sithirylie… bueno, en tu casa… -dije suprimiendo un espasmo-.  
>-Bueno…si quieres paro –dijo incorporándose. Le detuve con una mano y le amenacé<br>-como te atrevas a moverte de aquí…_

_El chico sonrió y agitó sus caderas con lentitud. Pronto noté que en el tiempo que estuvo quieto, mi nublada mente se había despejado un poco para dar paso al despejadísimo placer que ese chico me estaba dando. El caso es que no sentí dolor alguno en todo el rato que estuvimos juntos, contra la pared, casi desnudos escondidos de miradas indiscretas. Me acariciaba el pelo, enteraba sus dedos entre ellos, me besaba el cuello, la garganta, los pechos… Yo le acariciaba por todos lados, reconociendo sus rincones ocultos… Al final, estuvimos media hora quietos, entre caricias y besos, pero continuamos al poco… a la hora siguiente (o al menos eso cree mi mente de borracha, aunque con las prisas, el calor del momento y el miedo a ser descubiertos, seguro que no fueron más de veinte minutos) llegamos a un orgasmo que alcanzamos juntos, a la par, como si estuviera programado solo para nosotros._

-No tenía ni idea –dijo entonces Hermione, que acababa de terminar de escuchar el relato de su amiga Ginny- de que tú y Theo hubierais hecho eso a mis espaldas y a las espaldas de Draco y, encima, no nos lo hayáis contado hasta ahora!  
>-¿Theo? –preguntó extrañada la pelirroja-.<br>-Claro, Nott es su apellido, y él se llama Theodore. Draco le llama de vez en cuando Theo –explicó Hermione-, y claro, cada vez que viene a casa le digo así porque me acostumbré.  
>-Si… suena Sexy… -confesó la chica, cogiendo un cojín y acercándoselo a la cara sin darse cuenta-, igualito que el…<br>-La señora Malfoy también piensa que Nott es Sexy –dijo entonces Hermione, recordando las palabras de su suegra-.  
>-¡Pero podría ser su hijo!<br>-Ya, pero a esa mujer le gustan los retos, lo mismo y ahora que es viuda aprovecha para ver si tiene una oportunidad…  
>-¡Por encima de su futura esposa y madre de sus hijas! –reivindicó bromeando la pelirroja, mirando a Hermione con aire solemne-.<br>-¿Hijas? ¿Casarse? Para haberlo tenido tan escondido bien que has hecho planes de futuro, ¿no te parece? –bromeó Hermione-.  
>-Es broma, yo no me casaré nunca –dijo, esta vez en serio-. Es mas, dentro de una semana me voy a Australia a trabajar, y me teñiré el pelo de Rosa.<br>-¿Que qué? –dijo incrédula Hermione. En el piso de abajo se escucharon unas risas de varón que en ese momento las dos decidieron ignorar-.

-Que me voy a teñir el pelo de rosa –dijo Ginny, fingiendo no haber entendido la pregunta-.

-Ginny, te vas a Australia y no me lo has dicho, ¿Y me vuelves a explicar que te tiñes de rosa? –dijo enfadada Hermione-.

-Bueno, es que es… no sé como decírselo a mamá, le dará un infarto, ¡soy la tercera de sus hijos que se va a trabajar al extranjero!

-Tienes que decírselo a Molly, te vas a Australia en una semana –le reprendió su amiga-.

-Ya lo sé, Hermione, pero no se como decírselo. Después de lo de Ron…

-Aquello ocurrió hace un año, Ginny. Tu madre estará bien, no te preocupes por eso –le aseguró-. Yo he rehecho mi vida y ella ha sabido, sin duda alguna, hacer lo mismo. No tengas miedo. Es por culpa del trabajo, ¿no? Entonces díselo y lo comprenderá.

-Ya… Bueno, siempre se puede intentar que no me mande comida por correo, porque sino las lechuzas acabarán muertas de cansancio –bromeó la pelirroja, y cogió sonriendo una de las chocolatinas que había encima de la arrugada y desordenada colcha-. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Las Chicas son guerreras**

-buenos días… -susurró una voz en el oído del rubio-. ¿Sabes que día es hoy?  
>-… -el chico dio media vuelta y quedó de espaldas a Hermione, que retiró su pelo de la cara y se acercó a su oído tiernamente-.<br>-Pues mira esto… ¡Sonorus! –gritó.

Draco dio tal brinco que se cayó de la cama, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la pata de la cama y en el suelo. Frotándose la zona golpeada contra el suelo, se levantó de muy mal humor.

-¿Porque has hecho eso?  
>-Porque quiero demostrarte que día es hoy… -dijo contenta, sonriendo ante la ignorancia de la situación de su esposo-.<br>-¿Y es el día internacional de jode a Draco mientras duerme? –preguntó molesto, cogiendo las zapatillas de debajo de su cama-.  
>-No, bobo… ¡Accio zapatillas! –las zapatillas de Draco salieron de debajo de la cama. Él la miró molesto y se sentó en la cama para ponérselas, aún frotándose los ojos-.<br>-Sigo sin saber que día es hoy…  
>-¡Tonto! –exclamó entonces la castaña, harta de tener que explicarle todo y dándole con el cojín de la cama en la cara-. ¡Podemos hacer magia!<br>-¿Si? ¡¿En serio? –peguntó emocionado, cogió su varita y exclamó- ¡orchideus! –un ramo de las más bellas flores salió de la varita y se lo entregó a Hermione, y fue contentísimo a darse una ligera ducha en el cuarto de baño contiguo a su dormitorio-.

Al salir, Hermione conversaba por teléfono. Podía escuchar al otro lado fragmentos de conversación como "hoy no podemos, como no sea de noche…" o "está bien, vamos allá". Hermione colgó el teléfono y, sin mirar a Draco, le preguntó aun con la mirada fija en el aparato:

-¿Que pasa?  
>-¿Quien era? –Preguntó el ojigris-. Estabais entusiasmados hablando…<br>-¿Celoso, tal vez? –dijo divertida-. No, era Ginny. Esta noche habíamos pensado…  
>-¿Como que habéis pensado? ¿Otra noche yo solo con mi bebé? –dijo atemorizado-.<p>

-No, puedes dejárselo a mamá o a la señora Malfoy… El caso es que yo voy a salir esta noche con las chicas, porque Ginny se va a Australia en cinco días, y hoy era el único día que todas podíamos quedar.  
>-¿A donde…? Un momento, ¿como que vas a ir por ahí? ¿Tu? –preguntó con tono burlón-.<br>-¿Que?, ¿una chica como yo no puede ir por ahí? Soy joven –le recordó-. Tengo veintidós años, dentro de poco veintitrés.  
>-Si, pero no creo que, después de haber tenido un… -de repente se quedó callado: Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo -.<br>-¿Que no crees que qué? ¿Que no sea capaz de ligar como mis amigas ligarán esta noche? –dijo ella con una ceja levantada y los labios desaparecidos en una línea finísima-.  
>-Pues si… -dijo algo temeroso, pero firme-. Además, estas casada, no puedes ir por ahí con los chicos a ligar…<br>-…Eso ellos no lo saben…  
>-…Y tienes un hijo…<br>-¡No me pienso llevar al niño a un Pub, Draco! –Exclamó entonces, algo azorada-. Comprendo que la idea no te guste, porque todas están solteras y te imaginas el sitio en el que vamos a estar toda la noche, pero…  
>-¡Bien, Bien! –Aceptó entonces el chico, molesto por la respuesta que le estaba dando su mujer-. Pero te digo que no atraerás mucho la atención masculina con la ropa de siempre…<br>-¿Que insinúas ahora? ¿Qué mi ropa es aburrida? –exclamó Hermione enfadada-. Mejor me voy a casa de Ginny ya, porque se ve que esta conversación no llegará a buen puerto…  
>-¿Que? ¿Y el desayuno? –Descubrió una asesina mirada por parte de su esposa, y se quedó callado-. Bueno, pues a ver quien te consuela a ti mañana por la mañana, con una enorme resaca, sin tu marido al lado…-dijo, intentando meterle miedo-.<br>-Pues me busco otro marido… o no necesariamente tengo que casarme, ¿no? – Hermione insinuó aquello de tal manera que la vena de los celos saltó en el chico, se giró bruscamente y salió hecho un basilisco del salón.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, se puso su abrigo y salió a la fría calle de su casa, donde unos metros mas al oeste se encontraba la parada del metro que dejaba a Hermione hustamente enfrente de la casa de su amiga Ginny.

-¡Ginny! –llamó Hermione a su amiga, en la puerta de su casa-. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no abres?  
>-¡Ah! ¡Por dios! –una pelirroja salió alarmada de detrás del mostrador de la cocina, con una mano en el corazón, y abrió la puerta, alarmada-. No me des esos sustos, hija, que es demasiado temprano para que yo oiga el timbre de este estúpido apartamento de muggles.<br>-Quiero ver tu armario –le comunicó Hermione, ignorando olímpicamente la gran perorata de la chica sobre las horas de llamar a su puerta cuando ella aun no es persona-. Quiero pasármelo como nunca, no quiero reprimirme en nada y pienso disfrutar muchísimo con vosotras hoy –afirmó, alzando la voz involuntariamente-.  
>-Hermione, eso es decir mucho… ¿que pensará Draco?<br>-¡Que le den a Draco! -gritó-.  
>-¿Hermione, estás bien? –Dijo alarmada la ojiazul poniéndole una mano en la frente-. Te veo muy liberal… ¿Has discutido con Draco?<br>-¡Menudo es mi marido, Ginny, ni me lo menciones! Porque lo tengo atravesado en el gaznarte ahora mismo. Y mira, cogeré esto, esto y esto.

La ropa que había cogido del perchero era una faldita de volantes bastante corta, de color crema con flores estampadas; un top de tirantas rosa coral, con un gran letrero en letras plateadas con lentejuelas, que decía "_Die Mädchen sind kriegerisch_" (las chicas son guerreras), y unos zapatos de tacón que, aunque le quedaban algo pequeños, se podían arreglar con un poco de magia, muy hermosos y parecidos a unas sandalias, que se amarraban a las piernas.

-Si que te ha dado fuerte, ¿no? Incluso has sabido combinar tu estilo con mi ropa de armario que ya no uso a penas –se rió la pelirroja, poniéndose su falda vaquera y su top negro y dorado-. Vamos allá…  
>-Ah, ¿aun queda más? –se sorprendió Hermione, mirando a ver que le faltaba-.<br>-¡Claro tonta! –exclamó, dejando el café en su mesita de noche, Ginny, que rebuscaba en sus cajones y en miles de cajas en busca de pendientes, colgantes, pulsera y cosméticos-, ¡El maquillaje, el peinado, todo!  
>-Oh… ser como tu es duro…-dijo entonces Hermione, viendo como su amiga dejaba la habitación principal patas arriba-.<br>-Anda. Siéntate aquí –dijo señalando una silla en el salón y sacando del cajón un saquito de pinturas-.

La casa nueva de Ginny no era lo que se diría precisamente Grande: Comprendía de un salón, un baño, una cocina y un dormitorio. El salón era lo más grande, decorado en gris y blanco y con los muebles de madera oscura, salvo el sofá tapizado a rayas, lo que le daba un agradable contraste. Daba a un pequeño balcón con muchas plantas, aunque ninguna tenía flores. En el dormitorio había menos espacio, pues tenía dos armarios, donde guardaba la ropa según la estación (invierno/verano), y una gran cama de matrimonio, extrañamente más ancha de lo habitual _"para las visitas inesperadas"_ decía siempre Ginny, con una perversa sonrisa. El cuarto estaba pintado de color vino y paredes malvas, y encima de la cama había un espejito muy pequeño, con una luna tallada en el. A Hermione siempre le gustó esa habitación, pero Ginny siempre se quejaba del colchón de su cama, alegando que era muy viejo y que tenía muchas hundidas.

-Me imagino la cara de Draco cuando me vea mañana así vestida, llegando borracha a casa –se rió, pero vio que su amiga no compartía su broma al momento-.  
>-Ah, no, señorita, no llegarás borracha porque tienes un niño, y eso si que no lo voy a tolerar… tú beberás lo justito, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo, y Hermione vio por primera vez en Ginny el espíritu protector de la señora Weasley en acción-. ¡Estas guapísima!<br>-Me siento como una señorita de la noche –dijo, muy finamente (aunque eso no cambiase su significado real) Hermione-. Pero estoy bien, si.  
>-Lavender nos está esperando en el Pub, así que nos apareceremos… Luna y las Patil llegarán mas tarde –explicó Ginny-, porque le están presentando a Luna a un hermano que ellas tienen, y que dicen que es muy guapo, por cierto.<br>-Perfecto entonces, ¿No? Ya iba siendo hora de que Luna encontrara a alguien especial –dijo ella entonces, sonriendo-. Podemos irnos cuando quieras, Gin.

Agitando resueltamente su varita, la ojiazul desapareció con un "pum". Llegaron a n Pub (o a los lavabos al menos) muy iluminado. Al salir de allí, le dolían los ojos, por tanta oscuridad en contraste con los servicios de aquel local. A lo lejos vieron una chica que les alzaba un brazo desde la barra, y sin duda era Lavender, con su cabello rubio y rizado recogido en un elegante moño alto que no combinaba nada bien con su minifalda y sus botas de cuero altas.

-¡Lavender! ¿Que tal?  
>-¿y tu por aquí Hermione? –Dijo dándole un beso-. ¡No te esperabamos! Como desde que te casaste no hemos sabido nada de ti…<br>-Ya ves, hoy quiero recordar los viejos tiempos –le confesó Hermione, ordenandole al camarero una copa-.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-¡No, no y no! Yo tengo que ir a ver lo que estará haciendo… ¡no es justo que por una tontería se vaya a coquetear por ahí con otros hombres, Theodore!… la localizaré y la seguiré, ¿pero cómo hago yo eso?

Draco, mientras, estaba dando vueltas por la habitación de su lujosa mansión, miró la cama y como si de repente una llamita hubiese encendido sus neuronas, se fue hasta el cuarto de Hermione, seguido de cerca por su amigo, que intentaba, aunque en vano, tranquilizarle un poco.

-Donde lo habrá metido… ¡Aja! ¡Aquí está! –Draco sacó lo quehabía estado buscando: el pergamino de control mágico. Lo observó bien, sabía que Hermione no le había puesto un temporizador, y seguía registrando los hechizos y los lugares en los que se realizaban. Miró atentamente el mapa, y el último hechizo realizado por Hermione marcaba un Pub cerca de Gordon Street.

-Voy a ir a por ella –le dijo a su amigo. El moreno se agitó un poco el cabello, intentando poner en orden sus ideas-.

-Créeme, te hará mal ir allí y verla pasarlo bien con sus amigas, y si ela te descubre, te hará mal por el resto de tu vida que ella se entere de que no confías en su palabra –le aconsejó-. Aunque, si quieres darle una lección y así que ella piense que lo has hecho por su bien… pues yo puedo ayudarte.

Draco sonrió malignamente y, imitando a su esposa y su amiga, él y Nott se transportaron mágicamente al local de Gordon Street, donde había una cola enorme al otro lado del callejón para entrar al exclusivo pub. Ellos entraron al momento, pues parecía ser que el hechizo confundus era realmente efectivo.

Allí, al entrar, vio a Hermione. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de ir hacia allí y reconocerla, ver como iba vestida y maquillada, pero se contuvo: estaba allí de incógnito. Así que se sentó en la barra, se transformó un poco la cara para no ser reconocido e hizo lo propio con Theodore, a quien aclaró el pelo y modificó su nariz, y observaron desde allí.

Hermione charlaba animadamente con Padma Patil, la gemela Ravenclaw de Hogwarts, que parecía que acababa de llegar pues había soltado en ese momento su chaqueta en una silla alta. Vio como Parvati y Ginny ya habían encontrado un quehacer, y bailaban muy pegaditas a unos chicos que las habían invitado a bailar. Luna, Lavender y Hermione estaban sentadas, pero Padma estaba de pie y un poco inclinada, lo que dejaba a la vista un pronunciado escote para unos pechos algo pequeños.

Se llevaron a Lavender, y un chico mas se acercó, se inclinó a Hermione y le susurró algo para que solo ella lo oyera. Draco se puso rojo de ira en ese mismo instante, con las mejillas encendidas de celos, hasta que se percató que aquel chico era Theodore, que había comenzado un plan suicida e improvisado para desenmascarar las verdaderas intenciones de Hermione. Ella se levantó, y corrió hasta la pista de baile, y entonces pudo comprobarse la ropa que llevaba: Una faldita cortísima y un top que dejaba sus pechos, ahora mas crecidos por las hormonas acumuladas de su anterior embarazo, más evidentes que nunca. Aunque su vientre no demostraba haber tenido un hijo en ningún momento, sus atributos de mujer habían surtido efecto para llamar la atención de los chicos, o eso pensaba ella. Draco nunca había ido a bailar así con Hermione, puesto que la conoció en unas condiciones no muy buenas, pero le habría gustado hacer lo mismo que cualquier pareja normal, salir a cenar, al cine y luego a bailar, para recogerse tarde y levantarse al mediodia. Y entonces, la música normal se cambió por una mucho más provocativa, algo muy electrónico que Draco nunca antes había oído, pero que incitaba a bailar. Hermione seguía bailando tal como antes, si acercarse demasiado, solo divirtiéndose. Se contorneaba, le miraba a los ojos, y hacía que ese chico se enrojeciera cuando agitaba sus nalgas. Los estaba vigilando muy cautelosamente… entonces, lo vio: Hermione pegó la espalda contra estomago al chico, o más bien el chico (Nott) se acercó a ella desde atrás, moviéndose, y el muchacho le acariciaba las caderas, y la cintura, marcándole el ritmo del baile. A Hermione se le notaba claramente incómoda y, tratando de ser educada, intentaba retirarse, aunque sin éxito. Draco no pudo más: Se levantó, volvió a transformar su cara y se adelantó a la pista de baile, cogió a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa y, olvidando por un momento las transformaciones que le había hecho a su cara y que era Theodore, le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz. Entonces Hermione le hizo agacharse, cuando los demás chicos del local ya habían comenzado a gritar y (algunos) a golpearse entre ellos, y anduvieron hasta los servicios donde agitó la varita y como bien pudo Hermione realizó una aparición conjunta.

-¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo? –gritó Draco cuando llegaron a casa. Paseaba de un lado a otro por el frente de la gran chimenea, y miraba a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados y los pelos revueltos de la ira-. ¿Que hacías con ese chico?  
>-¡Yo no hacía nada! ¿Se puede saber porque estas así? ¿Que crees que hice la noche que te deje solo con Jack? –le preguntó Hermione-. Jugar al mus?<br>-¡oh, no, ahí sí que ya has colmado el vaso de mi paciencia! –le espetó el chico, mirándola con ojos desorbitados-. ¡Como se te ocurre! ¿Porque hiciste eso? ¿Acaso no te basta con tener un marido, un hijo y una vida feliz?  
>-¡Quería demostrarte que todavía puedo ser atractiva para otras personas que no sean tu! ¿Tan malo es querer eso? –le preguntó entonces ella, alzando también la voz-.<br>-¡No! ¡Pero podrías demostrarlo de otra manera! –el niño comenzó a llorar, en la habitación contigua, donde la señora Malfoy seguro que estaba escuchando cada palabra aunque no se atreviera a intervenir-. ¡¿A caso no lo entiendes?  
>-¡¿El que no entiendo Draco? ¿Que tú crees que soy de tu posesión solo por haberme casado contigo? En el altar prometí respetarte, y eso he hecho, ¡no hice nada malo!<br>-¡Eso que hacías mientras bailabas no era respetarme!  
>-Yo tengo mis frenos, ¡nunca llegaría a nada con ningún otro! –le reprochó-. Y ese chico se estaba pasando de la raya, lo admito, ¡pero yo intenté alejarme!<br>-¡No hay manera de saber como habría reaccionado el chico, Hermione! Si no supiera que era Nott Disfrazado, no sé que…  
>-Me estas acusando de ser una… una… -miró a la pared donde se escuchaba llorar a su hijo, y comprendió que lo que iba a decir era mejor que no lo escuchara ni él ni la señora Malfoy-. ¡Me acusas de zorra, Draco! –añadió en un tono de voz que rozaba el susurro, aunque con la intensidad de un grito-.<br>-¿Yo? De eso nada, ¡te estoy diciendo que podrías haber echo mas que bailar con ese tipo porque podrías haber bebido!  
>-Lo que pasa es que solo piensas en ti, no piensas en que mi amiga se va esta semana, ni en que llevo meses si nver a mis amigas, solo piensas en ti, en ti y mas en ti, ¡eres un miserable egoísta como tu padre!<p>

Había metido el dedo en la llaga. Draco se irguió, corrió hacia ella, que retrocedió asustada hasta un rincón, y la agarró de la muñeca levantándole la otra mano amenazadoramente. Hermione cerró los ojos esperando el golpe…

_*-No, papa! –dijo corriendo hacia su madre y abrazándola. Lloró desconsoladamente en su regazo. De un tirón, el chico fue arrebatado de los brazos de su inconsciente madre y empujado a un rincón, mientras observaba horrorizado y asustado como su padre la golpeaba una vez, y otra, y otra…*_

Draco bajó la mano lentamente, y aupó a Hermione con ojos empañados. Hermione le miró, y notó como el chico la encerraba en un cálido abrazo, un abrazo de necesidad… Hermione le acarició el pelo, mientras el muchacho se desplomaba en su hombro, llorando silenciosamente.

-Lo… lo siento, lo siento mucho cariño, no quería… no lo dije en serio… - Hermione le miró a los ojos, y secó una de sus lagrimas-. Lo siento, no quería… de verdad…  
>-No hace falta que te disculpes –respondió con un gesto de la mano que le restaba importancia-. Yo sí lo siento, no debí… iba a hacer algo horrible, pero no… No voy a pensar ni una vez mas en eso, nunca más…<br>- No me has hecho nada… eso es lo importante… -dijo, algo dudosa-.  
>-No, no, eso fue un impulso, yo no quería… yo jamás… yo no soy como mi padre –concluyó, aun sollozando un poco-. Merlín, me has visto llorar…<br>-¡Eres mi marido! No es extraño… ¡pero, tu, el Gran Draco Malfoy…!  
>-Oh, déjalo ya –dio intentando sonreír... Pero no pudo, y el llanto volvió a inundar su garganta, que tragaba con dificultad. Agachó la cabeza, y Hermione se la levantó poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla del rubio-. Eh, mírame. No tomes en serio nada de eso. Tu padre es un ser despreciable, que ha acabado condenado a muerte por torturar a su propio hijo. Tu eres un ángel caído del mismo cielo que ha venido al suelo solo para hacerme… perdón, hacernos –dijo , pensando en su niño- la personas más felices del mundo, ¿me oyes? Tu nunca serás como tu padre.<br>-Te quiero… -dijo en un susurro. Se le quebró la voz y beso a la chica, lenta y dulcemente, como alargando el momento, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera besarla en su vida. Llevó a Hermione hasta su habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraban allí, puesto que Hermione había terminado por instalarse en el cuarto de Draco. Allí la tumbó en la cama. Hermione sintió su piel rozar con la del chico, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Hacía mucho tiempo que, tanto el niño como sus obligaciones, no les dejaban sentir ese tipo de placeres, no tenían un momento de paz, de intimidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no eran amantes. Hermione miro al muchacho a los ojos, esos grises ojos que no se podían descifrar, pero vio en ellos un destello de amor, de sutileza, de cariño… Le acercó a ella con la mano en su cuello y le comenzó a besar de una forma apaciguada. Así, aunque lenta y dulcemente, se empezó a notar que la ropa molestaba entre ellos. Hermione le quitó suavemente la camisa, mirándole a los ojos. Aun los tenía enrojecidos un poco por haber llorado. Hermione se sentía en parte mal por haberle provocado, a pesar de saber que ella no llevaba ni la mitad de razón que se atribuía. Pero entonces una vocecilla en su cerebro le susurró: Orgullo. Si, él la había provocado. Aunque ese no era momento de pensar. Draco le había quitado el top rosa, y observaba la prenda elástica como pensando que algo tan pequeño no le podría haber cabido a nadie. Después, y con cierta sorpresa para Hermione, le quitó el sujetador a la primera. Hermione, un poco sorprendida pero a la vez orgullosa, le sacó lentamente los pantalones, recorriendo con la mirada cada parte que quedaba al descubierto. Draco sonreía. La muchacha había comenzado a ocuparse de mantener la sensualidad, arrastrando con los dedos su slip, como siempre verdes, y cuando los resbaló hasta los pies los hizo a un lado de la cama, con el resto de su ropa. Draco le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, mientras ella sin querer se ponía roja cada vez que escuchaba algo fuera de lo normal, o especialmente romántico. La voz de Draco sonaba muy suave y serena, y también con el tono de voz cercano a un susurro. Eso le daba un toque sensual, que Hermione por mucho que quiso no pudo esquivar. Consiguió quitarle la ropa interior, y ahora la única que la llevaba era ella. Draco se inclinó, colocó los dedos meñiques entre sus braguitas, y fue bajándolas poco a poco. Cuando se deshizo de ellas, acarició sus piernas, y se llevó con ella la mini falda. El uno frente al otro, comenzaron a acariciarse, reconociéndose el uno al otro. Hermione se estremecía con cada caricia, y el chico se deleitaba con solo su presencia, pero el deseo físico tiene sus límites… así que la atrajo más hacia él, y entró en ella con suavidad. Hermione gimió muy bajito, y sonrió mirando a su marido. A pesar de estar enfadado, dolido, e incluso llorando, seguía siendo el de siempre.

Con sus movimientos, pensó que Hermione estaba más… activa de lo normal, por así llamarlo. La miró a los ojos, y vio que le sonreían. Ella agitaba sus caderas sentada en el regazo del chico, que tumbado en la cama no dejaba de acariciar ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo, su pelo, sus labios y su cuello. En un momento concreto, vio como Hermione dudaba si detenerse o seguir, con una mirada inquisitiva, como esperando solucionar algo que no estaba yendo del todo bien. Pero con un espasmo de placer, Hermione cerró los ojos y se olvido completamente de sus preocupaciones, sintiendo el calambre recorrer su vientre, y sabiendo que el chico también disfrutaba con su baile de caderas, su choque de miradas y alientos y sus besos regados por su pecho y su vientre hasta el ombligo. Draco se incorporó y la sentó as cómodamente, estando él apoyado en la cabecera de su cama, y ahí con sus manos en sus caderas comenzó a guiar sus movimientos, que pronto se hicieron rapidos y casi desesperados. Después, un golpe de placer les sacudió violentamente (comparado, claro esta, con la tranquilidad de sus actos).

-¿Que te paso antes, Hermione? –Dijo Draco cuando terminó de recuperar el aliento, tumbado junto a ella en su cama con dosel y sábanas de seda. Entonces la oyó suspirar, apoyada en su pecho, casi dormida-.  
>-Que recordé una cosa importante que deberíamos haber hecho… pero por una vez no pasará nada –aseguró, aunque sabiendo que si que podría pasar algo-.<br>-¿El qué?  
>-Usar protección, cielo... –le comentó ella, quedándose dormida casi por completo-. Usar protección.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: La despedida. **

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos. Aun era de noche, o al menos estaba todo oscuro en su habitación, que no tenía las cortinas cerradas. Cuando vio que no tenía tanta pereza como recién despertada, se levantó y entornó los ojos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación: estaba oscuro. Bajó las escaleras y miró el reloj del pasillo: ¡Las 7 de la mañana!

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡Draco tiene que ir a trabajar! –exclamó. Luego miró el calendario ue estaba en la cocina, cuando llegó lista para hacer el desayuno antes de que su marido terminara de vestirse-. Oh, por Merlín, no es verdad –se lamentó-. 1Me ha vuelto a pasar, hoy es domingo…!

Con un suspiro de alivio, fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de capuchino recién hecho, pues ya que lo había preparado le daba algo de pena dejarlo ahí, frio y sin espuma. Pero se llevo la sorpresa de que ya había alguien ahí.

-Quien es? –dijo asustada-. Tengo una varita. ¡Identifíquese!  
>-Tranquila Hermione –dijo encendiendo la luz-. Solo soy, Nott.<br>-Ah, Theodore… no me des esos sustos hombre, y menos a las siete de la mañana… -le pidió Hermione, y pensándolo bien decidió hacer una pregunta que le había parecido apropiada-. ¿que haces aquí?  
>-Dormí aquí.<br>-Ah.. Draco no me ha avisado… -le explicó, a modo de disculpa-.  
>-Es que no se lo dije –confesó el chico-. Me colé por la puerta (vuestra querida criada me abrió) y he dormido en el sofá de la salita. Pensaba robar un poco de comida del frigorífico e irme antes de que despertarais… Por cierto, ¿me darías algo de comer?<br>-¿No has conseguido robar nada, eh? –Bromeó Hermione, sirviéndole unas tostadas con mermelada-.  
>-No, como se suponía que no estaba en la casa, y te has levantado a las siete un domingo, pues… -le recriminó-.<br>-¡Ah, tonto! Si nos hubieras dicho que dormías hoy aquí tendría algo mas especial para desayunar… No, espera, creo que tengo algo–le reprendió Hermione. De las puertas de encima del fregadero sacó un bizcocho de chocolate casero y dos tazas, donde sirvió el capuchino con mucha espuma de leche para ella-. Sírvete tu mismo, lo he hecho yo.  
>-Gracias – sonrió y cortó un pedazo grande-. Y dime, ¿sabes algo de Ginny…?<br>-No, se fue de fiesta con nosotras hace como cinco días, el martes, y no he vuelto a saber de ella. Se va hoy, por cierto –le anunció-.  
>-¿se va? ¿Quieres decir que se va a ver a alguien? –preguntó-. De todos modos no era para quedar con ella, ni para verla, era solo…<br>-No, bobo, a se va Australia, por lo del trabajo… -le explicó-.

Nott se atragantó con el bizcocho a medio tragar que estaba ingiriendo. Hermione conjuró un vaso de agua rápidamente y le hizo beber. Cuando ambos hubieron recuperado el aliento, el muchacho miró con sus penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico a la castaña, quien le miraba preocupado. Había palidecido de repente y parecía no darse mucha cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir Hermione.

-¿Que se va…? ¿A Australia…? –Su mano se deslizó por su bolsillo y palpó en su interior-. No es posible…  
>-Si, ¿no te lo dijo? Si parecía muy entusiasmada contigo –dijo contrariada. Alcanzó un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate y se lo sirvió en un plato de taza de té, donde lo partió en dos y se comió con ansias la primera mitad-.<br>-Hermione, tienes que ayudarme –le pidió entonces el moreno-. Necesito que me digas donde se va a quedar, o que me des una foto de su hotel, o su casa, ¡o algo!  
>-Si, si, tranquilo, se quedará en una casita de alquiler –le informó Hermione, haciendo memoria-. No es como el caldero chorreante, todo mugriento, es bonita y agradable, y muy cómoda para una persona.<br>-Si, bien, vale, ¿pero tienes una foto o algo? –insistió impaciente el chico-.  
>-si… mira –dijo sacando una foto de los imanes de la nevera-. ¿Pero para que la quieres?<br>-No, tu solo… déjamela hasta que se vaya, ¿quieres? –le pidió el chico-. Por favor.  
>-Si, por supuesto, Nott, pero… oh, tomate eso ya que se te enfría el café –comentó Hermione, comprendiendo que el muchacho pretendí olvidar el tema por el momento. Juntos y en silencio terminaron de desayunar, y Hermione le cerró amablemente la puerta al chico, que se despidió con la mano de ella desde dentro de su lujoso coche muggle-.<p>

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Hermione se encontró a Nott en la cocina de su gran mansión. Draco se había despertado y había llevado a Jack hacia abajo con él. El niño estaba muy crecidito, había aprendido unas pocas palabras y estaba aprendiendo a andar, y su padre le animaba, orgulloso, a cada cosa nueva que iba aprendiendo. Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con él, al fin y al cabo era su madre, pero ella comprendía que su hijo y su marido compartían un vinculo especial.  
>Al llegar a la cocina, conversaron durante mucho rato, hasta que, una hora antes de partir a despedir a su querida Ginny, Hermione les propuso dar una vuelta por los alrededores del aeropuerto.<p>

-¿Y si comemos? –Dijo Hermione-. Tengo hambre.  
>-Hermione, te acabas de comer un sándwich, un helado, dos cajitas de buñuelos con chocolate, tres gofres y un vaso de un cuarto de litro de chocolate caliente. Y sigues teniendo hambre? No lo veo sano, porque solo comes porquerías.<br>-Oh, lo siento doctor, por querer comer algo cuando tengo hambre… -dijo irónica, comprando en una tienda comida precalentada en una fiambrera de aluminio-.  
>-Solo digo que comer tanto no es sano… te echaras a perder el estomago –dijo el rubio muy serio-.<br>-Correré el riesgo –aceptó Hermione, mirándole mientras comía patatas fritas mojadas en salsa-.  
>-Oh, de acuerdo, pero como no te cuides no seré yo quien te atienda –le avisó-.<br>-Pues me atiende la primita de mi difunto ex marido… por cierto, quisiera ir a verle al… ya sabes, al cementerio… ¿me acompañaras? –Dijo mirando, esta vez seria y un poco incómoda, a su marido-.  
>-¿a ver a Weasley? Está bien… -contestó resueltamente-.<p>

En ese momento se encontraron con Theodore, que salía de una tienda de chucherías y con una gran bolsa de gominolas sin azúcar, y que había escuchado parte de la conversación que estaban manteniendo Draco y Hermione.

-No sé si estoy muy perdido o no, pero… ¿tú estabas casada? –Preguntó sorprendido el muchacho-.  
>-Si… con Ron Weasley, de Gryffindor. ¿Te acuerdas de el? –preguntó, insegura, aunque sabiendo que era el hermano de Ginny y que, por consiguiente, recordaría que era su hermano… aunque podría ser que no recordara cuál de todos ellos era-.<br>-si, nunca me cayó bien… a veces era muy cruel –afirmó, aunque disculpa´dnose con la mirada a Hermione-. Y que pasó, ¿te divorciaste?  
>-No… bueno, el murió –le explicaba ella mientras comía mas salsa, esta vez mojando con un poco e pan que traía su comida en una bolsa-. Por eso busque trabajo en casa, y así conocí de verdad a Draco, después de tantos años.<br>-Ah… entonces estoy bien encaminado –acertó el chico-. Es bueno saber que la memoria no le está fallando a uno.  
>-pues… ¡ah, mirad! ¡Allí esta Ginny! –Dijo corriendo como una loca hacia una cabellera pelirroja, y le dio un beso en la mejilla que resonó por el eco del vacío aeropuerto. Entonces notó que se había pinchado con algo-.<br>-Vaya, Hermione, no sabía que me tenias tanto cariño… -dijo una voz ronca-.  
>-Oh, por Merlín, Bill! –Dijo soltándose del cuello del muchacho, de unos treinta y un años-. Eso te pasa por tener el pelo tan largo.<br>-Yo también me alegro de verte –dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla tostada de la chica-.  
>-¡Hermione! –Dijeron dos voces al unísono-.<br>-¡Que de tiempo, chicos! –Dijo con voz ahogada al notar el peso de los gemelos en un abrazo-.  
>-Quiero que sepas que no veo bien que estés con el hurón –le dijo firmemente Fred, mirando de reojo al chico-.<br>-Bueno, pero es lo que hay chicos, tengo que rehacer mi vida ¿no?  
>-sí, pero te confesaré una cosa –le dijo George, mirándo con ojos maliciosos al muchacho que se colocaba con su hijo tras ella-: me gustaba más cuando era un animalito peludo de color blanco.<br>-Ja, ja, George –dijo sonriente-. ¿Y Charlie?  
>-Aquí –anunció una voz grave saliendo del mar de pelirrojos y abrazando a Hermione-. ¿Como estas? La última noticia que tuve de ti es que te habías casado y que tenías un hijo… pobre Ron, el siempre había querido tener un hijo contigo –se lamentó-. Seguro que estaría feliz de que al menos unos de los dos haya conseguido su sueño.<br>-yo también pienso lo mismo, Charlie, gracias –le agradeció Hermione, cogiéndole una mano sonriente-.  
>-¿Y quien es tu acompañante, no nos presentas, Hermione? –Dijo Charlie, que no sabia nada de ellos porque había estado incomunicado en Rumania, con sus dragones y con <em>Norberta<em>, su "mascota"-.  
>-Es mi… marido… -dijo suavemente-. Y el padre de esto –añadió sonriendo, señalando al niño que estaba mirando de reojo a todos los pelirrojos desde los brazos de su padre-.<br>-Ah, pues encantado de conocerte –dijo estrechándole la mano. Al igual que Bill, tampoco conocía a Malfoy, y no sabía como había sido en los años de colegio, y por tanto no tenía ningún tipo de rencor-.  
>-¿Donde está Percy? –Peguntó Hermione, sabiendo la respuesta-.<br>-No ha venido, como habrás podido imaginar.  
>-Ese chico nunca escarmentará… -dijo penosamente-. Al menos habla con tus padres, ¿no?<br>-No, solo con Bill –dijo George-. Aunque le echamos de menos. Ahora no tenemos a nadie a quien gastarle bromas pesadas, ni con quien probar los productos de Sortilegios Weasley, ¿verdad, Fred?  
>-¿solo por eso le echáis de menos? –dijo divertida-. Sois igualitos que hace seis años, ni un cambio, chicos.<br>-¿Y dónde está mi nuera favorita? –preguntó la mujer que se escondía detrás de toda la maraña pelirroja (y de la calva brillante del patriarca de los Weasley).  
>-¡Señora Weasley! –dijo abrazando a la rechoncha mujer pelirroja que había tras de sí. Algunas canas lucían orgullosamente en su pelo, recogido en una cola alta-.<br>-¿como estas, cariño?  
>-Muy bien… mire esto –dijo volviéndose y dándole la espalda-.<br>-Oh, ¡pero si es el bebe más lindo del mundo!  
>-Si, me recuerda –dijo Bill, hablando a su madre- a cuando volviste del hospital la ultima vez, con lo que todos creíamos que era un niño. Y al final llego Ginny.<br>-Que por cierto, he sido la última en ser saludada –dijo una aguda vocecilla con desdén. Miró inquisitivamente a Draco, y palideció un poco al ver a Nott-. Hermione, ¿podría hablar un segundo contigo?  
>-Si, claro –aceptó Hermione, mirándola extrañada-.<p>

Se fueron apartando de la gente con una soltura digna de Ginny Weasley. Hermione la siguió, hasta que quedaron apartadas de la familia de pelirrojos, que atosigaban al rubio con preguntas acerca de su vida con Hermione.

-A ver, ¿por qué esta él –señaló al moreno- aquí?  
>-Porque quería despedirse de ti, se apenó mucho cuando se enteró de tu marcha. ¿Que tiene de malo? –preguntó extrañada-.<br>-Pues tiene de malo, Hermione, que me he enterado de que no es lo que aparenta ser. Recuerdas a Bulstrode?  
>-Como olvidarla a ella y a su gato –dijo pensando con nostalgia en su segundo curso cuando su cara quedo llena de pelo y le quedó cola, victima de una mala conjunción de pelos en una pocino multijugos-. ¿Porque la nombras ahora, después de tanto tiempo?<br>-Porque es su "amiga" personal –dijo sin rodeos-. Draco me lo "contó".  
>-¿Porque recalcas el "contó"?<br>-porque le puse veritaserum en el zumo de naranja el día en que me quede a dormir e vuestra casa –confesó, rapidísimo y muy bajito para achantar el golpe de su amiga, que llegó en forma de bofetada en su brazo-.  
>-¿Que has embrujado a mi marido? –Dijo sorprendida la ojimiel-. ¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso para hacer eso?<br>-Pero eso no viene al caso, Hermione. El caso es que me lo contó todo, y no pienso compartir nada con una Slytherin, y menos si lo que tengo que compartir es a otro Slytherin.  
>-¡Deja la competición de las casas Ginny! –Le reprendió su amiga-. ¡No estás en Hogwarts, esto es la vida real, así que compórtate! –le reprendió-. Si no piensas que las casas pueden no importar, mírano a mí y a Draco. ¿Le has preguntado si es cierto eso que te ha contado Draco? –preguntó-.<br>-No-respondió-.  
>-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?<br>-No –volvió a responder cansinamente-.  
>-¿Le has dejado que él te lo diga?<br>-No…  
>¿Has hablado con él? –Preguntó ya desesperada Hermione, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo a su amiga enrojecer de la vergüenza-.<br>-Pues… No.

-Ahí tienes la prueba. Eres una cabezota –le acusó la chica-.  
>-Me da igual –en ese momento, por megafonía sonó la voz de una señorita que anunciaba que el vuelo Inglaterra-Australia partía en tres minutos-.<br>-Vamos, hay que despedir a tu familia –le avisó Hermione-.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la familia Weasley, quien estaba ahora mas ocupada un mirando a Nott. Hermione se puso entre el y su marido, de forma en que le pudiera proteger en caso de que hubiera un ataque masivo de pelirrojos enfurecidos.

-Cariño, cuídate, y no hagas locuras, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo el señor Weasley, abrazando a su hija con ternura-.  
>-Eso mismo, cielo –dijo la señora Weasley sumándose al abrazo de su esposo-.<br>-Si, y acuérdate de nosotros, cómpranos un recuerdo –dijeron los gemelos, y le dieron cada uno un beso en la mejilla-.  
>-Peque, no te mates en el camino, y procura no marearte en el avión –bromeó Charlie, y junto a Bill la estrecharon entre sus brazos. La señora Weasley había empezado a llorar.<br>-Oh, vamos mamá, no llores, solo me iré seis meses, no será tanto… puedo aparecerme, ¿recuerdas?  
>-si, cielo, si –aceptó la señora Weasley-, tienes razón…<br>-¿Ginny? –dijo tímido el rubio. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró al oído-. He oído que en Australia hacen puenting. Si lo practicas, haz una foto y enséñanosla, ¿de acuerdo pelirroja?  
>-vale –dijo riendo. Se giró y ella y Hermione quedaron la una en frente de la otra.<br>-¿Sabes que, Gin? Las chicas irán a verte cada fin de semana, y Draco y yo te enviaremos comida cada dos días, que sabemos que no sabes cocinar.  
>-¿Como que no sabe cocinar? –Exclamó la señora Weasley, quien no tenía ni idea de eso-. ¿Porque no me lo has dicho? ¡Te habría enviado comida al apartamento!<br>-No es nada, mama… chivata –le susurró a Hermione por lo bajo. Se abrazaron fuertemente. Ya solo quedaba Nott-.  
>-¿Y bien? –dijo Ginny severamente al pasar por su lado. Este no se inmutó ante la mirada de la pelirroja, sino que se quedó impasible. Metió la mano en su bolsillo (Hermione reparo que era el mismo donde había metido la mano esa mañana) y sacó una caja, como las cajitas chinas, esas que se meten una dentro de otra. La puso en su mano y le dijo- ábrela cuando llegues allí.<p>

Y Ginny, sorprendida y algo dolida porque no le había hecho ni un gesto de cariño (que en realidad era lo que estaba esperando, una despedida romántica como en las películas _Muggles_ que le había enseñado Hermione), subió al avión y saludo con la mano a sus familiares y a Draco y Hermione hasta que despegó y tuvieron que Salir de la pista, viendo como el aparato se elevaba en el aire miles de metros, coreado pro el "!ay va, vuelan sin magia!" de un sorprendido señor Weasley.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: Viktor y Alice, una mezcla explosiva**

-¡Hermione! Vamos, a levantarse…  
>No quiero… -dijo con voz ronca y tapándose la cara con la almohada-. Tengo ganas de chocolate.<br>-¿Otra vez? –Preguntó aguantándose la risa- como si no hubieras comido ya bastante para toda tu vida… -ironizó-.  
>-Payaso –le espetó ella-.<br>-Vamos, le tienes que dar de comer a Jack, es tu turno.

-Oh, que pereza –se quejó Hermione-. Porque es mi niño y le quiero como a mi vida, que sino…  
>.Y… bueno, Ginny te espera abajo –le dijo el chico inseguro de su reacción, esperando la reacción de la muchacha, que ya se había puesto la bata y buscaba sus zapatillas-.<br>-¿ no se fue a Australia ayer, o me lo he imaginado yo?  
>-Si, pero dice que es muy urgente y que tiene que verte de inmediato.<br>-¿Por qué? Si se fue ayer, no ha podido pasar nada interesante desde entonces… esta chica es tonta –farfulló debajo del mar de mantas que colgaban por debajo de su cama, buscando las zapatillas-. Vale… ¡pero que conste que es en contra de mi voluntad, y solo porque es mi amiga!

Hermione fue al baño, cambió a Jack su pañal y se miró en el espejo: tenía los cabellos alborotadísimos, tanto que creyó que si metía la mano no conseguiría sacarla de allí; los ojos semi-cerrados, y el pijama tenía muchísimas arrugas y dos manchitas pequeñas de chocolate. Decidió arreglarse un poco antes de desayunar. Se vistió con un camisón largo limpio, se peinó (mágicamente, porque esos enredos de pelo no hay mago que los quite) y bajó a desayunar.

-¡Ginny! ola, cielo… que haces tu aquí?  
>-Solo venía a decirte que, bueno, vayas mañana por la noche a casa de las patil porque… po-porque… porque quieren ayudarte con los EXTASIS +20 –dijo inquieta la chica, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina-.<br>-¿Y porque ellas? Y bájate de mi encimera –añadió, y la muchacha se bajó y tuvo que sentarse en un banco alto-.  
>-Pues porque ya sabes que trabajan en el ministerio, y sabes que tus examinadores son información conficencial, pero… gracias a mi… -insinuó, o más bien le anunció-, sabemos que ellas son las que te examinaran en herbología y pociones… tranquila, no serán muy duras –le aseguró-.<br>-Si conseguí hacer una poción multijugos seguro que aprobaré, no me preocupa eso –le dijo Hermione-. ¿Y solo has venido a contarme eso?  
>-Pues, bueno… solo eso... En realidad, quería comentarte una cosa, pero he decidido que… -inquieta, se retorc´ñia las manos de nuevo en su regazo, y Hermione estaba completamente segura de lo que su amiga había querido decirle, y también de por qué se había arrepentido-. Y que Draco me ha dicho que te espera en el salón, para desayunar, dice que ya le ha dado el desayuno él al niño y que no te preocupes, que te camiba el turno. Me tengo que ir –dijo, sonriendo tristemente-, he cogido cita con un peluquero.<br>-¿para que? –preguntó hrmione-. Si llevas el pelo genial.  
>-para teñirme de rosa hija, ¿para que si no se coge cita en un peluquero? –preguntó, como si pintarse el pelo de colores inusuales y chillones fuera lo que mas se hacía en una peluquería-. Allí todos hablan como si tuvieran un pelo en la boca –rió- y no hablan ingles muy bien…<br>-ay, que cosas dices, Ginny… adiós amiga, pásatelo bien ¿vale? –dijo abrazándola-.  
>-Si, te traeré un recuerdo –prometió. Ya estaba a punto de volver a su casa, en el otro lado del mundo, por la chimenea, cuando Hermione le hizo la pregunta que menos deseaba escuchar-.<br>-¿Y la cajita?  
>-Ah, bueno, te acuerdas de… de la cajita –dijo nerviosa Ginny, y la miró a los ojos: sin duda era de aquello de lo que Ginny realmente había querido hablar con ella y que no había reunido valor para contarle-. Eso, pues… todavía no la he abierto.<br>-¡Pues ábrela ya! –le insistió-. Si no te pones manos a la obra nunca vas a abrirla, eres una Gryffindor, sé valiente.  
>-No… quiero abrirla sola. Te prometo que te aviso con lo que sea, ¿vale? Estate atenta a la Chimenea, por si ves mi cabeza asomando –y con un "puff" desapareció.<p>

Hermione caminó por el pasillo, con su niño oyéndola llegar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hacia un mes más o menos que el niño había dejado de alimentarse por biberones y comenzaba con su comida triturada o en puré. Al llegar a la puerta del salón, oyó mucho revuelo. Escuchó una voz suave, seguida de un gritito de emoción, un destello verde y pasos apresurados. La puerta se abrió sola, como normalmente. Hermione lamentó que se abriera tan despacio. Draco estaba de pie, con las manos detrás de la espalda y a s lado, había una cabellera rubia que a Hermione le sonaba mucho, pero que ahora lucia muy cortita, y que también llevaba las manos detrás de su espalda, como era su costumbre.

-¡¿Alice? –exclamó Hermione, corriendo a abrazarla. La chica e quejó de sus costillas y pidió aire, y Hermione se separó sonriendo-. ¿Que haces aquí?  
>-Eh… -dijo Draco, algo nervioso- pues ha venido a vernos y… eh… bueno, a ver a Jack –afirmó, y le dio un pequeño empujón a la niña para que hablara-.<p>

-Si, Herms, eso mismo –aseguró la niña, de ahora seis años, y diez centímetros mas alta-.  
>-Ah, perfecto, pues… -Hermione se giró a cerrar la puerta y, con un golpe seco, no escucho el movimiento sospechoso producido por los rubios tras ella-. Y bueno… ¿te preparamos la habitación, o no vas a quedarte a dormir?<br>-¡Si! Vamos juntas a preparar la habitación –se animó la rubia, y miró a Draco con una significativa mirada de "_yo me encargo de esto_"-.  
>-Draco… -pidió Hermione, a sabiendas de que anne estaba con ellas esperando en la puerta para ayudarlas con la ropa de cama-, el niño, tómalo…<br>-No tengo que hacer nada, ¿no? –preguntó asustado-. Ya sabes que JJack a veces me supera –bromeó entonces, haciéndole cariños a su hijo-.  
>-Entretenle, pero acaba de comer –le advirtió-, no le agites o vomitará como te pasó la ultima vez.<br>-Ah, fue por eso –cayó en la cuenta Draco-; de acuerdo, nada de moverse.

Las tres chicas subieron las escaleras con un poco de cansancio, aunque muy contentas de que la niña hubiera venido a pasar un tiempo con ellos en la mansión.

-Oiga, señorita Alice… tiene usted un corte de pelo precioso esta vez –le halagó anne-. ¿Cómo es que se ha decidido a cortarse el cabello, con lo hermosa que estaba con su melena larga?

-Es cierto –dijo Hermione, abriendo ya las sábanas blancas de algodón y tirando de los extremos de abajo mientras anne tiraba de los de arriba-. ¿Quien te ha hecho ese corte tan… radical? –pregunto la castaña interesada.  
>-Mi abuela –explicó-.<br>-¿Y porque? No creía que la Señora Malfoy fuera tan… radical –añadió anne, usando las mismas palabras de Hermione a falta de otras mas significativas-.  
>-Porque se me pegaron los pelos con un chicle –dijo avergonzada la chica-. Y no hubo manera de hacerlo salir de mi pelo. Pero no me queda tan mal, ¿No?<br>-¡Chicles!-dijo Hermione, mientras Anne se reía-. Seguro que eran chicles superhinchables.  
>-Pues si... Oye, Anne, no te rías, ¡ese grandísimo globo de chicle era digno de verse! –exclamó, haciendo grandilocuencias con sus brazos. Anne soltó una carcajada-.<p>

-Seguro que sí lo era, si por culpa de él has tenido que cortarte el pelo. Esto ya está –sentenció, mirando la cama color verde bien hecha y sin una sola arruga-. Iré a jugar un rato con Jack, seguro que el señor querrá descansar un poco antes de irse al trabajo. Hasta luego, Hermione. Adió, señorita alice –añadió, y se fue cerrando la puerta con suavidad-.

-No venimos a hablar de eso a la habitación, en realidad –dijo seriamente la niña, subiendo por sus escalones de madera hasta arriba de su cama. Hermione la imitó y se sentó a su lado- venimos a hablar de ti y de Draco, sobre todo de Draco. Porque está preocupado.  
>-¿Que? ¿Porque? –preuntó, extrañada. Si estaba de verdad preocupado, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho directamente a ella?-.<br>-Porque cree que estas embarazada –dijo rotundamente-.  
>-Tonterías, yo no estoy… -la chica, incluso sin hablar, la interrumpió levantando una ceja incrédula-. ¡que no! No me metas miedo, no ahora que voy a hacer mis examenes! –le pidió, mas que le exigió, Hermione. Por eso Draco no se lo había dicho directamente, ahora le había quedado claro-.<br>-Pero dice que últimamente quieres muchos caprichos, comes mucho, te sientes cansada, y…  
>-Yo siempre he sido así de golosa, y… bueno, habré estado un poco mas cansada de lo normal, pero… es que hemos estado una semana sin magia –se excusó, muy pobremente-. Y he tenido que hacerlo todo a pie, andando, trabajando duro y sin rechistar.<br>-Ya pero –replicó, una vez mas, la rubia, que siempre tenía una palabra para cada replica-, yo creo que deberías ir al médico a que te mirara, a ver si así mi primo Draco se queda algo más tranquilo…  
>-No pienso volver otra vez al hospital –sentenció-, para eso ya existen unos artefactos muggles muy buenos que venden en sus farmacias, llamados<em> test baby<em>, igual de eficaces que los molestos análisis del hospital –le explicó-. Solo tienes que mojarlos un poco y si se colorean los círculos del aparato, es que está embarazada.  
>-Pues vaya –dijo la rubia rascándose su corto cabello- y… ¿que es eso que suena abajo?<p>

Hermione agudizó el oído. También había escuchado pasos abajo, pero había pensado que era Anne, con sus zapatos del uniforme. Se asomó a la ventana y resultó que ella estaba con el niño tomando el sol en el parque de debajo de su ventana, y entonces pensó en Draco. Pero Draco no podía ser, él llevaba zapatillas de andar por casa, no sonaría tanto el suelo…

-Vamos a investigar –dijo sospechosamente la pequeña. Agarró a Hermione de la mano y ambas quedaron quietas-. ¿A que esperas? –le preguntó entonces a Hermione-. ¡Aparécete boba, así no haremos ruido!  
>-Ah, claro… -dijo un poco avergonzada. Agito su varita y con un "puff" se aparecieron abajo, cerca de la entrada. Draco hablaba en el rincón del salón con un hombre alto, con el pelo moreno, que estaba de espaldas. Era muy ancho y fuerte, y llevaba una capa roja oscura. Draco caminaba por el salón, y el otro chico se balanceaba, haciendo sonar los tacos pequeños de sus botas de piel. Hermione se preguntó si era un funcionario del ministerio, o algún compañero de trabajo, y avisando a la pequeña de que no ocurría nada y podían estar tranquilas, se adelantó al salón con paso decidido.<p>

-Draco… ¿que pasa aquí? ¿Quien…? –hermione observó al hombre darse media vuelta, y se quedó sin habla por unos segundos. Cuando recuperó la voz, solo pudo decir-,¡Por las arrugas de Merlín…!

El chico de pelo moreno se giró por completo, y entonces ella no tuvo ninguna duda mas: quedo a la vista una nariz aguileña, seguido de unos labios gruesos y canelas, y unas pobladas cejas sobre unos ojos negros; Viktor Krum estaba de pie en su salón.

-¡Viktor! –dijo corriendo a abrazarle- ¿pero que haces aquí? ¡Cuanto tiempo!  
>-<em>Herrrmione<em>! –Exclamó contentísimo, y la estrechó más fuerte aun-. Pues vine para _verrte_ a ti. No te _imporrta_, no? Y… ¿Cómo es que estás viviendo en esta enorme mansión –dijo señalando a Draco, con una sonrisa-.  
>- Draco Malfoy es mi…-intentó contarle Hermione, con una sonrisa incómoda, pero Viktor aun no había comprendido, porque dijo:-.<br>-¡Ah, le _rrecuerdo_! Me senté en su mesa en el _torrneo_ de los _trres_ magos! _Quisierra_ ver a _Fleurr_ y Harry también, luego, si _quieres, podrríamos irr_ a…  
>-Pe-pero, Viktor, no me has dejado acabar –le pidió Hermione, intentando terminar de explicarle-, el es mí…<br>-Amigo, ¿_cierto_? –intentó adivinar-. _Porr_ eso estas de visita.  
>-No, Esposo... –dijo incomodísima hermione-. El es mi esposo, Viktor, estamos casados desde hace un año.<p>

La cara de Krum se tensó u poco. Obviamente parecía algo decepcionado. Entonces reparó en la niña que había detrás de Hermione, observándole con la boca abierta.

-¿Y es vuestra hija? –Preguntó intentando aparentar alegría por su amiga-.  
>-No, no, ella es la primita de Draco –explicó-.<br>-¿No tienes hijos? –preguntó entonces esperanzado.  
>-Si, no sé si los habrás visto, pero Anne y Jack están jugando en el jardín delantero –le dijo ella entonces. Corrió un poco las cortinas, y el chico pudo comprobar que había una mujer con un bebé en brazos jugando en el sol-.<p>

-_Comprrendo_. Eres feliz, eso me gusta –dijo, resignado pero al mismo tiempo feliz de verdad por su amiga-.

-Muchas gracias, Viktor. Me alegro mucho de haber vuelto a verte. Fleur se casó con el hermano de Ron, Bill. ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, ella me _escrribió_ una _carrta_ contándomelo todo, aunque no entendí muy bien su _letrra_, _perro_ se la veía también muy contenta –le estuvo contando-. Aunque en _rrealidad_… _Drraco_ –dijo Krum- puedo _hablarr_ un momento contigo, _porr favorr_?  
>-Si, por supuesto –dijo indeciso. Dejaron a Alice y Hermione en la habitación, solas, y la niña la miró con ojos de "tienes que decirme algo".<p>

-Bueno ¿que? –Dijo Alice-.  
>-¿Que de que?-dijo Hermione, fingiendo no saber nada-.<br>-¡Que si vas a hacerte las pruebas! –Exclamó la niña-. Aunque solo sea para salir de dudas.  
>-¡Ah, eso! –siguió fingiendo ella-. No, no las haré, porque no estoy embarazada –dijo tozudamente-. No lo estoy, y me parece una estupidez intentad comprobar algo que ya sabemos.<br>-Pues yo creo que si deberías, aunque solo fuer por decirme eso de "te lo dije" que tanto os gusta decir a los Gryffindor.  
>-¡No me asustes, por favor! Todavía tengo que hacer los EXTASIS, que por cierto, son la semana que viene, y no quiero hacerlos teniendo dividida mi mente entre cuantos petalos de margarita me pide una poción y cuantos pañales tengo que comprar para el futuro bebé.<br>-pues ponte las pilas –dijo Alice-. Porque si resulta que Draco y yo llevamos la razón tendrás que hacerlo igualmente –le avisó-. Y ya sabes que existe una manera muy eficaz de averiguar si estás o no esperando otro primito para mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Cual? –preguntó algo estúpidamente Hermione-.

-Pues cuando te baja… aquello rojo que te visita todos los meses, tu ya me entiendes –le intentó explicar la niña-. Y cuando no llegue, ya me contarás lo que piensas hacer.  
>-Ufff… -suspiró-. Creo que necesito comer algo.<br>-¡Herms! –la regañó-. ¡Luego dices que no!  
>-Nada, pues no comemos –se lamentó-. Pero me sospecho que algo pasa con esos dos que están hablando allí, y todo eso sumado a los exámenes, sumado a lo que me estás contando… bueno, vámonos a jugar con Jack, a ver si así se me quitan las ganas de comer –le pidió, y la chica y ella salieron a la agradable luz del mediodía a jugar con el bebé, cosa que Anne agradeció enormemente para ella descansar un poco.<p>

-¿Sabes que te digo? Que ese tal Krum está muy entusiasmado contigo –dijo sonriente- y eso no me gusta, porque tú eres la marida de mi primo Draco-Hermione, al escuchar el comentario, estalló en una sonora carcajada que dejo a Alice muy impresionada: Hermione nunca se había reído así, como hacían los demás mayores con sus comentarios, por algo que ella dijera-.  
>-Lo siento –se disculpó secándose las lagrimas de la risa- pero es que no se dice marida, se dice esposa… me hizo gracia, eso es todo.<p>

-Vamos, Hermione, no seas tan dura con la señorita Alice –le reprendió Anne, tumbada al sol en una manta-.  
>-Pues eso –dijo la niña, intentando hacer como que no se habían reído de ella y con toda la dignidad posible-, que le veo muy arrimadito a ti.<br>-Eso es porque Hermione fue el gran amor de su adolescencia –dijo Anne-. Yo estaba en el colegio cuando aquello pasó, estábamos en séptimo… una lástima lo de Cedric Diggory, por cierto –añadió-. Y el caso es que Viktor Krum le pidió salir, y ella fue al baile de navidad con él.

-¡Anne! –exclamó entonces Hermione, mirándola con los ojos como platos-. ¿Y como sabes todo eso?

-Bueno, leía Corazón de Bruja, pero básicamente le preguntaba todo a Luna Lovegood, que en esa época siempre estaba con Ginny Weasley, que era la hermana de… bueno, de tu difunto marido, y ella era una fuente fiable e lo que ocurría por Gryffindor. Yo nunca pensé que fueras una "mujer Fatal" –le consoló-.

-Gracias, al menos eso me reconforta –le replicó de mal humor Hermione-. Lo que no os han contado a ninguna de las dos es que él me invitó a pasar el verano con él, en Bulgaria, y conocer a su familia, pero yo le dije que no podía ser. Acababa de morir Cedric Diggory y además Harry acababa de ver el ascenso de Vol… -se interrumpió, mirando a la niña, y luego se rectificó-. De quien-tu-sabes.  
>-Pues menos mal que no fuiste con él, porque si lo hubieras hecho ahora serías la esposa de Krum y tendrías muchos pequeños Krum por ahí… -le confesó la niña-. Por cierto, ¿crees que me firmaría un autógrafo? –Dijo entonces mucho más entusiasta-.<br>-Si, no veo por que no, a Ron le firmo uno en cuarto, y eso que era su rival en el amor, como yo le decía bromeando… Ponía una cara de enfado –respondió la chica ojimiel sonriendo con nostalgia. La rubia de ojos azules observó a Hermione unos instantes, y luego miró la uente. Anne dijo lo que ella misma había estado pensando-.

- ¿y por que no le preguntas a la fuente si estas embarazada?

-¿Y tu como sabes que ellos sospechan…? ¡Un momento, tú también lo piensas! –la acusó. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros-.

-Bueno, soy tu cocinera y he hecho mas dulces tradicionales muggles que en toda mi vida, y no ha sobrado nada de ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué esperabas que pensara, que tu cuerpo pide azúcar? –le replicó-. Admite que, o estás embarazada, o tienes un problema alimenticio. Yo voto por lo primero, ¿y usted, señorita Alice? –la animó-.

-Yo también, y sinceramente, Herms, no comprendo porque no quieres que te lo diga la fuente.  
>-Porque esa fuente del demonio no tiene tacto para decir las cosas. Y te da sustos que te dejan helada–dijo alzando la voz como para que la fuente se enterara. Anne la miró extrañada, y al rato comprendió que una fuente no puede oír a nadie, y se permitió reírse un poco-.<br>-_Herrrmione,_ ¿puedo _hablarr _contigo? –Dijo la ronca voz del jugador de quiddich, salida de repente de entre los arbustos que las rodeaban-.  
>-Sisi, por supuesto, Viktor –afirmó ella. Alice le dijo sn hablar: "embarazo", y Hermione la asesinó con su mirada. Se levantó dejó de nuevo el niño sentado en la tripa de Anne y caminó junto a Viktor, que ya la esperaba en el camino de albero-. Dime, ¿pasa algo?<br>-No, es solo que… -dijo alejándola. Se escondieron tras un árbol- _querría_ _preguntarrte_, sí, bueno, -comentaba, _querrías_ ayuda _parra_ los exámenes.  
>-¡Ah, era eso! –comentó aliviada-. Me habías asustado, pensaba que te ocurria algo malo. Pues no me vendría mal algo de ayuda para ello. Pero no se que profesión estudiar –le confesó-. Y tengo que escoger mis asignaturas ya.<br>-_Podrrías_ _escogerr _la banca como hizo _Fleurr_, _erres_ muy buena en eso. _Trabajarrías_ en _Londrres_, ¿no? –añadió-. Y_ estarrías cerrca _de tu familia.  
>-Si, pero tengo un hijo al que cuidar, así que había pensado en ser como una boticaria o algo relacionado, y abrir un negocio en el callejón Diagon –dijo, señalando su huerto, por el que en ese mismo momento pasaban por delante-.<br>-Es buena idea. Bueno, _necesitarrás_ entonces _Herrbología_, Cuidado de_ crriaturas _mágicas, Pociones y Encantamientos.  
>-También me gustaría hacer el examen de transformaciones –añadió-, porque quiero ser animaga, y me han dicho que es un reto muy interesante y difícil.<p>

En ese preciso momento apareció Draco, con el niño en un brazo y con un pañal en el otro, y con cara de estar a punto de llorar.

-¡Ayúdame! –rogó-.  
>-Oh, ¿y tu no habías averiguado como poner un pañal la otra mañana, si no me equivoco?<br>-¡No! ¡Nott me lo explico por la chimenea! Lo admito, hice un poco de trampas –confesó-. Pero por Dios, Herms, ayúdame.  
>-¡Serás bobo! –dijo con una sonrisa. En un banco del camino tendió con magia una manta y un pequeño cojín y tumbó a su bebé, donde le cambió en un santiamén y le devolvió el "regalo" y el niño a Draco, que la miraba como si se hubiera ganado el cielo en ese mismo momento-. por cierto, Viktor, ¿quieres quedarte a comer?<br>-_Serrá un placer_ –comentó-. La comida de mi hotel es espantosa. Luego _irré_ a _verr_ a Harry y a _Fleurr_, además, y desde aquí hay menos camino que _andarr_.  
>-De acuerdo. Draco, voy a ayudar a Anne con la comida. ¡no dejéis a mi Alice sola! Viktor, tienes una gran fan de tu juego allí mismo, con seis añitos, el pelo corto y muchísimas ganas de conocerte. ¿Por qué no te pasas a saludar? –le sugirió-. Yo voy a ir a la cocina.<p>

Draco avisó a Anne para que fuera con Hermione a la cocina y él se quedó sentado con los niños y con Viktor, que a pesar de haberse convertido en su rival del "amor" aunque ya con un poco de retraso ¿pues Hermione ya estaba casada), se llevaban bien. Allí estaban Alice y Jack, jugando con los bichitos que se encontraban en la hierba, y al mismo tiempo Alice vigilando que no se los comiera su primo cuando los encontrara. Al llegar los dos adultos, ella no se fijó en quienes habían llegado, pues supuso que serían su primo y la misma Hermione, y comenzó a hablar mientras le quitaba un escarabajo al niño de las manos:

-Pues Hermione, yo creo que ese tal Viktor Krum está enamorado de ti. Aunque –añadió, quitándose los cabellos de la cara- llegó un poco tarde, porque tu ya estabas enamorada de tu amigo Ron, ¿no fue… -levantó la cabeza, y se encontró de frente con lo que parecía una sonrisa del jugador de quiddich, lo cual la hizo enrojecer hasta el pelo-. Asi…? Eh, hola, señor Krum –dijo, a modo de disculpa-.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me-me llamo Alice –contestó-.

-Jack –dijo su primo pequeño, sabiendo que era una de las pocas palabras que decía a la perfeccion-.

-Si, hola, Jack –saludó, y lo cogió en brazos y le quitó una hormiga del dedo-. Alice, un _pajarrito _me ha dicho que te encanta el quiddich.

-Si, es cierto, y usted es… es… en fin –suspiró nerviosa, sonriente y muy roja de vergüenza-. ¿Usted, señor Krum, Viktor –se atrevió- querría firmarme un autógrafo? –el chico la miró seriamente, con sus cejas fruncidas y una expresión que intentaba ser seria. No pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo, pues la cara de susto de la pequeña le hizo reir a carcajadas-.

-_Clarro_ que sí –contestó, mientras la pequeña sacaba algo de su maletita, que había traido con ella. Sacó un bolígrafo y una libreta muggle (que Draco y Viktor observaron con atención, pues ellos nunca habían visto un bolígrafo) y Viktor escribió en el papel "con amor, VK con letras caligráficas-.

-Muchas gracias, señor Krum, Viktor –dijo la niña, guardando emocionada sus cosas en el zurrón-.

-No hay de que –contestó de nuevo-, al fin y al cabo, no puedo _decirrle_ que no a una niña tan bonita –añadió, y una vez mas, Alice escondió la cabeza en el regazo de su primo, que soneía divertido.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-¡Mire eso! ¡Y eso! Y mire eso también! oh, mira… es inútil, ¿no? Can you speak english? –El conductor del taxi negó con la cabeza, y Ginny le miró con rencor mientras éste soltaba una tosca carcajada-. Gilipollas, ¡por qué no me lo has dicho antes! Seguro que eres de la mitad de australianos que solo habla francés.

Ginny estaba muy contenta, allí todo era muy rústico, las casitas de madera, los hoteles hermosos, las playas de palmeras enanas y con el enorme río Parramatta que cruzaba la cuidad de Sídney en dos. El taxista, que conducía un cochecito muy pequeño, estaba divirtiéndose a costa de la pelirroja porque decía muchas cosas, pero no entendía su idioma. Todo en Sídney era hermoso, con sus cielos claros, la gente tan amable, los chicos tan guapos, los bronceados tan espectaculares… pero Ginny seguía pensando en esa cajita, que aun no había abierto por orgullo, pero que toqueteaba sin cesar en sus manos.

El taxi (o mini-taxi) la dejo en la puerta de una casita de dos plantas rural de madera clara muy cuca, y bastante acogedora, con sus maletas en la puerta. Ginny las recogió del suelo y entró en la casa sin dudar un segundo, olvidando por un momento la maldita caja y deseando conocer su nuevo hogar.

La primera impresión que tuvo la pelirroja es que estaba en casa: todos los sofás se parecían a los de la madriguera, el suelo era del mismo color, las paredes de madera, y la mesa: todo era muy parecido. Subió las escaleras, hechas con bambú, y entro en su cuarto, decorado con adornos rojos y amarillos. Se sentó en la cama, mullida y con una colcha. Ginny supuso que allí haría frío por las noches. Se sentó y miró la cajita, que había rodado por sus manos y había caído por su regazo. La alcanzó con una mano, y sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a abrirla. Eran cajitas en cadena. Cada vez que abría una, salía otra más pequeña. Después de mirar tanto y de forcejear, llego a la última cajita, que era pequeñina. Entonces la abrió temblorosamente, y encontró un pequeño sobre y una nota.

La nota decía así:

_¿A caso creías que una leona iba a ser vulgarmente despedida por una serpiente en un aeropuerto? He escrito esto antes de ir a despedirme de ti, pero aun así puedo ver tu cara al darte esto en tus propias manos en mi mente. Quería despedirme de forma especial… y aquí está. Tomate todo esto como un gesto del gran afecto que siento por ti, mi leona pelirroja. Una serpiente nunca se rinde hasta que consigue lo que quiere, y te juro que no me rendiré hasta tenerte solo para mí._

_Te quiero._

_Theodore Nott._

-¡Oh, dios mío! –gritó Ginny en la habitación. Estuvo tentada de aparecerse en Londres, pero algo la detuvo, y se quedó en Australia. Al fin y al cabo, si iba, el chico creería que iba a caer en sus brazos pronto, y aquello no era (o no debía ser) exactamente de ese modo. No, ella no se iba a doblegar tan fácilmente a sus encantos, ni a sus palabras hermosas. Tendría que demostrárselo con verdaderos hechos, y aquello le iba a resultar difícil porque ella vivía en una casa desconocida en una ciudad que él nunca había visitado en un continente que no era el suyo. No había posibilidad de que la encontrara en Australia. Bajó a la cocina (eran las tres de la tarde y tenía que acostumbrarse al cambio de horario, no podía dormir) y se condujo hasta la nevera. Se lo pensó mejor y antes de sacar nada de comer curioseó toda la casa a sus anchas, aquel lugar que sería su hogar medio año, donde recibiría las visitas y a los miles y miles de australianos guapísimos y disponibles que pasarían por allí. Sonrió con solo pensarlo. Corrió de nuevo a la cocina y abrió la nevera, sacó un poco de pollo y algo de zumo de calabaza. Metió el pollo en el horno microondas y comenzó a beberse la bebida. Sonrió pensando en que, en algún lugar de Londres, un moreno estaría preguntándose si habría abierto las cajitas y leído la nota, a lo mejor inquieto, o a lo mejor indiferente. Tal vez estuviera pensando que ella no le tomaba en serio, o a lo mejor pensaba que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él. Pero sus dudas se disiparon, y sin darse cuenta, se auto corrigió: "no, en un lugar de Londres, no, mas bien se estará preguntando todo eso frente a mi, ¿No? Porque, si lo estoy viendo…"

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de la gravedad de la situación: un hombre moreno, con los cabellos largos cayendo por su cara, tapando casi por completo sus ojos azul eléctrico con su flequillo y con el cuerpo apoyado cruzado de brazos, lo observaba desde el hueco que quedaba entre la nevera y la pared. Ginny pego un brinco tan grande que casi deja caer el vaso de zumo de calabaza al suelo, y no podía permitírselo porque en aquella casa solo tenía cuatro vasos.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Como sabias donde…? –Ginny respiró tres veces y decidió prepararse mentalmente una buena pregunta antes de volver a abrir la boca y balbucear como una quinceañera-. ¿No te montarías en el avión, no?  
>-No, me aparecí, Weasley –dijo-. Obviamente, no iba a usar un artefacto muggle tan poco seguro como un avión –sonrió, con picardía-.<br>-¿Y que haces aquí?  
>-Venía a ver como te ha ido después de leer mi… ¿nota? ¿Caja? –Dio a escoger irónicamente el chico-. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?<br>-Que es ridícula –mintió descaradamente-. Pienso que nada de lo que has escrito es verdad, apenas nos hemos visto en cinco años, ¿y ahora de repente me ves en casa de tu querido amigo Draco y vuelves a quererme? –dijo intentando parecer sarcástica, pero con un matiz de rencor que no supo disimular por completo-. Pero bueno, si quieres yo podría… -añadió, viendo como el chico sudaba por el calor de llevar una camisa gruesa en un clima tan tropical, y observando caer el sudo por su frente, que hacía que sus ojos parecieran más brillantes e intensos que nunca-.  
>-¿… seguirme el juego? –dijo acercándose hacia ella. Dio la vuelta a la encimera y se colocó detrás de ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica, quien se estremeció un poco-. Ginny, tú no eres tan buena mintiendo como yo… se cuando alguien quiere aparentar que es indiferente a todo, sé que eso que has dicho hace un momento… esas palabras no son las que querías decir, pelirroja…<br>-Déjame… -susurró, intentando que pareciera un susurro de odio, pero más bien sonó como un suave suspiro de placer, lo que consiguió que Nott estuviera aun más seguro de sí mismo y que se animara a acariciar sus cabellos, su cuello y sus hombros-.

-Oh, solo tienes que decirlo... Di lo que sientes y me iré, te lo prometo …–aseguró-.  
>-¿De verdad te irás? –preguntó desesperada la chica, que en ese momento temía por su autocontrol-.<br>-Seguro. Palabra de Slytherin… -la pelirroja soltó un bufido molesto, aunque no retiró al chico de detrás de ella, donde su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir su calor-. O más bien, promesa de sangre limpia…  
>-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo –replicó ella, casi en un susurro inaudible-. .<br>-¿por qué…?  
>-Por que sabes que yo soy una traidora a la sangre… -dijo intentando escupir odio en sus palabras… pero no lo consiguió, y eso hizo sonreír con sensualidad al chico que estaba tras ella-.<br>-Oh, solo di esas dos palabras, solo dos palabras… -susurró en su oído. Su aliento chocó en el cuello de la muchacha, a quien se le pusieron los vellos de punta con ese simple roce de aire, con olor a menta y miel, con olor a Slytherin… el olor de aquela noche que cambió su vida para siempre-.  
>-Te…<br>-¿Si?  
>-Te quiero… -dijo cerrando los ojos-. Ahora vete.<br>-De acuerdo… -dijo, separándose de ella. Ahora era la chica quien, en el fondo, no deseaba que él se marchara, que la dejara sola en aquella casa vacía y extraña… y sola-.

Pero él la miró, ahora con el semblante serio, y con una última mirada giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28: preparando los Éxtasis**

-¿Que es eso…? –Preguntó Draco, frotándose los ojos y silenciando algo con los dedos-. ¿Que es lo que suena? Es música…  
>-¡mi móvil! –Exclamó de repente Hermione, y se levantó de la cama, a las cuatro de la mañana, y sacó su aparato del bolso, que ella solía usar para comunicarse con su madre-. ¡Es Ginny! Claro, no debe saber… el cambio de horarios… -abrió el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja-. ¿Si…?<br>-¿A que no adivinas quien ha venido a verme esta tarde?  
>-¡Ginny… nosotros hemos pasado ya esa tarde, incluso ya hemos pasado toda tu noche, son las cuatro de la mañana del dia siguiente! ¡Falta mucho para que tu llegues a la noche siguiente! Allí aún es 18 de Septiembre, y aquí ya es 19…<br>-¡Oh… lo siento! –se disculpó ella-. Pero recuérdame que vaya dentro de unas seis horas, o estate cerca de la chimenea, o del teléfono.  
>-Si…<br>-¡Y tienes que ir donde las patil, recuerda que les prometiste que irías a prepararte! –le recordó-.  
>-Ah… si… buenas noches –le dijo, ya sin escucharla-.<p>

Y colgó el teléfono.

A la mañana, ni Hermione ni Draco habían podido conciliar el sueño de nuevo, así que ambos tenían unas impresionantes ojeras, y la niña al entrar en la cocina se asustó al verlos.

-¿que os ha pasado? –preguntó horrorizada-.  
>-Una pelea con un teléfono móvil –contestó Hermione, mirando como bostezaba el rubio-. ¿No ha venido Viktor?<br>-No, se fue temprano. A ver a Harry Potter… me encantaría conocerle, ¿a ti no? Nunca le he visto en fotos, pero es impresionante la vida de Harry Potter, yo lo sé todo sobre él...-seguía relatando la niña. Hermione la miró con ojos tiernos, oyéndola hablar así de su mejor amigo-.  
>-Pues…<p>

Lo había olvidado por completo, la niña no sabía que ella conocía a Harry, y mucho menos que había sido el padrino de su boda en el altar. Acto seguido de ese pensamiento le acometió uno más extraño: la niña había dicho que Krum se había ido temprano, pero ¿Cómo sabia eso? ¿Había ella escuchado al chico irse, o tal vez se había levantado temprano ella también? Sus dudas quedaron en un segundo plano, pues en ese momento se percató de una segunda figura que estaba comiendo impetuosamente unas tostadas con mantequilla preparadas por Anne. La delgada figura de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y ahora la Directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se puso de pie ante ellos, y Alice puso cara de desilusión, por no poder haberle dado ella la sorpresa a Hermione.

-Vaya… me alegro mucho de verla, profesora –la saludó Hermione, estrechándole la mano. La anciana la aceptó, y acto seguido la cogió de un brazo, guiándola hasta el salón, donde Draco sonreía contento-.

-Encantado de verla, profesora McGonagall –saludó el chico-.

-Vaya, vaya, el señor Malfoy. Me aegro de que fuera capaz de conseguir a una chica tan espléndida como Hermione Granger. Supongo que las bromas crueles han quedado en el pasado –añadió, sonriéndole. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco incómodo-.

-Por supuesto, profesora.

-Los niños… recuerdo que el profesor Dumbledore pensaba que a veces los niños podían ser muy crueles… me alegro mucho que con el tiempo haya usted cambiado, señor Malfoy –le dijo sinceramente, apretando con una mano su hombro-. Bueno, señora Malfoy, no tenemos tiempo que perder…

-¿Señora Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione, buscando a Narcisa por los rincones del salón principal. Draco soltó una pequeña risita-.

-Hermione, tú eres ahora la señora Malfoy.

-Si, claro –dijo, intentando camuflar un poco su torpeza-. Ya lo sabía.

-Yo no debería participar en esto, en realidad –confesó la profesora McGonagall-, pues se supone que un alumno no debe conocer quiénes son sus examinadores antes del mismo examen de EXTASIS, pero no podía dejar a la mejor alumna que haya tenido Hogwarts desamparada –añadió-. Así que al otro lado de la chimenea nos esperan las hermanas Patil.

-¿Y a que estamos esperando? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa. Ambas se metieron por la chimenea gigante de Draco y recitaron la dirección. Un momento después estaban viajando por muchísimas chimeneas que habían sido en ese preciso instante con los polvos flu, hasta que cayeron con un poco de desequilibrio en la chimenea de la casa de las Patil, donde Hermione había estado por última vez el día de su despedida de soltera-.

-¡Hermione! –saludó una de las chicas, que intentó que ella no viera (aunque inútilmente) las plantas y calderos encendidos que se dejaban asomar por la puerta de la cocina-. ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Cómo están Jack y tu flamante esposo?

-Estamos todos bien, gracias Parvati –dijo la chica, mirando con curiosidad por encima del hombro-.

-Buenos días, señorita Patil –saludó con solemnidad la proferosa McGnagall. Ella le devolvió el saludo, y entonces la profesora continuó:-, nos encantaría poder pasar a su cocina y explicarle a la señora Malfoy cuanto antes sus "pruebas preparatorias". Soy una mujer ocupada, estoy dejando de estar en hogwarts para poder atender a la señora Malfoy.

-Como usted prefiera, profesora McGonagall –dijo la chica, y extendiendo una mano las hizo pasar a las dos-.

-Hola Hermione –la saludó Padma, que estaba tras la encimera, al otro lado de l cocina-. Te explicaremos que es lo que tienes que hacer. Hemos decidido matar dos pajaros de un tiro, como aquel que dice, y hemos decidido que hoy haras tres pociones de cocción leve que, además, estarán hechas con plantas medicinales que son muy importantes en la Herbología, y que yo iré preguntándote. Vamos a coger notas para ver como avanzas, y el examen preparatorio que te hemos preparado dura una hora y media en total. ¿Estas lista?

-Si, estoy lista –aseguró ella, aceptando el delantal que la profesora le tendía.

Aquellas tres pociones en cuestión eran unas de las mas famosas y difíciles: la poción envejecedora, que habían usado los Gemelos Weasley hacía unos años para intentar colarse en el torneo de los Tres Magos; la poción de muertos en vida, que era crucial para mantener seguros a los presos peligrosos si se desmadraban mas de lo necesario en la prisión de Azkaban; y por ultimo una poción que, además, en sortilegios Weasley se había hecho muy famosa y codiciada, la poción de infertilidad, que hacía que una chica fuera completamente yerma durante un mes entero. Hermione se frotó las manos y comenzó manos a la obra.

-¿Porque añades este ingrediente de esa forma tan… peculiar? –preguntó Parvati, observándola con atención, desde que había comenzado el examen preparatorio-.  
>-Porque quita el mal sabor y no modifica la intensidad de la poción, si lo hubiera añadido cortado la poción sabría mucho mas ácida… aunque en realidad para el tiempo que tienen para reaccionar al sabor ya estarían dormidos, así que tampoco existe mucha diferencia –aclaró Hermione. Su amiga se sorprendió mucho-.<br>-Vaya… eso es genial –dijo viendo como Hermione removía tres veces a la izquierda y una a la derecha. Lo dejo reposar durante quince minutos, metió una muestra entonces del otro caldero en una botellita y lo limpió. Para entonces había conseguido medio litro de infusión de ajenjo ya bien cocida en el primero, y añadió el asfódelo. Lo removió bien y lo metió en la botellita. Luego alcanzó muchas mas plantas aromáticas, entre ellas el perejil, y machacó todo en su mortero. Parvati escribia con su pluma sin parar, corriendo de tan rápido que su amiga se movía en la elaboración de su poción, y se habia salpicado de tinta la camisa blanca. Hermione recogió tallos de una planta que habia en un maceton enorme, les echó agua a una temperatura de 20º y lo dejo hervir unos cinco minutos. Hermione cogió un ramo de la flor azul y unas peonias verdes, y les quito el pistilo y los echo en la poción. Saco por ultimo un corazón seco de paloma y la introdujo. Soltó una voluta rosa de humo en forma de corazon y la pocion de infertilidad estaba terminada.

-Bueno, tienes todo bien hecho, Hermione. Hagamos la prueba. –Saco de su bolsillo unas cinco o seis ranas. A una le dio el filtro de muertos en vida, en cuentagotas. Al instante, se puso boca arriba y comenzó a croar débilmente, con los ojos completamente cerrados. A la segunda rana la convirtió en un Hombre atractivo y rubio, muuy parecido a Draco, y le dio un vaso de poción de envejecimiento. El chico avanzó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mano, al mismo tiempo que su cabello se volvía canoso y sus facciones arrugadas. Hermione lo miraba atonita.

-¿Este es mi principe azul?  
>-Bueno, al menos no le has tenido que besar mientras era una Rana,¿ no? ¡No te quejes! –dijo, viendo como el chico no cesaba de acariciar sus rizos, consciente de que tenía dedos que no eran palmeados y piernas que no le permitían saltar-. Ya basta papanatas –le soltó, y le convirtió en rana de nuevo, una rana vieja y arrugada. El sapo saltó hacia su cabeza y se quedó alli, hinchando el buche y lleno de orgullo. Las gemelas se desternillaban de risa-.<p>

-¡No tiene gracia! –se quejó, cogiendo el animal y hechandolo en la bandeja de agua que al parecer habían habilitado para las ranas-. Sigan con la experimentación, por favor.  
>-Bueno, solo queda la de la infertilidad –dijo Padma, mirando atenta a su hermana y vidno como ambas coordinaban una sonrisa cómplice.<p>

-Chicas, es un chiste tan obvio que espero que no lo hagáis… -advirtió Hermione, pero Parvati la ignoró-.  
>-Mejor la pruebas esta noche para que Draco te desee suerte para los EXTASIS-bromeó, y las dos chicas rompieron en carcajadas ante las severas miradas de Hermione y la profesora McGonagall-.<br>-¡Callate ya! –exclamó la chica ofendida-. Sigamos con el examen, por favor.  
>-Mira –dijo Padma, poniéndose seria-. ¿Ves todo esto? –la chica señaló con la mano muchas plantas que habían sido colocadas a lo largo de la encimera en la que ella había estado antes apoyada-. Yo te hare preguntas, como cual planta se coge, o como se utiliza… y cosas asi. Tu la señalaras y me diras su nombre, sus propiedades y así con todas las demás. ¿Lo tienes claro?<br>-De acuerdo, lo tengo claro –afirmó la chica, toqueteando nerviosa un mechón de cabello castaño-.  
>-De acuerdo, empecemos cuanto antes –anunció-. ¿Qué planta es la que se utiliza para envenenar y para hacer pócimas malditas y cuál es su otra función?<br>-Su otra función es la perfumería, es la Belladona–dijo señalando la gran planta de donde había cogido los tallos-.  
>-correcto –afirmó sonriente, poniendo un claro "tick" en sus hojas de pergamino-. ¿Cual es la única planta que tiene poderes curativos de esta encimara, como se llama y que sana?<br>-El estramonio –dijo señalando una plantita pequeñísima en la esquina del mármol de la encimera-. Sirve para curar el asma.  
>-también correcto. Veo que has estudiado duro, Hermione –la felicitó-. ¿qué planta sirve para aclarar la mente y de la misma manera conectarse y adaptarse al poder de la Luna y de que otro nombre es también conocida, además de su uso muggle?<br>-Melisa, toronjil, esta –dijo señalando una rama muy tiesa con muchas hojas y tres florecillas én sirve para hacer mejor la digestión y relajar los músculos.  
>-bien –otro tick se dibujó en su impecable examen-. ¿Que poder tiene la betónica?<br>-Te desconecta y te hace entrar en contacto con el mundo espiritual, dejándote así poder hablar con los fallecidos y poder comunicarte con posibles fantasmas alejados del lugar en el que te encuentras.  
>-Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor –bromeó-. Y por último, para que servía la fasfara después de descubrir sus capacidades drogadictivas?<br>-Para laos anticonceptivos –dijo , bastante enfadada-. Teneis mucho cachondeo con lo de las cositas que sustituyen los condones, no?  
>-¿Que es eso? –preguntó Parvati, extrañada-.<br>-Un plastiquito que se meten los hombres en el… en fin, un anticonceptivo muggle muy eficaz. Pero es asqueroso –contestó con soltura Padma a su hermana, haciendo alarde de sus relaciones con chicos muggles-. Eso es todo, Hermione, yo te he puesto en mi examen un diez. Parvati, ¿Qué nota le has puesto tu?

-También un Excelente –dijo ella-. Ta hemos terminado entonces, puedes ir con la profesora McGonagall si quieres, para practicar tu examen de transformación de animagos.  
>-Está bien –aceptó Hermione-. Cuando quiera, profesora.<p>

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, no podía dormir. En dos horas tendría sus EXTASIS de transformaciones, encantamientos y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y también el de pociones y herbología, aunque para estos dos últimos iba mucho más segura de sí misma. Eran aun las cinco de la mañana, y no quería ni pensar en sus exámenes. Aunque creía que le habían salido bien, no quería ni pensar en que podría estar desaprovechando una posibilidad enorme de poder tener por primera vez en su vida un trabajo digno. "aunque estoy aquí gracias a él indigno trabajo de sirvienta" le dijo una vocecilla en su mente. Retiró ese pensamiento de su cabeza y fue a mirar al niño, en su cuna, tan pequeñito y tal lindo… y miró por la ventana. El sol estaba saliendo. Entonces pensó que, si tantas complicaciones tenía no cursar séptimo en Hogwarts, nunca, bajo ningún concepto, le prohibiría a su hijo volver. Entonces le dio un antojo sobrehumano de hambre, a chocolate y miel. Corrió escaleras abajo, dejando la puerta abierta. Draco se despertó por el ruido, bajó a ver que pasaba, con el niño dormido en brazos –había aprendido a no dejarle solo, ni siquiera cuando estaba dormido-. Entonces, llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró a la puerta de la nevera abierta y a una cabellera castaña que sobresalía de allí, comiendo chocolate sin parar.

-Hermione, como sigas comiendo así, vas a morirte de indigestión –le advirtió-. Y te lo estoy diciendo como médico.  
>-déjame, tengo hambre, no me hagas sentir remordimientos –le pidió, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta-.<br>-No, no te dejo –dijo quitándole el cartón de leche de las manos-. ¡No puedes comer tanto!  
>-¡Si que puedo, lo estoy haciendo! –farfulló-.<br>-¡Bueno, pues hazte el test de embarazo! Así sabré que al menos tienes un motivo para comer como si mañana se acabara el mundo –le replicó molesto-.  
>-¡El Test de embarazo se queda donde esta! –replicó, cansada de las insistencias del rubio-. ¡No estoy embarazada!<br>-Pues en ese caso hago un pacto de silencio y no pienso hablarte hasta que lo hagas.  
>-Muy bien. ¡Silencius! –dijo, apuntando hacia Draco. El chico le miró ofendido-. Ahora, señor doctorcito, espero que sea lo bastante responsable. Te lo quitare en cuanto me vaya.<p>

Y agitó su varita, invocó su ropa desde la cocinay, vistiéndose lo mas dignamente posible teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera podría verle desde la terraza de la cocina, se marchó, no sin antes llevarse un gran pedazo de chocolate a la boca. Apuntó a Draco con la varita y le quito el conjuro, le dio un beso al bebé y le dijo:-Recuerda llevárselo a Nott, nos prometió que lo cuidaría. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Cómo íbamos nosotros a saber que coincidiría tu dia de trabajo con mis exámenes y con el dia libre de Anne?  
>-Si, lo recordaré –le prometió su marido, aunque ofendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir momentos antes-.<br>-Te quiero... –le susurró al oido, y acto seguido le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la vez que se aparecía en el ministerio-.

Apareció en el sitio donde te registran las varitas y te dan la chapa de visitantes, pero allí no había nadie, el chico de recepción parecía haberse ido. Muchos funcionarios corrían de aquí para allá, con memorándums revoloteando sobre sus cabezas. Uno de ellos llevaba una jaula con pajarillos gorjeantes. Hermione se metió en el ascensor y pulso el botón de la 5ª planta. El ascensor comenzó a traquetear y se detuvo, la voz comenzó a hablar, pero Hermione no la escuchó. Corrió por el pasillo hasta una puerta que tenía un cartel torcido. Rezaba: "_Departamento para la moderada limitación de la magia en menores de edad_" y giró un poco. Dio a un botoncito que había al lado y el cartel cambio. Ahora rezaba: "_EXTASIS +20_". Hermione llamo a la puerta y entro.

Era una sala circular, sin puertas, con una ventana por la que había una tormentosa lluvia. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad, afuera aunque hubiera nubes, no había aquel tiempo en el Londres real, por lo que supuso que debía ser un conjuro. Entonces, una bruja regordeta con un moño marrón oscuro, y unos zapatos de tacón muy bajitos se le acercó y le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes guapa. ¿Que la trae por aquí?  
>-Pues pedí permiso hace un mes para los preparatorios de los exámenes de los EXTASIS +20. Hoy me pusieron la fecha de comienzo. ¿Podría indicarme la sala de encantamientos?<br>-Claro que si, mira, pasa por aquí –le indicó la bruja, sonriente-.

Con un movimiento de sus dedos, una puerta, tan ovalada como la sala circular, apareció de la nada. Hermione se adelantó, un poco indecisa, y giró el pomo. Dio paso a un ala muy grande con techo alto, donde un viejecito escuchimizado la miraba expectante.

-Bien, señorita… -dijo consultando una larga lista- ¿Granger, no?  
>-No, Malfoy.<br>-Ah, sí, lo siento, no tenemos muy actualizado esto, disculpe… -tacho algo y escribió otra cosita-. Bien, primero tiene que decirme porque no hizo sus éxtasis de séptimo.  
>-Porque mis padres no me dejaron ir a Hogwarts. Son Muggles, ¿sabe? Y solo confiaban en el profesor Dumbledore. Cuando murió… en fin, ya se sabe el resto.<br>-Ah, por eso.. Si, muchos de su edad han venido también para hacer los EXTASIS –le comentó-. Comencemos. Primero, tienes que hacer el encantamiento fidelio, ¿de acuerdo? Prueba con esto –dijo acercando libro-. Intente cambiar el numero de la serie.

Con un movimiento de la varita, Hermione cambio todos los números, a otros cualesquiera, y sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo-.

-Muy bien –dijo el anciano, escribiendo en sus anotaciones-, ahora, haga que esta caja de hierro vuele.  
>-¡Wingardium Leviosa! –dijo acercándose al anciano para poder hacer un esfuerzo en levantar con magia el pesado objeto-.<p>

- A ver… -comentaba en voz baja el hombre, que seguía garabateando en sus pergaminos-, el encantamiento "patronus".  
>-Pero sin dementor no hay nada que hacer –comenzó la chica, pero él la interrumpió levantando una mano-.<br>-Tenemos uno de oficio. Lo atrapamos la semana pasada, ni se imagina lo que le costó al jefe de aurores capturarlo-comentó lúgubremente-…

Y abrió de nuevo la puerta. Un frio envolvente se apoderó de la habitación. Hermione se estremeció, conforme el dementor avanzaba hacia ella. Veía como sus peores recuerdos estallaban en su mente. Ron, en primero, llamándola "pesadilla"; en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, frente a un trol de tres metros; en la enfermería, con pelos de gato por todo su cuerpo; Harry enfrentándose al dragón; Dumbledore volando por el oscuro cielo, flácido y sin vida; Ron muerto; entonces se le ocurrió: el pensamiento más feliz de su vida. Su hijo, su pequeño Jack, y su marido, sus seres queridos, el día de su nacimiento, sus ojitos claros, su sonrisa…

-¡Expecto patronum! –exclamó. Un haz de luz plateada inundó la sombría habitación, y Hermione lo observo, esperando que de ella saliera la hermosa nutria que vio en quinto curso en sus entrenamientos del ED, pero no salió. En su lugar, un hurón acometió contra el dementor, y éste, al ser rozado por el patronus, profirió un chillido y se evaporizó-.  
>-¡Señora Malfoy! –exclamó el anciano asombrado-. No sé ni porque ha hecho esos conjuros tonitos del principio… nunca he visto que un patronus matase a un dementor, ocurre muy pocas veces, es algo extraordinario –decía el hombre, mientras estrechaba su mano para felicitarla-.<br>-solo es un dementor –dijo avergonzada-.

-Extraordinario –repitió anotando algo mas en su fajo de pergaminos-.  
>-Gracias –se sonrojó-.<br>-No, no, extraordinario es su nota, Señora Malfoy.

-Vaya, muchas gracias. ¿Dónde se hace el examen de transformaciones, señor?  
>-No lo necesita, señorita Granger, usted automáticamente tiene un aprobado en sus exámenes más recientes (es decir, los EXTASIS +20) por haber conseguido hacerse animaga y registrarse en nuestro libro, en el ministerio-sacó un grueso libro de reglas, donde buscó el apartado de animagia-. Apunte su nombre de animaga y sus animales, sus rasgos y su apellido.<p>

Hermione escribió todo lo que el mago escuchimizado le dijo (escuchimizado, débil, pequeño y delgado) y firmó. El mago la invitó a salir, y la llevo a una habitación que tenia hierba por todos lados, arboles y era muy larga. Tenia de todo. Entonces, una voz familiar le retumbó en los oídos.

-Señorita Malfoy? –Preguntó la femenina voz-.  
>-¿Señora Grubbly-plank? No sabia que trabajase para el ministerio –le comentó-.<br>-Pues sí, querida, si. Pero bueno, no hemos venido hasta aquí para eso, ¿verdad? Yo estoy aquí para decirle en que consiste esta prueba. Solo tiene que llegar al final del pasillo, ¿de acuerdo? Tendrá muchos "obstáculos" relacionados con las criaturas mágicas, y deberá solucionarlos antes de llegar al final y poder aprobar, ¿de acuerdo?  
>-de acuerdo –aceptó el reto Hermione-.<p>

Y comenzó a caminar, no sin mantener la varita bien en alto, por el lúgubre pasillo. Camino por entre los arbustos, las hierbas, y encontró un pequeño unicornio de color plateado. Era un potro casi en su pubertad, y tenía una parte del cuerno que se quedaba colgndo del resto.

Hermione levantó la varita, y murmuró: _¡fermaosus_! Y el cuerno se reparó. Hermione noto que tenía una profunda apertura en el estomago. Entonces murmuró "_Episkeyo_" y el animal comenzó a cicatrizar la herida, lenta pero concisamente. Entonces, cuando se hubo recuperado del todo, salió huyendo en la profundidad del bosque artificial que habían hecho crecer en la sala únicamente para su examen.

Siguió caminando y se encontró con una esfinge. Mitad mujer, mitad león, la miró con sus ojos ambarinos y penetrantes, consciente de que aquella podría ser su futura cena, o que una vez mas tendría que pasar hambre y cumplir con su palabra.

-Hola –la saludó la esfinge, Hermione calló, insegura de si debía responder-. Estoy aquí por mandato. Te propondré un acertijo. Si lo aciertas, te dejare pasar. Si fallas, te atacare. Si te quedas callada, te dejaré ir sin hacerte daño. ¿Ves esto? – dijo, señalando un pergamino con una puerta roja dibujada, y a su lado otro con una puerta azul. Hermione asintió con la cabeza-.

-entonces, podemos comenzar: "Estás encerrada en una celda que tiene dos puertas, una conduce a la muerte y la otra a la libertad. Cada puerta está custodiada por un vigilante, el prisionero sabe que uno de ellos siempre dice la verdad, y el otro siempre miente. Para elegir la puerta por la que pasara solo puede hacer una pregunta a uno solo de los vigilantes. ¿Cómo puedes salvarte?

Hermione estuvo pensando durante al menos cinco minutos, antes de responder:

-Bueno, si preguntara lo que todos piensan que es lo mas obvio, es decir, preguntarle, por ejemplo, a la puerta azul, si ella es la que miente, ella me respondería algo que no me sirve para una deducción lógica si no puedo hacer una segunda pregunta –razonó. La esfinge, muy a su pesar, y sabiendo que ya lo había resuelto, sonrió-. La pregunta podria ser: ¿Sí yo le pregunto al otro guardián por qué puerta tengo que salir que me respondería?". En el caso de que estemos hablando con el que siempre miente te diría "El otro guardián te diría que la puerta por la que debes salir es…" y me respondería la puerta falsa, porque si dice la verdad, es que el otro estaría mintiendo, y por el contrario, en el caso de que le preguntes al otro me diría algo así: "El otro guardián te diría que la puerta por la que debes salir es ..." y me diría también la puerta falsa, porque al decirme la verdad respondería lo que el guardián mentiroso diría. En ambos casos, con solo preguntarle a cualquiera de los dos y escoger la puerta opuesta a la que ellos me indiquen, pasaría por la puerta correcta.

-Exacto. Puedes pasar, te esperan en el otro lado del pasillo.

Hermione, cansada de hacer tantísimos exámenes y tantísimas pruebas físicas, corrió con prisa para reunirse al otro lado con la profesora Grubbly-plank, que sonreía.

-Enhorabuena, Señorita Granger.  
>-No, Señora Malfoy –la corrigió la chica, con un poco de reparo-.<br>-Malfoy… ese nombre me suena –comentó-. ¿No se apellidaba así el rubio pálido que se llevaba tan mal con Potter y Weasley?  
>-El mismo –respondió ella-.<br>-¿El que la insultaba tanto por ser de familia muggle? –preguntó de nuevo la profesora-.  
>-Si…-asintió entonces Hermione, un poco incómoda-.<br>-a lo mejor estoy preguntando una estupidez –comenzó la mujer-. Pero, ¿sois parientes o…?  
>-Marido y mujer…. –dijo sonriente, observando la cara de la profesora y adivinando su expresión a la perfeccion-.<br>-No quiero ser entrometida, pero yo pensaba que usted y el Señor Weasley… en fin, salió en el profeta –se excusó-.  
>-Ronald murió hace un año –le informó con un deje de nostalgia-. Pero créame, gracias a Merlín Draco Malfoy ha cambiado, me ha hecho su esposa, y ahora tenemos un hijo juntos.<br>-Ah –expresó, algo apabullada por tanta información en tan poco tiempo, y no hizo mas preguntas. Garabateó un "supera las expectativas" y le entregó la nota a Hermione. Muy contenta, corrió hacia la puerta de salida con un aire triunfal, para ir a sus dos siguientes exámenes, que eran pan comido: por fin tenia los estudios que tanto había deseado.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo29: dia 19**

-¡Draco, oh Draco! ¿donde esta el doctor Malfoy? –dijo parando a la pelirroja en el hospital, justo después de haber salido llena de hollín por una de las chimeneas del hospital-. Dime, ¿sabes donde esta?  
>-Se te ve contenta, ¿no? Me alegro –dijo sincera la compañera de Draco-. El doctor Malfoy está en el cuarto piso. Corre a verlo si quieres, solo está pasando las revisiones de la mañana.<br>-¡gracias! –exclamó, pero justo un segundo después unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por detrás y el inconfundible olor de su marido le inundó sus fosas nasales-.  
>-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –susurró en su oído-.<br>-¿ah, sí? –Dijo en un susurro también-. ¿Y qué es?  
>-si te lo dijera, no seria una sorpresa –le explicó el, sonriente-.<br>-Ah… perfecto entonces, sabes que adoro las sorpresas –ella se dio la vueta y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios-. Ya tengo mi título, soy oficialmente una bruj profesional.  
>-¡Como para no tenerlo! Eres la niña mas lista de nuestro curso, ¿recuerdas? –dijo imitando la voz de McGonagall-. Bueno, vamos, acabo de pasar la ronda de la mañana y ya puedo irme hasta mañana –dijo, intentando ignorar las preguntas que le hacía Hermione tales como "¿Pero tu no tenías doble turno? " o "¿esto tiene que ver con la sorpresa?"-. ¿Quieres ir a comer?<br>-¿A comer? –preguntó extrañada, pues en todo el tiempo que había estado en el ministerio no había pensado en la comida, y ahora su estómago rugía famélico-. ¿Que hora es?  
>-Las dos menos diez. Así que recogemos a Jack y nos vamos –anunció-. Espera a que me cambie. Te quiero –dijo, y con un besito en los labios se fue corriendo por el pasillo, atropellando a una anciana que estaba saliendo de una habitación sin querer y regalándole un caramelo para disculparse.<p>

Hermione esperó pacientemente en la sala de espera. Allí estuvo observando a un montón de gente que tenía problemas muy extraños. Había un chico que cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo, soltaba un gruñido como el de un cerdo; una anciana que, si mal no recordaba Hermione, había visto ya antes en ese mismo lugar; una mujer sujetaba a su hijo pequeño, de unos cuatro años, que tenía una herida de color azul en la pierna, y se negaba rotundamente a decir con que se la había echo al medimago que la estaba atendiendo. Entonces, vio a Draco asomarse por la puerta, y fue tras él. Le puso la mano en la cintura y le dijo:

-Prepárate para aparecernos –murmuró el chico, sensual y atrevido-.  
>-¿Donde me vas a llevar? –le preguntó, sonriendo sin saber como reaccionar-.<br>-a un lugar… especial –añadió-. 

Y con un movimiento de varita, los dos se esfumaron de la sala de espera, para aparecer en un callejón. Hermione rio: cada vez que lea llevaba a un callejón, de los mas sucios y malolientes, detrás de el había una cosa hermosa.

-¿Donde vamos? –preguntó impaciente Hermione-.  
>-A… el restaurante mas apetitoso de todo el Reino Unido–le presentó, extendiendo los brazos. Hermione solo alcanzaba a ver casas de piedra y verdor en las ventanas, parques y balcones-.<br>-pero esto… esto es… ¿Glasgow? –consiguió articular, emocionada-.  
>-No, Galway, Irlanda. En un restaurante de pasta mágico.<br>-¿Mágico?  
>-¿No sabías que…? –preguntó, y ella negó con la cabeza-. En Galway hay una manzana dedicada a la magia. Muy bien escondida, pero la hay… entra –dijo ofreciéndole el paso a un pequeño agujero que había en la pared. Hermione se sorprendió mucho, pero había aprendido a fiarse de su marido, al fin y al cabo si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría casada con el… aunque si de verdad se fiara de él se había hecho una prueba de embarazo... sacudió esa idea de su mente, se agachó y un aroma a comida riquísimo le dio de lleno en la cara. Había aparecido en un restaurante decorado con colores rojo, blanco y verde. Las sillas y los sofás se extendían en todos los lugares. Draco se acercó a hablar con el maître, pidió sus asientos y le señaló una mesa al lado de una ventana, que daba paso a un precioso jardín donde las flores crecían por doquier.<p>

-¡Draco! ¡esto es precioso! –Hermione no salía de su asombro aun, observando el paisaje a través de la ventana-.  
>-Si? Es solo la mitad de lo que tu te mereces. He llamado a Nott y me ha dicho que se quedara con el niño hasta que volvamos a Londres, que no le importa cuidarle un poco más. Tranquila, el no es un "papá-chapuzas".<br>-Eso está mejor. Bueno… esto es todo una maravilla…  
>-Bienvenidos, ¿que desean tomar? –dijo un camarero, con un acento irlandés muy pronunciado-.<br>-Yo tomare pasta de crema de hierbas con carne, por favor –pidió Draco, tras echarle un ligero vistazo a la carta-.  
>-Yo tomaré un plato de ravioli con queso cheddar y con pimienta por encima –ordenó Hermione-.<br>-¿Y para beber?  
>-Para beber tomaré te helado –pidió Hermione-.<br>-Yo tomare un vaso de coñac –añadió el rubio, y cogió las dos cartas y se las entregó al camarero, que se las llevó con una sonrisa-. Gracias.  
>-No hay de que, señor.<br>-¿Coñac? –dijo extrañada-. ¿Sabes? Creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro. Así que se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacernos preguntas por turnos, y conocernos más bien de lo que nos conocemos ahora –dijo Hermione improvisadamente-.  
>-Bien, comienzo yo –aceptó el rubio entusiasmado-.<br>-¡No vale! –ella le miró con reproche mientras comía a pellizcos un trozo de pan-.  
>-¡si que vale! Te he ganado limpiamente, lo he dicho primero –dijo, en tono infantil, el muchacho-. ¿Cual es tu color favorito?<br>-El rojo. –Respondió-. ¿El tuyo?  
>-El verde –respondió el a su vez, y los dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada-.<br>-Típico –dijo la castaña-. De Slytherin tenias que ser.  
>-Y tu de Gryffindor –le recordó-. Me vuelve a tocar.<br>-de eso nada, ¡tú me has preguntado que cual era mi color favorito! –dijo ella indignada-.  
>-y tu me has preguntado cuál es el mío, aunque creo que no has sido consciente de que habías hecho ya una pregunta –le burló-. Vuelvo a ganarte limpiamente. A ver…¿que gran locura has hecho tú por un hombre?<br>-Meterme en una fuente de agua hasta el cuello embarazada de cinco meses con el reflejo de mi _"yo"_ de dieciséis años al lado. ¿Te gustaría ser animago?  
>-Soy animago –afirmó, mirándola con una ceja alzada: realmente sabían muy poco el uno del otro-. ¿En que animal te conviertes?<br>-En lobo. ¿Cómo sabes que soy animaga? –Preguntó, con la cara de extrañez más pronunciada hasta el momento-.  
>-Porque me lo dijo McGonagall –respondió simple y llanamente-. Me vuelve a tocar.<br>-Pero tú…-comenzó a replicar, pero el chico la interrumpió con un beso en los labios-.  
>-Me has preguntado que como sabia que eras animaga. Se sincera, estabas enamorada de mi en hogwarts, en algún curso?<br>-Si... bueno, todas hemos sufrido la fiebre del gris –le explicó-. Con el rollo del ED y todo eso, Ron no me prestaba demasiada atención, y claro, tú y tus borderís siempre andabais por ahí, y… bueno, yo sola comencé a pensar que solo lo hacías por llamar mi atencion… -dijo sonrosada, y pronto con su nueva pregunta quiso desviar todo lo posible aquel tema de conversación-. ¿en que animal te conviertes?  
>-En hurón –Hermione soltó una carcajada-. Ríete, pero me acuerdo de ti cada vez que me convierto. –Imitó la voz de Hermione-. <em>"hola profesor Moody"<em> –la imitó, cuando en su cuarto curso tuvieron uno de sus encuentros y ella le engañó 8todo sea dicho) muy astutamente-. No sabes el susto que me metiste.  
>-Te lo merecías por bocazas… a ver, ¿con que edad te fuiste de casa?<br>-Con quince años ya no vivía en casa, aunque no puede decirse exactamente que me "fuera de casa".  
>-¿Con quince? ¡Pero me dijiste que le preguntaste a la fuente con diecisiete! –le replicó-. ¿Como lo hiciste si ya no vivías en la mansión?<br>-Si, ¿pero recuerdas que a finales de quinto curso apresaron a mi padre? Mi madre y yo huimos de casa a refugiarnos en la mansión de mis abuelos paternos, el ultimo lugar donde mi padre nos podría buscar. Cuando nos enteramos por los periódicos de su encierro en Azkaban, volvimos a casa –explicó con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza. Hermione vio al camarero traer sus platos y lo vio un momento perfecto para zanjar la conversación-.  
>-Ah… la comida, Draco –le anunció, haciendo a un lado la cesta del pan-.<p>

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos salieron a la fría ciudad de Galway y caminaron bajo la luz blanca que producían las nubes, pasando por el frente del sol que no tardaría nada en desaparecer ante las tardes de otoño que se aproximaban. Iban cogidos de la mano, y algunos magos los miraban. Obviamente, por Draco, que en su camiseta remangada no llevaba la marca tenebrosa pero todos, por ser el hijo del famoso mortífago, Lucius Malfoy, esperaban encontrar. Pero eso a ellos no les intimido en absoluto. Compraron algodón dulce en las calles y observaron los grandísimos campos verdes que empañaban las ciudades de Irlanda, con sus huertos y arboles frutales.

-Y a ver… -continuó, hablando sobre el "juego" de conocerse mencionado con anterioridad en el restaurante-. ¿con qué edad te casaste con Weasley?  
>-con dieciocho.<br>-Muy jovencita, ¿no?  
>-Si –admitió ella-. Entre los muggles hay una tradición, que es que los chicos que tienen pareja se casan al cumplir la mayoría de edad y dejar el colegio, y por supuesto, por culpa de mi padre aquello no iba aser una excepción... –draco not`´o el tono amargo de su voz, una vez más, al hablar de su padre, aunque decidió que no era una pregunta apropiada para aquel momento, y decidió hablarlo con ella en algún otro momento-. El día que te volví a ver… cuando me diste trabajo –aclaró ella-. Llevabas lentes de contacto de colores. ¿Porque te compraste lentillas verdes?<br>-Porque si tenía los ojos de mi padre, la gente me miraba mal porque me reconocía por la calle –explicó-, y me sentia incomodo. Bueno –añadió-, y porque parezco mas sexy.  
>-Mira que tu ego es grande, ¿eh Draco? –le reprendió la chica, caminado por la calle ya oscura y cogida de la mano del chico-.<br>-Si, lo es –admitió con orgullo Draco-. Es mi turno de nuevo, ¿Que ves cuando se acercan los dementores?  
>-Pues veo a… a Ron, y a ti, muertos…-confesó, con un nudo en la garganta, recordando lo ocurrido esa mañana en el examen-.<br>-¿a mi? –Preguntó extrañado el chico-. ¿Y por qué a mi?  
>-Un sueño que tuve, cuando… cuando estuvimos en nuestra luna de miel… ¿y tú que ves cuando se te acercan los dementores?<br>-Te veo a ti, la noche en que quedaste inconsciente en el ministerio, en quinto curso –confesó, y a Hermione sin saber exactamente por que los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de emoción. ¿Despues de tanto tiempo?-, y te trajeron a la enfermería de Hogwarts. Tenías un corte muy feo en el torso, y estabas tan palida… Pense qe estabas muerta-hubo un pequeño silencio, que Hermione aprovechó para secar sus ojos y darle un abrazo pequeño a Draco-.  
>-¿Cual es tu dulce favorito? –le preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema a algo mas alegre. El rubio, sabiendo que aun no era su turno, le dejó continuar, sin embargo-.<br>-¿A parte de ti? –respondió evasivamente, despeinándole el flequillo-.  
>-¡No te pongas pelota! –le replicó, y se puso bien el cabello-. Y no me despeines<br>-Vale, está bien… el caramelo casero. El que hace mi madre –especificó-. ¿Y el tuyo?  
>-El mío es obvio, ¿no? –Preguntó contenta-. El chocolate.<br>-Y hablando de chocolate… -dijo mirando a la panza de Hermione-.  
>-¡Obseso! –Exclamó Hermione-. ¿Quieres más pañales que cambiar?<br>-¡No! Por Merlín, más pañales no –pidió el chico, mirándola con una sonrisa culpable-.  
>-Pues más te vale quedarte calladito, que me tienes muy quemada con ese asunto del embarazo –le ordenó-. Y a todo esto… -dijo mirando alrededor-. Un viaje, un restaurante carísimo…<br>-Y esto –dijo sacando una larga cajita de su bolsillo-. Que también es para ti.  
>-¡Oh, Draco! –exclamó con ilusión-. ¡Por Merlín y toda su tropa de la mesa redonda, Draco! –dijo abriendo la cajita. Un hermoso collar, de perlas rosadas, lucía delicado y hermoso en una caja de terciopelo azul, donde había un par de pendientes pequeños y discretos colocados-. ¿Pero porque estás haciendo todo esto hoy? ¿Ocurre algo especial? Nuestro aniversario fue el mes pasado –le recordó-.<br>-Hermione! Deja ya la broma quieres? Lo sé –le destapó el rubio. Ella se quedó tan ignorante de la situación como antes de que su chico le dijera eso-.  
>-¿Que sabes el que? –preguntó inquieta-.<br>-Que hoy es el día –insistió-.  
>-¿Que dia?<br>-Hermione, ¿ de verdad no sabes que dia es hoy? –le preguntó entonces el rubio, atónito-.  
>-Si, como no lo voy a recordar sabiendo que hoy hacía mis éxtasis, es día 19…<br>-… de septiembre –terminó el rubio, por ella-. Tu cumpleaños –explicó, sonriendo ante la incredulidad de su mujer-.

Hermione se quedó anonadada, en medio de la calle, con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir…


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30: ha sido un sueño…?**

"_Hermione estaba en la cocina, con su camiseta ancha de mangas cortas del equipo de las Holiday Harpies y sin pantalón. Aunque tampoco importaba mucho porque le servía prácticamente como vestido, pues años antes había pertenecido a Ron. Estaba pelando una manzana, que se le había antojado a mitad de la noche. Antes de comenzar a pelar la fruta con su pelador en mano, se lo pensó mejor y fue a la nevera. La abrió y estuvo observando su contenido: Fruta, mucha verdura, huevos, leche, pastel, chocolate…_

_-Chocolate…!  
>-¿Hermione? –Preguntó una familiar voz a sus espaldas-.<br>-¡Nott! –Exclamó, y por poco deja caer el cuenco de chocolate líquido de sus manos-. Dios, que susto me has dado…  
>-lo siento –se disculpó el moreno entrando a la cocina desde la terraza-.<br>-No, no es nada… Dime, ¿que te trae por aquí? Y a estas horas –dijo señalando la ventana, que mostraba un cielo cuajado de estrellas-.  
>-Vine a, bueno, a decirte algo… delicado –puntualizó-.<br>-¿Ah, Si? –Preguntó incrédula-. Pues si es sobre Ginny…  
>-No, no es por ella –la interrumpió, acercándose al lado de la encimera flotante de la cocina, donde Hermione comía chocolate con una cuchara pequeña-. Bueno, en realidad la concierne un poco, pero…<br>-Vamos. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo –dijo la castaña acariciándole la mejilla- para lo que sea.  
>-¿Para lo que sea? –preguntó el chico de nuevo-.<br>-Si, lo que sea –respondió la castaña con una sonrisa-. _

_Entonces, Nott tiró de su brazo y la besó dulcemente, acariciando su cabello con sus manos y disfrutando del calor de su piel contra la suya propia. Hermione se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados. Los fue abriendo muy lentamente, justo después de que sus labios se separaran._

_-Nott… -intentó articular Hermione, respirando entrecortadamente-, Draco, Ginny… ¿que…?  
>-No, por favor… no estropees esto… -dijo acariciándole el cabello. La volvió a atraer hacia si y la volvió a besar, con la misma delicadeza, el mismo romanticismo y, por supuesto, sintiendo el mismo placer. Hermione se estremecía con cada uno de sus movimientos, con el más leve roce de su piel. Abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. Su vista estaba posada en la del chico, que denotaba un irrefrenable deseo de tenerla en sus brazos. "deseo hacia mi… -pensó". Entonces fue ella la que le besó con amor, tal vez por empatía, o tal vez porque de verdad deseaba su contacto suave y aterciopelado. Adiós Draco, adiós a Jack, adiós chocolate… solo le importaba una cosa en ese momento: Theodore.<em>

_Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. El estaba en una silla, pero pronto se levantó y buscó cobijo entre las rodillas de ella, quien no dudó en hacerle espacio,, deseosa de sentir su cuerpo chocando con el de ella. Sus cuerpos se fueron acercando. Hermione notaba la agitada respiración del moreno en su pecho, que se cubría por su camisa blanca. Entonces le acaricio un poco, para que se calmara, y recorrió con sus dedos la camisa hasta llegar al doblez, donde comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco cada uno de los minúsculos botones que había por su camino, hasta despojarlo de ella. El muchacho buscaba por entre su camiseta larga, recorriendo su espalda, su cuello, su pelvis… sus pechos notaron el calor de sus manos, donde sus cumbres notaban cada roce como una descaga. El muchacho le quitó lentísimamente la camiseta, saboreando la vista que poco a poco se dejaba descubrir, y Hermione quedó sentada en su encimera, únicamente vestida por sus braguitas, que habían comenzado a sentir la humedad que emanaba de su interior. Hermione miró sus pantalones: un chándal de color beige, elástico, con un cordón. Le miro, y él le devolvió la mirada, muy sensual pero cariñosamente, y tal como parecía que todos los Slytherins del mundo hacían, sonrió de medio lado. Su sonrisa, solo para ella. Hermione adelantó sus manos, y le comenzó a desanudar el pantalón, siempre manteniendo su vista clavada en los ojos azul intenso que le devolvían la mirada con fuego y pasión. Cuando lo consiguió, sus manos acariciaron una vez más su abdomen, delgado y fuerte. Bajó el chándal, y el muchacho quedó en sus slips, negros por completo. Hermione abrió un poco mas sus piernas para dejar libre acceso por completo a su piel, y el chico aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar su cuello, siguiendo a su dedo con los labios. Hermione se estremecía a más no poder, sentía todo su sexo palpitar de ardor, y entonces…_

_-Hermione… ¡Hermione, despierta! ¿Que te pasa? –preguntó el rubio, inquieto, mientras zarandeaba a su esposa-.  
>-¿Qué? –exclamó entonces ella, asustándose y, obviamente, despertándose-. ¿Que cara? –preguntó sobresaltada-.<br>-No sé, parecías muy… contenta, ¿no? –Preguntó con picardía su marido, besándola en los hombros y continuando el camino hasta su oreja-.  
>-¿que?, espera, ¿Que? –repitió-. No… no, no estaba contenta –dijo, muy avergonzada, aun sin abrir los ojos-.<br>-No sé si me lo debo de tomar enserio: pareces un zombi hablando con los ojos cerrados y esa cara de sueño –le replicó, claramente reclamándole atención-.  
><em>

_Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco, algo cohibida, y cuando giró la cabeza para asegurarle a Draco que no había sido nada y darle un beso de buenas noches, apareció: la cara de Nott, completamente al desnudo, la miraba desde donde se suponía que debía estar su marido."_

-¡Ah! –exclamó, y esta vez sí se despertó de verdad, asustando a su pobre marido, que estaba durmiendo sin percatarse de nada de lo ocurrido-.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó el chico, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
>-Merlín, una pesadilla… una pesadilla… dime que no eres Nott, Draco –le pidió, tocándole su pelo rubio y analizando cada parte de su cara en busca de unos ojos azules, o de sus cabellos morenos-.<br>-Claro que no tonta –aseguró, destapándose un poco y enseñándole las cicatrices que su odiado padre le había provocado un año antes-, soy Draco.

La habitación, en penumbra, se iluminó de repente con la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. El rostro de Draco la miraba preocupado.

-¿Que te ha pasado? –preguntó inquieto-.  
>-Un sueño, un sueño horrible… -aseguró ella, respondiendo con evasivas-.<br>-¿Un sueño?  
>-Una pesadilla… Por Merlín, ¡me avergüenzo de mi misma! –gritaba, tapándose la cara con una almohada. Draco la retiró de su cara y la apoyó en su hombro, acariciándole la frente con sus dedos-.<br>-¿que? Dímelo, no pasa nada –aseguró el rubio-.  
>-No, te enfadarás… -volvió a decir ella, aun roja de vergüenza-.<br>-No me enfado… cuéntamelo. ¿Confías en mí? –Preguntó levantándole la cara, que había ido escondiéndose en el mar de almohadas de la cama-.  
>-Vale… -aceptó ella, y respiró hondo varias veces antes de responder-. He tenido un sueño en el que yo…<br>-¿Si?  
>-Yo y Nott… bueno, tu me entiendes, no? Es decir…. Tuve-un-sueño-erótico-con-Nott.<br>-¿que? –dijo extrañado-. Hermione, no he entendido nada. Separa las palabras, por favor…

-Que he tenido… un sueño… erótico, con Theodore –confesó, roja hasta las uñas-.  
>-¿Un sueño erótico? –preguntó medio asombrado, medio molesto-.<br>-Me prometiste que no te enfadarías… además, yo no puedo controlar esas cosas! Yo no puedo elegir qué soñar –añadió rápidamente-. Tu eres medimago, habrás estudiado algo de eso en la academia.  
>-¡Dicen que un sueño es el reflejo del subconsciente! –atacó Draco, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos-.<br>-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? –replicó entonces Hermione, dejando salir a la Gryffindor que llevaba dentro-. Tampoco controlo mi subconsciente. Además, yo te quiero a ti, solamente. Y espero que no lo hayas dudado ni por un momento porque sino te mando a dormir al sofá –le amenazó-.

-Bien –dijo, y cogió su almohada y se puso sus zapatillas, ante la asombrada mirada de Hermione-. Bien –repitió-. Ya mañana lo hablamos, es muy tarde.

Hermione no quería que su marido se fuera a dormir al sofá. Tampoco quería que aquel sueño significara realmente algo para ella, o para Draco, pues si realmente creyera que no significaba nada simplemente lo dejaría correr, y no iría a dormir al sofá. Entonces, su mente muggle la acompañó en sus pensamientos y llegó a una conclusión que no tardó ni un momento en darle a conocer a Draco-.

-Draco, mañana iremos al psicólogo –sentenció. El chico se giró, pensando quel o que su mujer había dicho era una broma que, en ese momento, era de muy mal gusto teniendo en cuenta que estaba yendo a dormir al salón-.  
>-¡¿Psicuque? –preguntó, cas igritando-. Hemione, no es momento de bromas, ¿no crees?<br>-Se dice Psicologo –le corrigió, ignorando su ultima frase-. Es un medico _muggle_ que estudia el subconsciente. Puede decirme porque he tenido ese sueño y ayudarnos a solucionarlo.  
>-Como quieras –le respondió, y abrió su armario y sacó una manta. Luego, después de quedarse un tiempo quieto, se giró y la miró directamente-. Yo en realidad solo quiero saber una cosa, solo una cosa mas: ¿llegaste al orgasmo?<br>-¿Qué? –preguntó ella entonces, muy colorada, aunque ya no sabía si por la furia o por la vergüenza-.  
>-Que si llegaste. Digo, como a lo mejor es por eso, porque no soy capaz de satisfacerte lo suficiente… -le recriminó, haciendo de su suposición una verdad inamovible-.<br>-¡No digas bobadas, no! ¡No llegamos a nada en ese sueño! Además, Draco, espero no tener que volver a repetirlo: Es solo un sueño –le respondió ella, intentando colmarse de toda la paciencia que era capaz de reunir en medio de la noche a las dos de la mañana-.  
>-Ya, al menos puedo estar tranquilo –le replicó el-.<p>

Draco salió imperiosamente de la habitación, con su bata y su mantita de felpa. Hermione quedó inmediatamente dormida, aunque no fue precisamente porque sus problemas le dieran sueño...

"…_y entonces la giró y la besó, con mas ansia que antes pero con la misma suavidad. Hermione pensaba en su hijo, en Draco, y en que diría si se enterase. Entonces notó como una mano le bajaba la ropa interior, una mano calida que le acariciaba como si fuera una mano caída del mismo cielo. Ella no quería quedarse atrás, quería demostrarle lo mucho que podía hacer, y le despojó de su ultima prenda, dejando a la vista su gran ereccion. Entonces el chico se aupó un poco sobre la mesa, y la cogió en brazos. Él estaba de pie en el suelo, frente a ella, y ella, de cara a él, lo rodeaba con las piernas, deseosa de sentirle dentro de ella. El chico, mirándola a los ojos como si pudiera desvanecerse en cuanto retirara su vista, entró en ella casi al instante. Hermione sintió un enorme placer emanar de momento desde su interior, sintiendo como su sexo se veía invadido por él, mientras el chico disfrutaba con un ronco gemido de su humedad y su estrechez. Ginny apareció en su mente. Draco la siguió, y su hijo también… pero la volvió a ocupar la imagen de Theodore, con sus ojos azules y su cuerpo desnudo ante ella, haciéndola temblar de placer. El chico la trataba con delicadeza, con movimientos suaves pero a la vez rapidos, tanto que parecía que aquel momento buscaba volverla loca de placer para siempre. Sus piernas temblaban alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, con su piel morena sudando contra la de ella, rozando sus pechos, mezclando sus alientos y compartiendo sus labios el uno con el otro en una lucha sin ganadores. Y Hermione sentía como el placer iba llenando poco a poco su cuerpo al completo, sus dedos, sus manos, su garganta, que profería gemidos entrecortados, quejidos de placer e impaciencia que colmaban los oídos del chico. Los dos mantenían la vista fija en los ojos de su compañero todo el tiempo, como queriendo prender fuego a su amante con solo mirarle, queriendo transmitir todo su fuego con una simple mirada. Sus miradas solo se rompían cada vez que cerraban los ojos por el placer, a veces inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza, a veces enterrándola en el cuello de la chica, donde sus labios encontraban consuelo en el largo y pecoso cuello de Hermione. Y poco se hicieron esperar los gritos de satisfacción. Hermione, asaltada de preguntas en su lucha mental, tenía que preguntarle, tenía que interrogarle, aunque fuera en ese momento._

_-Nott… -quiso preguntar, susurrando en sus laios, y sin poder reprimir los guturales sonidos que el chico producía contra su propia boca-. ¿por qué… porque haces…?_

_En ese momento, el orgasmo alcanzó su garganta, y no pudo seguir hablando, pues notó a la perfección su semilla caliente en su interior, y notando las embestidas impacientes e irregulares de Theodore, que la miraba intentando transmitir todo su temblor, sudor y expectación por ella. Gritando de puro placer incontenible y tumbándose on el final en la encimera, vio como Nott desaparecia, se desvanecia en el aire…"_

-Draco…? –preguntó, mas dormida que despierta. La luz de la mañana la había deslumbrado en su propia habitación-.  
>-No, Hermione, el señor ha bajado ya a desayunar, aunque mas bien parecía que había dormido abajo –le explicó Anne, que había entrado silenciosamente a bajar sus cortinas, aunque ya no sirviera para nada porque Hermione ya había despertado-…y parecia algo molesto.<br>-Anne… -le pidió Hermione, mirándola con las cejas lazadas. La morena, quitándose su gorrito de uniforme, supiró y la miró como pidiendo perdón por lo que ella iba a escuchar a continuación-.  
>-Esta bien… No lo parecía, sino que realmente estaba muy enfadado. No dejaba de mencionar a su amigo, ya sabes, el que… -quiso decir, aunque a media frase decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio con respecto a ese asunto concreto-, en fin, que está muy muy enfadado, no deja de gruñir y nosotros, James y yo, tenemos miedo de acercarnos a él. Me recuerda a cuando su amiga <em>Muggle<em> murió, Hermione –le añadió, mirándola con compasión-.  
>- Ya veo –dijo simplemente ella. Miró a Anne y sonrió, un poco triste-. No te preocupes, no habrá represalias para ti sobre lo que me has contado. Pero si quiero que, por favor –pidió ella-, me vigiles al niño unos momentos… ya sé que paso muy poco tiempo con él, pero no tengo mas remedio –se lamentó-.<p>

-No tengo problemaspara hacer eso, ya lo sabes –dijo sonriente, cogiendo a su bebé dormido en brazos-. La señorita Alice se marcha esta misma tarde, recuérdelo –le avisó Anne-. 

Hermione bajó la escalera. Sus pisadas le resonaban en los oídos, sumándose a toda su preocupación: "¿_por qué he soñado eso? –se preguntaba mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras-. Si a mi Nott no me atrae en nada… además, el y Ginny están… en fin, ellos están, o estarán muy pronto –pensó, muy segura-. Yo no estoy enamorada de Nott, ¡es Ginny! Además, ni siquiera me gustó el sueño (bueno, en parte sí y en parte no)… ¿es terrorífico, no? es decir, ¡Draco se metía en mis pensamientos! ¡Eso quiere decir que le quiero! ¡Y yo estoy enamorada de él! Entonces,¿ por qué tuve ese sueño tan extraño?_" .

Al llegar a la cocina, Hermione vio a Draco hablando con Nott. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón: _"¿se lo habrá contado a Theodore? –Se preguntó horrorizada-."_

-¡Ah, Hermione! Buenos días –dijo dándole la mano. Hermione se la estrechó, muy neutramente-.  
>-Eh… esto, si, buenos días Theodore… buenos días Draco. –se acercó a el y le dio un beso, en parte no correspondido del todo por el chico, y Hermione separó sus labios de los de él algo decepcionada-. ¿Qué hay de desayunar? –preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema radicalmente-. Hay tarta de chocolate, ¿no?<br>-Si, allí tras ese… ese… -Nott se quedó de repente callado, mirando a Hermione. Se había inclinado sin doblar las piernas para coger la tarta por completo de la parte inferior de la nevera, y su cortito camisón dejaba entrever lo que sin duda eran unas braguitas de color rosa claro, por no hablar de lo que se dejaba insinuar entre las líneas de la misma -.  
>-¡Tú! –Dijo el ojigris, dándole una palmada en la cabeza-. A lo tuyo.<br>-¿y a que has venido, Nott? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose a una distancia prudente del chico y quedando junto a Draco, que la agarró posesivamente de la cintura con su brazo-.  
>-¡Vamos, tienes que saberlo! –exclamó Theodore-. No puede ser que tu no te hayas percatado.<br>-¡Ah! Es verdad, Ginny –dijo, dándose una palmada en la frente, y sonriendo tontamente-. ¿Qué tal te fue? Me llamó por la madrugada ayer, y estaba muy nerviosa…  
>-¿Ginny? –preguntó extrañado, y realmente sorprendidod de que no supiera de lo que estaba hablando-. ¡No! Hablo del sueño –dijo directamente-.<p>

Hermione se quedó congelada, y el plato donde llevaba su pedazo de tarta se le cayó, definitivamente, al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos bajo sus pies descalzos. Draco se levantó como acto reflejo y se agacho para recoger el estropicio, con miedo de que su mujer se cortara. Tras todo este revuelo, se volvió a sentar y miró a su amigo con una mirada que podría haberle matado sin siquiera formular un conjuro-.

-¿Que-que sueño? ¡Reparo! –el plato volvió a sus manos, reponiendose por completo en el camino-. ¿Que sueño? –volvió a preguntar, mirando seriamente a su marido-. ¿Te ha contado Draco el…¿  
>-No, no tiene nada que ver con Draco –dijo sonriendo por la situación tan comprometida en la que había puesto a su mejor amigo-. No, el sueño lo tuve yo.<br>-Ah, ¿querías que te… ayudara en algo entonces? Yo no he estudiado adivinación –se apresuró a decir-. Yo no se nada de interpretar sueños.  
>-Hermione, no hace falta disimular –le dijo el moreno, bajo la atenta y asesina de Draco-.<br>-¿Di-disimular? –Dijo, trabándosele la lengua-. Yo no disimulo –concluyó torpemente-. ¿Qué podría estar yo disimulando?  
>-Hermione, tu y yo compartimos anoche el mismo sueño erótico –le acusó, sin darle tiempo a asimilarlo-.<br>-¿Y como sabes tú eso? –exclamó-. Digo, en fin, quiero decir… -añadió, tan nerviosa que no podía ni quedarse quieta en su banco de la cocina-, ¿que te hace pensar que yo…?  
>-Cuando te despertaste (porque supongo que lo harías) te vi a ti hablando con Draco. Y luego volviste. Tu también debiste verme cuando desperté y miré al lado de mi cama, para asegurarme de que había sido un sueño.<br>-¿Y que hacias tu soñando esas cosas conmigo en mi cocina? –le reprendió, pero entonces Draco se volvió a levantar de golpe de su asiento, mirándo recriminantemente a los dos-.  
>-¿En la cocina? ¿Un sueño erotico… en la COCINA, Hermione? –dijo el rubio con tono amenazador-.<br>-Yo no lo escogí, ¿de acuerdo? –replicó-. Te volveré a repetir, por si no te había quedado claro, que yo no puedo controlar esas cosas. Bien, esta tarde todos derechitos al psicólogo –sentenció-. Si, Theodore, tú también.  
>-¿Al pitologo? –preguntó Nott, que parecía ofendido-. No, yo tengo mi hombría muy bien, no quiero que un pitologo me la revise.<br>-Psicólogo, se dice Psicólogo, analfabeto de la vida _muggle _–le corrigió Hermione, enfadada. Se habia puesto de nuevo colorada, pues solo pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior y ver la cara de Draco la hacía sentirse la peor esposa del mundo.

-Bien, pues de acuerdo… voy a mi cuarto a descansar –dijo Hermione, pensándose en tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y pensar seriamente en lo que estaba ocurriendo esa mañana en su casa-.  
>-¡pero si es por la mañana! –dijo Nott, con una sonrisa burlona-. Qué poco aguante tienes, Hermione, te recordaba mas fuerte de espíritu –añadió. Draco, que no había entendido ese comentario ni tampoco quería saber que significaba, se giró hacia ella, con una mirada que ella no había visto desde su último año en Hogwarts-.<br>-Ese sueño te ha tenido que dejar rendida entonces –le reprochó con amargura-. Por lo visto, Nott me ha contado que llegaste al orgasmo, justo después de que yo me marchara de la habitación.  
>-¿Y que tiene que ver eso? –preguntó molesta y avergonzada, taladrando con la mirada al amigo de su marido-. Qué más da, fue un sueño, no los controlo, deja de hacerme sentir culpable.<br>-Pero te gustó, ¿no? –Siguió Draco, insinuante-.  
>-¿Estas celoso? -preguntó, y de repente Draco se puso muy tieso y comenzó a mirar su tostada, ceñudo-. ¡Estás celoso! Pues sí, me gustó mucho –confesó, con las mejillas ardiendo e intentando evitar la mirada de Theodore-, pero porque fue mi sueño y lo construyó mi subconsciente para darme placer.<br>-¿Y yo no te lo doy? –le replicó el chico-. ¿Necesitas recurrir a un sueño para sentir placer? Y lo peor de todo, ¿tenías que conectar tu sueño con la mente del chico en cuestión, para que quede bien claro quien te gustaría que durmiera a tu lado por las noches?  
>-¡Te recuerdo que duermes en mi misma habitación por algo, estúpido! –le gritó, y de un golpe tiró la cesta de mimbre con frutas que había encima de la encimera-. ¿por qué estas celoso? ¡Es Nott! ¡Y está con Ginny!<br>-¡Mentira! –exclamó el moreno, pero la chica le miró y él al momento calló-.  
>-Si, es completamente cierto –dijo lanzándole una significativa mirada de "como-me-desmientas-te-lanzo-un-avada-kedavra"-. Entiéndelo Draco, ¡yo solo te quiero a ti!<br>-Si claro… -de fondo se oyó el llanto de un niño-.  
>-¿Y que ha pasado aquí? –preguntó entonces Anne, que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Vio la cara de culpabilidad de Hermione, y sintió compasión por ella-. No pasa nada, lo recogeré en un momento.<br>-Vamos, por el sucio y canoso pelo de Merlín, ¡Draco! –siguió ella, haciéndole frente a su marido-.

-Ni hables del tema más, Hermione, porque yo no soy estúpido. Anoche gemías en la cama cuando te despertaste, ¿sabes? ¡Gemías soñando con mi mejor amigo!

-Bueno, si sirve de algo, yo también me lo pasé… -comenzó el moreno-.

-¡CALLATE! –gritaron al unísono la pareja-.

-Draco, por favor, si tu tienes un sueño así, si te hacen el amor, ¡tu gimes! –explicó ella, desesperada-. ¡es ley de vida!  
>-¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Y como piensas demostrar eso? –Exclamó, completamente seguro de que él podría aguantar gritos, gemidos y todo lo que hiciera falta-. No creo que sea tan difícil, incluso en un sueño, rechazar una propuesta semejante, decir que no, o…<p>

Hermione se había hartado de aquella situación tan absurda: se acercó a él, le hizo chocar contra la mesa, le hizo sentar y le comenzó a besar con toda la lujuria que podía, mientras le toqueteaba por todas partes de su cuerpo, mientras Anne y Theodore intentaban desviar la mirada y hacer como que aquella situación tan incómoda no estaba ocurriendo en una cocina a las nueve y media de la mañana. Draco soltó un leve gemido, al fin, tras haber aguantad todo lo que pudo, cuando su mujer rozó sensualmente su cuerpo contra lo que indudablemente era la mayor erección que su mujer había provocado a posta en su vida.

-¡Así! Esta tarde iremos al psicólogo, ¡y no quiero una pu*a excusa o todo el mundo muere hoy aquí mismo! ¿Entendido? –gritó. Se dio la vuelta, cogió su pastel y un tenedor y se fue, dando un ruidoso portazo a su paso-.

-Joder, recuérdame cuando esté con la pelirroja por qué tú te quisiste casar con una Gryffindor, ¿Vale? –dijo Nott socarronamente. Draco le miró con odio una vez mas y terminaron su desayuno en silencio-.

A la tarde, ambos estaban esperando a Hermione en la puerta, con sus abrigos bien puestos. Hermione llevaba al niño alegremente en un porta-bebés que llevaba atado a la cintura y a los hombros, donde llevaba una silla en la barriga y el niño se podía sentar.

Cogieron el metro (pagado por el dinero _muggle_ de Hermione) y se adentraron en las entrañas de la ciudad de Londres. Pasaban los minutos (cinco, diez, veinte) dando vueltas por todos los lados, hasta que un frenazo de Hermione hizo que Nott se chocara con ella y Draco con éste a la vez.

-Aquí es –dijo señalando una placa colgada en la pared. Decia asi: "_Aurora Stephen, psicóloga, terapeuta matrimonial y psicoanalista mental_"-.

Llamaron a la puerta y aguardaron. Al momento les abrió una señora con una bata de color rosa, muy sonriente y regordeta con las mejillas encendidas, que los condujo a través de un larguísimo pasillo, que estaba completamente franqueado por muchísimas puertas a sus lados. Hermione la siguió, y los muchachos siguieron a esta muy de cerca, a penas sin saber que hacer.

La mujer los hizo pasar a una sala decorada de verde pistacho, con luces anaranjadas encendidas y un suave aroma a incienso. Un sillón giró y todos se sobresaltaron. Ahí estaba la psicóloga, que hacía sus apariciones tal como lo hacía la profesora Trelawney. Con su pelo castaño y sus ojos verde oscuro, la señorita era más o menos de su edad, seguramente recientemente graduada. Sin embargo, no por ser inexperimentada era deficiente en su trabajo, ni mucho menos, o eso les llevaba diciendo Hermione a los dos chicos durante toda la mañana.

-Sentaos, por favor –invitó la mujer-. Decidme, ¿como os llamais?  
>-Hermione Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Encantada –dijo tendiéndole la mano-.<br>-Igualmente señorita, igualmente –aseguró, sonriendo con todos sus dientes-. Muy bien. ¿Quien de vosotros tiene un problema?  
>-Es que, vera… anoche, este hombre y yo compartimos un… un sueño.<br>-Ah, eso no es algo muy común –dijo la mujer, tomando nota en su libreta-. ¿y de que tipo de sueño estaríamos hablando?  
>-Buen, pues… un sueño subidito de tono dijo Hermione, de nuevo colorada-.<br>-¡Eso no tiene ningun problema! –exclamó entonces la chica, haciéndoles entender sin palabras que le iban a hacer perder el tiempo-.  
>-Bueno, verá usted –se intentó explicar Hermione-. El caso es que mi marido es él, y no sé porque he soñado eso, y… bueno, para asegurarle de que no es porque le este dejando de querer, ni nada… ya sabe…para hacerle saber que es lo que significa –explicó ella-.<br>-Bueno –comenzó a hablar la mujer, y en ese momento supieron los tres que cualquier interrupción a esa señora tan altanera les costaría cara-. Hay varias razones posibles por lo que ese sueño haya podido salir a la luz en un subconsciente, y más aun si ha habido conexión entre las dos personas en cuestión.  
>La primera y más fiable, suele ser el reflejo del subconsciente de un deseo oculto o secreto, aunque veo que en este caso no es así, por la sinceridad con la que habla de lo mucho que quiere usted a su marido –dijo ella, sonriendo a Hermione. Esta a su vez apretó un poco la mano de Draco, que pareció haberse relajado tanto que incluso había menguado de tamaño en su sillón-. La segunda es porque haya una necesidad porque su marido sea insatisfactorio con sus relaciones íntimas con él. Salvo que esta opción deberíamos descartarla puesto que el señor Nott también lo ha soñado, y… ¿usted está casado señor Nott? –preguntó algo indiscretamente la mujer, toqueteándose el pelo-.<br>-No, no estoy casado, pero llevo una vida sexual orgullosamente activa- dijo el chico resueltamente. A la mujer se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa, y Hermione no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada-.  
>-Pues entonces se descartaría también esta segunda opción, porque el señor Nott no tiene relaciones intimas con una misma persona, y por lo tanto no tiene deficiencias… sexuales –matizó- en su vida personal. La tercera es algo más compleja. Se trata, pues, de un posible embarazo, pasado o futuro, o bien una lejanía que haya vuelto a encontrar o una cercanía que se haya alejado simultáneamente. Díganme, ¿ha ocurrido algo que la haya podido impresionar mucho?<br>-Si, he hecho los examenes de ext… de acceso a la universidad. Si, la universidad, los nervios, ya sabe…-comentó Hermione, consciente de que había estgado a punto de meter la pata-.  
>-Pero esto no incumbe a la vida profesional, señora Malfoy –le replicó, intentando sonar amable pero obviamente molesta-. Piense…<br>-Pues no se, mi... mi marido piensa que estoy embarazada, pero eso es una locura, no puede ser –aseguró, aunque se vio interrumpida por Draco, que le dio un apretón en su mano para llamar su atención-.  
>-No, algo mas importante…<br>-¡Hermione! ¡Ya se lo que ha podido ser! Pero solo puedo explicar una mitad, creo. A ver, Theodore –le dijo a su amigo-. ¿No recuerdas alguna "cosa cercana" que se haya ido después de haber vuelto a tu vida?

-Pues… no… -comenzó a asegurar el chico, pero luego le miró con seriedad y respondió-. La pelirroja.

-Exacto, la pelirroja, que es la mejor amiga de…

-De Hermione –terminó ella misma, contenta de haber encontrado por fin una solución que no tuviera que ver con ella al engorroso problema-.  
>-Podría ser –dijo la joven psicóloga con algo de fastidio porque no lo había dicho ella-. Puede, hay bastantes posibilidades. Pero aun queda el tema en que porque soñó usted eso mismo, Señora Malfoy.<br>-Pues eso también lo tengo resuelto –dijo fríamente el muchacho, mirándola asesinamente con sus frios ojos azules-.  
>-ah, ¿sí? Adelante –le contestó la psicóloga: le fulminaba con la mirada, una mirada muy distinta al coqueteo que anteriormente habían podido observar en ella hacia Theodore-. Ilumínenos, señor Nott.<br>-Lo siento, pero es personal y no puedo compartirlo con usted –se sonrió él mismo, mirando Draco y haciéndole comprender sin palabras-.

-¿Como que no? –exclamó enfadada-. Aquí la que arregla los problemas soy yo –dijo poniéndose de pie-.  
>-Claro que es personal, vámonos Draco, Hermione…<br>-Papa –dijo entonces Jack, que se había visto secundado de la atención de sus padres. Hermione le dio un beso en la cabeza y se levantó, con los demás-.  
>-vámonos, Jack… bueno, muchas gracias por… por su atención, señora Stephen… encantada… aquí tiene… -intentó pagar Hermione, pero la psicóloga ya les había echado y cerrado con la puerta en las narices. Hermione se guardó el monedero en el bolsillo y miró a Draco-.<p>

-Bueno, ahí tienes la prueba: no tengo nada que ver con Nott. Y el también lo sabe, ¿verdad Nott?  
>-Bueno, tu conmigo no, pero yo siempre le echo el ojo a las novias de mis amigos.<br>-Pero tú no tienes remedio, idiota –dijo cariñosamente Hermione, rodeándole los hombros por un brazo-. Y en cuanto a ti –se giró a verle la cara a Draco-. Me vas a pagar la escenita de celos de esta mañana, ¡esta noche!

Y juntos los tres (Draco cogiendo de la cintura a Hermione) se fueron caminando por la calle, ya seguros de que lo que en realidad estaba pasando era que Nott, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, echaba de menos a su pelirroja.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31: Los espíritus del pasado y del futuro**

Hermione caminaba con algo de apuro bajo el gris cielo del otoño de Londres, con su dos chicos detrás. Había comenzado a llover. El niño iba con el abrigo de su padre, y este se moría del frio, pues solo llevaba una camisa blanca y se le estaba empapando. La tarde de paseo familiar se había truncado un poco, pues habían querido ir al parque junto al Támesis y a medio camino habían tenido que dar la vuelta para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Al llegar a casa, James informó a Draco que tenía una visita. Draco le dijo que la echara educadamente y que volviera otro día, que ahora estaba ocupado. Hermione notó el cansancio y la rojez de sus ojos, y Draco, respondiendo evasivamente, se fue al baño y se tomó una ducha caliente. Al salir, Hermione le abordó en el pasillo, sospechando lo que, seguramente, le ocurría al chico:

-Solo es para asegurarme –dijo. Le agarró por las orejas y lo puso frente contra frente. Esta atinó a darle un suave beso-. ¡Tonto! ¡Tienes fiebre! Tu hoy no te mueves de la cama... Ponte un pijama abrigado –le ordenó, mientras gritaba por las escaleras a Anne para que les trajera una sopa caliente al dormitorio. Ella llevaba sintiendo escalofríos desde que salieron a dar un paseo, pero lo achacó al frío de otoño que se les congelaba en los huesos, aunque al llegar a casa notó que se hacían aún mas intensos-.  
>- Draco… Creo que yo tampoco me encuentro bien -Hermione se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba pálida y tenía sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, y estaba temblando-. Draco… sera mejor que vayamos al médico, ¿no te parece? Dejaremos el niño a cuidado de tu madre, o de Anne…<br>-Si, será lo mejor… -se acercó a su cuarto y cogió un bote que había en la repisa de su chimenea. Echó unos polvos al hueco del fuego, que Anne había encendido al ver la lluvia para su vuelta, y exclamó:

-¡Mama, quiero hablar contigo un momento!  
>-¿Si, que quieres hijo? –dijo la voz de Narcisa desde la chimenea. Segundos después, su cabeza apareció por el hueco de la candela, con su cabello pulcramente peinado en un moño bajo y un libro en las manos-.<br>-Necesitamos que te quedes con el niño. Vamos a ir al san mungo, creo que hemos cogido una gripe –diagnosticó-.  
>- Claro, claro –dijo ella, cogiendo a su nieto en brazos desde la chimenea-. Jack, ven con tu abuelita…<p>

El niño extendió los brazos, y se acurrucó somnoliento en el pecho de la mujer-. Así me gusta.. Bueno, avisadme cuando volváis, y ya sabeis que si necesitais una madre que os cuide… -insinuó-.

-Vale, mamá, no dudaremos en llamarte si nos ocurre algo –aseguró el rubio, observando como su mujer estornudaba repetidamente escondiendo la cara en un pañuelo-. Bien, pues vamos, adentro –la empujó para que entrara en la chimenea, y acto seguido entró el mismo. Notaba las lenguas de fuego acariciándole los pies-. ¡Al hospital san Mungo!

Y los dos desaparecieron en el mar de chimeneas que formaba la red flu, observando miles de hogares, dormitorios y cocinas. Aparecieron en la sala de espera del hospital, en la chimenea número cuatro, Hermione consultó la vista de plantas y se fueron a la segunda, donde estaban los resfriados y enfermedades mágicas. Se sentaron a esperar, después de haber pedido un número, a que les llegara el turno en la ventanilla. Mafalda se topó con ellos por el camino, y charló un poco antes de volver al trabajo. Esperaron unos minutos y un muchacho de pelo color paja que a Hermione le sonaba mucho los hizo pasar a los dos a una misma sala, donde los examinó detenidamente.

-Bueno, pues no hay problema –les dijo-. Tu, Malfoy, tomate estas pastillas … -sacó un tarrito de color marón con pastillas purpura dentro- cada seis o siete horas. Ponte esto en la nariz para la mucosidad… -sacó unos bastoncitos de color verde menta, que efectivamente olían a menta-, y guarda cama, ¿vale? –le dijo el chico, sonriendo. Draco le dio las gracias y atacó con ansiedad el bastoncito de menta, haciendo despejar su nariz-.  
>-¿y yo? Supongo que él me ha contagiado –aseguró, sonriendo, y le chico le devolvió la sonrisa-.<br>-Usted, señorita, tendrá que untarse ungüento de eucalipto en el pecho cada cinco horas, se tomará caramelos para la tos y guardara reposo en cama también –le indicó, pasándole los medicamentos que le había recetado-.  
>-Un momento, un momento –intentó enterarse la chica-, ¿que tengo yo que no tenga el? ¿Le pasa algo grave a mi marido, por eso tiene medicamentos distintos?<p>

Pero el médico ya se había ido, dejando a Hermione sola con Draco, ya que afuera había muchísimo jaleo y les habían trasladado a la sala de descanso del hospital que le correspondía a Draco y sus compañeros, como una excepción. Ambos se asomaron a la puerta al escuchar unos gritos ensordecedores: La imagen horrible de una persona que se estaba transformando brutalmente en una especie de banshee color gris oscuro, con unas alas enormes de murciélago (Que obviamente no tienen las banshees) y los ojos ambarinos, como los de un gato. Un sanador intentó acercarse, pero no permitía que se acercaran mas de un metro. Le estaba saliendo una larga cola, cuando los médicos activaron el código amarillo. Llamaron por las chimeneas de las salas reservadas a unos funcionarios de la oficina de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas, que consiguieron apaciguar a la "persona" un poco.

-¿Que es eso? –preguntó curiosa Hermione, mirando a Draco en busca de respuestas-.  
>-La chica de la sala 39, heridas producidas por criaturas –explicó-. Se habrá escapado.<br>-¿Qué le pasa?  
>-Pues que en cuanto consigue una oportunidad se va de su habitación… se volvió loca aquí, en el hospital, pobrecilla. Y cuando sale, y le da la luz natural o artificial, pues se convierte en… –miró como la "cosa" casi arrancaba la mano de un mordisco a uno de los funcionarios- …eso. Aun no sabemos que animal le ha mordido, por eso no podemos pasarla a psiquiatría.<br>-Vamos, cierra la puerta, no quiero que venga hacia aquí –le pidió Hermione, mirándolo inquieta-.

Con todo el ruido de afuera, cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Hermione se sentía muy mal, estaba palidísima y sudaba mucho. A Draco le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, aunque un poco menos que a ella, que parecía estar mucho mas grave.

-¿Que crees que nos pasará? –preguntó en un susurro Hermione-.  
>-Una gripe normal, no tienes de qué preocuparte –le aseguró el chico-. Confía en mi, soy médico, ¿no?<br>-Ya, pero… -Hermione se calló. El doctor ya había vuelto, con las gafas torcidas y el cabello revuelto-. Oiga, disculpe, señor… ¿por qué me ha dado un remedio distinto al de mi marido? Es decir, tenemos lo mismo,¿ no? ¿No le pasa nada a él, verdad? –preguntó algo asustada-.  
>-Si, tienen exactamente lo mismo, la gripe común, la gripe muggle –explicó-. Pero dada su "circunstancia especial", no podemos darle medicamentos señorita, sería muy arriesgado para vuestra salud.<br>-Ah. – respondió Hermione, como entendiendo. Entonces recapacitó la frase un momento, y luego añadió-. Un segundo, que ¿"circunstancia especial"?

Pero el médico, ocupado consultando su reloj al tiempo que comprobaba sus constantes, dijo que se le hacía tarde y que tenía que recoger sus resultados para traerlos y que ella pudiera examinarlos mejor.

-¿A que se ha referido? –preguntó, pero su marido intentó ignorar la pregunta, aunque obviamente no lo consiguió-. ¿que ha querido decir, Draco?  
>-No lo sé –dijo cogiendo la jarra de agua de la mesilla y bebiendo un poco-. Ya veremos, no? Cuando venga la chica que comparte los turnos conmigo…<br>-querrás decir la que comparte turno con el doctor que nos acaba de atender –le corrigió ella, pero Draco negó con la cabeza-.  
>-No, la que comparte turnos conmigo. El es mi suplente, pedí permiso para poder ir al pitologo ese.<br>-Psicólogo… ¡pero bueno! –se quejó-. ¡Que tipo de atención es esta! No me dicen "circunstancia especial", ni nada… ¡y yo no estoy aun en esos días del mes, puedo tomar aspirinas!  
>-Hermione –dijo Draco, asombradísimo por la reciente confesión de su esposa de no tener la regla y querer tomar aspirinas <em>muggles<em>- tranquilízate, ¿vale? No pasa nada.  
>-Vale, yo me tranquilizo –replicó ella, con fiebre, mareada y nada tranquila-.<br>-¡Felicidades! –Exclamó entonces la pelirroja, que entró dando saltos de alegría en la sala de descanso-.  
>-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Hemos ganado un premio por ser los enfermos un millón o algo así? –bromeó-.<br>-Dios, ¿no lo sabes? De verdad no sabes? –preguntó-. Draco me comentó que solo era para aseguraros –se diculpo con la mirada, observando los puñales que le clavaban los ojos de Draco-.  
>-Draco, dime ahora mismo –exigió Hermione- que está ocurriendo aquí.<br>-¡Estas embarazada! –exclamó la chica, sin poder aguantar más sin decirlo-. ¿No es genial?  
>-¡No! No estoy embarazada, cielo –dijo Hermione, sonriéndose y lamentando el malentendido-. Draco te habrá dicho que tiene sus sospechas, pero no es verdad, te habrás confundido.<br>-Oh, sí, sí que lo estas –aseguró-. Ayer recibi los resultados de tus pruebas, mira, ¿ves? –le enseñó, señalando en los papeles que traía con ella la palabra "positivo"-.  
>-¿Mis… pruebas? –preguntó de nuevo, girando la cabeza hacia Draco tan lentamente que daba miedo-. ¿Que pruebas?<br>-Las… las pruebas de sangre que Draco me envió hace unos días –dijo sin comprender-.  
>-Yo no me he hecho pruebas de Sang… Draco… -dijo mirando asesinamente a su marido-. ¡¿Tienes tu por casualidad algo que ver con esto?<p>

Draco se escondió un poco entre su camiseta de pijama, y la miró temeroso.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, pero Hermione las obligó a quedarse ahí, sin que salieran, ni siquiera sabía porque quería llorar-. ¡Eh, dime! ¡Que hacemos ahora!  
>-Nada, esperar pacientemente. Se supone que estamos casados, tenemos una familia… ¿recuerdas? –Preguntó el rubio, tranquilizándola acariciando sus manos-.<br>-Si, pero es que… es que… no me lo esperaba… y no sé, creo que no estoy preparada –confesó, algo precipitadamente. El chico quiso reír a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Hermione, pero la que habló primero fue la enfermera-.  
>-¿Eso es algo un poco ridículo, no?, –comentó la pelirroja. Rápidamente añadió- lo digo porque tu… tú tienes un hijo ya…<br>-¡Pero ese vino sin querer! –replicó ella-.  
>-Ya, y este también Hermione… -explicó Draco-. Sómos jóvenes, tenemos solo veintitrés años, pero estamos casados, tenemos un buen trabajo en casa, un hogar y un bebé. Una familia, ¿te cuesta acostumbrarte ahora a que vas a volver a ser madre?<br>-No me acostumbro. Este y ya está, no mas bebés. No somos un par de liebres, teniendo hijos por las orejas cada vez que lo "_hacemos_" –se corrigió-. ¿Lo entiendes?  
>-Si, lo entiendo, pero… no sé, bueno… ¡achis! –Estornudó- no tienes que preocuparte más de eso en al menos nueve meses, Hermione. Vámonos a casa por la red flu, anda.<p>

En casa, Hermione le pidió a Anne que cuidara mucho al niño, como su propia madre, que no hiciera absolutamente nada en la casa hasta que ella o Draco no estuvieran curados y sanos y pudieran volver a ocuparse de él. Hermione y Draco estaban en el mismo cuarto, y en la misma cama. Draco y Hermione no paraban de reír, toser, estornudar y sonarse la nariz.

-Draco… pensemos ya en el que viene –sugirió ella-.  
>-¿El pañuelo que viene? -Dijo quitándose un papel de la nariz-. Me dará mucha pena su destino, con lo desagradable que debe ser que se suenen la nariz en uno mismo, pero…<br>-¡Ag, no, cállate! –le reprendió sonriente, dándole con un almohadón en el hombre-. ¡Hablaba del niño!  
>-A lo mejor es una niña.<br>-Si… una bebita hermosa…  
>-¡O a lo mejor es otro niño!<br>-Un compañero de juegos para Jack –repitió soñadora-. Aunque mira, llevamos un año con el niño, está aprendiendo a hablar y muy pronto empezará a andar… ¿no te parece algo precipitado? Dos en menos de dos años!  
>-Eso es que tengo puntería y que soy súper producente –presumió el chico, dándole un beso y estornudando en un lado después-.<br>-Ya, claro –dijo Hermione lacónicamente-. Presumido… -bromeó. Luego estornudó ella también y miró hacia el techo: y entonces descubrió de nuevo la cuerda que bajaba as escaleras que conducían a la buhardilla-. Draco… ¿quieres subir conmigo a la buhardilla ahora?

-¿Quieres subir ahora? –preguntó con pereza-. Si tu quieres, subamos, pero no podemos estar fuera de la cama mucho tiempo…

-Ahí arriba hay una cama –le recordó, ya levantada y habiendo abierto las escaleras-.

-De acuerdo, suamos entonces –aceptó el rubio derrotado. Ella rió un poco y subieron ambos a la mullida cama que había en el suelo de la habitación secreta. Entonces, tras la almohada y el mueble donde se apoyaba la cabecera del colchón, Draco encontró una caja de cartón muy vieja, con mucho polvo acumulado-. Hermione, mira esto –señaló, enseñándosela una ve la cogió-. ¿La abrimos?  
>-Abrámoslo –se arriesgó Hermione, sonriendo emocionada-.<p>

Hermione rajó el celo que la cerraba, y movió las solapas de la caja. Dentro había una infinidad de cosas: muñecos, comics, peluches viejos, libros de cuentos, figuritas de un ajedrez antiguo, un diario y envoltorios de caramelos y chocolate.

-¿Que es esto? –preguntó Hermione, viendo la cara iluminada de su conyugue, con los ojos brillando de emoción-. ¿Que? ¿Que es?  
>-Es mi tesoro más preciado, Hermione –e contó, mirándolo de nuevo con mas entusiasmo-. Es todo lo que más me gustaba cuando era pequeño… que recuerdos me trae, no recordaba que los había escondido aquí. Mira, ¿ves esto? –levantó un peluche viejo y gastado, de un gato de color canela-. Antes era blanco, pero mi padre lo pisoteó y se ensucio muchísimo, luego no fuimos capaz de quitarle la mugre… me gustaba mucho.<br>-¿Y por qué?  
>-Mi madre era animaga registrada, pero tuvo que fingir muchísimo tiempo que no conocía nada sobre esos hechizos, porque el Señor Tenebroso se la pidió a mi padre, para que hiciera de espía. Se convertía en gato a veces, aunque ilegalmente, para escapar de mi padre si yo estaba a salvo en la buhardilla, y para saber si se había ido. Me encantaba… -Hermione cogió sin que él se diera cuenta su diario, lo metió bajo el colchón y se incorporó rápidamente-. Todo esto es… fantástico Hermione. Hacía mucho que no lo veía y…<br>-Supongo que debe de ser muy hermoso para ti que encuentres todo esto después de tanto tiempo –sonrió ella. Pensandolo bien, ella también había olvidado todos sus recuerdos. Había dejado atrás su antiguo apartamento, sus fotos, sus libros y sus cosas personales. Y una idea le iluminó la mente, al momento-. Draco, dame la mano.  
>-¿Para que? –preguntó Draco, aunque cogiéndole la mano al instante-.<br>-Quiero enseñarte una cosa –le respondió enigmáticamente Hermione-.

Draco vaciló un segundo, y luego le apretó aun mas la mano. Hermione agitó su varita mágica y los transportó a otra cama. Mucho más gastada, con el colchón hundido y las sabanas muy finas, de hilo desgastado, en una habitación color vino y beige, que Draco desconocía completamente. Hermione miró hacia el lado de la cama y vio una bata, la bata de Ron, y se la puso por encima para no pasar frio.

-Bienvenido al apartamento de los Weasley –dijo con nostalgia.

El apartamento estaba muy descuidado: tenía manchas por toda la pared, las puertas estaban desconchadas, las tuberías gemían, una de las persianas estaba rota, y las contraventanas chocaban en el quicio. Había muchísimos muebles por todos los lugares, muy pequeñitos y amontonados, con fotografías de los Weasley, y de los Granger. Hermione cuando pequeña, con su hermana Maggie, con sus padres, sus primos, y una de toda la familia Granger. Había miles de estanterías, pegadas unas con otras, con muchísimos libros de amor, de ficción y de terror, todos ellos muggles, y una gran librería de dos plazas la ocupaban los libros de magia de la escuela y los que se compró en flourish y Blotts una vez se había casado con Ron. Los cuadros de las paredes iban firmados por las iniciales H J W, hermosos cuadros de mujeres y, más adelante, una foto que le hizo voltear el corazón a Draco.

Era una foto suya. Una foto de él, Draco Malfoy, puesta en la mesilla de noche del dormitorio, mas antigua y mas polvorienta que las demás, donde seguramente dormía Hermione. En el lado derecho encima de una mesilla de noche. Era muy pequeña, y era la foto de el cuando era simplemente un bebé.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa foto, Hermione? –preguntó, fingiendo curiosidad-.  
>-Me la encontré tirada en el suelo, no podía dejarla en el portal de casa. Me la lleve y, como el bebe era tan lindo, lo enmarqué. Ron quería uno como ese desde que me encontré la foto… y creo que por eso me puse así de mal ayer, en el hospital…<br>-¿Así como? –le preguntó el rubio, aunque sabía a respuesta, para animarla y que siguiera hablando-.  
>-Llorando… -explicó-. Creo que es porque pensé que Ron y yo no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad…<br>-¿por qué no la tuvisteis? –preguntó de nuevo el chico, acariciando su mano-. Sé que habíais estado buscando un bebé antes de que él falleciera.  
>-No lo se, porque lo intentábamos día y noche y no conseguíamos ningún resultado… creo que el no podía concebir, y él también lo sospechaba, porque cada vez estaba mas triste y aislado de mi.<br>-Te entiendo. Pero ahora tienes a un bebe maravilloso esperándote en casa y otro al que esperas, y una foto mía de cuando yo también era bebe… porque ese soy yo –dijo lentamente-.

Hermione se giró sorprendida. No se había esperado eso. Se inclinó hacia él y le besó, llorando inevitablemente. Y, dados de la mano, volvieron a su cama, reconfortable y calentita…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32: Discriminación de los magos y los Muggles**

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente: le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, tal vez por los recuerdos que habían acudido a él y a su mujer cuando hubieron visitado su apartamento de recién casados la noche anterior. Miró hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama, y alli estaba, su ángel. Hermione dormía plácidamente. Draco, aun con su nariz roja de frío y sus labios fruncidos como si estuviese soñando, pensaba que era hermosa. Se estiró, salió silenciosamente de la cama y la arropó. Entonces echó una ojeada a la cuna del niño, y no pudo suprimir una sonrisa más al verle tan dulcemente dormidito bocabajo en su camita, como un pequeño querubín. Como tenía mucha hambre y deseaba poder tomarse una poción contra el dolor de cabeza lo antes posible, bajó a la cocina en silencio dispuesto a desayunar. Pero al llegar, la cocina había sido inundada por una barra de madera dispuesta en la pared y un par de espejos, en los que Narcisa Malfoy estaba haciendo estiramientos como si aquello fuese lo mas corriente del mundo, mientras oía hervir el café en la jara de la cafetera, casi a punto.

-¿Madre?

-Hijo, perdona –se disculpó ella-. Pero solo me quedan seis, ahora mismo te…

-Madre, quita todo esto inmediatamente, me apetece desayunar en un lugar que no me recuerde que necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio –gruñó el chico, y cogió unas rebanadas de pan que introdujo en la tostadora-.

La señora Malfoy llevaba puesto un chándal muy apretado de manga larga, azul oscuro y celeste; su pelo, casi siempre suelto y brillante, estaba ahora recogido en un moño desordenado, y tenia sudor por toda la cara. En sus manos tenia dos guantes sin dedos de color blanco, apretados.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Ejercicio, como puedes ver –dijo, señalando el charco de sudor de su chándal-. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de montar todo este alboroto en tu jardín delantero, porque los muggles podrían verme conjurarlo. Por cierto, mientras dormíais habéis recibido una llamada de teléfono.

-¿Una llamada? –Preguntó extrañado Draco-. Los únicos que tienen nuestro número son…

-…Los padres de Hermione, si –dijo ella afirmativamente-. El caso es que os habían llamado para invitaros cortésmente a una cena o un almuerzo en su casa, para relacionarse más con su nieto. De paso, como buena conversadora, les he dicho que serían igualmente bienvenidos en Toujours Pur Sang Manor, y ellos… -dijo, intentando no sonar demasiado brusca-.

-No me lo digas –se lamentó Draco-. Han aceptado la invitación.

-¿Qué podía decirles si recién había dicho que podían presentarse cuando quisieran?

-Pero madre, no puedes ir por ahí invitando a la gente a mi casa sin avisar, ¿Sabes? Podríamos estar trabajando, o podríamos tener planes –se quejó el chico. Ya estaba pensando una manera suave y delicada de explicarle a Hermione que su padre iba a venir de visita-.

-Pensé que no tenía importancia, hijo, son tus suegros…

-Pero no… no es eso, madre, sabes que el señor Granger no me ha dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez desde que nos vimos por primera vez en la boda –se quejó-.

-¿Como que no? –preguntó ella entonces, muy sorprendida-.

-Bueno, sé que algo pasa entre Hermione y su padre, algo tenso e incómodo, así que pensé que tal vez como su matrimonio se veía ventajoso desde la perspectiva de un muggle…

-Hijo, eres antiguo como el hilo negro –le espetó su madre-. Hace al menos ochenta años que los muggles se casan por amor y con quien desean.

-Esto es distinto, su padre es muy severo, y por lo que tengo entendido bastante tradicionalista. No sé que imagen formarme de él –le explicó-.

-Bueno, un nieto siempre ablanda un poco las cosas, ¿No crees? –dijo ella, sonriente-. Además la señora Granger ha estado con nosotros mucho tiempo este ultimo año y seguro que le ha hablado bien de su yerno.

-Bueno –dijo Draco, pensando en su hijo-. Mamá, tengo otra feliz noticia que darte, ¿sabes?

-¿Vas a invitar a tu amigo el moreno sensual para que me conozca? –Preguntó con picardía-.

-No, algo mucho mejor –le prometió, aunque una severa mirada de "compórtate como una madre delante de tu hijo"-.

-No existe nada mejor que la compañía de un buen hombre –replicó-.

-Bueno, entonces imagino que no te interesará saber que voy a ser padre de nuevo… y tú vas a ser abuela –le comentó, sacando sus tostadas del tostador y untándolas con mantequilla y mermelada-.

-¡No! –Exclamó entonces ella emocionada, y abrazó a su hijo, que la manchó de mermelada por la espalda-. Hijo mío, ¡Cuánto me alegro por vosotros!

-Vaya, que impetuosos estamos tan temprano por la mañana… -Hermione, con los ojos caídos y su hijo dormido aún en su hombro había entrado en ese preciso momento en la cocina y robaba discretamente una tostada-. Y… bueno, ¿por qué ha gritado señora Malfoy?

-Narcisa –la corrigió.

-Eso, Narcisa –se corrigió como una autómata mientras colocaba a su hijo en el moisés portátil y se servía una taza de descafeinado-.

-Pues mi hijo acaba de decirme que seré abuela de nuevo.

-Ah, eso ya lo sabia –dijo ella, y Draco rió-. ¿Que?

-Está más que claro que tú lo sabes, Hermione, eres su madre. Pero hace poco menos de cinco días aún no sabías nada –le dijo, mirándola severamente-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras hecho o comido algo que perjudicara al bebé?

-Bueno –dijo Hermione ignorándole olímpicamente-. ¿Cómo es que ha venido, señora mal… Narcisa?

- Pues he venido a deciros que me quedo a almorzar, y que tus padres...

-Espera, madre, será mejor que lo diga yo –avisó el rubio-. Verás, Hermione, mi madre tuvo la gentileza de recoger un recado de tus padres por teléfono, y se le ocurrió la genial idea de ser cortés y devolver una invitación cordial a almorzar. Y tus padres… bueno, ellos han aceptado.

-¿Mis padres? –Dijo Hermione con una mueca de disgusto-. Yo no quiero que vengan mis padres.

-Pero cielo, no puedes desinvitar a tu propia familia –le advirtió su marido, dándole un beso flojo en la ás que aguantar el tirón lo mejor que puedas.

Hermione y Draco, Hermione con cierto fastidio, salieron a pasar el día al aire libre, y volvieron al salón justo cuando se oyó la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de sus padres, tras haber estado toda la mañana de domingo disfrutando del sol con su hijo, en el jardín. Al minuto siguiente, aparecieron por la puerta, anunciados ceremoniosamente por James. Hermione se dio cuenta en seguida de que su padre miraba a Draco como si lo inspeccionara con rayos X y sintió algo de compasión por él.

-¡Hola, hija! –dijo su madre, y se adelantó para abrazarla-.

-Hola mama –dijo sonriente, mirando por encima de su hombro como su padre no dejaba de intimidar a su marido con observaciones hostiles-. Padre.

-Hola, Jane. Veo que tienes una hermosa y gran… casa –dijo, mirando con atención los óleos y las alfombras, y las barandas bañadas en oro-.

-Si, es una mansión de… cuantos, ¿Quinientos años de antigüedad? –le preguntó a su marido con la mirada. Él asintió, nervioso-.

-Bueno, hija, creo que no tuvimos ocasión de presentar a tu padre y a tu marido, ¿No es así?

-Es cierto, mamá. Padre, te presento a mi marido, Draco Malfoy. Draco, cielo, él es mi padre –anunció, mirándolo más a él que a su progenitor-.

La señora Granger, que ya le conocía, le dio un beso en la mejilla de saludo. Luego le toco el turno a su suegro, al que no había visto en toda su vida. Tenía un bigote de cepillo color castaño oscuro, y era muy delgado. Llevaba unas gafas de montura rectangular, y su severa mirada espantaría hasta a un buitre. Realmente Hermione nunca le había contado cual había sido el motivo de su distanciamiento hacia su padre. Nunca hablaba de él y cada vez que era mencionado ponía cara de pocos amigos y en seguida cambiaba de tema. Al verle, al menos la mitad de las razones por las que Hermione no apreciaba demasiado a su padre quedaron a la vista.

-Encantado de conocerle, señor Granger, y bienvenido a Toujours Pur.

-Llámeme Edgard –dijo, tendiéndole la mano-.

-De acuerdo Edgar. Encantado –volvió a decir, nervioso, estrechándosela-.

Al llegar al comedor, seguidos por Anne, que se encargaba ese día de servir la mesa y de que todo estuviera perfecto, el señor Granger tomó asiento a la derecha de la mesa, junto a su mujer. Hermione y Draco se sentaron enfrente, y la señora Malfoy en el extremo de la mesa, haciendo las veces de anfitriona y salvando el dilema que se había producido al sentarse el señor Granger en el lugar que debiera ocupar su hija (Draco entonces iría en el extremo, y no la señora Malfoy). Comieron el primer plato en un incomodo silencio. La señora Granger, por romper el hielo, comenzó a hablar.

-Y dime, Hermione, cielo, ¿hay alguna novedad?

-Pues si, ha una novedad muy importante, aunque si me lo permites, mamá, me gustaría decíroslo cuando terminemos el fabuloso postre que ha hecho Anne –dijo, mirando a su amiga de reojo y observando como sonreía-.

-De acuerdo, cielo, seremos pacientes –dijo ella, y siguió comiendo su puré sin decir nada más.

Otra vez el silencio. La señora Granger notó que su hija estaba algo distante.

-Hermione, ¿que te pasa?

-No le pasa nada, Holly –dijo la señora Malfoy-. Es que hace una semana estuvo algo acatarrada, y…

-No, no se preocupe por mí, señora Malfoy, Narcisa –dijo, mirando de soslayo a su padre, que parecía guardar las formas a la perfección-. Es solo que hace poco tuve una visita inesperada que me agradó mucho, pero que me puso algo melancólica.

-¿De quién se trata, querida? –Preguntó su madre con curiosidad-.

-De Maggie, mamá –respondió ella, y entonces Draco y Narcisa pudieron observar con completa claridad como el padre de Hermione dejaba su tenedor en la mesa y se erguía, luciendo en su pecho algo que parecía ser orgullo propio-.

-Vaya, no sabía que Margaret estuviera en Londres –dijo ella, algo incómoda-. Podría haber venido a visitarnos, realmente no teníamos ni idea de que…

-Holly, ya sabes que no habría sido bienvenida –le replicó el señor Granger, mirándola severamente por aquel comentario que solo a él le había parecido impropio-. Así que no vuelvas a hablar del tema.

-Parece que siempre vas a hacer lo mismo, pase el tiempo que pase –le replicó Hermione, mirándole con el ceño muy fruncido. Draco y su madre notaron la tensión extenderse por el comedor, y Anne, que había ido a la cocina para traer los segundos platos, percibió que tal vez debía permanecer en la cocina, pues no volvió a aparecer-.

-No puedes pedir a alguien que cambie su forma de parecer para que los demás estén cómodos y contentos. Esa chica no volverá a pisar la casa de los Granger, y esa fue mu última palabra.

-No hace falta que lo digas, lo recuerdo a la perfección. Le dijiste, literalmente, "Márchate de mi hogar, anormal".

Draco comprendió entonces que solo lo que había podido observar de la altanería y el orgullo de su suegro, por desgracia, no eran sus peores defectos. Él pudo intuir, puesto que estuvo con Margaret y Sally el día de su visita, que la palabra "anormal" se refería claramente a su condición homosexual, y de pronto sintió la necesidad de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Se contuvo, sin embargo, y decidió enviarle una mirada consoladora a la señora Granger, que se encontraba completamente desamparada y dividida entre su hija y su marido.

-No veo que hay de preocupante en esa frase –dijo tranquilamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Sin embargo, a ti no tuve que enviarte a ninguna parte para que salieras de nuestras vidas.

-¿Pero como puedes ser tan cínico? –Le preguntó Hermione, sintiendo como la ira se acumulaba en sus sienes y le hacía perder parte de la razón-. Estuve en una guerra, casi morimos ahí afuera, casi sois asesinados únicamente por el simple hecho de ser mis padres. ¡Si yo no hubiera estado arriesgando mi vida para salvar la vuestra ni siquiera estarías aquí quejándote de lo muy dura que es tu vida por tener una hija que se va a casar con una mujer!

-Sabes que no la eché de mi casa por eso, Jane, y da gracias a Dios que te mantuvimos hasta que decidiste casarte con ese don nadie de Weasley y decidiste condenar tu vida a la miseria.

-Al menos mi marido me amaba, y he conseguido superar una pérdida terrible sin ti, y he vuelto a encontrar el amor –le exclamó-. A Maggie le partieron el corazón, y descubrió poco después su embarazo, ¡y tú la echaste como si fuera un gato mendigando comida! –exclamó. Sin saber como ni cuando, se había levantado y había dejado caer cubiertos y vasos por el mantel-.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Jane? Pensaba que estarías contenta de que, a pesar de lo que ocurre, siga queriendo venir a mantener una conversación trivial mientras me sirven la cena –dijo el hombre, con el bigote erizado-.

-¿Entonces tengo que darte las gracias porque cuando cumplí once años y me dijeron que era una bruja no me dejaste morir de hambre en la calle, como a mi hermana mayor? –gritó, y señaló la puerta con un dedo-. Eres un homófobo, un grandísimo imbécil y clasista de todas las maneras que pueden existir, criticaste mi matrimonio pobre, mi condición de bruja, la de madre soltera de Maggie y después la de su matrimonio. Nos has insultado, ¡A tus propias hijas las has insultado de todas las formas posibles, papá! Así que no esperes que el hijo que estoy esperando te conozca, ni que mi Jack sepa siquiera quien es su abuelo. Tengo que pedirte, por favor –dijo, más bien gritando, mientras su madre sollozaba silenciosamente con su servilleta en la boca- que te vayas de mi lujosa casa de mi bien convenido matrimonio –ironizó- y nunca intentes saber nada más de mí.

El señor Granger, con toda la dignidad que pudo, se levantó y agarró a su mujer de la mano, para marcharse de aquella enorme y horrible mansión de magos en la que no había sido bienvenido. Pero su mujer, tras pensarlo un segundo, soltó su mano y se acercó a Draco, quien la cogió de los brazos y la posicionó detrás de él, en una postura protectora. El hombre miraba a Hermione como si pudiera matarla con su mirada, mientras ella, que había intentado gritar lo menos posible, temblaba por completo debido a su corazón, que en su pecho latía como un murmullo. Los platos comenzaron a levitar y las luces a tintinear, mientras las sillas temblaban leve pero inquietantemente. James, que al parecer había acudido al comedor llamado por los gritos, entró entonces, y acompañó al señor Granger "amablemente" a la salida.

-Hermione, eso ha sido… -comenzó Malfoy, pero ella, cuando vio que su padre salía de la habitación, comenzó a llorar desconsolada, como una niña, mientras se sentaba en el suelo ayudándose de la silla, incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera odio ni rabia-.

-Él… no tiene corazón, Draco, no lo tiene –le explicó-. Cuando descubrió que era una bruja, él me despreció, y… me llamaba "Bicho raro" –le explicaba entre lloros-.

-Cielo, no pasa nada –dijo, y la levantó en brazos. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y ambos subieron así la escalera hasta llegar a su dormitorio, donde tumbó a Hermione en su cama y la acompañó hasta que se hubo tranquilizado-.

En el comedor se encontraba la Señora Malfoy, que consolaba a Holly, pues ella pensaba, acertadamente además, que aquella noche no podría dormir en su casa y en lo que ocurriría después de aquel percance. Entonces apareció Draco, por la puerta de la cocina, y se acercó a las dos mujeres.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? –Preguntó de momento su madre, y la señora Granger le miró, con los ojos hinchados, esperando su respuesta-.

-Se va a echar una larga siesta… Vamos, señora Granger…

Los dos Malfoy se llevaron a la alterada señora Granger a la cocina, donde le dieron una amarga taza de té, en la que la señora Malfoy insistió en echar un poco de whisky.

-Muchacho… siento mucho todo esto, yo no pude hacer… no pude hacer nada –dijo arrepentida la señora Granger-. Yo no dije nada en realidad para impedirlo y ahora…

-No pasa nada, señora Granger, no pasa nada –dijo el rubio, sirviéndole otra taza de te-. Dígame, ¿le apetece comer… algo? Con el alboroto no ha comido nada…

-No, gracias hijo –le dijo la señora, sonriéndole con ternura-. Eres tan bueno con mi hija, y ahora tan bueno conmigo… No sé como podré hacer para agradecerte todo el bien que has traído a mi hija.

-No se preocupe –dijo, alzando la mano en señal de quitar importancia-. No es la primera persona que se casa con alguien que tiene algún tipo de discriminación. También los magos tienen reticencias al respecto –le explicó-.

-¿El qué? –Se interesó la señora Granger, intentando despistarse en algo interesante como la vida de los magos y brujas-.

-Bueno, nosotros lo llamamos distinción de la sangre –explicó Draco, mirando a su madre. Ella asintió, y Draco lo interpretó como un permiso para contar su historia-. A veces para algunos magos la importancia de su ascendencia es lo primero, y domina su vida y sus costumbres. Mi madre se casó por matrimonio concertado con un hombre horrible que pensaba que los magos nacidos de _muggles_ no debían estudiar magia ni casarse con magos. Ese hombre llevó sus prejuicios tan lejos que fue fiel partidario de un mago tenebroso que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su propia hija, Hermione –explicó-. Pero que mi padre fuera una mala persona no significa que mi madre lo fuera. Usted no es una mala persona, señora Granger –le aseguró, ofreciéndole una pasta que ella aceptó-.

-Muchas gracias, eres un buen chico –le dijo, sonriéndole con sinceridad-. Bueno, hablemos de algo un poco más alegre, ¿Es verdad que vas a ser padre de nuevo?

-Si, en efecto, Hermione vuelve a estar embarazada –dijo, y su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro de lo mucho que le agradaba aquel pensamiento-.

-Eso es estupendo, Draco, y estoy deseando volver a ser abuela –contó la mujer-. Aún recuerdo el día en el que conseguí ver a Sarah, el día en que nació. Maggie estaba tan alterada con sus contracciones que tiró un jarrón de flores contra la puerta –dijo sonriente-.

-¿Quién hay aquí? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione cruzó la habitación. Tenía los ojos rojos y miraba a su madre-. Mama, ¿como es que aún no te has ido?

-Si quieres que me vaya… -dijo la madre temerosa-.

-No, no he querido decir eso, es decir… quédate si quieres… -Hermione avanzó y le dio un abrazo a su madre-. Siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, mamá.

-Hija, quiero que me expliques por qué, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Le preguntó Holly, mirándola con inquietud-.

-Bueno, mamá, antes que mi padre es tu marido, y no sabía como podrías reaccionar si alguna de nosotras…

-No, no, cielo, me refiero a tu embarazo –dijo entonces-.

-¿qué embarazo? ¡Ah! –Dijo pasando una mano por su vientre-. Pues porque no sé, no se me había ocurrido comentarlo hasta después del postre, pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te lo ha dicho Draco?

-No, lo… lo gritaste, en medio de la pelea –dijo ella incómoda-. Bueno, hija, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y que tu hijo va a tener la mejor madre del mundo… y el padre mas atractivo del mundo también –dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias, señora Granger –sonrió Draco, un poco avergonzado-.

-Llámame Holly. Bueno, Hermione, creo que ya se ha solucionado todo, ¿No?

-No, todo no –contradijo ella seriamente. Miró a su madre, y esta adivinó que es lo que iba a decir a continuación-.

-¿Qué más, hija?

-Quiero que le digas a papa que no se acerque aquí, que no vuelva a hablarnos ni a mí ni a mi hermana, ni diga o haga nada que tenga que ver con nosotros. Ni con Arthur Weasley, que sé que tienen contacto incluso después de la muerte de Ron –añadió-.

-Está bien, se lo diré cuando llegue a casa. Hace mucho tiempo que debería haberte dicho lo que voy a decir ahora, Hermione, pero espero que comprendas por qué he guardado silencio –le anunció su madre-. Tu padre y yo hace casi dos años que dormimos en dormitorios separados. A penas hablamos y si aún no estamos divorciados es porque él es tan chapado a la antigua que piensa que no es ético. Pero esta misma noche le diré todo lo que deseo decirle, mas los recados de tu parte- añadió con evasivas-, y me iré a dormir a un hotel.

-Si quieres quedarte a dormir…

-¿A dormir? –preguntó, extasiada-. ¿En esta mansión?

-¡Claro! Es nuestra casa –dijo Draco rodeando a Hermione con sus brazos por detrás, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Hermione sintió como su calidez llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo-. Así que también es la suya para cuando necesite un techo bajo el que dormir, Señora Granger.

-Gracias Draco… Bueno, pues iré a casa a ver a tu padre y después empaquetaré mis cosas, para traerlas aquí.

-No se preocupe, señora Granger, moveré algunos hilos y yo mismo iré por la chimenea a recogerla –se ofreció Draco. Hermione sintió de pronto una oleada de infinita gratitud hacia su marido-.

La señora Granger se marchó, después de que Hermione llamara un taxi para que la recogiese, y la señora Malfoy acompañó a su nuera a la salita, donde una chimenea y un pequeño sofá muy cómodo las esperaban. Comenzaron una serie de conversaciones superficiales y muy entretenidas, mientras Hermione, algo mas animada, acunaba a su bebé, que jugaba con sus pequeños juguetes de peluche encima de su regazo. Pronto Anne llamó a la puerta y Hermione le dio permiso para pasar.

-Hermione, unos chicos llamados Señor y Señor Weasley te están esperando en el Hall y dicen que desean verte.

-¿Son gemelos, Anne?

-Si, son gemelos. ¿Los hago pasar? –Preguntó, mirando de reojo a la señora Malfoy-.

-Si, hazlos pasar, por favor, y trae una bandeja con té y pastas para cuatro, si eres tan amable –pidió Hermione-.

-De acuerdo.

Anne salió de la habitación y no mucho tiempo después llamaron a la puerta. Hermione les dio permiso para pasar y ellos, sonrientes y divertidos, entraron y se sentaron en un sofá largo.

-¿Que hacéis aquí, chicos?

-Pues venimos a verte, ya veo lo que te alegras de vernos –dijo uno de los dos-.

-Y a darte asesoramiento profesional, ya de paso –añadió el otro, y miraron a Hermione al mismo tiempo con una expresión de máxima concentración-.

-¿Asesoramiento profesional?

-Nos hemos enterado de casualidad…

-Una casualidad que vive cerca de nosotros y es la primera chica en siete generaciones… -insinuó Fred-.

-de que has conseguido superar tus EXTASIS y que ahora te encuentras desempleada y ociosa, y con ganas de emprender un negocio.

-Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros, Hermione.

-Venimos a ofrecerte un trato –dijo George-.

Los gemelos estaban muy cambiados: ya no tenían la hechura de unos niños de dieciocho años, eran unos atractivos muchachos de 25 años que inspiraban majestuosidad, pero con muchísimo buen humor y algo de chulería que cubría esos aires serios y serenos. Sus ojos, igualitos los unos a los otros, brillaban ante la idea de enseñar negocios a Hermione.

-Hemos sido informados de que hay un local, el de dos casas más arriba de nosotros, que está en alquiler o venta –dijo Fred-.

-Y tú tienes un marido rico que está dispuesto a invertir y hacer feliz a su querida esposa- añadió George-. Por eso hemos pagado tu primer mes de alquiler, para que montes un negocio.

-Eso está muy bien, chicos, me habéis ahorrado el tener que buscarme un lugar donde comenzar –dijo ella, sonriente pero cauta-. Pero… ¿Dónde entra esto como parte de un trato? Voy a pagaros el alquiler que habéis adelantado, claro está –añadió-. Y por supuesto compraremos la propiedad, pero ¿En que beneficia esto a vuestra tienda?

-Bueno, hay muchos excedentes en nuestra tienda, como botellas o pipetas que decidimos descartar, o Artículos no comerciables de clase A y B, que necesitan un permiso especial para ser comprados –explicó George con paciencia-.

-Que nosotros tenemos en regla, por supuesto –completó Fred-. El caso es que nuestro proveedor de ingredientes podría ser también el tuyo, y tu podrías intercambiarnos algunas materias primas que otros proveedores te traigan a ti a cambio de publicidad o de recomendarte para asesorar a nuestros clientes en caso de que hayan utilizado mal nuestros productos.

-¿Eso es todo? Pues realmente es una buena idea, ¿verdad, Jack? –preguntó a su hijo contenta. El niño dijo "mamá" y se rió. La señora Malfoy lo cogió en brazos y comenzó a hacerle carantoñas, sabiendo que Hermione desearía charlar mejor con ellos-.

-Eso no es todo realmente, Hermione, el dueño del local ha puesto una condición en el contrato de alquiler que debe ser cumplida para comenzar a prepararlo y habilitarlo.

-Tienes que tener un socio- anunció uno de ellos-.

-Un socio… eso es para pensarlo en casa, chicos, pero me hacéis muy feliz con esta sorpresa y os prometo que no os defraudaré –juró ella, y Anne llamó a la puerta para servir los aperitivos de la tarde, dando por zanjada la conversación-.


	33. Chapter 33

**No he podido evitarlo. Sólo tengo este preparado, pero aun así lovoy a colgar por una lectora que se lo estaba leyendo y se ha encontrado con la desgracia de que ¡Aun no he terminado! No te preocupes, lectora, que lo voy a terminar. Tu peticion alimenta mi fuerza escritora =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33: A Ginny se le va de las manos.<strong>

-¿…seguro que no hay nadie en casa?

-Vivo sola, Tim, así que no te preocupes –dijo Ginny, sonriente. El chico pasó al interior y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones de mimbre que había junto al televisor. Ginny corrió veloz a la cocina y volvió casi al instante con dos Margarita-. Aquí tienes…

-Bueno, tienes una casa preciosa. Un poco pequeña, pero si vives sola está mas que bien –sonrió, algo seductor-.

-Si, ya, una maravilla… ¿Te apetece subir al dormitorio?-le preguntó directamente. El chico no pudo suprimir una carcajada sensual-.

-¿Y que tiene de malo tu sofá? –le preguntó, y se levantó para cogerla por ambos brazos y tumbarla n el sofá largo que tenían entre los dos sillones-.

Ginny suspiró al momento, mientras el chico acariciaba su cuello con los labios y culminaba con un beso su recorrido. Ella intentaba relajarse y disfrutar, con su nuevo cabello rosa y su casa en Australia, la noche antes de su día libre en su trabajo. Tim, rubio y con el cabello de punta, era el típico muchacho surfero que llevaba colmillos de animales marinos en el cuello y bermudas de flores hawaianas, con músculos completamente formados y unas fuertes piernas que soportaban el equilibrio de un cuerpo de varón contra las olas. Ella no pudo evitar la tentación y sus manos recorrieron su espalda y su cuello, llegando poco después a su trasero, con los ojos cerrados de placer. El chico ya había comenzado a desabotonar su camisa para dar cuenta de su bikini, cuando ella había desanudado el cordón de sus bermudas, y abrió los ojos.

Para qué los abriría.

Observándola, desde un rincón apartado al otro lado del salón, se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Theodore, que la observaba cual voyeur como si fuese la escena mas divertida que había vivido nunca. Ella se tensó hasta la raíz del pelo, pero su acompañante no pareció notarlo, pues él estaba algo mas ocupado con su propia "parte tensa".

-¿Qué demonios…? –Inquirió alterada, y el chico australiano se giró para mirarla, dejando de lado por un momento su ropa-.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó el muchacho, mirándola como si el problema estuviera en su cara escrito-.

-Oye, Tim, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas y ya… ya mañana te llamaré –le prometió. Al parecer allí en Australia también se usaba esa excusa, pues el chico se marchó malhumorado y convencido de que no recibiría llamada de aquella chica extranjera-.

Al cerrar con llave, miró al moreno con una ira tan intensa que podría haberle prendido fuego con su mirada.

-¿Qué se supone que crees que estas haciendo, Nott? –preguntó ella, completamente enfadada-.

-Bueno, no se si a los chicos de Gryffindor se os enseñaría a leer, pero creo recordar que en una carta escribí que no pararía hasta que fueras mía, y… Bueno, a la vista está que esta noche eras de cualquier otra persona menos de mi propiedad –dijo como si nada, señalando la puerta principal-.

-No es asunto tuyo con quien salga o deje de salir, Ted, así que déjalo ya, vete a Londres y a tu vida de niño rico y mimado. ¿Crees que no sé que tú también tienes amigas que juguetean contigo en tu cama?

-¿Amigas? –preguntó, momentáneamente desorientado-.

-En la despedida de soltero de Malfoy te acostaste con la ex-gorda de Bulstrode, ¿O me estoy equivocando? –preguntó cruelmente-.

-En ese momento ni siquiera nos habíamos rencontrado. Eres una rencorosa, Weasley –le reprochó-.

-No me vengas con cuentos, tú eres un entrometido, y por si fuera poco allanas mi morada como el que va por su casa –exclamó-. ¿Crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mí, después de tanto tiempo? No volví a saber nada de ti, y no sería porque yo no lo deseara –le reprochó. El chico encogió un poco los hombros, pero le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante-.

-Yo no supe nunca que existía un interés tan claro por mi, pelirroja, que callado te lo tenías –le espetó, y Ginny cerró la boca, maldiciendo en su interior-. Si quieres saber la verdad, hice lo que tú pensabas que era lo que se esperaba de mí. Lo que todos pensabais que se esperaba de mí, y de mi ejemplo como Slytherin –dijo amargamente-. Pensé que tú te acostabas conmigo porque habías tenido un mal día, y que esperabas que lo hiciera porque se supone que es lo que un Slytherin hace, aprovechar una oportunidad a su favor. Pero no contaste con que me ocurriría esto.

-¿Esto? –preguntó, sorprendida-. ¿Es que acaso pretendes que crea que tu renovado interés por mi viene desde mucho más atrás?

-Tu me gustabas, Weasley, me gustabas desde que te vi coqueteando recién salida de tu capullito de adolescente fanática de San Potter para convertirte en una especie de icono a seguir por todas las chicas del curso y más. Eras atrevida, inteligente, pelirroja…

Él no pudo seguir hablando y optó por callarse, tratando de que no se notase que se había emocionado. Ginny le miraba atónita, sintiendo mil cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo y todas pareciendo querer salir de repente por sus labios. La consecuencia de esto fue que ella balbuceó y él, acercándose a ella hasta rozar su cintura con las manos, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y desapareció del lugar. Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos y vio con pesadumbre que Ted ya no estaba allí, pensó en quitarse ese estúpido tinte rosado y tomarse un té caliente en su terraza, pensando con nostalgia en el frio y nublado Londres.

Pero Ted no se había marchado. Él seguía en Australia, tal vez en una solitaria playa, sentado en la arena, pensativo, tal vez en un bar tomando un café, tal vez en ningún sitio en particular, caminando; pero ella sabía, y él también, que ninguno de los dos dormiría tranquilo hasta que no se solucionara todo aquel entuerto.

Ginny pasó el día completo pensando en qué podría haberle ocurrido a Ted, si estaría bien, o si estaría él pensando en ella como ella lo estaba haciendo. Aquel día trabajó con mucho esfuerzo, haciéndose notar en la reunión del comité internacional de transportes mágicos, y luego volvió a su casa, completamente agotada y sin más ganas que tumbarse en su cama y dormir, a pesar de que aún faltaban unas horas para que anocheciese.

Al despertar, al principio no comprendía del todo que había pasado, o por qué estaba ella despierta. Miró el reloj de la mesita y vio con horror que aún eran las tres de la madrugada y que no tenía nada de sueño. Se frotó los ojos con parsimonia y al volver a abrirlos, le vio.

Ted estaba de pie, contra la puerta del armario, con su cabeza y su torso mojados. En el suelo se estaba formando un charco de agua salada que dejaría un cerco blanco cuando se secara, y sus pantalones de traje estaban completamente empapados, por no decir sus calcetines. Ella miró, pero no vio rastro de sus zapatos. Se incorporó un poco y le miró, sin saber bien que decir.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó entonces él, girando la cabeza para observarla. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal-. Respóndeme.

-¿Cómo puedes haberlo reducido todo a esa pregunta? –inquirió ella-. No es tan sencillo.

-Si, Ginny, resulta que nuestra extraña relación tiene muchas pegas, pero es así de sencillo. Yo te quiero, y eso significa que por muchos problemas que existan entre los dos yo te seguiré amando y tengo la esperanza de conseguir algo más, que esto salga adelante. Pero no se si tú opinas lo mismo, y por eso es así de sencillo. Si tu me quieres, podremos superar todo lo que nos perjudique –explicó. Su voz sonaba ronca y temblorosa, lo que indicó a Ginny que se había hecho daño en la garganta de gritar-. Así que respóndeme, ¿Tú me quieres?

Ginny sintió todas sus emociones chillándole en los oídos, sintió su corazón bombear casi hasta que le dolía, y luego entornó los ojos para mirar al chico que llevaba una noche completa en el mar pensando solo en ella. No pudo evitar también rememorar aquellos instantes en los que él la hizo suya por primera y única vez, aquel momento en el que ella realmente se sintió una mujer, querida y comprendida bajo sus brazos.

Y entonces ella lo supo, le amaba con toda su alma.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó, con su camisón por encima de las rodillas, al moreno, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar de la emoción. Él la miraba de vuelta, absorto en los reflejos rojizos que la luz de la luna arrancaba en sus cabellos, en el brillo de sus ojos vidriosos de dormir, y en su cuerpo peligrosamente cercano al suyo propio. Acortando la distancia escasa que los separaba, fue Ginny quien dio el primer paso y le besó en los labios. No fue un beso turbio ni un beso de los que olvidar cuando amanece de nuevo, sino un beso que volcaba todo el deseo, amor y la sinceridad que ella podía ofrecerle. El chico le acarició su frente, la separó de sus labios y la observó.

-Eres tan hermosa…

Agarrándola de su cintura la condujo, mientras sus besos se confundían con una hambrienta sensación de pasión, a su cama, desecha y con sus sábanas aún tibias del cuerpo acalorado de Ginny.

Al tumbarla, la cama se movió un poco. Ginny sentía como si fuera una sensación fuera de su cuerpo, como si fuera capaz de verlo todo desde arriba, desde un punto de vista externo a ella misma. Sintió sus manos, sus fuertes y protectores brazos, sus rodillas arrinconando sus caderas entre ellas en un intento por hacerla sentir bajo su cobijo. Protegida, entregada y extasiada por su olor a canela y su sabor al agua del océano que aún empapaba su piel y su cabello. Besos por doquier, sus dedos explorando cada zona que podía encontrar debajo de su camisón, su cabello mojado estimulando sus pechos por encima de su ropa…

Y entonces él se abrió paso con sus piernas entre sus muslos, haciéndola sentir expuesta y sumisa ante él, y sintiendo como sus dedos, agiles y templados, tiraban del borde de sus braguitas, seguidos de besos por sus piernas hasta sus pies. Ella no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que le arqueó la espalda, haciendo ver a la luz de la luna su hermoso contorno de mujer, con sus pechos perfilados contra su sombra y su trasero perfectamente suavizado por su pijama. El chico acertó a bajar sus tirantas y saborear con parsimonia sus pechos, que estaban pidiendo atención, y ella no reprimió ni un solo gemido provocado por aquella boca experta.

Ella retiró el bañador que cubría aquella erección que estaba deseando explorar, y al retirarlo a un lado pudo comprobar que el deseo era tan mutuo que el destino pareciera haberles gastado una broma pesada manteniéndolos alejados durante tantos años. Acariciándolo con suavidad estimuló su miembro con impaciencia, mientras él, todo lo contrario a ella, acariciaba con suavidad su clítoris y enterraba sus dedos en su humedad. Comprobando que ella estaba lista para recibirle, lentamente se introdujo en ella, y Ginny usó sus uñas como mejor sabía arañando por completo su pálida piel desde los hombros hasta su trasero, mientras el chico terminaba de embestir.

Ella estaba templada, su interior vibraba y temblaban ambos de la excitación. Él, mojado y sudoroso, se apoyó en sus manos para poder observar mejor a la pecosa mujer que retorcía sus dedos aferrados en las sábanas. Aquel placer era producido por él, sólo por él, y no por ningún estúpido _Tim_ ni ningún otro hombre que hubiera llegado a entrar en aquella casa. Ahora él estaba con ella, ambos estaban en su cama, en su dormitorio, y aquello que estaba viviendo no era solo sexo. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor, y él lo supo en cuanto observó que ella no podía evitar mirarle con sus profundos ojos del color del chocolate.

Tras unos instantes, ella comenzó a besarle. No lo había hecho desde que se colocó frente a él antes de comenzar aquella situación, no lo había hecho mientras él la desnudaba, no lo había hecho cuando su bañador desapareció, ni tampoco cuando ella estaba tumbada en la cama, humilde y entregada. Ella le estaba besando justo cuando sintió que él se sentía diferente en su interior, cuando comprobó que, si debía compartir esa sensación tan íntima de estar con alguien a quien complementas por completo, debía ser siempre con Ted.

Y pensando en ello, Ginny Weasley enterró más sus caderas en él, mientras los movimientos de sus cuerpos se habían vuelto más jadeantes, inquietos e inconexos, y completamente arrítmicos. El final estaba cerca, y ella no deseaba que acabara. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse en aquel profundo y maravilloso paraíso de arena blanca en el que se podían escuchar las olas del mar, las gaviotas cantando en la lejanía y al amor de su vida encima de su cuerpo, haciéndola suya.

En unos instantes sucedió todo: escalofríos, un sudor que le perlaba por completo la frente y la espalda, un ronco susurro en su oído y algo templado derramándose en su interior como un elixir divino que la marcaría por siempre.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

-Hermione, debemos hablar un momento –anunció su marido, entrando en la sala donde ella y su hijo compartían un momento a solas-.

-Claro, Draco. Pasa, no imaginas lo que ha pasado hoy –anunció ella, pero sin darle tiempo a responder, ella continuó-. ¡Los Gemelos Weasley me han ofrecido ser su socia en un negocio!

Draco se quedó tan perplejo que por unos segundos no fue capaz de decir nada. Luego, una sonrisa iluminó su cara, y se acercó a Hermione, que había dejado su libro a un lado.

-¡Eso es estupendo! –exclamó entonces él-. ¿Y has pensado en qué vas a hacer?

-Había pensado en abrir una botica. La única que hay está casi al final del callejón Diagón, y los chicos me han ofrecido un local que ya han alquilado para mí que está a pocos metros del suyo propio, en el centro del callejón. La gente ya no bajaría todo el callejón a comprar y comprarían sus materiales e ingredientes en mi tienda.

-Eso es muy inteligente por tu parte –la felicitó el chico-.

-Sí, lo es, gracias por fijarte –comentó ella con sarcasmo-. Pero necesitaré alguien que quiera trabajar conmigo, alguien de confianza, y de hecho…

-Perdón, Hermione, pero traigo el té que me has pedido –anunció Anne, que había golpeado la puerta y entraba con una bandeja con té y pastas-.

-Gracias, Anne… De hecho, a lo mejor deberías quedarte –le pidió, señalándole un asiento frente al fuego-. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Importante? –preguntó extrañada-. Espero que no me despidáis–aclaró-.

-He dicho importante, mujer, no serio –explicó ella. Draco al momento comprendió sus intenciones y con una sonrisa tomó a su hijo en brazos y salió de la habitación-. No sé si el otro día cuando vinieron los señores Weasley pudiste oír lo que me dijeron.

-Sí, algo me comentaste hace un par de días en la cocina. Algo sobre montar un nuevo negocio.

-Exacto. Dime, Anne, ¿Qué estudios tienes? –preguntó-. Si no es muy indiscreto.

-No, claro que no es indiscreto –le dijo ella sonriente-. Yo me especialicé en criaturas mágicas, pero tengo varios Extraordinarios en mis EXTASIS, como pociones, Herbología y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Eso es estupendo –afirmó Hermione-. Verás, Anne, como soy nueva en esto de montar negocios y además acabo de superar mis EXTASIS, no soy muy ducha en eso de ganar dinero ni administrar mercancías. De hecho estoy bastante verde –dijo con evidencia-. Pero tú has mantenido esta casa durante tres años antes de mi llegada, y luego otros dos años más. Con esto quiero decir… -Hermione respiró hondo y la miró, con una sonrisa contenida en las comisuras de sus labios- que me gustaría ofrecerte un puesto de trabajo como encargada de mi nuevo negocio del Callejón Diagón.

Anne dejó caer su taza de la impresión, y esta cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedacitos. Hermione murmuró un Reparo mientras la otra mujer pronunciaba un fregotego, y aunque no pudo terminar su té al menos estaba todo limpio y la vajilla recompuesta.

-¿Yo? –Preguntó asombradísima su amiga-. Hermione, esto es algo muy importante para ti, ¿Estás segura…?

-Completamente –redundó Hermione-. Siempre has sido una chica en la que he podido confiar, y tus consejos me dieron mucha fuerza cuando yo solo era una sirvienta más como otra en esta casa, y luego como pianista. Siempre has estado a mi lado, eres como una tía para mi hijo Jack…

-No es nada, no me cuesta ningún esfuerzo… - -comentaba humildemente la chica morena, con sus blancas mejillas repentinamente encendidas-.

-Serías socia junto conmigo, aunque yo fuera la socia capitalista, y nos repartiríamos el cincuenta por ciento de los beneficios netos –comentó-. Tendrías un horario como el de cualquier otro empleado de una tienda, flexible y razonable, ya no serías interna en esta casa y además serías la encargada de contratar a los empleados.

-¡Es una oferta realmente muy generosa, Hermione! –Exclamó, y le dio un abrazo que la castaña correspondió con cariño-. Estaré encantada de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Hermione sonrió con cariño a su nueva socia. Sabía que su nuevo emprendimiento no iba a ser pan comido, pero era una gran experiencia que iba a poder disfrutar con su marido y su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente, en Sidney, Australia, el sol ya despertaba a Ginny Weasley por entre las cortinas de su dormitorio. Tras cerrar intensamente los ojos y estirar sus brazos, abrió lentamente sus pupilas para encontrarse frente a un muchacho moreno que dormía desnudo y bocabajo en su cama. Lo observó por unos instantes, recordando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Entonces él abrió los ojos y contuvo una sonrisa somnolienta.

-Buenos días, Ginny –saludó, aún tumbado contra el colchón y con los brazos subidos a la almohada-.

-Buenos días, Ted –sonrió ella-. Me alegro de que no hayas desaparecido por la mañana.

–Yo podría pensar lo mismo de ti, pero gracias a dios no puedes abandonar tu propia casa –acertó a decir el chico–. ¿Por qué no vamos a por un café a la cocina?

–Eso estaría bien –aceptó ella.

Conforme se fueron vistiendo, comenzaron a notar una cierta emoción y una tensión incómoda en el aire.

¿Y ahora, qué?


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: Azkaban**

– ¿Se puede, Hermione? –Preguntó Anne tras la puerta–. Traigo algunas cajas más con cosas para la reforma.

–Gracias, Anne, puedes dejarlas junto a la puerta.

Hermione y Anne, con visitas espontáneas de Draco y algunas otras de sus nuevos vecinos de comercio, habían comenzado a reformar el pequeño pero acogedor local que se situaba en el centro del callejón, junto a los Sortilegios Weasley. El vientre de Hermione se hacía más evidente conforme pasaban los días, y ella no podía dejar de moverse y beber mucho descafeinado (para pesar de ella y tranquilidad de todos) y moverse de un lado a otro haciendo cosas aquí y allá: Poniendo papel pintado en la pared principal, clavando cuadros en la pared, barriendo, pintando, limpiando el suelo y los muebles, clasificando frascos, sacos y tarros…

Una mañana especialmente libre en la que casi todo estaba en orden (sin contar con las miles de cajas de embalaje que aún quedaban por llevar a reciclar) Draco apareció en su oficina, tras el mostrador, buscando a Hermione.

–Hermione –la llamó Anne– el señor Malfoy te espera fuera. ¿Le hago pasar?

–Claro, Anne, dile que pase –le invitó ella–.

–Hola, cielo –saludó el joven muchacho, sonriéndole al ver un lápiz perdido en su pelo a modo de moño–. Te veo ocupada.

–Regentar un lugar no es sencillo, Draco –dijo con un suspiro– pero organizarlo todo antes es mucho peor. No puedo con mis pies –se quejó. El chico sonrió de nuevo, de medio lado, y ella le lanzó una mirada de falso reproche–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Verás… –dudó un poco el–. Tenemos que ir a Azkaban.

Hermione quedó por un momento tan anonadada que pensó que su marido le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto. Le miró buscando un atisbo de diversión en su rostro para poder darle una bofetada por aquella desagradable situación, pero no hubo risas. Solo un ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué se nos ha perdido en Azkaban? –Preguntó, de malas formas, mientras ordenaba compulsivamente unos documentos que ya estaban en orden–.

–A nosotros no se nos ha perdido nada, Hermione –dijo el chico–. Mi padre murió, ¿Recuerdas?

–Nunca podré olvidar eso –dijo ella, con un escalofrío–. Explícame entonces por qué debo malgastar mí preciado tiempo en la prisión, en vez de invertirlo en mi negocio o mi familia.

–Se trata de Alice.

Hermione dejó caer un cubilete con plumas de la impresión.

–Debe ser una broma. ¿Alice quiere…?

–Alice me pidió, antes de que empezarais con todo lo de la tienda, que la lleváramos a visitar a sus padres a la prisión. No supe como negarme –se excusó, con tono sombrío–. Ella sabe únicamente que sus padres fueron personas malas, pero no conoce… en fin, no sabe lo de los Longbottom –abrevió–.

–Son monstruos… –acertó a decir, consternada–.

–Pero son sus padres –cortó el rubio, mirándola severamente–. Tiene permiso para visitarlos solo un día al año, durante veinte minutos.

A Hermione su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada: Pensaba por un lado en lo horrible que sería ver cara a cara, sin varitas, a la culpable del sufrimiento de su amigo Neville; por otro lado, se enternecía al pensar en el inocente comportamiento de la niña, ajena a todo aquello y deseosa de ir a ver a sus padres. Haciendo cuentas, y teniendo en cuenta que Alice ya casi cumplía los nueve años, habría nacido el verano de su quinto curso, cuando hubo una fuga masiva de Azkaban y el ministerio aún rehusaba creer que Voldemort había regresado. Había podido disfrutar muy poco tiempo de sus padres.

Respirando hondo, giró sus ojos hacia un punto cercano al rostro de Draco.

–Iremos mañana, por la mañana. Que Alice sea puntual.

–Siento mucho todo esto, Hermione, pero solo serán veinte minutos, y no tendremos que verlos más –le prometió el chico–.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

–¡Adelante! –Exclamó Ginny, gritando desde la puerta entreabierta del aseo de debajo de las escaleras–.

Hacía ya al menos dos semanas que ella había terminado de instalarse cómodamente en una pequeña casita victoriana en un callejón cercano al Caldero Chorreante, en el Londres Muggle. Solo disponía de un dormitorio, un baño, un aseo, cocina, sala de estar y un pequeño comedor. Aun con todo, ella estaba radiante, parecía que no hubiera nadie en el mundo más feliz que ella misma. Hacía ya un tiempo que ocurrió la esperada reconciliación entre Ginny y Ted Nott, pero aún no vivían juntos, y de hecho podía decirse que la relación estaba en el aire. Mientras ella se instalaba en un barrio muggle del centro de Londres, él seguía viviendo en su mansión familiar en Wiltshire, muy lejos de Londres, y venía a verla a menudo.

Sonriendo desde el interior del pequeño aseo, pudo oír a Ted entrar en su pequeña sala y esperarla sentado en el sillón viejo de orejas. Ella se terminó de maquillar (un poco de sombra por aquí, un lápiz de labios por allá) y pronto estuvo también fuera del pequeño baño, con su vestido largo (petición de Ted) y lista para marcharse donde fuera que debían ir aquella noche.

–Cielos, Ted –dijo, cuando le observó de pie frente a ella. El chico se sonrojó un poco y simplemente le devolvió la mirada–. ¿Es eso un traje de esmoquin? –preguntó, acercándose–.

–Es un traje de Esmoquin –contestó, sonriente–. Y sin embargo no existe palabra para decir lo hermosa que estás tú esta noche. Y vestida como una Slytherin –añadió, observando el traje verde botella de Ginny–.

–No es de Slytherin, es un traje a juego con mi cabello –le rebatió ella, entrando en el juego–.

–De acuerdo, como prefieras –aceptó el–. Hace un poco de frío, deberías coger un chal.

–¿un chal…? ¿Adónde me llevas? –Preguntó, curiosa, mientras señalaba el pañuelo que guardaba en su bolso de mano–.

–Es una sorpresa –sonrió–.

Ginny le dio la mano y caminaron juntos hacia el coche, con la capota retirada hacia atrás y las luces de emergencia encendidas. Entrando en el coche, se percató de los sillones de cuero claro y el olor… ¿A coche nuevo? Una ligera y divertida sospecha se le cruzó a Ginny por la mente, y no dudó en averiguar su veracidad.

–Ted, ¿Has comprado el coche solo para venir por mí? –Preguntó, entre divertida y sorprendida. El chico se sonrojó ligeramente–.

–Agárrate bien, y ponte el cinturón. Nos vamos –el chico arrancó el motor y ella sintió el viento azotar su cabello–.

–¿Dónde me llevas? –repitió–.

–Es una sorpresa, Weasley, no seas tan impaciente –dijo con una sonrisa–. No es como Australia, pero creo que te va a gustar.

–Espero que merezca la pena la hora que he pasado arreglándome –le advirtió.

El chico condujo por unas pequeñas carreteras, evitando el ruidoso tráfico de Londres. Parecía saber adónde iba, o al menos el coche parecía saberlo, mientras él se limitaba a fingir que conducía.

Pronto llegaron a un aparcamiento subterráneo en un lugar que Ginny nunca había visitado. Ella había ido a Londres no muchas veces desde que se mudó a su casita junto al mundo mágico, y mucho menos había ido cuando vivía en Ottery Saint Catchpole. Todo ello hizo que sintiera un pequeño vértigo al ver cómo entraban en el imponente sótano, con apenas cinco o seis coches aparcados junto a ellos en un lugar con capacidad para 400 vehículos. Nott se bajó del coche rápidamente, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de Ginny, ofreciéndole su mano para salir. Ella sonrió, pero aún estaba confusa: ¿Realmente la cita era en aquel lugar lejano de la mano de solo Merlín sabía dónde?

Pero entonces, Ted la guió hacia las escaleras, y al salir del edificio, sonrió bobamente viendo el gran espectáculo que le ofrecían sus ojos.

–¿Qué es esto…? –Preguntó obnubilada–.

–Esto es el London Butterfly House –presentó él–. El hogar de las Mariposas. Hoy vamos a cenar rodeados de ellas, en una pequeña pérgola en el interior de este lugar. Habrá comida, música, postres y… bueno, por qué no, también una sorpresa –le tentó–.

Ginny solo sabía sonreir.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Hermione alisaba compulsivamente su falda color beige, en busca de concentrarse para no romper en llanto. Aquel día era el elegido por la pequeña Alice para ir a visitar a sus padres en Azkaban, una visita cuya duración no excedería los 20 minutos. Veinte minutos. Veinte torturadores minutos en los que Hermione tendría que soportar ser testigo de como la vida podía ser tan irónica con ellos: Unos padres horribles, que estaban en Azkaban por torturar hasta la locura a los Longbottom y por los asesinatos de muchos muggles y magos, habían tenido una preciosa y rubia niñita a la que llamaron Alice y que había resultado ser un ser bueno, cariñoso y comprensivo.

Cómo deseaba retorcer el cuello de aquella grotesca mujer que casi la mata en su quinto curso.

Estaban llegando al lugar desde el que el ministerio les escoltaría a la isla en la que se hallaba la prisión. Debido a que Hermione no podía coger un traslador, se moverían en barco por el mar hasta llegar a la isla, y desde allí subirían andando a las plantas de seguridad máxima, donde Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange compartían celda. Alice iba con un vestido nuevo, imaginaba Hermione que comprado por su abuela para la ocasión. Draco vestía una túnica negra, a juego con su semblante, y Hermione llevaba una falda premamá con un jersey a juego. La niña caminaba por el bordillo de las aceras un poco adelantada a su primo y su esposa. Hermione vio la oportunidad para preguntar a Draco por la historia de Alice.

–Draco, ¿Cómo llegó Alice? –preguntó–. Cuando ella nació, aún Vol… Quien–tu–sabes –se corrigió, viendo la mirada de terror de su marido– aún vivía, tenía poder y estaba escondido, respaldado por los rumores del Ministerio de que Harry estaba mintiendo.

–Eso es, Hermione. Ellos se alojaron en la casa de los Lestrange ese año y parte del año siguiente. Mi tía Bellatrix nunca había querido hijos, no al menos si podía evitarlo, pues le parecía que los niños son un incordio más en el camino al poder absoluto junto al Señor Tenebroso.

–Pero ella estaba casada… –comenzó Hermione, confusa–.

–Ella fue casada por arreglo con Rodolphus Lestrange, el mayor de los dos Lestrange, por acuerdo entre los Black y estos últimos. Así que ella, salvo por los deberes matrimoniales que debía tener, como respetar a su marido y cumplir en… bueno, en la intimidad, ella no tenía más ojos que para el Señor Tenebroso. Pero un día, el día en el que pudo matar a una Sangre Sucia en el Ministerio de Magia y no lo consiguió, el Señor Tenebroso la castigó severamente, y ella se refugió en su marido. Nueve meses después, nació Alice, cuando el Señor Tenebroso ya estaba en todo su auge de poder. Ella vivía con sus padres en la casa en la que los Mortífagos urdían sus planes.

–Pero algo ocurrió, ella fue enviada de nuevo a Azkaban con su marido. ¿Cómo supieron entonces quien se quedaría con su hija de un año? –inquirió–. Ya debían saber que no había mucha gente de su familia dispuesta a cuidar de la hija de alguien así.

–Ahí es donde entra mi madre, Hermione –dijo entonces el chico–. Mi madre sabía de la existencia de Alice, aunque nunca había llegado a verla en persona, puesto que ella y yo nos distanciamos del Señor Tenebroso en el mismo momento en el que mi padre fue encerrado en Azkaban. Pero cuando Bella y Rodolphus fueron encarcelados, mi madre fue al Ministerio de Magia para reclamar la custodia de Alice. Entonces fue cuando le dijeron que no habían encontrado ninguna niña, que no sabían de su existencia. Fue mi propia madre quien se presentó en la casa de los Mortífagos y la encontró, con un año, llorando escondida dentro de un armario de las escobas. Llevaba los dos días que sus padres no habían estado con ella encerrada allí. No había comido, ni bebido, y estaba muy débil. Mi madre la acogió y le dio comida, ropa y refugio, hasta que mis abuelos paternos, los Malfoy, se ofrecieron a criarla como a una nieta, para que heredara su mansión en el campo y fuera una buena niña, una niña de bien.

–La historia de Alice es muy triste –comentó entonces Hermione, que cogió la mano del chico para auparse y entrar en el ferry. Ya habían llegado al puerto, y Alice los esperaba impaciente asomada a la barandilla y observando los peces y el agua turbia por los carburantes de los barcos de los muggles–. ¿Ella sabe de esto?

–Ella no sabe nada en absoluto, aunque ya ha preguntado varias veces –explicó el chico–.

–Vamos, Hermione, mira los peces, ¡Como saltan! –Exclamó la niña–.

–Sí, son maravillosos –dijo ella, sonriente, y se sentó junto a la niña en uno de los muchos asientos habilitados–. Pero no vayas a caerte, porque por muy bonitos que sean ellos no van a traerte de vuelta a bordo –le avisó–.

–Sí, Hermione –obedeció automáticamente–. Estoy deseando llegar, y ver a mamá. La última vez mi padre no estaba en la celda –le explicaba a Hermione, como quien habla de un visitante que ha sido inesperadamente interrumpido por otros asuntos–. Pero hoy nos han dicho que estarán los dos, aunque la visita solo sea de 20 minutos. ¿Crees que a mamá le gustará mi pelo corto? –preguntó, ansiosa–. Y me he comprado con la abuela este vestido verde, es su color favorito.

–Estás preciosa, cariño, seguro que tu madre –Hermione tragó saliva, pues le costaba mucho pensar en algo tan opuesto a Bellatrix como la maternidad– piensa que eres la niña más guapa del mundo.

Llegaron a la isla en media hora, y allí subieron a un muelle que conducía a la entrada principal. Tras dejar que un funcionario del ministerio los inspeccionara para asegurarse de que no iban a cometer infracciones o colar en la prisión objetos ocultos, peligrosos o malignos, les dejaron pasar.

Lo primero que pudieron percibir a la perfección tras entrar en el oscuro pasillo de piedra bruta fueron los gritos. Gritos de personas que cumplían condena allí desde antes de la segunda Gran Guerra, que habían vivido tanto tiempo bajo el influjo de los dementores que se habían vuelto locos. Había patrullajes de Seguridad Mágica junto a cada celda, que se separaban individualmente por rejas o muros, Y los habitantes de aquellas celdas parecían estar cuerdos. Al fondo del pasillo encontraron un alcaide que les esperaba para subirlos con un ascensor del que parecía que solo los miembros autorizados poseían la llave. Hermione agarró con fuerza la mano de Alice, que parecía algo asustada por los ruidos y chillidos, y entraron tras Draco en el ascensor. Al menos subieron sesenta plantas, o eso pensaba Hermione, a una velocidad tal que se sintió mareada y desorientada.

Bajaron del ascensor, y el alcaide les señaló una celda doble en la que había apostados cuatro patrulladores y un auror. Alice se soltó de su mano y con paso firme se acercó a la celda.

–¿Mamá? –Preguntó insegura la niña rubia–.

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó la mujer, entre sombras, que estaba sentada en su cama junto con su marido–.

–Somos nosotros, tía Bellatrix. Draco y Alice, tu hija –los anunció–.

–Alice… –dijo, y Hermione notó como su voz temblaba. Dudaba que alguien más pudiera ver un espectáculo tan inverosímil. La mujer se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes. Sacó una mano y los aurores apuntaron a la mujer con sus varitas–.

–No –dijo Hermione–. Dejadla.

Alice ya se había acercado y se había rodeado a sí misma con el brazo de su madre, lo más parecido a un abrazo que iba a poder conseguir. Su padre también se levantó, y arrodillado junto a su mujer, le acariciaba a Alice su cabello rubio.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad, Alice? –preguntó. La niña lloraba, no sabían si por la emoción o la tristeza–.

–Ha pasado un año, mamá. He intentado venir más veces, pero Draco está muy ocupado, y si no llega a ser por Hermione no podría haber venido –le explicó–.

–¿Quién es Hermione, Alice? –Preguntó su padre–.

–Hermione es la esposa del primo Draco, papá. Ella y él se casaron el año pasado y tienen un hijo –sonrió, contenta–.

–Espera, Alice, ¿has dicho Hermione? –preguntó bruscamente Bellatrix. Ella asintió con la cabeza, confusa por la reacción de su madre–. Creo recordar ese nombre.

–Sí, ella es amiga de Harry Potter.

Hermione se removió, completamente rígida, en su sitio, cambiando constantemente el peso de un pie a otro. Draco le apretó la mano con fuerza.

–¿No estuve contigo en el Ministerio de Magia, hace como diez años? –preguntó la mujer. Hermione asintió con la cabeza–. Debería haber rematado el trabajo entonces, impura, y haber acabado contigo.

–¿Qué…? –exclamó la niña débilmente–.

–Alice, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No te asustes –le dijo Hermione, intentando sonar tranquilizadora–.

–Hija, estamos seguros de que has venido con la Sangre Sucia porque no has tenido más remedio, pero podemos solucionarlo –le comentaba el padre, mientras la niña empequeñecía sus ojos–. Sólo tienes que alejarte de ella, y de tu primo, el traidor a la familia Malfoy. Quédate con los señores Malfoy, ellos te cuidarán y…

–No.

–¿Qué has dicho, niña? –Preguntó la mujer, completamente descolocada–. Estás desobedeciendo una orden directa de tu padre.

–No pienso dejar a Hermione. Ella es buena. Y vosotros… –comenzó, pero insegura miró a su primo. Él asintió con la cabeza– Vosotros estáis en la cárcel. Vosotros habéis hecho cosas malas, y Hermione no.

El pálido y cuadrado rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange se contrajo en una mueca que reflejaba cuánto le había afectado la traición de su propia hija. Apartó la mano bruscamente de la reja que las separaba, y se alejó a su cama. Rodolphus se quedó de pie junto a los barrotes, sin embargo, mirando con el odio más profundo a Draco y Hermione.

–El señor Tenebroso habría sentido asco de vosotros, habría castigado a Lucius con su vida y la de tu madre, solo para que sufrieras por tu deshonra.

–El Señor Tenebroso ha muerto –replicó Hermione–. Y lo mató un chico de sangre mestiza e innoble, un chico que, según las creencias de Voldemort, era inferior a él, un impuro.

–¡Te atreves a…! –Exclamó horrorizada Bellatrix–. Mi señor fue el más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos, y él…

–Él está muerto, a él le da igual que la gente esté comenzando a perder el miedo a su falso nombre –replicó Hermione–. Mi amigo impuro nos salvó a todos, y por eso estáis donde os corresponde.

– ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a mi esposa, Sangre Sucia? Tú deberías haber muerto cuando tuvimos ocasión de asesinarte, y ahora mi sobrino debería rogarnos no morir a nuestras manos por su traición al linaje de los Magos.

–Hermione es más bruja de lo que tú serás jamás, Rodolphus –replicó Draco, con los ojos completamente encendidos de furia–. Ella salvó a miles de personas.

–Esas personas merecían morir, y mi Señor debería seguir vivo a nuestro lado –dijo noblemente Bellatrix–.

–Pero como no puedes devolver la vida a los muertos, sería mejor que pensaras en no arrebatársela a los vivos. Tú no eres el juez del destino de las personas, sean magos, muggles o mestizos –contestó Hermione con desprecio–. Mataste a muchas personas inocentes por una creencia absurda.

–Hermione, vámonos –pidió la niña. Ella se sobresaltó, pues casi había olvidado que la niña estaba junto a ellos, completamente encogida sobre sí misma agarrando el pantalón de Draco–.

Ella cogió a la pequeña de la mano, y mirando a Draco, se fueron los tres a grandes zancadas del lugar, mientras la expresión de rencor de los rostros de sus padres se perdía en la oscuridad de la celda de Azkabán, donde permanecerían para siempre.


End file.
